<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RnP One Shots by FivePips, jennandblitz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218717">RnP One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips'>FivePips</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz'>jennandblitz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rock 'n' Pole [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexual Remus, Asexuality Spectrum, BDSM, Caning, Choking, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drag Show, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First boyfriend, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Play, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sirius, Humor, Masturbation, Other, Outdoor Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Pride, Raising a Teenager, Recreational Drug Use, Rope Bondage, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Tickling, Wax Play, bdsm club, daddy kink no age play, embarrassing parents, kind of?, parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brunch of one shots from the RnP universe following our favorite bunch in chronological order spanning nearly 20 years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rock 'n' Pole [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Drag Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! We will be updating every other day! Please keep an eye on the tags as we go. The lengths of each story will vary. After these one shots we have more longer stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, have fun with Grandma.” Remus bounced Teddy in his arms. His mam was hovering nearby. Sirius was waiting in the Uber for him, but he always had such a hard time leaving their baby with other people.</p><p>“Remus John, just go and have fun, will you?” Hope huffed, holding her hands out for Teddy.</p><p>“Right, right.” He handed Teddy over, settling him into her arms. “I love you. Have fun.” He kissed Teddy’s forehead then stepped back. Teddy gave a gurgle and a laugh in response, flapping his hands about. “Call me if you need anything.”</p><p>“Of course we will, now go!” Hope practically shooed Remus out of the door and shut it behind him before he could say another word.</p><p>He laughed, heading for the Uber that was parked out front. They were headed to the BDSM club for a drag show. Somehow, Sirius had never got him to one before, and they had jumped at the chance to go when the club had first advertised it. Lily was also going to be joining them, but they were going to meet her there.</p><p>Slipping into the car, Remus looked back at his mam’s house once more before closing the door. “Okay, let’s go then.”</p><p>Sirius grinned over at him, looking bemused. “Took you long enough.”</p><p>“Sorry, you know how I hate leaving Teddy anywhere.” Remus kissed them on the cheek.</p><p>“I know I know. I would be just as bad, only I figure your mam wouldn’t approve of the outfit.” Sirius gestured vaguely to themselves. They had a ripped band shirt on, with their favourite harness over top. They also had their skinniest, most ripped up jeans on, with a leather garter strapped around one thigh. “I’ve never had the <em> you’re not going out like that </em> speech before.”</p><p>“I mean, she might approve but I don’t want to discuss <em> why </em> you’re dressed like this.” Remus put a hand on their thigh, over the garter.</p><p>Sirius snickered. “Probably true, though I'd do anything to see you try and explain a BDSM club to your mam.”</p><p>“Oh Christ, god no.” He shook his head.</p><p>“Ha, I can dream.” They sighed wistfully, looking out of the window.</p><p>“Yes, dream all you want, princess, but it’s not happening.”</p><p>They grinned over at him. “At least I have tonight. I’m excited, I heard there’s a Drag King too.”</p><p>“That’s cool, I’m excited. I know you are to finally get me to a drag show.” Remus kissed their jaw then glanced out the window.</p><p>“I am. I can’t believe we haven’t gone until now.”</p><p>“I know, it took you long enough to make this happen.”</p><p>Sirius rolled their eyes, squeezing their hand on his knee. “Rude. You didn’t exactly volunteer, huh?”</p><p>Remus chuckled. “Well, it’s not that I’m against it, but I always found others things more interesting.”</p><p>“True I suppose. No escaping tonight though. I guarantee you’ll enjoy it.”</p><p>“I know I’ll enjoy it.” He gave their thigh a squeeze before watching the city pass by in the window.</p><p>Soon enough they were at the club. Marlene, Dorcas, and Lily were all waiting outside for them. James had refused to join them because he drew the line at sex clubs, apparently. It was an open night, and Remus had learned that the crowd was fairly tame on those nights, but he understood James’ hesitance.</p><p>“Hi you guys.” Remus hugged Lily. “Ready, Lils?”</p><p>“Ready. I haven’t seen a good show in years.” She hugged him back tightly, smiling.</p><p>“I feel obliged to shout <em> oi oi, troops </em>in Potter’s absence, but I think it’d make me queasy,” Marlene said, looking thoughtful as she pulled back from hugging Sirius.</p><p>“Please babe, don’t.” Dorcas scoffed. “Let’s go in, shall we?”</p><p>“Yes, let’s.” Remus laughed before he started to lead them in. “How is James doing tonight?”</p><p>“Oh he’s fine, he and Harry are having the time of their lives, I’m sure!” Lily waved a hand, grinning.</p><p>“No doubt.” He held the door open, swatting Sirius on the bottom when they walked through.</p><p>“Oi!” They shrieked, grinning though. Lily just shook her head and carried on, Marlene and Dorcas chuckling.</p><p>Remus laughed, taking their hand as they walked through. “Oi yourself.”</p><p>“You’re the one who slapped me,” Sirius retorted, kissing his knuckles as they walked in. It was definitely a more <em> normal </em> crowd than usual, but some of the regulars were there.</p><p>He snickered, leaning into them. “As if you didn’t want that.”</p><p>Sirius gave him a scandalised look. “<em> Remus. </em> What ever gave you that idea?”</p><p>“Ha!” He wrapped an arm around their waist as they looked for somewhere to sit.</p><p>“Ah! Here!! ‘Scuse me, ‘scuse me!” Marlene hustled her way through the crowd to a booth. </p><p>“Babe, relax.” Dorcas followed after her as the rest of the group did the same.</p><p>Sirius chuckled as they slid into the booth, Marlene on one side with a space next to them for Remus. “Marly, you are next-level tonight. Please don’t tell me Dorky has a remote of some kind.”</p><p>“Jesus, really?” Lily made a face as they settled into the booth.</p><p>“Dorky, do you?” Remus furrowed his brow.</p><p>“No! You all are <em> sick </em>.” She was smirking as she spoke.</p><p>“I would say I had no idea, but really, I do. I’m not James, thankfully. Poor thing is so oblivious.”</p><p>“Poor Prongs.” Remus snickered as a waitress came over to their table.</p><p>Dorcas cleared her throat, giving the table a pointed look before turning to her. “Hi love, a beer and a Pretty Pet, please?”</p><p>“Whiskey neat and cranberry and vodka, please and thanks. Lily?” He looked over to her.</p><p>“What on earth is a Pretty Pet?” She raised an eyebrow at Marlene.</p><p>“It’s pink and delicious, Lily. Taste like strawberries.”</p><p>Lily nodded. “Okay, I’ll try that.”</p><p>The waitress chuckled before noting down their order. “Coming right up.”</p><p>Remus put his arm around Sirius and kissed them on the cheek. “So, what do you think Lily?”</p><p>“This is definitely an interesting place,” Lily replied, grinning.</p><p>“It’s very tame tonight.” Dorcas chuckled. “Poor Potter would still have some type of freak out over it.”</p><p>Remus snorted a laugh, thinking about James at the club.</p><p>“Oh yeah, he’d die.” Sirius grinned, leaning their head on Remus’ shoulder as they looked around the room.</p><p>“When I was getting ready to go out, he refused to even talk about where I was going. He put his hands over Harry’s ears when he asked me a question about it.” She shook her head.</p><p>“Oh god.” Remus looked over at Sirius. “At least I don’t do that.”</p><p>Sirius laughed, throwing their head back. “You don’t, that’s true.”</p><p>“Remus, is this really your first show?” Lily questioned him as the waitress appeared with their drinks.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m a bad bi.” Remus nudged Sirius before reaching out for their drinks.</p><p>Marlene grinned, waggling her eyebrows in Remus’ direction. “Well, we’re going to pop your drag cherry, Moony.”</p><p>“I’m very excited. Sirius hasn’t shut up about it for days.”</p><p>Sirius rolled their eyes as they took a sip of their drink. “I have been talking a normal amount about upcoming plans thank you very much.”</p><p>“Sure, princess, normal amount,” he muttered before taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>They gave him the sweetest smile, squeezing their hand high up his thigh.</p><p>Lily raised an eyebrow. It occurred to Remus at that moment she probably never heard him call Sirius princess before. “Sure, Sirius. I believe that…”</p><p>Sirius wriggled in their seat, grinning at him. Dorcas chuckled, looking back to the stage. “Okay, I think we’re starting soon.”</p><p>Remus nodded as the lighting started to change. He relaxed into Sirius as Tom appeared on the stage to announce the first performer, Misty Harwich. This was going to be fun.</p><p>***</p><p>Sirius finished their drink, over the moon with how the night was going. It was fantastic, and having the best time. Remus seemed to really enjoy the performers. Sirius’ favourite was a Drag King called Prince Alarming, who performed I Believe in a Thing Called Love.</p><p>They had their arm around Remus’ waist, and head on his shoulder. “You having fun, Daddy?” They murmured in his ear.</p><p>“So much princess.” He kissed them on the cheek. “This is great. I really liked Misty Harwich, she was fantastic.”</p><p>“Mhmm. She was great. And Poppy, I loved her too. I want to steal some of her dance moves.”</p><p>“Yes! You really should. You seemed to really like Prince Alarming best.” He set his glass down.</p><p>“I did. He was fantastic, and so hot.”</p><p>Remus chuckled and agreed as Lily leaned over him. “I think I’m going to head home. This was so much fun but it seems like time to get going.” She grinned.</p><p>“Alright! We’re staying I think?” Marlene grinned, looking to Dorcas.</p><p>Sirius leaned over and hugged Lily. “Alright Lils, see you soon.”</p><p>“Are you good to drive?” Remus asked before hugging her as well.</p><p>“Ah no, I’m going to get an Uber Moony.”</p><p>Sirius kissed his shoulder. “Shall we stay?”</p><p>“All right, be safe, Lily.” He nodded as she said goodbye to the girls. “We can stay, sure, princess.”</p><p>“If you want. Or we can go home?”</p><p>“Let’s stay.”</p><p>Dorcas hugged Lily before letting her go through the crowd. “Let me know when you’re home Lily!”</p><p>“You two are <em> such </em> Doms.” Marlene stood up from her seat.</p><p>“I have no idea what you mean, pet,” Dorcas said, looking up at Marly. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“I was just stretching. Can I get you a drink?”</p><p>“Mm yes. A beer and a Pretty Pet, love.” She pulled her wallet out and handed Marlene some money.</p><p>“Do you need anything, princess?” Remus turned to Sirius.</p><p>“Mm, I don’t mind. Should we have another drink?”</p><p>Remus nodded before kissing them softly on the lips. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Alright, love you.” Sirius smiled, watching him stand up. Dorcas watched Marlene walk away before looking back towards Sirius.</p><p>“Love you too.” Remus grinned before going off towards the bar with Marly.</p><p>“Good night, Sirius?”</p><p>“Mhmm. I really liked the performers. Prince Alarming especially.”</p><p>“He was brilliant.” She nodded. “How’s it feel to be out without the baby?”</p><p>“Wild. But wonderful? Obviously itching to have him back, but a nice night out is good.”</p><p>Dorcas smiled at them. “Yeah, I’m sure.”</p><p>Sirius grinned luridly. “Maybe we might take advantage of a baby-free night.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will.”</p><p>“And I feel like Marly will need a little reigning in tonight?” Sirius looked over to the bar where Marly was showing her bra to the bartender.</p><p>Dorcas peered over at her as well. “She’s off the wall today, just really excited about the show I think.” She waved a hand as Marly stripped her shirt off and handed it to Remus who rolled his eyes.</p><p>Sirius chuckled. “Yeah, she is, isn't she?”</p><p>Marlene bounced back over, throwing herself into the seat. “Dorky, I showed Tom my new nipple bar!”</p><p>“Oh yeah? What’d he say?” Dorcas put an arm around her before taking the drinks to set them on the table.</p><p>Remus joined them, Marlene’s shirt over his arm. “It’s a good thing I’m used to Marlene ripping her shirt off at a moment's notice.”</p><p>Sirius shuffled up, laughing. “It’s a regular occurrence.”</p><p>“He liked it! Duh.”</p><p>“Of course he did, pet.”</p><p>Remus sat next to Sirius, handing them their cranberry vodka. They snuggled right up to him, kissing his shoulder.</p><p>“Do you think anyone is scening tonight?”</p><p>“Probably.” He folded Marlene’s shirt and set it on the table. “Wanna go walk around and see what’s going on?”</p><p>“Can we?” Sirius grinned. They loved looking around and watching everything that was going on.</p><p>“Sure, princess, whatever you want.” He squeezed their thigh.</p><p>Marlene snorted from across the table. “Ugh, you two are so cute.”</p><p>“If I told Marlene <em>whatever</em> <em>you want</em>, we’d all be in trouble.”</p><p>Remus snickered. “The world would collapse if you told her that. Plus, Sirius knows it’s not <em> whatever </em> they want. It’s within reason, right princess?”</p><p>Sirius gave him the most innocent expression. “Of course Daddy.”</p><p>“Well, you don’t want to get punished.” He stood up and held out a hand.</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Sirius smiled over at Marlene, who knew full well how much of a brat they were, before taking Remus’ hand and letting him pull them up.</p><p>“Brats are weird,” Dorcas said with a laugh.</p><p>Sirius heard Marlene chuckle too. “Well luckily for you ma’am, I’m the most obedient pet in the world.”</p><p>“Really, that’s just boring,” Remus whispered as he led Sirius along.</p><p>“I know,” Sirius murmured, wrapping their arm around his waist. “Daddy likes me misbehaving.”</p><p>“To a point.”</p><p>They gave him a faux-innocent wide eyed look. “Oh yeah?”</p><p>He leaned in close, ghosting his lips over their jaw as his hand trailed down their side. “You know exactly, princess.”</p><p>Sirius shuddered, biting their lip. “Ah, don’t tickle me. Please.”</p><p>“You haven’t done anything wrong, right? So, I won’t.”</p><p>“No, I haven’t, I promise.”</p><p>Remus kissed them on the temple. “Good princess, let’s see what’s going on.”</p><p>“Maybe we’ll see something we like.”</p><p>“Maybe.” He grinned. “Are you having a good night so far?”</p><p>“Mhmm. I really loved the drag. Are you having a good time?”</p><p>He led them past the dance floor. “I’m having the best time, always do with you. The show was fantastic, we’ll have to go to another.”</p><p>“Yes, I’ve got you addicted now.” Sirius chuckled, leaning in to kiss his cheek.</p><p>Remus laughed, stopping as they came upon some rope suspension. “Mmm, yes.”</p><p>Sirius bit their lip, watching the way they tied the ropes. They didn’t do rope suspension often, as it was fairly strenuous, but Sirius loved it. As did Remus. “Oh… that is pretty.”</p><p>Remus nodded next to them, watching for a while. “Very pretty. I bet I could do that.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? I bet you could ask her for tips…”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s. Then maybe we could go home?” He smirked at Sirius.</p><p>Like they could ever resist that smirk. “Maybe.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trying to Dom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius tries to Dom. It might not go as planned, but they still have fun.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius was in one of those moods. They’d had an amazing day at work, been productive, solved problems, and danced a lot. It had been a long day but immensely satisfying, and they had the distinct feeling they could take on the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi caro! Hi piccolino!” Sirius called as they walked through the door, throwing their bag down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi love! Mam took Teddy for the night. She’s insisted.” He chuckled from where he was sitting on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! She did?” Sirius laughed, striding over and sitting down straight in his lap. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” He looped his arms around their waist. “Something about my vibe, I don’t know. I told her to stop talking after she started on about us shagging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snickered, kissing his cheek. “Ah of course. Our auras are orange because we haven’t had a chance to bone, or something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, fuck, don’t talk like that.” Remus snorted a laugh, rubbing their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! It could be true for all we know. You and I could be glowing like traffic cones. Better fix it, quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess…” Remus beamed up at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snorted. “You guess. Come on, upstairs.” They climbed off his lap and gestured to the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, are you suddenly the Dom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I wanna be, Daddy.” Sirius gave him the sweetest smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Ha, sure princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius crossed their arms. “Why are you laughing? I could definitely Dom. I spend all day telling people what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Remus didn’t speak, just looking as if he was turning something over in his head. “Okay, let’s get upstairs then.” He stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh—okay.” Sirius tried not to let the surprise show on their face as they headed up the stairs. They had expected Remus to put up a bit more of a fight. Shit, now they had to think about what the hell they could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, giving them a tap on the behind as he slipped by them for the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They swallowed back their usual shriek, keeping their face straight. “Hey, no touching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Remus didn’t look back as he climbed the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Sirius thought they should probably tell him off for the sass but they didn’t know where the hell to start with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to the pole room?” He asked from the top of the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, yes, they were the ones answering the questions. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus chuckled before going off towards the playroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius paused at the top of the stair to rub a hand over their face and give themselves a stern internal talking to. Remus had said yes to letting them </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Dom so they had to at least give it a go but it had been years since they’d overtly called the shots in the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later Sirius walked into the pole room, trying to look as stern as possible. Remus was standing in the middle of the room, looking as if he was waiting for some type of challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your clothes off.” Sirius bit back the urge to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Remus grinned before plucking at the hem of his shirt. “I guess I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guess? And—and who are you talking to? I’m not sure.” That was it wasn’t it? Remus had said that to them before, and they wouldn’t get away with this kind of sass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I guess I can do that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He tugged his shirt up and over his head before tossing it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s better.” Sirius bit their lip, watching him undress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He slid his hand down his chest, slowly, towards his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius watched, shifting a little. They would not let him seduce them into giving up control, dammit. “Yep. Taking your time huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm maybe.” Remus’ fingers played with the waistband of his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They summoned all their courage and took a breath. “I didn’t peg you as a brat. Hurry up and take your clothes off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus raised an eyebrow as he undid the button. “Really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because I do love to tease.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed his bottoms down his hips before kicking them off. “Okay, now what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius cleared their throat. “Pants too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pushy, pushy.” He hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Just telling you what to do and you’re sassing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, I’m sorry.” He pushed his briefs off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep laughing and you’ll be in even more trouble.” Sirius crossed their arms, well aware their face was probably bright red. Maybe they could get him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> them what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of trouble?” Remus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, Sirius didn’t think that far. What did Remus even hate to punish him with? They didn’t think they had it in them to punish him… “Do what you’re told and you won’t need to find out. On—on your knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least being a brat came in useful for skirting around questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Remus put his hands on his hips. “Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius just pointed at the floor in front of them, one eyebrow slightly raised. They had seen Remus give them that exact expression when they were being difficult. Thankfully Remus sank to his knees where they had pointed. He tipped his head up at them, his hands resting on his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay. Sirius could see why Remus liked this. The rush of power was nice—if a little alien—and Remus looked so fucking gorgeous kneeling like that for them. Shit, so gorgeous in fact Sirius had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea what to do next. They had so many choices… but which to choose? They could turn around and tell him to eat them out but they sort of wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Maybe they could ride him, maybe he could go down on them… Shit, this was difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was just kneeling there, smirking up at them. “What should I do Princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius cleared their throat again. They wanted to climb into his lap but that wasn’t very dominant of them, they didn’t think. Remus didn’t like restraints, so that was a no either. But he was exceptional at giving head. Although giving it like this didn’t seem to suit Remus. “Just, er—be quiet a minute. I’m trying to decide what to do with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, as nice as that was, Sirius wasn’t cut out for it. But they weren’t going to back down and let Remus win. They just had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pick</span>
  </em>
  <span> something and tell him to do it. He didn’t look away from them, staring the entire time. Sirius’ face felt red hot as they glanced away and looked back again, Remus still looking at them expectantly, wonderfully naked and kneeling. “Oh shit. You, er—you could, I mean, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span>—um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should what Princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius made a frustrated noise. “I think you should tell me what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Remus pouted a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted to boss me around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, aren’t I? Stop sassing and tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded with a little smirk. “I want you to tell me what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, that was fair. They would’ve said the exact same thing. Remus had clearly learned to brat from the best. They shifted again, biting their lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to take over princess?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Sirius scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus just stared up at them, not moving or saying anything. Sirius stared back, biting their lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” they mumbled, barely speaking at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes what, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YescanyoutakeoverpleaseDaddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stood up quickly. Sirius felt a finger under their chin to turn them towards him. “What were you saying, princess? One more time, make it nice and clear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pouted, purposefully over-annunciating. “Can you take over please Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, princess.” He kissed them softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kissed back, stepping just a little closer. They liked the </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> of being in control, but clearly their brain didn’t know what to do when they got it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He pulled back. “How about we go outside tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sirius breathed, feeling their stomach flip. They had talked about going into the garden so many times and made out a few times, but nothing more than wandering hands. “Yes please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stretched out his legs for a moment before pulling his bottoms back on, not bothering to do up his jeans. He tried hard to let Sirius do as they pleased, but he could tell they were panicking a bit from being in charge. Their face was all red and they couldn’t make a choice. It was fairly adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get a blanket and some lube princess,” Remus instructed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, shifting a little. “Yes Daddy. Should I get anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… maybe a pillow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Daddy. Should I stay like this?” They looked down to their band tee and workout shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now, princess.” He smiled at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave a little shudder before they turned to leave the room, heading across the hall to their bedroom. As they walked out of the room, Remus went to the trunk to get a few more things. He chuckled, thinking about Sirius trying to Dom. He wasn’t going to let them live it down, but they were going to have sex before he did any of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After grabbing the nicely worn leather collar and some rope (just in case), Remus headed for the hallway. Sirius wasn’t there so Remus went downstairs, looking for them. Again, they weren’t anywhere to be found so he went outside to find it empty as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, Sirius appeared, with a blanket over one arm, lube in their hand and a pillow under their arm. “Hi Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi princess.” He smiled at them, holding his arm out. “I’ll take the blanket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” they said sweetly, but held out the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. “Thank you princess.” He took the blanket then kissed them on the cheek before moving to the grass. “Turn the fairy lights on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manners.” Sirius bit their lip, going over to the side of the deck to turn on the lights they’d strung up last summer. It reminded them both of the cafe from their first date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set the collar and rope down before taking the blanket off of his arm. “Princess, you tried to be a Dom and it didn’t work. I’d stop, if I were you.” He shook out the blanket before setting it on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius flushed bright red as they came back over to him. “I know you’re in charge, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I can do what I want, and tell you to do as I please.” He bent down to straighten out the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius didn’t reply, but gave a wolf whistle instead and a second later Remus felt them smack him on the arse. He straightened up and grabbed their wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being such a brat. I thought you’d be a bit sweeter after not being able to follow through with what you wanted to do.” Remus raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked innocent as anything, twisting their wrists and wriggling a little. “I am. But also, when I tried to tell Daddy what to do, I thought he was a bit of a brat, and he might want a lesson from a proper brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need lessons in how to be a proper brat. I know how to be one because I’ve been dealing with one for years now.” He yanked them closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius just grinned as if he’d paid them the highest compliment, pressing as close as they could. “Mm thank you Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus huffed a breath. “It’s not a compliment. Get on your knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I like it when you get all huffy.” Sirius slowly got on their knees. Remus still held their wrists tight so they had to lift their arms a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He dropped their wrists. “I like it when you’re not all mouthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pouted, sitting back on their heels. “Bad luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus bent down to pick up the collar. “Yeah, I should buy you a ball gag, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d miss me being mouthy. You love my mouth.” Sirius tipped their chin up a little. “That time you gagged me with the silk blindfold, I know you missed my mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knelt down in front of them with a smirk. “I love your mouth wrapped around my cock or my fingers. Other than that…” Remus trailed off, lifting the collar to their neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pouted. “Don’t you like my mouth eating you out, or begging you all nicely and filthily to fuck me or spank me or let me come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are nice too, I guess.” Remus kissed their forehead as he fastened the collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sirius stayed still though, tipping their chin up to let him tighten it just right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… yeah… they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Daddy really liked me begging all pretty for his cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Remus sat back, crossing his legs to look at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?” Sirius shifted, moving forward a little. “Not even when it’s pretty please Daddy, do whatever you want. I’ll let you fuck me however you like and come wherever you like and I’ll make the prettiest noises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Want curled in Remus’ stomach at the sound of them saying these things, but he kept a straight face. He was far more practiced than Sirius with that. “It’s all right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pouted, crawling over to him. “Not even when I say oh Daddy please, let me suck your wonderful cock until you come all over my face and I’ll stay still like a good princess and lick it off your fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say you could move, you should be kneeling.” Remus’ voice was stern even if he wanted to do just as Sirius had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhat unexpectedly, Sirius shifted back to kneeling, sitting back on their heels. “Right, kneeling is better for if you want to fuck my mouth, right Daddy? Though, last time we talked about fucking outside, you said you were going to fuck me, so all the neighbours could hear me begging for Daddy’s cock in my arse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying his best to ignore them, Remus reached for the lube and pillow that Sirius had dropped. “Take off your shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although, maybe it would be better if you rode me, Daddy. The sun is starting to set and I reckon you’d look really good with the sky behind you, and I could ramble for hours about how fantastic your arse is and how good you ride me and make me come.” Sirius kept up the lurid talk as they slowly pulled their shirt up over their head and dropped it to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus licked his lips, thinking about that but he had other plans. “Really? I was hoping you’d ride me and I’d put my fingers in you at the same time.” He picked up the lube, attempting to be completely nonchalant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ eyes instantly went wide, their jaw dropping for a moment. Remus had really caught them off guard. They hadn’t done anything like that before, but had talked about it offhandedly a few times. They always joked that Sirius could never choose between Remus’ fingers or his cock, and they always lamented that they couldn’t have both. “Oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smugness was probably radiating off of him as he watched them. “I’ll probably have to spend a lot of time getting you ready. My fingers inside of you, getting you nice and ready for me. You’ll probably be begging for my cock. The neighbors will hear for sure, I’d say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I can beg nicely for you Daddy…” Sirius looked a little stunned, squirming on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know you would,” he said calmly. “Now take your bottoms off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius practically scrambled to obey, kneeling up to push their shorts down and kick them away. “Underwear too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, princess.” Remus grinned at them, trying to not tell them </span>
  <em>
    <span>see, this is how you Dom. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They nodded, pushing their underwear down too before kneeling again, looking at Remus expectantly. “Perfect, lay back with your head on your pillow and your feet flat on the ground.” Remus popped open the lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Daddy,” Sirius hummed, grabbing the pillow and lying back. They propped themselves up onto their elbows to watch him, though. They were such a voyeur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he poured some lube on his fingers, he moved between Sirius’ thighs. He feathered light kisses down their inner thigh. “Are you ready, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, biting their lip. “Yes please Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Remus pressed a finger against them as he ghosted his lips over their cock. Sirius moaned, lifting their hips a little as they pressed up onto their toes. “You’re so perfect, princess.” His finger teased against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, ah. I like being your per--perfect princess.” Sirius squirmed, biting their lip hard as they watched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do, princess. I like when you’re good for Daddy.” His finger sank into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moaned, dropping their head back. “I love your fingers, god, fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love my long calloused fingers in you?” He kissed the dip in their hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, yeah, I do. Love your fingers Daddy, they’re so perfect, wherever they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus hummed as he pressed more kisses to their hip before licking towards their cock. “I love how you feel around my fingers.” He pressed deeper into them then licked up their cock once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave a long moan, their body shuddering. Remus felt them purposely clench around his fingers, grinning at him. Swirling his tongue around their cock, Remus made a noise at the back of his throat. As he did that, he also teased another finger against them. They pressed their hips towards his fingers, moaning again but a little more luxuriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait for my cock to be in you too. You’re going to feel so good.” Remus’ tongue swept over the head of their cock, crooking his fingers inside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck, yeah. You feel so good already. I can’t—can’t wait, fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to be all ready for me though.” He smirked up at them. “I’m going to have to take my time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Sirius groaned, pressing their hips against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure you’re all ready for me.” Remus took the head of their cock into his mouth, smiling around their cock.</span>
</p><p>***</p><p>When Remus combatted all their lurid dirty talk with one simple suggestion, Sirius thought they might come on the spot from it. They had joked for so long they wished they didn’t have to choose between Remus’ cock and his fingers, but never actually entertained the idea.</p><p>
  <span>True, after the amount he had been teasing them, getting them ready and taking his damn time with it—with plenty of filthy murmurs and even filthier kisses—Sirius was nearly out of their mind. But they couldn’t help thinking about what he had said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised</span>
  </em>
  <span> even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius straddled Remus’ thighs at his instruction, feeling warm all over with their legs shaking just a little as they sunk down onto his cock. He had that smirk on his face that made Sirius’ stomach flip. “Mmm, you feel so good around me.” Remus’ hand gripped their thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck.” Sirius moaned, tipping their head back. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing, princess.” One of his slick fingers teased against them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shivered, whimpering. “Fuck, please. God, I want your fingers in me, please, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? You’re going to feel so full.” He pressed his index finger into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, shit, fuck.” Sirius’ breath hitched, their body tightening as they dropped their head onto his shoulder. They let out a long breath, relaxing into the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus moaned, letting out a breathless noise. “Okay princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fuck. Feels so good. So—so good.” Sirius panted. “It—it feel good for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yeah, shit.” He took another breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. I—fuck. God I feel so full.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ free hand trailed up and down their thigh. “Yeah? My finger </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> my cock inside you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sirius moaned again, biting the angle of his shoulder. “Shit, feels so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want another finger or do you want to ride me like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like—shit, I can’t think—fuck.” Sirius rolled their hips, desperate for sensation. “Fuck. Just—like this, for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you need princess.” Remus closed his eyes for a moment as if he was trying to gather himself. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shuddered, rolling their hips again, not wanting to move too much to dislodge him, but desperate for more. “Fuck, feels so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus let out another noise of pleasure, his hips bucking up. “Come on, princess, ride me nice and hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah—yes Daddy. Fuck.” Sirius buried their face into his neck, letting out another noise as they did as he asked, riding him hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, you’re so perfect.” His hand went up their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck. Your fingers feel so—so good.” Sirius’ body clenched and shuddered with every thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, ah, yeah?” His fingers grabbed their hair, tugging it a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned, tipping their head back. “Yeah—fuck, your fingers and your cock. I can fe—feel you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, oh god, princess… ah. I’m so close already. Are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah—yeah, I wanna come. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, whenever you want.” Remus pulled their hair before dropping his hand to wrap around their cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shuddered, clenching again. “Ahh—ah, m’close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too princess,” Remus said panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck—</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sirius tensed, coming over Remus’ hand only a few moments later, moaning sharp. They could hear and feel Remus coming undone against them just a second after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius yelped, head falling onto his shoulder as they let out a long breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit… that was amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Remus slid his finger out of them but didn’t move otherwise. “Are you all right, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sore,” Sirius mumbled, kissing his shoulder. “So good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, princess, I’m glad you feel good. Can I do anything for the soreness?” He played with their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not right now… bath? I don’t wanna move yet.” Sirius looked up. “Shit, we’re in the garden I forgot for a second… fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus let out a soft laugh. “We are in the garden, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, so good.” Sirius kissed the tip of his nose. “Did it feel good for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was so good. Any time I can finger you for ages is the best anyhow.” He kissed them softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, you love fingering me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, princess.” He rubbed their back. “You were so funny earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to Dom. You got all nervous. Couldn’t make a choice to save you life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, no. I had too many choices, didn’t know what I wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus chuckled, stroking his hand down their back. “You’re always going on about it, thought I’d let you try it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly I don’t have a dominant bone in my body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, currently you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snorted a laugh, shaking their head as they purposefully clenched around his cock. “Funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah I know I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, we should move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should, let’s head inside, princess. We can order some dinner and clean up a bit. Maybe roll a joint?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Visiting Uncle Reggie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus, Sirius, and Teddy head to New York City to visit Regulus. While there, Sirius has a bit of a gender and sexual epiphany.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus stared at his checklist then back to the pile of Teddy’s things on the floor. Teddy was chewing on a rainbow teething ring. How on earth were they going to get all their things to New York? “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sirius</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius padded into the bedroom, holding an armful of clothes they’d brought up from the laundry. “God, what caro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I’m missing something and I don’t know how we’re going to pack this all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh easy. The trick is you have to roll everything and--caro. Teddy does not need </span>
  <em>
    <span>that many</span>
  </em>
  <span> toys. You know Reg is going to spoil him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus huffed. “Yes, but he needs some books that we can read to him and he needs certain play things for development.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. But there are ten books here--don’t you have loads of kid’s books on your kindle?” Sirius gave him a grin, sitting down next to Teddy and beginning to sort through the pile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s better for him to have the solid books!” Remus complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but we’re only going for a few days!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay fine.” Remus sat down next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caro, he wouldn’t know if we gave him the same book every night to wave around and try to smash into my face, whilst you read a different book from your kindle. I’m sorry to say, as literary as he is, he can’t read yet.” Sirius smiled, reaching out to cup his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right. It is only a few days… maybe just two books. Whatever ones don’t hurt the most when you get whacked by them.” Remus kissed them softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned into the kiss. “Sounds perfect. Do you have all your things gathered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve been fussing over his things. This is our first trip with him, that isn’t him spending the night at someone’s house nearby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the really cool thing about New York?” Sirius asked, cocking their head to the side. “If we </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> need something we’ve forgotten, they have these magical things called </span>
  <em>
    <span>stores</span>
  </em>
  <span> where we could probably get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ba-ba-bat!” Teddy giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ eyes widened, a laugh spilling from their mouth. “No no, piccolino, don’t you go repeating that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bat!” He laughed and Remus put a hand over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to start biting our tongues, don’t we?” Sirius stifled a laugh, picking Teddy up and setting him in their lap. “Because someone is going to have an awful vocabulary soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sh--shoot.” He grimaced. He didn’t want Teddy going around calling everyone brats and swearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, shooting him a wink. “Good catch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha-ha.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Back to what we were saying. I understand there are things called </span>
  <em>
    <span>stores</span>
  </em>
  <span> in New York, but I don't want to waste all our money if we don’t need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. We have the important things, we have clothes, bottles, sippy cups, toys, books. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Diapers.” Remus added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right.” Sirius smiled warmly. “It’ll be fine, caro. You go and start your own packing, and I’ll pare Teddy’s things down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, all right.” Remus stood up. “We’ll do dinner after? There’s leftovers we should finish before we leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea. You’re so smart, caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DADA!” Teddy held his chubby little arms up to Remus, giving a toothy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, annywl, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up! Up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. You stay where you are, no running off. We’ve packing to do.” Remus leaned down and kissed his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come sit with me, Teddy, and we’ll pick which toys we want to go see Uncle Reggie with, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reg.” Teddy giggled, reaching for his teddy bear that was nearly as big as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled as he went to go start getting his own things out. Teddy and Sirius were chattering away--Sirius more coherently, of course, with Teddy parroting little phrases of theirs back to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As stressed as he was to travel with Teddy, he was really looking forward to going away. Seeing Reggie in person instead of over video chat was going to be great as well. Reggie was so excited to show them around New York finally, and to spend some time with his little nephew. It was also going to be nice to get away from Godric’s for a little while since the trial had ended not too long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there any of our… recital toys we should pack?” Remus looked to Sirius as he finished packing away his things in their suitcase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius glanced over their shoulder, pausing in their task of rolling up Teddy’s clothes into tiny bundles. “We could, couldn’t we? Were you thinking of anything specific?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I don’t know. Reggie’s only taking him one night for your birthday gift. It’s your birthday gift technically, so whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True…” Sirius’ smile turned mischievous. “We can bring something. Do you want to surprise me, as a birthday gift? Or shall I pick something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You pick and bring a collar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, biting their lip. “Yes Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DADA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank god that one can be passed off, huh?” Remus gave them a pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shi--shoot. Yeah, exactly. That one is fine?” Sirius grinned, quickly going back to packing Teddy’s things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, yes.” He went over to help Sirius and Teddy. “Why don’t you get the rest of your things together? I’ve got Teddy’s stuff, and then we can have dinner and try to get some sleep before we have to be up before dawn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good. I hope Teddy travels alright, you know? Screaming babies on a plane are awful for everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, I know.” Remus laughed as Teddy whacked Sirius with a book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Teddy, that hurt darling!” Sirius caught the other side of the book, laughing. “And not in the good way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Remus shook his head as Teddy stood up again and ran over to his teddy bear once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him the fondest look Remus had ever seen from them before they stood up, stretching onto their toes for a moment. “Aren’t we just so fuc--flipping lucky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re the luckiest, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So lucky.” Sirius crossed over and gave him a quick kiss. “Come on, let’s get our things together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was exhausted after the flight to New York. They hadn’t slept a wink—never did on long-haul flights like that—and it was starting to catch up with them. Teddy was good as gold, though, napping with Remus on and off, and generally being quiet and, obviously, winning over the cabin crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Teddy,” Sirius said, setting him into the little seat in the luggage trolley. “You know who we get to see now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you say Uncle?” Remus asked as they started to walk towards the arrivals area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reg-ie”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Reggie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnn Reg-ie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! You almost got it, Teddy. You’re so clever!” Sirius was trying not to speed off towards arrivals, looking forward to seeing their little brother so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a little smarty pants he is.” Remus leaned over and kissed the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t he? Running circles around us soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius! Remus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reg!” Sirius spotted him quickly, striding over to him and enveloping him in a hug before they’d even had a chance to look at him properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie! Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Sirius—hi,” Regulus said, though Sirius could hear the smile in his voice. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pulled back and held him by the shoulders. He looked so grown up, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “We’re good, tired but good. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnn Reg-ie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! You said my name.” Regulus bent down and picked Teddy up. “You’re soooo big. Oh my god. I can’t believe I’ve missed you so much even though I see you all the time on video chat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reg-ie! Hi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave Remus a wide grin, feeling ridiculously proud. “He’s very excited to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Teddy, you’re so big now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even rate anymore.” Remus put his arm around Sirius’ waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Moony! I’m sure you understand I’m distracted by my nephew!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you should be, he’s the best thing, isn’t he?” Remus yawned. “Oh god, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, let’s go. Your airbnb is right near my flat.” Reggie gave Remus a hug, still holding Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked away before they could start yawning too. “Perfect, I’m knackered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As short as the ride to the Airbnb was, Sirius was pretty sure they dozed off for a moment, head against the window, knee tucked up beneath their chin. Either that, or the journey took the same time as it did for them to blink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them carried their luggage, and Teddy, up to the flat, which appeared better than the photos, somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say Teddy, do we like it here?” Remus set Teddy down. “Well set up a little play area right here, huh? Look at this cozy sofa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya! Dada!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus smiled as Sirius and him took the luggage into the bedroom, aside from the portable playgates that Remus had found as well as Teddy’s bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing, Sirius? It’s so good to have you and Remus and Teddy here.” Regulus set the bag down that he was carrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sat on the edge of the bed, smiling. “It’s so good to see you, kid. I’m good, glad we’re here. How are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What’s been going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’ve kept you updated last year and however many months I’ve been away now.” He sat next to them. “Remus looks good, you do too. I’m glad you’re really doing alright after the trial. I wished I could have been there for you both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I wish you could’ve too. But we called lots and kept you updated. It was stressful as shit, but, now he’s in jail, so fuck him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fuck him. Now you guys can enjoy your little vacation.” Regulus bit his lip. “I ah, I have a boyfriend.” He blurted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius spluttered a bit, nearly coughing in their own breath. “Oh? Christ, okay. God, that’s wonderful! Tell me everything? You’ve been keeping secrets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just sort of… I don’t know seeing each other in more of a friendly way. But it was only the other week that we started to actually date.” Regulus rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s an Arts student at uni. He’s really sweet and hates his parents too. So, bonding…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Sirius moved forward and wrapped him in a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you! I obviously have to meet him, make sure he’s good enough for my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I told you, cause he wants to meet you, so maybe we can do like lunch or something.” Regulus hugged back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, scrubbing Regulus’ hair. “Sounds great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip again. “How are Ben and Hes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re good, kid. They’re… happy.” Sirius didn’t know quite what to say. Benjy still missed Regulus, from what they knew, but the two of them were still so happily in love. It just felt like they were missing a limb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, I’m glad… I always want to reach out but, I don’t know, I feel like it’d be weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’d love to hear from you. They still care for you, you know?” Sirius put their hand on his shoulder, smiling softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I don’t want them to feel -- er, I don’t know… I know Ben was really upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But he was upset because he loves you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I’d hate for him to know I’m seeing someone else and hurt him even more. Same with Hes, even though she’s been nothing but supportive.” He bit his lip again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true. I think they’d want you to be happy. But you know I’ll respect whatever decision you make. You don’t want them to know, then they won’t hear it from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I know Remus won’t say anything either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out in the living room there was a crash and Remus swore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius glanced to the door. “Caro?” Jesus, they nearly said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’d gotten so used to saying it around Teddy and at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just knocked over this fancy statue. It’s fine.” Remus snickered and Teddy gave a loud laugh. “I know, Dada is klutzy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Punk Remus is here already? Eat the rich, break their statues, et cetera.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Reggie, Punk Remus is already here, I’m sure you’ve missed him. Fuck the establisment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy laughed. “Faaaah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH NO!” Remus shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus watched Sirius zip their coat up to their chin, walking along with Teddy and Regulus. New York was beautiful and cold, in a lovely wintry way. He took Sirius’ hand as Reggie had insisted on pushing Teddy in the stroller through the city. They had just went to breakfast at a place called Vinyl where there were records everywhere and everything was named after musicians. Sirius looked like they were in heaven, and Teddy enjoyed the pancakes if his shrieks were anything to go by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they were headed off to FAO Swartz because Regulus was insisting on spoiling the hell out of his nephew. Remus couldn’t tell Regulus no because he loved spoiling his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are!” Regulus pointed to the building with a fake member of the Queen’s Guard in front of it. “Come on Teddy, let’s get you something good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy squealed excitedly in his stroller and Sirius gave a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you excited, Teddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the place with that giant piano that you walk on, Remus.” Regulus informed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, let’s find that.” Remus looked to Sirius as they walked into what seemed to be toy heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes! Oh you have to play it, Remus.” Sirius grinned, leaning down to sweep Teddy up out of his stroller. “Come on then, Teddy, what shall we go see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DAT! DAT!” Teddy ran over to a unicorn that was larger than even Sirius and Remus combined it looked like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> will not fit on the plane.” Remus laughed as Teddy hugged it’s front leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed. “Oh, but he loves it! How about something a bit smaller, huh piccolino?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, they have smaller versions.” Regulus grabbed one off a display that was about the size of Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DIS!” He hugged the unicorn and Remus put a hand over his face, laughing still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we spoil him too much?” He asked Sirius as Reggie tried to ply him with the much smaller unicorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s our </span>
  <em>
    <span>son</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I want to spoil him. But there are definitely restrictions on luggage.” Sirius crossed their arms, laughing as Teddy clutched the massive unicorn tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t even be able to put that thing in our house. It’d take up the whole living room.” He snorted, putting an arm around Sirius’ waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DIS!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned into Remus, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “He’s too cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing a good job with him, huh?” Remus watched as Teddy finally latched on to the much smaller unicorn and Reggie scooped them both up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to look around!” Regulus managed over the unicorn’s mane, grabbing for the stroller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we follow or do we go looking for the giant piano?” Remus turned to Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m going to need you to play on the giant piano, caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t play it with your hands though.” He chuckled, taking Sirius’ hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave a very put-on groan. “What’s the use then, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you poor thing.” He tugged them along as they headed towards the sound of the piano, which seemed to be on the second or </span>
  <em>
    <span>third</span>
  </em>
  <span> floor of this toy land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place is </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sirius looked around, weaving past families and groups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s overwhelming. Bless Regulus for taking Teddy around.” He held on tight to Sirius’ hand as they started to climb the stairs. “Who knew there were so many bloody toys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?” Sirius chuckled, squeezing his hand tight. “I thought Teddy had loads, but god, there are so many.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really… that unicorn Regulus is toting around now is even bigger than Teddy’s favorite teddy bear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so spoiled,” Sirius said fondly, emerging onto the second floor. “Ah, right, the piano sounds closer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here up up one more do you think.” He looked around as they came to the second floor landing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… up one more?” Sirius looked around. “Why is this place so bloody huge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Capitalism.” He slipped an arm around their waist as they headed up the next flight of stairs, stuck behind a toddler who was climbing up next to their parent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snickered. “Punk Remus really is making an appearance isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so, something about New York is really bringing him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently so.” Sirius leaned in and kissed his cheek as they got to the top of the stairs. “Ah, here it is! Your time to shine, caro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Okay, I’m not sure how good I can be playing with my feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be as magical as usual but I’m sure you’ll manage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed as they stood in a small queue to play. He pulled Sirius close, rubbing his hands on their side. Sirius rested their chin on his shoulder, shifting a little in their heeled booties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New York light looks especially beautiful on you, you know?” They said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sappy, I love you. You’re looking very gorgeous today yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, smiling. “Thank you. I haven’t felt this… femme in a while, and it always makes me insecure, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is there anything I can do for you, my pearl?” They moved up, becoming the next people in line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re wonderful, as always.” Sirius kissed his cheek again. “Just hyper aware of myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re stunning. We can go shopping for something pretty later if that will help.” Remus wondered if Sirius had enough femme clothes with them. He couldn’t remember what they had packed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I wouldn’t mind a walk around? I have some femme things. Used to travelling and not knowing how I’m gonna wake up feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. Oh! We could go to that boutique we found before. Remember, where you got your black dress and the skirt?” Remus asked, watching the person in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “Oh, yes please. I would love to try and find it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. Look it’s our turn.” Remus tugged them forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned as they watched Remus on the giant floor piano. He couldn’t get a concerto out of it, but he made a wonderful tune and looked as if he was having the best time. Sirius wished they were more musically inclined because they imagined they could get the </span>
  <em>
    <span>movement</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of it down easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teach me some more. Tell me what to play and I’ll make it a damn sight prettier than you, caro.” Sirius chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we had time, we could spend some time doing that here.” Remus laughed as he put his shoes back on. “You make everything prettier, so it’s not a stretch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, feeling their cheeks heat. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DADA! PADA!” Teddy ran over to them, still holding that unicorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy!” Remus pulled Teddy up. “Shall we buy this unicorn and head back out to something else fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YA!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ heart hurt as they watched Remus and Teddy, as it did every time. Their family was so perfect. Remus was bouncing Teddy, who was babbling and pointing to different parts of the unicorn. They were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking ridiuclous. Look at you.” Regulus laughed, putting his arm around their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t we? We’re actually ridiculous. And yet, I’m so fucking happy, kid. Look at them, they’re perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re pretty great. Your life is pretty great,” he said as they started to follow Remus and Teddy down to the main floor again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is yours, kid? Are you happy?” Sirius followed him, biting their lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m happy. I love school and New York.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled wider. “I’m glad, so, so glad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They joined the queue for the checkout, where Teddy made friends with all the staff and refused to let go of the unicorn. It took them awhile to convince him to leave and only once they brought up the idea of </span>
  <em>
    <span>ice cream</span>
  </em>
  <span> did he agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My son. Ice cream in the freezing weather. Let’s find somewhere that we can eat inside.” Remus settled Teddy back in the stroller, his unicorn covering most of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s absolutely your child, caro,” Sirius said, zipping their coat up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! There’s a place a half block over that does great ice cream,” Regulus said suddenly, as if he were remembering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go there then, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After ice cream, in the blistering cold, the four went for a brief walk towards the ice rink. Sadly, Teddy was a little too young to be on the rink, even with those fancy penguin sleds for children, so they watched and looked at the lights for a while before heading back to the airbnb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night went smoothly, with Teddy sleeping soundly and Sirius, Remus and Regulus sharing a bottle of wine. The next day, Regulus was going to watch Teddy, so they could have some time to themselves to celebrate Sirius’ birthday. Sirius was quietly excited, to have a day with Remus and unwind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius woke up slowly that morning, wanting to stay asleep for a few moments longer, because they were having the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span> dream. They rolled over, groaning softly, and painfully aware of their erection, no doubt caused by the gorgeous dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Remus mumbled next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, early,” Sirius whispered, shifting over and cuddling up close to his side, their arm around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello.” Remus pressed against their cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned softly, biting their lip. “Hi. I had the best dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” He rolled over, shifting so he could look at Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, it was so good.” Sirius ran their fingers through his hair. “We were here, I think, or somewhere gorgeous, and fooling around. I had a pussy, and so I rode you into the mattress, with your fingers in my arse too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ eyebrows went up. “Oh, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, their eyes flickering over his face as they rolled their hips just a fraction. “Yeah, it was so hot, I felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds really fucking hot.” He wrapped an arm around them, pulling Sirius on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah,” they breathed, shifting and pressing their hips against his, cock against the top of his thigh. “It was so hot, so fucking hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d love that, my cock and my fingers in you.” Remus kept his voice low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would. I wish we could do that in real life.” Sirius leaned down, leaving little kisses over his cheekbone as they rocked their hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah, I’d fuck your arse with my fingers and rub your clit too while you rode me.” He held tight to their hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yeah.” Sirius moaned softly, closing their eyes and trying to imagine it. “It’d feel so good. I bet you’re so fucking good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe after I came in you I could eat you out. My mouth would feel so good on you there too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius arched, gasping a little. “It would. I know you love eating me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d keep my fingers in your arse though… making you come over and over again with my mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Sirius blurted, their hips stuttering a little. They were trying not to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much about their pleasure, just letting themselves imagine the body they had in their dream. “Yeah, fuck, I’d just keep coming for you, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be so wet for me, wouldn’t you.” Remus gasped, pressing his hips up against Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached down, palming over Remus through his pyjamas. “Yeah, so wet, just for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d go down on you for hours, my tongue all over you and inside you. Lapping at your clit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, please. I love your mouth.” Sirius whimpered, the friction just right against them that they could imagine what Remus was describing.  “So good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d fuck your arse with three fingers and suck on your clit and fuck you with my tongue.” He let out another soft moan. “Spell princess against you with my tongue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shuddered, on the edge of an orgasm, their fingers circling over Remus’ cock. “Yesss, ah. M’so close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me, princess.” One of his hands went up into their hair. “I’d want you to come with my tongue so deep in your pussy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh--oh god.” They felt their body tense, thighs tightening either side of Remus’, coming with a sharp moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good princess.” Remus kissed them, pulling them in by their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was panting, staring up at the ceiling as Sirius rolled off of him. He needed to gather his thoughts for a moment because he was not expecting to wake up like that. But he was so proud of Sirius for leaning into it, knowing how they’ve felt about their body in the past during times like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all right, my pearl?” He asked, glancing at the baby monitor to see Teddy still sound asleep in their portable crib in the room next door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Holy fuck,” Sirius breathed, eyes closed already. “Can I--can you grab me a cloth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah - yeah…” Remus pushed himself out of bed, kicking off his bottoms as he went towards the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later he was back in the room, still feeling completely thrown through a loop in the best way possible. “Here, love, let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stayed on their back, hands threading through their hair. “Thank you. I don’t know where the hell that came from…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like it?” Remus asked as he cleaned them up, tugging away their bottoms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sirius said a little meekly, after a moment’s pause. “I really did. I could imagine it and it made it all feel less… you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad, I loved it. It was fucking hot, you were so fucking hot.” Remus smiled up at them before tossing the cloth aside. He leaned up and kissed them on the forehead. “Let me get us some clean bottoms since Teddy might be up any moment then we can cuddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Sirius smiled, pushing themselves up to kiss his cheek. “You are so amazing. Only you could take me waking you up with a dream like that into your stride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, well, it’s not the queerest thing we’ve ever done.” He grinned, going for Sirius’ things first. He pulled out some of that wonderful genderfluid underwear he had stumbled on a few years ago now and Sirius had bought enough pairs to make them happy when they were feeling femme. He also grabbed another pair of soft shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’s not every day your spouse wants to pretend they have a vulva.” Sirius’ cheeks were pink as they sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed Sirius their clothes before going to find a pair of briefs and his joggers to change into himself. “Nor is it everyday your spouse wants to tie you down and fuck your mouth… well, I mean maybe now but not in the past. Not that this is a kink because it’s your gender and your gender isn’t a kink. I’m just saying that we’ve done a lot. You know? I’m fine with whatever makes you comfortable.” Remus really wanted a handbook on how to deal with Sirius’ feelings on gender sometimes because he was always so worried about fucking it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging by the look on Sirius’ face though, Remus was far from fucking it up. They were smiling at him so warmly, their clothes still in their lap for the moment. “Thank you, Remus. I… I really liked that. It made me feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh of relief. “I’ve read about genderplay before but never brought it up because I know you hate your flesh prison and I didn’t want to remind you about your genitals, you know?” Remus pulled on the joggers then crawled back into the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… some days I love them, you know? Sometimes I don’t mind and sometimes I just really hate them. But… I don’t know, I always just thought like, ignoring the fact I have… a dick, would be fine when I feel this dysphoric but this was… positive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right… there are things we can try I bet, you know?” Remus plucked up their clothes from their lap to get them dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We can research? Or… God, I bet somewhere in new york there’s got to be a queer as hell sex shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… we’re like in Greenwich Village, so… very queer stuff near here, I’d say.” Remus pulled their underwear up, hoping Sirius would lift their hips to help him get it on. They did so after a moment, then caught his hand and squeezed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus kissed them again on the lips. “Whatever makes you feel good, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius quickly wrapped their arms around him, pulling him down against them. “You make me feel good. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. I love every tiny bit of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus heard a gurgle, then a squeal of “PADA!” over the baby monitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, his highness is awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to get him?” Remus stood up after kissing them on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, bring him in here though and we can snuggle and wake up a bit more. I’m still sort of reeling, I think.” Sirius smiled, squeezing his hand before letting go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course my love.” He grinned before getting out of bed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus slipped into the room across the hall. Teddy was already trying to get out of the crib. “Dada! Up! Up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, annwyl, come on.” He picked Teddy up. His son must have still been a bit sleepy because he cuddled up against him instead of wiggling to get down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he scooped up the unicorn, Remus went to put on some coffee before heading back into the bedroom. Sirius was sat up against the pillows and grinned as soon as they saw Teddy. “Morning Teddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PADA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus set Teddy and the unicorn on the bed, and he crawled right into Sirius’ lap. “Someone is still sleepy it seems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, hey piccolino, c’mere.” Sirius let him snuggle against them, wrapping their arms around him, just like they used to when he was tiny and would be all swaddled up against their chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you both so much.” Remus cuddled up with them both, resting his head on Sirius’ shoulder. “You feeling okay, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kissed his temple. “Yeah. I feel a bit strange, but I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I’m glad you’re okay.” He rubbed Teddy’s back. “What do you say Teddy? Are you excited to go spend the whole afternoon and night with Uncle Reggie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnn Reg-ie.” Teddy’s voice was tired, snuggled up against Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s so excited to see you piccolino. You get to have lots of fun with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll buy you even more fun things.” Remus chuckled. “We’ll need to buy another thing of luggage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We might have to give him a limit. No more toys that don’t collapse down or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnn Reg-ie! Dis!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! He’s going to have Reggie wrapped around his tiny chubby fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dis!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh. You have lots and lots of toys, darling.” Sirius kissed Teddy’s head, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, shaking his head. “You can’t talk Uncle Reggie into everything, okay? We don’t have the room for it all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dis! Dat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius just laughed, their head flopping back against the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about breakfast first at least?” Remus chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Remus nodded. “Pada, we have coffee going too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, yes please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we get out of bed? Oh, this is really unlike me, getting us all out of bed.” Remus snorted a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you and what have you done with my husband?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I think I’m excited for some recitals later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smirked, looking up at him. “Oh really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, really.” Remus pressed a kiss to their lips before hopping out of bed. “Come on, you two. Let’s do breakfast then maybe go for a walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, this is where you’ll find his diapers and wipes and such. Extra sippy cups and snacks are in here. As well as the list of what he should be eating. I also put down the number for the closest hospital and poison control--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit back laughter at Remus reeling off his usual spiel for when Teddy stayed somewhere. They were instantly reminded of the impression they had done of him in the birthing classes and how uncannily accurate it was. “Remus, caro. Reggie has done this all before, remember? They will be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been awhile! Plus he’s so much bigger now and he only did it once. Like I was saying the hospital and poison control numbers are on the bottom of that list. If he’s running a fever, call us. He hasn’t been fussy at all, so he should be fine. His bedtime is--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Sirius clapped a hand over Remus’ mouth, giving Regulus--who was barely holding it together from laughter--a look. “Teddy, piccolino, have a good time with Uncle Reggie, okay? And Uncle Reggie will </span>
  <em>
    <span>call us</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with these new fangled things called cell phones, if he has any problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Remus, I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine, won’t we Teddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dis!” Teddy pointed to his unicorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. No more unicorns though, okay?” Sirius gave Teddy a kiss on the forehead. “I love you. Be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus hugged Regulus then went to give Teddy a big hug and kiss. “I love you annwyl. We’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Have fun at the art museum you’re going to and make a big mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya! Bye Dada!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, putting their arm around Remus. “Bye Teddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, can’t wait to meet Barty tomorrow too, by the way.” Remus grabbed his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Pada!” Teddy said, as Sirius ushered Remus out of the apartment before he could give more unsolicited advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked back, nervous as he always was when they left Teddy anywhere. Of course he was getting better at it now, but it probably didn’t help that they were in a brand new city. “Okay… so, what do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to walk around a bit? We could see if we can find that shop we saw online,” Sirius said, taking his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a great idea.” He squeezed their hand as they got in the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kissed him as the doors closed, smiling. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you princess. You look so pretty today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Sirius looked down at their outfit, smiling. They’d gone for a dress and leggings against the New York cold. It was nothing really special, but made them feel good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so pretty.” Remus kissed them softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I fucking love the underwear you got me, it’s so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I found it that time… and then bought you nearly every pair in every color.” He chuckled as they came to the ground floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re nearly all I wear unless I’m ultra masc.” Sirius kept his hand in theirs as they walked out of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like them because they really make your arse even more fantastic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha. I know you’re fond of them too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just so happy that they make you feel good.” He led them towards where Sirius thought the sex shop was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “You are the best husband. And the best Sugar Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! I love spoiling you.” Remus kissed their cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked along for a few moments longer, coats zipped up against the cold, before Sirius spotted the building number and the signage they had seen online. “Ah! There it is!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, let’s see what we can find.” Remus opened the door, letting them through first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shop inside was similar to their regular haunt in Godric’s in lots of ways, and different in just as many. There were walls of interesting things—Sirius tried not to be drawn like a moth to a flame to the collars and harnesses—and lots of different sections. There were also rainbow flags everywhere, and inclusive looking posters and photos of models.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus, princess.” Remus chuckled as they walked deeper into the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it, you know I like leather—oh, look at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not here for leather, as much as I like it.” He snorted a laugh, his arm going around them. “What are you looking at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That harness is so pretty.” Sirius pointed a little further down to a rack, though they definitely didn’t need more harnesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess, that is not what we are here for.” He pulled them along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grumbled, walking along behind him and looking around. This place was amazing. Remus pressed a kiss to their cheek, pausing for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want one, maybe we can get a new one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm it’s so pretty though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s look at the other toys first, okay?” He led them back towards some shelving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I don’t even know what we’re really looking for?” Sirius looked around, biting their lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either?” Remus came into a stop in front of a wall of things that looked like flashlights. “These look unappealing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grimaced. “I… do not understand these things.” They paused, biting their lip. “I mean, I imagine they feel good, but… hm, I have complicated feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t look much like something I’d like to… fuck? Like if you want to do it, and it will make you feel good, then we can make it work…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… like… damn, do I wish I had one right now, you know? But there are other ways we can… have fun with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever you want princess. Whatever makes you feel good.” Remus gave their hand a squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kissed his knuckles, thinking for a moment. “Yeah. I don’t like any of this. We can just… This morning with us just talking about it felt good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? We can do that again.” He tugged them away from the display. “Instead, let’s buy something else fun and we can then get a bunch of wine and good food and have a romantic night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I liked it a lot.” Sirius leaned in and kissed him briefly, smiling. “Romantic night sounds wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to buy?” Remus smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, a pretty harness? Or we could look at impact toys… but bringing them home might be hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think a harness might be best.” He led them to the racks. “Oh, look at this one.” Remus pulled one off the rack quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gasped. “Oh… Oh, that is so beautiful, Remus. The corset, and the criss-cross… oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it.” He grinned. “Do you want it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please. Do you think it’ll suit me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything suits you, princess.” He kissed their cheek. “Anything else we should get? Maybe some more lube?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s probably a good idea… I feel like we’re going to use that little bottle we bought with us.” Sirius chuckled, going to take the harness from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We used half of it last night just in a quiet handjob.” He snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was humming to himself as he finished up getting their dessert ready -- the pie crust with strawberries and cream. He wanted to get them a cake, but Sirius insisted on something a little lighter. They decided they wanted strawberry something, and remembered the first thing that Sirius ever made for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had disappeared after calling Reggie and Teddy to check in, and Remus went into the kitchen. He decided not to question it because he wanted to make the dessert himself. When he was done, he tucked another bottle of wine under his arm and grabbed two forks and the tin before heading into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was sat on the sofa, with their feet up on the coffee table. Remus swiftly realised they were wearing their new harness beneath their lace robe, and not much else. “Hi caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, hi my pearl. You look beautiful.” He took a seat after setting everything on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Sirius smiled wider. “Do you like my new harness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it, it’s so beautiful. It looks so nice on your waist.” He picked up the dessert and forks. “And you know how much I love leather on your skin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both like leather on my skin, Daddy.” Sirius shifted closer. “Dessert looks good, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do it right?” He handed them a fork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see…” Sirius leaned in and scooped up some of the strawberries and cream before popping it into their mouth. “Mm, no it’s good, really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good I’m glad.” Remus got a forkful himself. “Mmm, it is good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you’re surprised, you’re a good cook.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, yeah, I just haven’t done this before. I’m glad you like it.” Remus reached for his half drunk glass of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, finishing the last of their wine. “Mm, and the wine is good too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is.” Remus nodded. “Do you want another glass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” Sirius held their glass out to him, leaning their head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking up the wine to pour them another glass, and to top off his own. They sat together chatting for awhile, watching a movie on the TV. Eventually they finished the dessert, and Remus cuddled closer with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kissed his temple. “How is everything you do so sexy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Remus pretended to look around. “I think you’re confusing me with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! No, you. You just exude this… vibe. Everything you do, when you’re comfortable and happy, everything. Drinking wine, eating strawberries and cream, just watching a movie? All sexy.” Sirius chuckled, pressing their mouth into his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even when I’m a clumsy bastard and drop things?” Remus smiled, leaning into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, stroking their fingers through his hair. “Yes Daddy, especially when you’re clumsy. You’re adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was sexy?” He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adorably sexy. So adorably sexy, upsettingly sexy, frankly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help the little eye roll as he rubbed their leg. “You’re the sexiest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg to differ, but thank you.” Sirius chuckled, turning on the sofa a little towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say.” His fingers walked down their thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad Daddy thinks I’m right.” Sirius grinned, their eyes watching his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He kissed their cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned into him, shifting to lie down and pull Remus with them. “Mm, this sofa is comfy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yeah? I can’t tell, I’m on top of you.” He chuckled, his fingers going up into their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well luckily, I am very comfy too.” They wrapped their legs around his hips, grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” He kissed their forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled. “Mm, give me a real kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” He kissed down their nose then over to their cheekbone. Sirius chuckled, leaning up to try and capture Remus’ lips with theirs. He laughed as he kissed down their jaw towards their neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus,” Sirius mumbled, chuckling as they tipped their chin back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” He kissed back up to their chin, avoiding their neck and going for the other side of their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so mean.” They tilted their head to the side, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For kissing you?” Remus laughed, kissing up to their temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shifted beneath him, and Remus felt the buckles of the leather harness against his stomach. “Mm, for taking your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kissing you though.” Remus sat back to look down at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love it. I love your kisses, only you get me all breathless so quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should hope so.” His fingers ran up over the straps crossing at the base of their neck. Sirius’ breath hitched as they stretched out a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus paused, shifting a little. Something just wasn’t sitting right with the dynamic tonight. “No Daddy tonight, just us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius tilted their head, looking at him for a moment. “Okay. Just me and you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay?” He brushed a hand through their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, very much okay.” Sirius smiled, leaning up onto one elbow to peck a soft kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a little sigh, not really relieved or anything of that sort. “Just want to love you tonight.” Remus kissed them back, settled down against them once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Sirius mumbled against his lips. “I like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your birthday gift though, so whatever you want.” He kissed a line of kisses back towards their neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sank back into the sofa, their hands going through his hair. “I want this, just me and you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He nipped at the pale skin on their neck. “What do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I keep thinking about my dream, it was all rose-tinted and slow and soft and—mmm—I like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do that.” Remus kissed back up towards their lips once more. Sirius tilted their head and kissed him gently, their hands still stroking through his hair. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I love you too.” Sirius deepened the kiss for a moment then trailed their mouth down his jaw. “I love you.” More kisses down beneath his ear. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as they kissed his skin, enjoying the feeling for a few moments before he spoke again. “Should we go to the bed or do you want to stay here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More room on the bed, and those sheets feel nice.” Sirius chuckled, pressing a kiss beneath his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Remus’ eyes closed for a moment at the kiss before climbing off of Sirius. He picked them up, bridal style, and started for the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled up at Remus as he gently set them on the bed, fresh from carrying them into the room bridal style. They were a little surprised when Remus said he didn’t want to be Daddy that night, but they didn’t mind. Being on an even power exchange made everything feel so much sweeter, tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi… c’mere, c’mere.” They sat up, hand going to his arm to tug him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed a little, letting himself be tugged down. He went to kiss them as soon as he sat. Sirius met him for the kiss, their hands sliding up to cup his face. Remus was right, tonight wasn’t about their power exchange, it was about the two of them, about Sirius’ gender affirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, mmm, tell me what you want to do. I want to make this good for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled into the kiss, shivering a little. “I wanna sit in your lap again,” they murmured, pushing slightly at Remus’ shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always wanna sit in my lap.” He chuckled, leaning back against the pillows, but taking Sirius with him as he went for more kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love being in your lap.” Sirius leaned in for more kisses, feathering them over his lips and cheeks and chin and jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. What else?” Remus grinned into the kisses, his hands going to push off their robe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius dropped their hands for a moment so he could pull the robe off, biting their lip. “I… I’m not sure. I want your fingers, your hands… just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, tell me how, I want to make it good… anything, okay? Please.” He looked up at them with eyes wide and honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how. I just keep thinking about my dream.” Sirius looked at him for a moment before kissing him again. “Just touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I know about your dream and my fingers in your arse and my cock in your pussy. I want to know more about it.” Remus’ hands ran down their back as they leaned in and pressed kisses along his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… yeah you, you took your time, fingering me, and I was so wet and like, grinding against your fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yeah?” Remus’ fingers played with the hem of their underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, kissing behind Remus’ ear and letting their teeth graze against the skin. “Yeah, giving me all these kisses too, telling me how wet I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmmm. So then I rode you, really slowly, and you kept talking and telling me how good it felt, and how you wanted your fingers back in me, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? And then, this morning, you said you’d--you’d eat me out after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would, I would.” Remus lifted his hips against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius dropped one hand down to palm over Remus’ cock through his bottoms. “Yeah? I’d want that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, Sirius, whatever makes you feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I want that.” Sirius pressed a little closer, circling their fingers over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, okay. Lube.” He let out a soft moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, make me all wet,” Sirius mumbled, kissing his neck, rolling their hips against his, their fingers still circling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So wet for me.” Remus pulled them into a kiss as his hand reached out for the lube where they had left it on the nightstand. Sirius kissed him back, nipping his lower lip, their hands roaming over his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of your underwear,” he said against their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, kneeling up so they could push their underwear down then toss them to the end of the bed. Remus’ hands ran down their chest to their thighs as he looked up to them with the most hungry expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Remus fingers slid down their thigh then under their balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shifted a little, smiling at the praise and letting their hips cant forward. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so beautiful.” Remus’s other hand struggled with the lube, eventually opening it and removing his fingers for a moment to pour some on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so handsome and good to me,” Sirius said, kissing his neck, nipping softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” His finger went to press back against the skin just behind their balls. “God, you’re wet for me already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moaned, rolling their hips against his touch. “Yeah. Since, since we got home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thinking about this all night?” Remus’ fingers circled around slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, getting you in bed.” Sirius’ eyes fluttered shut, their head tipping back a little. Fuck, that felt good, just the right amount of stimulation right </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to fuck you… mmm, no, I can’t wait to get my mouth on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, yeah?” They moaned, running fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God yeah I love eating you out. I love my mouth on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love your mouth too. You’re so talented.” Sirius bit their lip, feeling the lube sliding down their thigh a little. “Fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so fucking wet, I want my mouth on you right now.” His fingers were a bit firmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shuddered, not wanting to move for a brief moment before they shifted from his lap and laid down next to him, their hands going to his shoulders to pull him on top of them. He kissed down their chest towards their belly button, stopping to nip at certain spots of their skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love how you taste, all of you.” Remus hummed before moving between their legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned, wriggling a little against the sheets, lifting their hips just slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus put Sirius’ legs over his shoulders before his tongue lapped up against the spot he had been fingering. He hoped that he was doing everything Sirius wanted because he just wanted them to feel good. “Your pussy tastes so good.” Remus’ tongue undulated against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave a sharper moan, shifting against him. “Fuck--yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His response was a low noise as his tongue trailed up over their balls then up to the head of their cock. Instead of taking them into his mouth, Remus treated the head like he would his partner’s clit. Sirius’ thighs tensed over his shoulders for a moment, and he glanced up to see them with their head thrown back, biting their lip. Usually, Sirius liked to watch--they were a voyeur after all--but this time they weren’t looking at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love your body. I love how it works for me and tastes and looks.” Remus hummed, his tongue swirling around the head of their cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, god, your tongue feels amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your pussy’s amazing.” He reached for the lube to add a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned a little sharper, shivering. “Ahh, yeah, you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it.” Remus moved lower again, pressing a finger against their entrance. “Love how you taste and feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Sirius mumbled, their hips pressing down against his finger. “Yeah, I--god, I love your fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” His tongue swirled against their balls as his finger slowly pressed into them. Sirius moaned, shivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fingers in--in my pussy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost as good as my cock in your pussy, right?” He smiled before his tongue continued to lick and swirl and press while his finger worked inside of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave a little chuckle, cut short by a gasp. “Yeah, almost as good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love fucking you with both,” Remus said against their skin as he added another finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck ye--yes, I love that the most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. Do you want that? Both?” He pressed his tongue against their perineum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned, shifting against him. “Yea--yeah, can we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna make you feel so full, so good.” Remus’ fingers crooked inside of them slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise Sirius gave was the most beautiful little whimper, their body tightening around Remus’ fingers for a moment. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had done it before, but not too many times. “I need to take my time, love.” He shifted again to lick at the head of their cock. “I want you to feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, take your time, caro--ah, I love you taking your time.” Sirius moaned again, their hips bucking up against his tongue, so slick with lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, you’re so wet for me. It’s driving me crazy.” He continued to fuck them with his fingers, adding another in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius hissed a little at the stretch, their hips rolling against his fingers. “Fuck, you make me so wet, get me so worked up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I love that I do this to you.” He moved back up towards their mouth. “I love you. I love you so much, Sirius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned up to meet him, ducking their head to kiss him softly. “I love you too, so much caro,” they said against his lips. Their hands came up to his cheeks. “Is this okay? You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, so much.” Remus nipped at their lips, his free hand going to their hair. “This is perfect. I love you. Love you so much.” His fingers moved inside of them as he kissed them deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm, love you,” Sirius managed to get out, rolling their hips in time with his movements. “Ah, feels so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to ride me.” He could hear that his voice was breathless, dizzy with love and lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yes.” They sat up, pushing at Remus’ shoulder a little. Sirius’ eyes were wide and dark with lust and love, too. He let Sirius push him on to his back, moving his fingers out of them for just a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, ride me.” He kissed them one more time before settling back against the pillows. Sirius gave him a wide grin, climbing into his lap, knees either side of him, and took him in hand. “I wanna be deep inside you, in your pussy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, for a moment rubbing the head of his cock against their entrance, before sinking down onto him. At the feeling of being surrounded by Sirius, Remus’ eyes closed as he arched up into them. His hands clenched on their hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so good, you feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, god, fuck.” Sirius buried their face in Remus’ neck, pressing kisses, nipping and licking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Remus’ arms wrapped around their back, holding them tight. They laid there for a moment, just feeling one another before one of their fingers pressed against them. “Your pussy feels so good. I wanna make you feel so full.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned, shivering for a moment before they let out a long breath, relaxing into him, rolling their hips with the tiniest movement. “Yeah, please, fuck. I want your fingers in me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, his finger pushed inside of them. He took his time, not wanting to go too fast, just letting them get used to the feeling and the stretch. Sirius was panting a little against his neck, their arms around his shoulders. After a few moments--it could’ve been seconds or minutes, Remus wasn’t sure--they gave him a nod, kissing his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He gasped at the slight roll of their hips. Another finger teased against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gasped, shivering as they nipped at Remus’ neck. “Fuck, I feel so full.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? You feel so fucking good.” Remus rubbed their back. “Are you gonna ride me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, you bet I am,” they murmured, pulling back and giving him a smile. They rolled their hips against his, grinding their bodies together. Remus’ cock slid out of them just a little, then back in again, rubbing against his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, you’re so good at this.” Remus met their thrust, pushing up into them. He already felt so close to the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius preened at the praise, rising onto their knees a little. Everything felt so slick and hot, Sirius riding Remus’ cock and his fingers, looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> beautiful. Remus wanted to flip them over and fuck them hard and fast to just come, but at the same time he wanted to relsih in this slow roll of their hips and that look in their eyes. He only wanted to make them feel good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, fuck, fuck you feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius could barely even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Their head was spinning with pleasure, of Remus’ cock and fingers deep inside them. His cock in their </span>
  <em>
    <span>pussy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sirius could just close their eyes and imagine it, let themselves get swept away with the idea, feeling so completely overwhelmed in the best way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God Sirius, I’m so close.” Remus was writhing underneath them, arching his back as his free hand trailed down their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yeah,” Sirius mumbled, watching Remus. He looked so fucking gorgeous, writhing and holding tight to them. “You gonna come in me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m gonna come deep in your pussy. I’m -- fuck, you feel so fucking good and hot and tight. Shit, so wet for me.” He gasped. A flush was creeping down Remus’ neck and chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ eyelids fluttered, their body tightening at Remus’ words. They didn’t think about their cock twitching against their stomach. The stretch of Remus’ cock and fingers was almost verging on uncomfortable, but in the best way possible. Sirius felt so full and open all at once. “Fuck, fuck Remus, your cock feels so good in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck. Fuck. I love you.” Remus moaned, his hips pushing up into them. With another groan, Remus came. The noise he made was the most beautiful thing as his body tensed and shook. “Oh god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah god, yes,” Sirius moaned, their back arching a little at the sensation. Feeling and watching Remus come apart beneath them was always the most wonderful part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius wrapped their arms around his shoulders. “I love you, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need?” Remus asked, panting against their neck. “I want you to come. What do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pressed their mouth into Remus’ hair, breathing hard. “You… you said you were going to eat me out, after you came in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, on your back again, please. I want to eat you out. I want to make you come, eating your pussy.” He let out a moan, his cock giving another twitch inside their body. That twitch made Sirius shiver all over, at the idea Remus was getting off on this just as much as they were, that he was enjoying it like Sirius was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They climbed off of him, careful as his cock slid out of them, then his fingers. Sirius felt a little shaky as they laid on their back again, legs bent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a blink, it felt, Remus was back between their legs, his tongue doing the most gorgeous things once again. His hands held on tight to their hips while he made the best noises against their skin. Remus’ tongue slid from their perineum, then down to press inside of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, fuck. I love your mouth on me, so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ only answer was a muffled moan against them. His tongue was deep inside them. Sirius whimpered, feeling over-sensitive and completely fucked out but loving it. It felt as if Remus was between their legs forever, licking and kissing them. He paused every so often to talk in the most dirty, and sexiest way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, your pussy tastes even better with my come in it.” Remus groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yeah?” Sirius shuddered, lifting their hips a little. “You’re so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Remus hummed as he kissed up towards their stomach. “Do you wanna come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned, their hands raking through Remus’ hair. “Yeah, I do. Wanna come against your mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” Remus’ tongue swirled against them. “I love your clit.” He stroked over them with the talented tongue again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yeah,” Sirius mumbled, holding tight onto him, their eyes closed as they teetered on the edge of orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, mmhmm.” He didn’t let up with his tongue, still moving against them in the most delicious ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, I’m gonna come—I’m gonna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus let out a moan, tonguing over them still. Sirius gasped, their hips bucking against his mouth as they came, their head thrown back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sirius opened their eyes, Remus was lapping his tongue against their stomach for a moment before kissing back up to their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, my pearl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled into the kiss, letting out a breath. “I love you so much caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Remus stroked their hair. “Was that what you wanted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much.” Sirius nodded, only realising how much it had been so reaffirming and validating for them now he had asked. They sniffed slightly, smiling. “So good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He kissed their cheeks softly. “Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius just shook their head, tears of happiness and relief in their eyes. They were pretty sure they were covered in lube but they didn’t want to move yet. Remus sighed, feathering kisses over their cheeks and jaw as his fingers ran through their hair. Sirius leaned into him, a little bewildered at where the tears were coming from but trying not to fight them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was really good. Made me feel really good,” they said through the tears, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want you to feel good, that’s all that matters. I’m glad it made you feel good.” Remus continued to kiss their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius wrapped their arms around his middle, holding tight. “Did you enjoy it? Didn’t feel weird or awkward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awkward? Sirius, did I feel awkward to you?” Remus reared back a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook their head, laughing. “No, you didn’t. You were so hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried I was getting carried away and you wouldn’t like it.” Remus blushed, moving to sit next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, wiping their eyes. “You didn’t get carried away. You were so good. It felt like you said all the right things. I mean… I know my own biological sex doesn’t match but you made it really easy to think it did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good. I tried to really lean into it because that’s what it felt like you wanted. I’m glad, that it was right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was so good. Thank you.” Sirius leaned in and kissed him softly. “So much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me for that. It’s what we do.” Remus kissed them back. “We give each other what we need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Can we have a bath? I’m bloody covered in lube.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm.” Remus rolled out of bed. “Want to get it going and I’ll get us some wine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a wonderful night… and morning… of sex, Remus and Sirius bundled up to head out and go meet Reggie and Teddy for lunch. They were also going to be meeting Reggie’s boyfriend, Barty. He was happy for Regulus, but also felt bad thinking about the way Benjy and Hestia missed Reggie still. It was all complicated, but Regulus was his brother-in-law, so his feelings were the most important there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s bloody freezing today.” Remus wound a scarf around Sirius’ neck. “I just read the weather report and it’s going to snow. We should just have a nice family day close by, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, letting him fuss over them most likely. “That sounds like a good idea. I want to just hang out, don’t really mind where.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a cute little child friendly café down the way, so we could hang out in there for a bit then come home and watch a movie or something.” Remus kissed them on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds perfect. You have the best ideas, Daddy.” They bit their lip and gave him a little look. “It isn’t that far away, I’m 90% sure I won’t freeze to death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I want to keep my princess warm.” Remus kissed them on the lips before finally pulling them out of the door. “I hope that Reggie bundled Teddy up right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he will have, don’t worry.” Sirius chuckled, pulling the door shut behind them. “He’s a wonderful Uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, I just worry.” Remus watched them lock the door. “Did you have a good time for your birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good. Just what I wanted this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” He took their hand again. “Let’s go get our son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked the short way to the restaurant they were meeting at for lunch. It was a very laid back, casual place. Sort of hipster, and very much up Remus and Reggie’s alley according to Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pada! Dada!” Teddy’s voice traveled over the din of the room just as Remus laid eyes on him. He was sitting in a highchair, kicking his legs and reaching his arms up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy, hi annwyl, did we have a nice night with Uncle Reggie?” Remus pulled him out of the chair to hug him. After a moment he held Teddy back, realizing he was wearing a little black sherpa jacket with the NYU logo on it in purple. It was a little big on him, as the sleeves were rolled up a little. “What did Uncle Reggie buy you huh?” Remus laughed, kissing Teddy on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to! It’s kind of big, but he’ll grow into it.” Regulus was hugging Sirius hello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to Regulus, a shorter man with brown hair was standing a little awkwardly. “Hi, Barty, right? I’m Remus.” He held his hand out to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, yeah, nice to meet you.” He shook Remus’ hand. “Teddy’s hilarious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a good kid,” Sirius said, holding their hand out to shake Barty’s. “Sirius, Regulus’ sibling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus could see Sirius looking him up and down as if they could gather everything about him in a look. “He really is. Regulus is always talking about him… you guys too. I’m so excited to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re happy to meet you too.” Remus spoke quickly, remembering how Sirius first reacted to Ben. He sat down with Teddy on his lap, hoping that everyone else would follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sat down next to him, smiling a little too nicely at Barty. Thankfully though, Teddy grabbed for them, waving his chubby little hands around. “PADA! PADA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus passed Teddy over to Sirius. “So, this place looks good.” He looked between Reggie and Barty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s one of our favourite lunch places, right?” Barty smiled warmly at Regulus, then back to Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy was grabbing at Sirius’ necklace, babbling away. Sirius bounced him on their knee, looking to the others. “It is nice. What do you guys recommend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have great wraps and fries.” Regulus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.” Sirius paused to untangle their hair, necklace and Teddy’s fingers, before looking back to Regulus and Barty. “Reg didn’t mention what you do, Barty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting my masters in Art and Public Policy. Art’s so important in this world, there’s a lot we can do to make sure it’s accessible to people around the globe. I work at a LGBT gallery when I’m not studying or hanging out with Reggie.” Barty grinned as Remus smiled, looking down at his menu. Remus knew that Sirius had a lot to say about the importance of the arts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to form, Sirius perked up from looking at their menu. “The arts are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> important, I agree. There is such a chronic underfunding in the arts, and if you throw in anything queer, then it’s thousand times worse!” Teddy babbled along as if he were equally as passionate about it. “I run a charity with some friends of mine, focusing on LGBT interactions in the professional dance world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That’s awesome.” Barty set his menu down and the two descended into talk about Sirius’ charity and arts funding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked over at Reggie with a grin. “You never told us he studied </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to give them something to talk about.” Regulus kept his voice low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they’re certainly hitting it off right now.” He chuckled, glancing over at Sirius, who was now deep into conversation with Barty. “How was Teddy last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. Everything was great, Remus. He’s a good kid. You shouldn’t worry so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like your sibling.” Remus held his hand out to Teddy, he hit his hand with his tiny chubby one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t work out if that’s a compliment Remus,” Regulus said, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very much a compliment.” Remus kissed Sirius on the temple. “Love, are you going to pick out what you want to eat, or are you going to just get lost in conversation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius waved a hand, passing him their menu. “You pick for me, caro. You know what I like,” they said before turning back to Barty. “Right, and that’s what Kingsley says, the idea of the lack of a binary--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, taking Teddy from their lap. “Come here, annwyl, Pada is very consumed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dada!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They enjoyed lunch, Barty and Sirius hitting it off so well, that Remus barely got to speak to the other man. That was fine though because Regulus was filling him in on his studies. Teddy played with his unicorn and babbled away the entire time. It was a nice time. So nice, Sirius had invited Barty to breakfast with them the next day before they left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After lunch they all said their goodbyes and headed out into the cold again. Remus and Sirius pushed Teddy in his stroller to the café nearby that was geared towards family. It was perfect hot chocolate weather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough they were settled down in comfy chairs by the window. Teddy was playing with some toys while Remus snuggled up with Sirius. “So, you like Barty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him a look. “He seems fine. We talked a lot about… well, everything, you know. And Reg </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> seem happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reg is very happy.” Remus kissed them on the temple. “I mean, not as happy as me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you very content right now, by any chance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you guess?” Remus took a sip of his hot chocolate, leaning into Sirius and watching Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, kissing his cheek. “Just a wild stab in the dark.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Regulus comes home to Godric's, feeling uncertain about his future. Luckily stay-at-home dad Remus is feeing unfulfilled as well. Both of them need to figure out somethings. Meanwhile Sirius is thriving.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius stood in Arrivals, watching the gates and full of both excitement and nervousness. Regulus was moving back from New York today. He was coming to stay with Sirius and Remus, which would hopefully go better than it did the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy was standing between Sirius and Remus, bouncing excitedly. He had been talking about Uncy Reg for days. He was holding the unicorn Reggie had bought him when they had visited while wearing the little sherpa coat that actually fit now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, annwyl.” Remus chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Uncy Reg is going to be here, Dada!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know piccolino, but we need to wait a minute longer for him to get his bags and things, huh? And remember, we can’t run over right away because it will be busy.” Sirius ruffled his hair, their heart hurting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I know.” He pouted a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to pick you up so you can see?” Remus offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YEAH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus scooped Teddy up, “Let’s see if we can find him. It’s like those books, huh? The one where we look for the cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FIND FELIX!” Teddy shrieked, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Spot Uncle Reg, huh? What do you think he’ll be wearing?” Sirius smiled, brushing Teddy’s curls back from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue shirt.” Teddy tilted his head thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s look for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I SEE HIM! I SEE HIM!” Teddy wiggled in Remus’ arms. “UNCY REG!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, waving as Regulus came out of the doors. “Reg!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus saw them right away, grinning as he pushed the luggage cart in front of him. He looked tired, but happy. Probably relieved to be off the plane, he did hate flying. “Hi Lupin-Blacks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“UNCY REG!” Remus had set Teddy and down as soon as Regulus was close enough. He ran the short distance to Regulus and wrapped his little arms around his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy, piccolino, careful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy, hi.” Regulus leaned down to pick him up. “I’ve missed you. I’m so happy to be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus went over, pushing the luggage cart out of the way of the area people were walking. “It’s good to see you, Reggie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, following over. “I’ll be the last to say hi to my brother, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last and most important, love.” Remus snickered after giving Regulus a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sure,” Sirius said, rolling their eyes as they hugged Regulus tight. “Hey kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Sirius.” He hugged them back just as tight. “Thanks for letting me stay with you guys until I figure things out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Considering we have a spare bed now and you didn’t turn up out of nowhere, I think it’ll go better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“UNCY REG!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, we had months notice on this one.” Remus chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Teddy?” Regulus asked him, laughing at what Remus had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we get home, we’re going to play with the pirate ship I have and you can be Mr. Smee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy, love, Uncle Reggie is probably really tired. You’ll have plenty of time to play with him, but maybe not right away?” Remus pushed the luggage cart as they all started to walk, Reggie carrying Teddy along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, okay,” Teddy said, pouting a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled. “I promise you’ll have all the time piccolino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll play a lot!” Regulus bounced Teddy a little as they exited the airport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride home seemed to fly by, with Teddy talking away right up until the second he fell asleep. Sirius chuckled, turning in their seat to chat with Regulus and try to catch up a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, here we are.” Remus pulled into the driveway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius climbed out of the car, trying not to disturb the sleeping Teddy. “Snuffles is going to be excited to see you too, you know. C’mon, we’ve figured out sleeping arrangements too, did we say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t think so? It’s not the extra room, right? The one you use for dance? I’d hate to take up that space.” Regulus followed them out of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no,” Sirius said, unlocking the front door. No way was Regulus going to be taking over the pole and play room. “Remember last year some time we decided to get a sunroom? A place for work and just some more living space? Well, it’s finished, and the perfect size for a spare bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Really? That’s awesome.” Regulus followed them in, Snuffles jumping on him right away. “Hey Snuffs! Yeah, I’m home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, ushering the dog away from the door a little. “I know, I know, it’s Reg, buddy! Let him in then. Come on, through here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus gave him a few more pats as he finally was able to come through the door. “Show me the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Snuffs,” Sirius said, whistling to get him to follow them through the living room. The doors into the garden now opened into the sunroom extension, where they had gotten a bedroom set up for Reg, their desk shoved to the side and most of Teddy’s toys in the box in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is great, Sirius, thanks.” Reggie sat on the bed. “Lot different than the last time I stayed with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course kid, you’re my brother.” Sirius sat on the edge, smiling at him. “How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sort of, I don’t know… directionless right now. I’m going to do some writing, but I’m still not sure what I want to do, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I think taking time is good, though? Give yourself time to explore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I will. It doesn’t help that I miss Barty.” He frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine,” Sirius said, putting their arm around his shoulders. “You can video call lots though, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He sighed as the sound of little feet came towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“UNCY REG! UNCY REG!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the sunroom, piccolino!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“UNCY REG!” Teddy came barreling into the room. “Do you like your bed? I picked out the colors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, picking Teddy up into their lap. “Slow down a second, Teddy, Uncle Reg is tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it though Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy was very excited and helped tidy all his toys away too, weren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Dada made me.” Teddy climbed on the bed with Regulus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think that is?” Sirius gave Regulus a smile. It was so good to have him back, and Teddy adored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Causeeeeee Dada’s mean, you said so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Not quite, darling. Because we have to look after our toys and keep them tidy so we don’t cause accidents, and to make room for Uncle Reggie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Pada.” Teddy hugged Regulus’ arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone want something to eat?” Remus popped his head in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius ruffled Teddy’s hair, smiling. “Either of you hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Teddy nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I could eat something other than plane food.” Regulus agreed. “Say, Teddy, why don’t we play while your dad makes food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, standing up. “I’ll come give you a hand caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, love.” Remus held a hand out to them. “Clean up when the food’s ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Dada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius took his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles as they went through to the kitchen. “What are you thinking for food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe some sandwiches?” Remus kissed them on the cheek. “Did I hear Teddy right?” He dropped his voice. “I’m mean like you said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For tidying his to—oh my god, do you think he heard me saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy </span>
  </em>
  <span>is mean?” Sirius stared at him, their son’s words suddenly dawning on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said </span>
  <em>
    <span>like you said</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Remus shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, I didn’t even think! I definitely haven’t been telling him you’re mean! He must’ve overheard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, putting his head on their shoulder. “Oh my god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sirius</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was probably when I was teasing you in the kitchen the other day and we thought he was sleeping in the living room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stifled their laughter into Remus’ neck, leaning against the counter. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He is too smart and nosy for his own good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least it wasn’t anything like… bad… we were just joking. But jesus.” Remus pressed a little kiss to their neck. “Okay, let’s get going. Food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, nothing too lurid.” Sirius grinned, stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Reggie is around to occupy him now. Maybe we’ll have more than five minutes of teasing time. If you can pull yourself away from work.” Remus snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled their eyes, laughing. “Just because you are a stay at home Dad, doesn’t mean that when I am working you can drag me away for… recitals.” Though, that was entirely what happened. When Remus was at the far end of his scale, they often left the work for later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, princess, let’s get to making some food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Regulus was able to have a day to relax before the onslaught of people showed up at the Lupin-Black doorstep. He loved the family that he had found after running away from home, but he was so tired from traveling… and he was feeling a little more than depressed and sort of stuck. The only people he wanted to see were Sirius, Remus, and most of all Teddy. But all the Potters insisted on coming over as well as Hope and Richard too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncy Reg,” Teddy said with a grin. “Do you think we could get a cookie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus looked into the kitchen where Hope, Effy, and Monty were cooking away. “I don’t know, kid, I think we’ll get caught.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you already have been.” Remus lifted Teddy up and he let out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dada nooo! I want a cookie.” Teddy laughed, throwing his arms around Remus’ neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Pada’s rules, annwyl.” He kissed Teddy’s cheek. “Don’t go getting Uncle Reg in trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Pada’s not home yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but Pada will know. They know everything,” Regulus said, laughing. “Like Grandma, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Teddy frowned as Remus put him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go play with Harry and Hettie, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus puffed his cheeks out as Teddy ran into the dining room where Harry and Hettie were playing with James, before looking up at Remus. “You need a hand in the kitchen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going in there, they’re crazy.” Remus snickered. “How you doing? Settling in okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, yeah… I dunno. Feeling a bit… lost, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure it’s hard.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I love staying at home with Teddy and I feel like that’s what I’m meant to do… at the same time, I wish I had something like Sirius does, you know? I doubt it’s even close to the same because your feelings are a different kind of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Regulus bit his lip. “Honestly, I’m surprised you stayed at home, in some ways? But it suits you… I’m just not sure where I’m meant to go from here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In this conversation or life? Because I sadly don’t have the answer for either. But I'm here for you, whatever you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Remus, I wanted you to give me </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the answers already.” Regulus grinned at his brother-in-law, stifling a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really slacking, huh?” He snorted a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus stood up. “Yep, it’s awful frankly, you’ve gone to the dogs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to shape up.” He looked at the clock. “God, where the hell is Sirius? It’s nearly time to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost on cue, Snuffles perked up from his bed by the window and gave a bark before running to the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MY SIBLING IS HOME!” James shrieked, standing up and going towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the sofa, Lily put a hand over her face to cover a laugh and Richard, who she had been talking to, looked on in delight. Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius came out into the living room with James hugging them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello everyone!” Sirius called, dropping their bag from their arm. “Jeez, bro, don’t let me say hi to my son first or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sirius,” Lily and Richard chimed in from the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello dear!” Hope’s voice came from the kitchen just as Effy called, “Hello darling!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pada! Pada!” Teddy scrambled up once James finally let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius scooped Teddy up into a hug, grinning. “Ahh, hello piccolino! Have you had a good day?” They asked, shifting him to their hip as they made a beeline for Regulus and Remus. “Hi caro,” they said, giving Remus a quick kiss, then hugged Regulus. “Hey kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi love.” Remus smiled, kissing them once more. “I’m going to see if dinner’s nearly done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s the studio?” Regulus asked, trying not to think of who worked at the studio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius puffed out their cheeks, bouncing Teddy a bit. “It’s busy, that’s for sure. Second studio is up and running, only just. But we’re doing so well. Run off our feet in the best way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncy Reg, I’m gonna take dance classes.” Teddy informed Regulus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Just like Pada?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are, aren’t you? As soon as you’re old enough for the junior classes!” Sirius smiled, kissing his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Auntie Hes, right?” Teddy grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus didn’t miss the grimace that flickered over Sirius’ face, looking quickly between Teddy and Regulus. “That’s right piccolino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus tried not to show any sort of effect of the name on him. He still missed Hestia and Benjy, misse what they had. But he was still so happy with Barty, they had so much in common. They both came from shitty rich families, and were doing their own thing now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Auntie Hes is a great dancer, so you’ll be in very good hands.” Regulus smiled at Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was quick to give Regulus a look somewhere between apologetic and grateful before they set Teddy down. “You want to go play with Harry and Hettie some more, Teddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TEDDY!” Hettie’s shrill little voice came from the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ha, they’re so funny.” Regulus knew that Sirius was about to ask something deep, and he wished that he could just go play with the kids or sit with Lily and Richard. Hell, he’d rather be in the kitchen with Remus and the parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly though, once Teddy ran off, Sirius just stepped up and gave Regulus the biggest hug, wrapping their arms tight around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, hey, sib.” Regulus let out a laugh, patting their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hey kid. It’s all alright,” they said softly, squeezing him tightly. “Stop acting like this is weird and just let me hug you, you awkward little bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Regulus joked, but didn’t try to pull away, letting Sirius hug him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled. “Ha, it’s almost like I’ve done some growing up recently, what with having a kid and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, completely wild.” Sirius finally pulled back after another squeeze. “I’m proud of you for doing your own shit, you know?” They smiled, then quickly grimaced. “Okay enough of that, come on let’s go see if we can sneak up on James and scare the shit out of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a great idea.” Regulus agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius led the way, skirting around into the dining room where James was sat on the floor with the three children, constructing what looked to be a whole town, with Lego buildings, roadways and a train track. Regulus was always impressed with how often James was in Dad mode. It was a different sort of way than Remus was a dad, or Sirius was a parent. Sirius snuck closer to James, then clapped their hands on his shoulders with a shout of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boo!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fu—uuu—zzy dice! God, Sirius!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus let out a sharp laugh, the kids seemed unphased by Sirius and James’ antics. James huffed, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is the town coming along, bro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, watching them for a moment. He felt out of place, even though he knew that he wasn’t. Regulus just wasn’t sure where he stood anywhere at the moment, he couldn’t even call Barty because Barty was working on some important committee now. Sirius was living out exactly what they wanted to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner is nearly ready darlings!” Effy called from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stood up, stretching a little. “I’m gonna go clean up a bit from work, won’t be a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus put his hands in his pockets, watching everyone just move around him, setting the table, tidying toys. Everyone seemed to know what they should be doing, except him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope to appear next to him, holding a stack of dinner plates. “Hello dear, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, hi, Hope. Do you want some help with those?” Regulus held his hands out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we can set the rest of the table, come on.” Hope gave him a smile. “How are you doing, dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired, still just settling back in here.” Regulus took half the plates from her then followed after her into the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope looked at him for a moment longer, as if she was seeing right through him. “Your aura is all wobbly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… I’m not sure what to say to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re right Hope, I’ll let you do some crystal healing</span>
  </em>
  <span> is probably a good thing?” Hope chuckled, going about setting the table. “Everything feels unsteady right now, but it will settle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Regulus set a plate down in an empty spot. “It doesn’t feel like it will right now… but I believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope tapped between her brows with her forefinger. “And you miss this boyfriend too, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.” He frowned. “A lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do. Technology is wonderful, but not quite the same. At least not to me, but I’m an old soul, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not the same at all.” Regulus looked down at the table. It had only been a day, and he had no idea how they were going to stick it out for the long haul. One of them was going to have to make the move. Regulus loved Godric’s too much, and he loved being around his family like this. Barty had such a great job though…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope reached out and patted his hand. “It will all come right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at Hope, feeling a little more at ease. Hope had that effect on people. “Thanks, Hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you to the moon and stars, my precious little one…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Remus closed the book, then checked to see if Teddy was actually sleeping. “Good night annwyl.” He kissed the top of Teddy’s head before managing to get out of bed without waking him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After flicking on the unicorn nightlight, Remus turned the lamp by his bed off then headed across the hall to get into his pjs. He was ready to relax with Sirius, but he wasn’t sure if they were going to be around to do that or if they were going to be busy with work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was in the bedroom when he walked in, shrugging on one of Remus’ old PureFit shirts over their pyjama bottoms. “Hey caro. His highness all asleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out cold. Exciting night with his cousins and Uncle Reggie being home.” Remus went to the dresser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled. “Bless him. How was your day, caro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, same as usual, but it was nice to have Reggie around.” Remus kicked his jeans off then pulled on his bottoms. The fact that he was struggling with the stay home dad thing at times, wasn’t something he liked to complain about. He loved being able to spend time with Teddy, and teach him and watch him grow, but he felt directionless at the moment. A bit like Regulus, as strange as that felt. “Teddy spent a lot of time with him so I was in the garden a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s good.” Sirius crossed to him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as they wrapped their arms around his middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor Reggie, he’s so confused.” Remus leaned into them, holding on to the t-shirt he was about to put on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? He seems down right now.” Sirius stayed close, rubbing their hand over his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Remus agreed. “Wish I could help.” He turned his head and kissed their cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can both be there for each other, you know?” Sirius sighed softly. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy with the second studio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus frowned, turning in their arms. He was really hoping that Sirius wouldn’t pick up on how he was feeling at times. They were so happy. “No, Sirius don’t be sorry about that. I’m so proud of you. This is what we wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s true… this is what we decided, right?” Sirius ran their hands over his back, looking earnestly up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and I’m so happy.” Remus smiled at them, reaching up to brush a hand through their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned into him, smiling. “And if that changes, we have a talk, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, love.” Remus kissed their forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much.” Sirius squeezed their arms around him. “I’m so proud of you for being a fantastic father, and just being the best husband anyone could ask for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, pressing his lips to theirs. “I love you so much and I’m so proud of you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take over the world one day, you and me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re well on our way.” Remus sighed. “Do you want to go watch something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back and shrugged on his shirt. “I love you a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, you know?” Sirius kissed him softly. “Hey, I’m off on Sunday, why don’t we go climbing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure, we can bring Teddy and Reggie, huh? Snuffles will like a day out as well.” Remus smiled against their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, or if you want to go and seriously climb, we can see if your mam wants to have Teddy for the afternoon. You can just climb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, we should have a family day.” Remus smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Should.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sirius sat next to him, watching. “I don’t like that word. There’s nothing wrong with wanting some time to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I want some time with you, me, and Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I love you caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. So much, and Teddy.” He stood up again. “Let’s go see if there’s anything decent on TV.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled as if there was a little joke he was missing before they stood up too. “Let’s. I bet there won’t be a thing,” they said, kissing his cheek before starting down towards the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus followed after them. “Ha, you have very little faith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very high television standards,” Sirius said, shooting a grin over their shoulder. “Do you want a drink? Anything to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like you’re waiting on me for some reason.” Remus laughed as they got down into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius tutted. “How dare. I am treating my husband like the king he is, thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pretended to gag. “I’ll get it, take a seat, princess. You’ve been up on your feet all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, god, okay.” Sirius flopped onto the sofa, tucking one foot up into their lap and stretching it a bit. “So what else happened today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy and Reggie played pirates and nearly broke that vase.” Remus gestured to the one on the bookshelf as he walked into the kitchen. “Then your son nearly ate the dog food </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> because he’s convinced that he’s a dog,” He rambled off as he grabbed a cider for Sirius and a beer for himself. “He didn’t want to take a nap at all either because he was so excited for everyone to come over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yikes. Sounds hectic. At least he’s asleep now, I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Remus came back out and sat down on the sofa. “It was fine though. Did you find anything on TV?” He handed Sirius the cider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius blew a vague raspberry. “Nothing really. Thank you caro.” They turned a little to look at him. “We could go for an old favourite?” They featured with the remote, the cursor over Bake Off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Bake Off always works.” Remus took a sip of his beer. “How was work?” He wondered since when this was their only topic of conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius drank a mouthful of their cider before setting it down. “It was busy as all hell,” they said, tucking their other leg onto the sofa. “What’s going on, caro? I’ve known you for long enough to know when something is on the tip of your tongue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus frowned, leaning back against the sofa. “I… I feel like I’m missing climbing and I feel like I should be happier at home. I love being here with Teddy, so much, but I feel like I’m just some type of machine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thank you for saying so, caro.” They bit their lip, apparently thinking for a moment. “Well, if you wanted to go back to work, or climb, then I think we could make it work? Teddy will go into pre-school soon, and until then we can see if there’s a daycare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thing is… I don’t want to go back to PureFit. I loved it, but I want something else. I don’t know what the other thing is though. I also hope you don’t feel bad about this because I’m so fucking proud of you.” Remus shifted, turning towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius made a sort of nonchalant gesture. “I feel a little bad? I feel as if you’ve taken a step back to let me go with my career, but that was what we talked about, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, I wanted this, and I wanted you to really pour your heart into your job. It’s going so well. I’m just having a bit of an identity crisis right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sirius nodded, taking his hand and lacing their fingers. “It is, and I’m so grateful for that. But I’m sorry you’re feeling this way… climbing is such a big part of your life, so it makes sense you feel a little… lost without it?” They brought their hands up and kissed his knuckles. “We can find a way to fix it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think climbing more for fun will help. Maybe I can get into a competition or something soon, I don’t know. I’m just not sure what to do with, well, my career.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. “Yeah, I know what you mean… we could, hmm, keep an eye out for things? Maybe there will be an opening somewhere for something that really gets you excited?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just don’t know what that would be.” He cuddled close to them. “I am mostly happy, you know. It’s just this weird confused feeling every so often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, I know what that feels like.” Sirius put an arm around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m super proud of you for this conversation, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like so many years of therapy has worked.” Remus chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noo, really?” Sirius laughed, snuggling closer. “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. I really am so proud of you and all that you’re doing. And I love being at home with Teddy. It’s just making me think a lot about what I want.” Remus kissed their cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad for it? And I’m glad we’re at a place in our lives now where we can do that. We can pay for daycare if we want, and as soon as the second studio settles down I’ll have more time back with you both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius made a sad little noise, their arms tightening around him. “I miss you too caro. Maybe with Reg here we’ll have some more time together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, and we have some time right now, don’t we?” They asked, kissing his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we do. Let’s go back to bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stretched their arms up over their head, happy to finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>teach</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good class instead of just doing studio admin. It felt like they were just run off their feet recently, but they had just seen off a modern ballet class for the afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus and Teddy were coming in shortly, so Regulus could see the new studio, and Remus could have some time by himself to be a real human being. Thankfully Sirius was at the new studio today, with Edgar--Frank’s mate--who taught swing and rock ‘n’ roll classes, and Charlie--Gideon and Fabian’s nephew--who was an apprentice of sorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new studio focused more on classical forms of dance, whereas the old studio was now entirely devoted to pole. Ascendence was really kicking off, and Sirius was so proud of the work Marlene and they had put into their dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here! It’s Pada!” Teddy’s voice rang out in the lobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stuck their head out of the studio, grinning as they saw their son and brother. “Hi you two!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pada! Are you teaching? Are you done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sirius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just done teaching, piccolino. Had some ballet this morning.” Sirius crossed over and kissed Teddy on the forehead, hugging Reg. “Have you had a good morning with Uncle Reg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ballet! I wanna do that.” Teddy bounced into his toes. “Yeah! We went to breakfast and then the park.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lots of fun.” Regulus chuckled, looking a bit tired. Teddy probably was running him ragged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, patting Regulus on the shoulder. “Sounds it. You alright kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, happy to see the new place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, yeah! Come on, we’ll show you around. Just one studio has a class right now,” they said, holding a hand out for Teddy. “C’mon piccolino, let’s show Uncle Reg around the studio? You wanna show him your favourite room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Teddy hopped as Regulus followed along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pulled open the door to the studio at the front, letting Teddy run in, his light-up shoes clattering on the wooden floor. “So this studio is more about classical forms of dance. Alice and Frank, and Dora, Fleur and Bill teach some classes here. We do more jazz and tap and such, some ballet too. Old studio is all pole and ballet. We’ve got the aerial silks there too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s awesome Sirius. This place is great, it’s bigger than the old place too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! The old studio still has my heart, it’s so lived in and loved, and I really love teaching there. Marly and I tend to rotate who is where--this studio is closer to their flat, and the old one is closer to us, you know? But schedule says I’m here today so here we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it makes sense.” Regulus watched Teddy spin around the open floor. He was using a point on the wall to spot, but he wasn’t exactly the best at it yet so he was a little wobbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, watching their son. They had taught him and played around with dance so much, he would be so talented as he grew up. “Can you try a one legged spin, piccolino?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Yeah! Uncy Reg, watch!” Teddy stopped, nearly tipping over but he steadied himself before attempting the usual form of one leg back and both arms out before pushing himself in a little pirouette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! That was a good one!” Sirius called, clapping as they looked over to Reg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Teddy, you’re a far better dancer than me!” Regulus grinned over at Sirius. “He’s going to be great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is, he really is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sirius! We thought we’d drop off some paperwork on our way ho--oh.” Benjy was in the doorway, with Hestia at his side, both looking as if they’d come from the other studio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie!” Hestia perked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Auntie Hes! Uncy Ben! Look at my spins!” Teddy called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus was looking at the two with his bottom lip between his teeth. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look! Look!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you, Tedster,” Benjy said, stepping into the studio and giving Regulus a slight smile. “Hey Reggie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia came right over, not hesitating to give Regulus a hug. “How are you? You look wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, watching this whole soap opera unfold in front of them. Benjy and Hestia had to pick </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you look real good, Reg.” Benjy followed his girlfriend over, giving Regulus a much briefer hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus looked so bloody awkward. “Yeah, you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna hear all about New York and how school went.” Hestia smiled, looking very open and honest as opposed to Benjy, who was walking over to Teddy with his arms crossed over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was… It was really good. I love New York but I’m glad to be back in Godric’s, you know? How… how are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful, I saw the pictures that Sirius and Remus took when they visited. You looked so happy. I’m so proud of you.” Hes put a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus, if possible, looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>even more</span>
  </em>
  <span> uncomfortable. He scratched at his earlobe, biting his lip and looking just like Sirius. “Ah… thank you Hes. I… you look really well. How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I’m great. I’m so happy for the studio, it’s doing really well. I’m competing in a tap competition in London in a month. So that’s exciting too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so exciting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the studios are doing well in no small part thanks to you too, as well,” Sirius said, trying to rescue Regulus somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hes, we’ve got to get going. They’re delivering the new sofa soon.” Benjy broke into the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right. It’s really good to see you Reg… maybe we can get coffee soon or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius didn’t miss the look on Benjy’s face when Hestia suggested that. They knew there was still a lot unfinished between the three of them, but didn’t know how to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe.” Regulus looked to Teddy, who was pointing his toes and looking in his mirror at his own form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, bye.” Hestia hugged him again before going to Teddy to say goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Reg,” Benjy said, barely hugging Reg before starting for the door. “I put that paperwork in the office Sirius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks Benj. Have a good evening.” Sirius crossed their arms, torn between bursting with pride at Teddy and hurting so much for Regulus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two left, and Teddy was back to running around the studio. Regulus rubbed a hand over his face. “Don’t, Sirius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, quickly biting back whatever was on the tip of their tongue--something placating or apologetic. “Okay, kid. Whatever you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love Barty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ voice was soft when they replied. “I don’t think that you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss them though.” He let out a long breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s understandable… you guys were close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They…” Regulus shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius took a step closer, wanting to just hug their brother but knowing that wasn’t how he worked. “They what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They just… they feel like home.” Regulus bit his lip, looking towards Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh kid… are you gonna be mad if I hug you right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can hug me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank fuck.” Sirius smiled, hugging him tightly. “I’m so proud. I know what you mean, feeling like home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel that way with Remus, don’t you?” Regulus sniffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I do.” Sirius kept a hold of him. “I breathe easier around him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love Barty, but I don’t know if I love him like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you have to? I feel like it was sheer luck to find Remus, you know?” Sirius sighed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I feel like that with Ben and Hes… isn’t that… something?” Regulus pulled back, rubbing a hand over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. “Yeah… yeah that might be something? But it might be because it’s the first time you’ve seen them since, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Maybe.” Regulus nodded, taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncy Reg! Are you okay? Can we go get ice cream still?” Teddy came over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sighed, putting a hand on his head. “It’s alright, piccolino. We’re just grown-up talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” Teddy hugged Regulus’ leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get ice cream, Teddy, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright, kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess. I’m just still… floating around here, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius ruffled Teddy’s hair, glancing down to him then back to Regulus. “Yeah. I don’t think that’s so bad, you know? But we can help find you a bit of direction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure hope so.” Regulus bent down to pick Teddy up. “Until then, there’s ice cream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YEAH! ICE CREAM!” Teddy shrieked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, yes, ice cream saves the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about a few weeks, Regulus was still lost. He couldn’t stop thinking about seeing Hestia and Ben at the studio that one day. They really did feel like home, but maybe Sirius was right. Maybe he felt that way because it was the first time he had seen them since he came back from New York after two and a half years. At the same time he loved Barty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus was still wide awake at three in the morning, staring at his phone attempting to fall asleep. That was when he got a snap chat from Barty. It was a picture of him standing in what looked to be an airport with the caption: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Surprise babe! See you in about 10 hours!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At that he actually fell out of bed in an attempt to scramble up. “Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just about to board! </span>
  </em>
  <span>🎉</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Barty! What?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thought I’d surprise you babe! You were so sad when we video called yesterday!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus finally stood up from the floor. Should he have been more excited that Barty was coming to see him? He did love him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh my god. What about work? I love you</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Can’t wait to see you</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>But your job! The committee!</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I managed to get a few days off and rearrange the committee meetings! </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Well, delegate and rearrange. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Either way, I’m coming to see you babe xxx</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Okay. I’ll… when is your flight in? I’ll come get you?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1pm! Your time, obv</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t wait to see you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Okay. Love you. See you then.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus put a hand over his face and took a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His life was such a mess and Barty was going to come see that. He needed to borrow the freaking car to go get him too. Hopefully Remus was going to be around for him to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, he decided he needed to try to get some sleep but he needed some help -- either whisky or tea… or both? Regulus went out into the kitchen, surprised to find Remus holding a sniffling Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re up?” Remus looked up from pouring a glass of juice into one of Teddy’s cups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi… yeah,” Regulus said, scratching his earlobe. “I couldn’t sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Mmm stuffy Uncy Reg.” Teddy looked all pouty as he clung to Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so stuffy, he can’t sleep and was keeping Pada up. So, we’re going to snuggle up on the sofa.” Remus smiled. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh poor kiddo.” Regulus sighed, going to put the kettle on. “Yeah? I think? Er… Barty is about to get a flight here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!?” He put the top on the cup, raising an eyebrow. “That’s exciting. Also, surprising.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So surprising. He sent me a snapchat from the airport lounge…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sweet.” He handed Teddy the juice. “You don’t seem too excited about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, I am! I love him. I’m just a little shocked is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Sirius will be happy. Get ready for all the talk.” Remus rubbed Teddy’s back as Teddy sipped the juice, looking completely miserable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus poured hot water on the fancy-looking herbal tea bag he had found. “Yeah. It will be so good to see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy loves spending time with him, right Teddy? We love Barty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm.” Teddy sniffed again as they started out for the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it will be good for him to meet everyone, too.” Regulus sighed, picking up his tea and following them through to the living room. “I’m just surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s obviously welcome to stay here as long as he doesn’t mind a sick kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soooo sick.” Teddy coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus chuckled. “Oh poor kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After barely sleeping that night, Regulus dragged himself to the airport in time to pick up Barty. He knew he should have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilled</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see his boyfriend, but he felt so dragged down at the moment with just everything. He could hardly focus on writing at all, which was making everything worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reg!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus looked up to see Barty beaming at him, pulling his luggage as he jogged over. “Barty.” He smiled as Barty wrapped him up in a hug. “Hi, I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi babe,” Barty said, hugging him tightly. “I missed you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved back just enough to kiss Barty, feeling a tiny bit better now that he was there. Barty smiled, kissing back as his hand came up to cup Regulus’ cheek. He pulled back with a little sigh. “Come on, Remus is making us lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Barty said. “I’m excited to see them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re excited to see you too. Teddy’s got a cold, so he’s not as excited as he normally would be.” He chuckled as he took his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh bless him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s all stuffy and snuggled up on the sofa.” Regulus led him out of the airport. “Also, Sirius is working, as usual lately, so they won’t be in until dinner, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shame, but I’m here to see you, babe. Wouldn’t mind if we didn’t do a thing but hang out.” Barty smiled at him, starting down the stairs towards the car park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I want to show you around though. How long are you here?” Regulus dropped another kiss on Barty’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I’d like that. Only four days, there was only so much I could rearrange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No that’s good. We’ll relax today then tomorrow and Friday we can go around the city. Saturday is Marlene’s birthday party, so we have to go to that. You need to experience Marlene in all her glory.” Regulus fished the keys out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barty was smiling at Regulus, looking so pleased to be there. “That sounds perfect. I’ve heard so much, I need to see what’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all true.” Regulus snorted a laugh. “Here’s the car. It’s a bit messy because Remus takes it out climbing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, god, it’s so weird to be here and see all these things you’ve talked about, you know?” Barty kissed him before skirting around towards the driver’s side. “Oh--wait no, wrong side!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! I did that when we got that rental car to go up to Vermont.” Regulus laughed, remembering their little romantic trip. “Now it’s your turn to look like an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never looked like an idiot, babe.” Barty went to the correct side and climbed into the car, putting his bag in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus smiled as he settled into the driver’s seat. “I’m so glad you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad too. You just looked so sad the other night, and I couldn’t bear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I hate that I was so sad you needed to come out here.” Regulus leaned over to kiss Barty one more time before starting to drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got home, Teddy was still on the sofa, but he was playing with some of his legos with a show on in the background. Remus was on his laptop on the sofa. He quickly closed it before standing up to greet them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Barty, it’s so good to see you.” Remus hugged him. “How was your flight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Remus! Ah, it was long but it was so worth it.” Barty hugged him. “Your place is lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, glad you’re here. Aren’t we Teddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Teddy nodded. “I’m sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, that sucks Teddy. Hey, I did get you a present from New York, though!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy perked up a litte. “You did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus chuckled and Regulus shook his head. “You didn’t have to do that.” Remus shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only a small thing.” Barty swung his backpack off his shoulder and rifled through it for a moment. “Here, Teddy,” he said, holding out a rainbow unicorn with a huge NYC Pride badge on its chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dada! Look! Cookie has a boyfriend!” Teddy grabbed the unicorn, giving it a big hug. “Thank you Barty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome kid,” Barty said, grinning. “I hope that’s alright, Remus. I saw it and remembered the unicorn he had when you came to visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Barty. Thanks, you really didn’t have to.” Remus leaned down and kissed Teddy on the forehead. “Soup is done if you’re all hungry. Maybe go settle in first? It’s in the crockpot so it’ll keep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great, thanks again Remus.” Barty smiled. “I didn’t quite think things through, but I was looking at hotels whilst on the flight, so I can hang with you guys tonight then go get a room somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be crazy, you can stay with Reggie in his room while you’re here.” Remus insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Barty, I’ll show you the room.” Regulus took his luggage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Barty asked. “That’s really sweet of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, Barty, we have plenty of space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus led Barty back to where he was staying, feeling a little bit ashamed because Barty was living in a decent flat and working his dream job. “We’re just back here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place is gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they really hit the lottery with this place. They were convinced for a while something was really wrong with it.” Regulus laughed as he set Barty’s things down. “Remus told me he thought about playing a prank on Sirius for a while about the place being haunted.” He sat on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, that’s amazing!” Barty sat down next to him, smiling. “It really is so good to see you babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, I missed you.” Regulus pulled Barty in for a kiss. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus closed his eyes, letting himself fall into Barty, trying not to think about how much he missed that third </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus got back in the car after dropping Teddy off with his mam for the day. Sirius had surprised him with the day off in order to go climbing -- just the two of them. Honestly, Remus was thrilled because he couldn’t watch Reggie look somewhat stressed with Barty around. The poor guy. Teddy was also still sick, so they hadn’t gone anywhere in a couple of days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, ready?” Remus turned to Sirius with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So ready. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’m so happy you gave me this surprise.” He leaned over and kissed Sirius softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, meeting him halfway as their hand came up to cup his cheek. “You deserve it, caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, okay. Let’s go before I turn this car home and shag you instead of climb.” He sat back, starting the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, why can’t we do both?” Sirius gave him the most mischievous grin before immediately turning to their phone to find a playlist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true.” Remus grinned, remembering Sirius legs around his waist as they kissed following the first time Sirius met his friends. “I haven’t shagged you against the car like we talked about that time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm. Of all the things we’ve acted out, we missed this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… do you have lube?” Remus asked as he started to drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, thinking for a moment before snagging their backpack from behind their seat and rifling through it. “We might be lucky… I might’ve thrown one of those free sample sachets in here like… months ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Of course, always prepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Sirius grinned, their hand emerging holding a sachet. “It’s almost as if I have a husband who can be suddenly seized by the urge to have his way with me at any moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, princess.” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, putting their free hand on his knee. “We going to our favourite spot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we are.” He grinned then paused. “Can we talk about Reggie for a moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Sirius said, their smile fading a little. “He seems… off, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially with Barty. It’s off, Isn’t it? Like… it’s as if Reggie is forcing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was quiet for a long moment, looking out of the window. “In the first few days of him being back, he was at the studio when Hestia and Benjy appeared…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ brows went up. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was… awkward. Hestia was happy to see him, so proud, you know? But Benjy… he’s still hurting I think?” Sirius rubbed a hand over their face. “Then… they left and Reg was just… he said, he said they still felt like home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, my heart, Sirius. The romance in that statement, it’s like one of my novels.” Remus frowned. “And Barty doesn’t feel like home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. “Yeah, my heart hurt. I tried to explain how I knew… how you were home for me. He said Barty doesn’t feel like home, and he misses them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God then Barty and went did this ridiculously romantic thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sirius said, just nodding. “I can see it in his face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soooo how do we get them to break up without anyone getting hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sighed. “I don’t know. Barty is a good guy, and he really likes Reg, and Reg likes him a lot too, loves him so he says. But… but you can’t deny home, you know?” They said, putting their hand on his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right you can love people but it’s not the same… I don’t know.” Remus shrugged. “Also I’m glad that I’m your home, and you’re mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, squeezing his knee a little. “Home… We’ll have to figure out how to help Reggie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I hope he’s at least having a decent time with Barty today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I hope so too. Some time together catching up, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. They were fucking awkward this morning at breakfast. Reg nearly jumped when Barty gave him a kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God… I feel so bad for him. I don’t want to force things, you know? But… home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! Home is important.” Remus kissed them softly as they came to a stop sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Sirius smiled against his lips. “I’m so glad I found my home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. I want to give Reggie that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he had it, didn’t he?” Sirius sighed, sitting back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sure did.” Remus agreed with a sigh. “Okay. Just us now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, biting their lip. “We’ll make sure he’s okay. But for today, let’s go climb and let off steam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to their favorite spot, and since it was a weekday afternoon, it was dead. Just them, and the cliffs, which Remus loved. As he was taping up his hands, Sirius was standing there staring as they normally did. He grinned to himself as he finished up, taking his time though to give Sirius some time with their hand kink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay over there?” Remus raised an eyebrow as he finished. He didn’t wait for them to answer as he grabbed the hem of his shirt before pulling it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius made a sort of strangled noise, leaning against a large rock. “Mmmhmm.” They cleared their throat. “Very much okay. Your hands all taped up right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to check?” He tossed his shirt over to their bags nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm wouldn’t hurt,” Sirius said, pushing themselves off the rock to cross over to him, holding their hands out for his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus let Sirius take his hands, resting them in Sirius’ palms. “Will it do?” He watched them with a little smirk. It had been so long that it was just the two of them climbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius made a show of studying his hands, turning them over, before pressing a kiss to his knuckles, one hand and then the other. “Mmhm. Yes it will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I’m glad.” Remus looked to the run. “So, time me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. What are you aiming for?” Sirius kept a hold of one hand, digging in their pocket for their phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, let’s say 45 seconds for this run. It’s been a bit.” He started over to the cliff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll start the time as soon as you step onto the rock.” A moment later Remus felt Sirius grab him by the wrist and tug him back, planting a kiss on his lips. “Go kick ass Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grinned. “Thank you princess.” He grabbed the hand hold as soon as Sirius him go. “Okay. Ready to climb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, 3, 2, 1, go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one more deep breath, Remus started to scale up. All Remus used to do was climb, that was his whole life for a while during and after Fenrir it was what kept him sane. Competitions kept him going, really. Working at PureFit with his friends and seeing his regulars and teaching classes was fun. Then when Sirius came along, they both enjoyed it together and had fun with it. He knew that leaving work to be a stay at home dad would cut down on his climbing time, but for a while now he had barely been on a run. Remus needed to figure out how to keep it in his life because he was passionate about it, just as much as Sirius was passionate about their work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he reached the outcrop, Remus pulled himself up on to it. He letting himself breathe before he looked down to Sirius. The time probably wasn’t great, he felt so out of shape. Rubbing his face he sucked in another breath. “Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forty-one!” Sirius called up, grinning ear to ear. “God, you’re fantastic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forty-one? Are you sure?” Remus let out a loud laugh. He was sure that 45 would be it because it had been so long. Sure, he knew he could do this run in a shorter period of time if he was climbing as he should be, but 41 was still good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positive!” Sirius laughed. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of shape.” He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha… no, you don’t look it, caro. You’re gorgeous. You’ve missed it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we did it the other week too… but yeah I miss it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled their eyes. “I know, but this is less larking about climbing and being with Teddy, and more actual climbing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Remus bit his lip. “I’m coming down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? I saw that lip bite. You’re in the sun and far away but my eagle eyes can see you.” Sirius chuckled, sitting down on the large boulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus lowered himself off the outcrop before making his way down the run. He hated that he was feeling this longing for climbing. He didn’t speak until his feet hit the ground, stretching out and shaking out his arms as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m biting my lip because I don’t know how to make this the rest of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s look for climbing jobs,” Sirius said firmly. “Let’s find a really cool climbing arena and you can work there. Teddy will be at school and the studios will calm down soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I went back to work for a climbing arena, it’d be PureFit.” He grabbed his water before joining Sirius on the boulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned in and kissed him softly. “Then do it. I want you to be happy. You’re glowing like I haven’t seen for months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to.” He leaned back. “Fuck, I feel like I’m being stubborn, but I honestly don’t know what I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We can figure something out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned. “I feel like an arsehole for this at times because I wanted to be a stay at home dad. This is what I wanted and I do love it. I guess I just didn’t realize how much I also like being an adult and doing what I love to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is so valid, though?” Sirius took his hand, squeezing. “I have been so busy I’ve not been making time and making sure you’re still an adult and a real human being. I need to be better at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but this is what we wanted though. I want you to be working on your job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I can work on it, caro. I love my job, I’m really not going to give it up because this is my dream. But I need to actually have time off with you, with Teddy, to let you be an adult and we can go climbing or out, just being us.” Sirius laid back on the boulder, sighing. “Your happiness is important. Finding a balance is important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, I need to find my own balance too because I don’t want to end up resenting all this.” Remus rested his head on this shoulder. “Being an adult is hard.” He snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, god, it’s so hard, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very hard… but we got it. We’ll get it right.” Remus smiled then stood back up. “I’m doing the same run again, see if I can get it under 40.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laid back on the grass, with a contented sigh. They and Remus were watching the sun go down, on that same outcrop where they had sat for their first date, and not far at all from where they got engaged. They rubbed a hand absently over Remus’ arm, watching the sunset. “This is gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, so gorgeous.” Remus leaned over and kissed Sirius slowly, hand going up into their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grinned into the kiss, nipping his bottom lip, leaning in. “Mm, hi, this is—mm—gorgeous too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, huh?” He pulled them over into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, wrapping their arms around his shoulders and wriggling a little to get comfortable. “Oh hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Remus hummed, bringing them in for another kiss, hands going up their back. Sirius deepened the kiss, arching towards him a little, thinking back to their conversation on the drive here. “It’s getting dark,” He mumbled after a few moments, only pulling back enough to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm. You look gorgeous in the sunset.” Sirius settled with their knees either side of his thighs, rolling their hips against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look gorgeous all the time.” He chuckled as he pressed up against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s deserted still.” Sirius trailed kisses down his jaw and neck. “Maybe we should take advantage of that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we should, shouldn’t we? No one’s going to be coming up here in the dark either.” Remus tangled his hands in their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Sirius murmured, nipping at his neck. “Would you like me to ask really nicely?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, princess, I would rather you ask nicely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Daddy.” Sirius kissed up beneath his ear, leaving lingering kisses before murmuring in his ear. “Pretty please, will you fuck me against the car with my legs over your shoulders, just how you told me you’d do all that time ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure my princess. Let’s go, stand up.” Remus patted their thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “I was expecting a little more resistance,” they said, standing up with their feet either side of Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, none right now. I’m not wasting any time teasing you with this.” He got to his feet before gathering their things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so grateful.” Sirius started down the short way to their car. It was getting darker and darker but they knew their way around well enough here. Remus was holding their hand too, and he could probably walk to short trail blindfolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the car, Sirius threw their bag into the back seat, then leaned against the passenger side door, smiling at Remus. Before coming over to them, Remus fished the lube out of the bag then shut the hatch. He moved back over to them, crowding them against the door, lips only an inch away from theirs. Sirius tipped their chin up, arching a little and letting him press them back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Daddy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Princess.” Remus grinned before kissing them, pushing at their bottoms already. Sirius met his kiss, deepening it eagerly. Their hands went to their leggings, helping Remus push them down and off their feet over their climbing shoes. Neither of them wanted to waste time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urging their legs up on to his hips for now, Remus continued to kiss Sirius, deep and full of hunger. Once their legs were around Remus’ waist, he opened the little sachet of lube. “Do you want my fingers in you princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned into the kiss, tightening their legs around his hips. One hand came up to hold onto the luggage rack on the roof of the car. “Mm, you know I do. I always do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He took another breath before kissing them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was lost in the kiss they didn’t notice Remus getting the lube onto his fingers, but they did feel it when one finger was pressed against them. They moaned into the kiss, letting out a slow breath. Remus’ long, scuffed finger sank into the, the second finger was gently petting against them. Sirius nearly let out a whimper, rolling their hips against his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Remus grinned as the second finger joined the first, nipping at their lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, fuck. Yeah, you know I love your fingers, especially after climbing.” Sirius tipped their head back against the car, panting softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re all rough and scuffed after being on the rocks all afternoon.” He pressed his fingers into them even deeper, hitting that right spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moaned, back arching as pleasure shot through them. “Yeah, fuck. I can feel it, god they feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does? Do you want another finger or do you want my cock?” Remus questioned them, fucking them with his fingers as his lips trailed down their neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, another fi—finger, just for a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course princess.” Remus grinned against their neck as he pressed another rough finger into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel you smirking,” Sirius gasped, shuddering. He laughed, another smirk against them before his mouth started to kiss again. Sirius grinned, rolling their hips against his fingers. “Almost as if you like teasing me like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost princess.” He pulled his fingers out of them. “Not much teasing right now though, I want to be in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? I thought your fingers were in me?” Sirius bit their lip around a smirk. “Do you want my legs over your shoulders too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Remus rolled his eyes at the bratiness, probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him a quick kiss before unwrapping one leg from his waist and managing to pull it up over his shoulder, then doing the same with the other. “Like this, Daddy? Is this how you imagined it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck, fuck, yes.” Remus let out a long breath, his arm around their lower back. “Just like this.” His cock was soon pressing against them. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving a moan, Sirius closed their eyes, relishing the feeling of Remus against them, the car against their back. They only wished they could’ve worn a skirt and just hiked it up. But this was just right, Remus against them, arms around them. They thought for a moment Remus might get a little thrill with the fact they were wearing their climbing shoes, legs thrown over his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, I love you like this.” Remus’ hips started to move hard and fast. He was holding on to them tight as he panted against their skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye—yeah?” Sirius moaned, arching back against the side of the car, meeting him for every thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all mine. I -- oh god this is perfect.” Every thrust of his hips came with a perfect moan. “Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, tipping their chin down and making themselves watch the look on Remus’ face, every time he shuddered and moaned. “Fuck, yes. You feel so good in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love being in you.” He wrapped his rough hand around their cock. “Are you close?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah fuck, yeah, with your hand on m—ah. M’all yours, Daddy. Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All yours.” Remus gasped as he continued to fuck them with the hand stroking them in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ eyes slipped shut, their body tightening. “Fuck, can I come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ye -- ah, yes. I’m going to come too. Shit.” Remus held them tight as his hips stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yes,” they managed to grit out, arching as they tipped over the edge, their body tightening and clenching as they came. “Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, princess.” Remus bit down on their neck as he came, holding them close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave a sharp whine at the bite, shivering as they pressed against him, panting. “Fuck, fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that was good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can say that again.” Sirius bit their lip. “Am I gonna have to zip my hoodie right up to hide this bite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I think you may need to or Teddy is going to ask some questions.” Remus snickered, pressing a kiss to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Sirius rolled their eyes. “Okay, I’m flexible but not this flexible, I need to move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He nodded before pulling out of Sirius carefully, but not moving away from them and the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shifted, dropping their legs from his shoulders and stretching out a little. “Fucking hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, fixing his shorts before dropping a kiss to Sirius’ lips. “Another fantasy we can check off. I think that was the first one we ever really had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I think it was, wasn’t it? We’d only just made it official.” Sirius kissed back, smiling. “Where did I kick my leggings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around on the ground near them. “Ah! Here they are.” Remus bent down. “What time is it? We should text Mam to tell her we’re running late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, pulling their leggings on. “Yeah, text her. Won’t take so long to get to hers, will it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, and I know she won’t care, but she’s probably worried since we’re climbing and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. That one time you didn’t tell any of us is only fair.” Sirius grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips before climbing into the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy was fast asleep when they picked him up from Hope’s, and didn’t stir at all for the whole drive home, nor when Sirius carried him upstairs and put him to bed. When they came back downstairs, Remus was on the loveseat, with Barty and Regulus on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey everyone. Good evening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Reggie took me to tapas, and he showed me all around his favorite places. It’s so cool seeing everything he’s always talking about.” Barty was leaning into Regulus, his arm around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yeah, I bet. Did you go to our usual haunt, kid?” Sirius sat next to Remus, tucking themselves against his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we did. Good patatas bravas, after all, right?” Regulus chuckled, tipping his head towards Remus. “And great beer too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent beer. Oh! Reggie, we have to work on that at home brewing kit Sirius got me.” Remus perked up a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave their husband a look. “Yes! Please use the gift I gave you,” they said, nudging their elbow into his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! That would be great!” Regulus smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the biggest fan of beer, but the glass I had was decent.” Barty kissed Regulus on the cheek. Regulus barely acknowledged it at all, and Sirius had to hide a wince of embarrassment for him. Remus was right, both of them were. Barty wasn’t home, was he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The few days with Barty were just fine. It felt like Regulus had to really put it on, which wasn’t great. He really did love Barty, he could feel it, but it just wasn’t the same as he thought he should feel. It didn’t help that the man was going to be leaving again to go across the ocean without any plans for either for them to see one another other than video chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was the last night Barty was going to be in town, and Regulus was somewhat surprised when he insisted on going to Marlene’s birthday party. Barty was dying to meet everyone in Regulus’ life. The only issue with that, was Hes and Ben were going to be at the party, and Regulus was not looking forward to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party was being held at the dive bar Regulus remembered venturing out to the first night he really spent any time with Ben -- also the night where things really blew up with Remus after he walked in on him shagging his sibling after a few tense weeks of living together. But tonight was different because everyone was happy. Regulus was getting on great with Remus, they were brothers now. Sirius and Remus were happy, and looking utterly in love like they did on their wedding day. Regulus wanted that. He wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group had taken over a few booths in the bar, all kitted out in vaguely 80’s wear, as was the theme at the bar that night. Marlene had the biggest faux perm in her hair, wearing an oversized, shoulder padded blazer, and a high cut leotard. Leg warmers too. It was so ugly it was almost good, so she said. Everyone was having the best time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People were dancing and drinking, and Regulus was stood at the bar, sipping his beer. He wasn’t quite sure where Barty was, but he didn’t mind so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie!” Hestia appeared next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus tried not to choke on his beer, ignoring that little voice in his head that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Ah, hey Hestia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look fabulous! I’m assuming that Sirius dressed you.” She grinned, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked to be going for some Madonna-esque feel with her hair up and sort of tied back with a big bow. She was wearing a black corset looking top under a gold blazer. She looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, yes, they definitely did.” Regulus gestured to his blazer, feeling a bit like an extra in a Duran Duran video. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just chatting with Barty. He’s so smart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is.” Regulus bit his lip, scratching his ear. “He’s really great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you thinking of moving back to New York?” Her red lips turned down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus sighed. He hadn’t even entertained the idea, had he? “Ah… no, no I don’t think I will… Godric’s is--Godric’s is home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is he going to come here? I’m sure Sirius, Lils, and Kings would love a hand with the charity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He might. We’d… we need to talk about it.” Regulus took a long drink of his beer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hes! There you are love.” Benjy’s voice broke through the music as he appeared next to Hestia. “Hey, oh--hey Reggie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ben darling.” Hes wrapped an arm around Ben. “We were just talking about Barty. I was saying that Sirius might need a hand with the charity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s -- great?” Benjy kissed her cheek. “Come on, let’s go dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right.” Hestia looked back to Regulus. “We’ll talk more later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus gave a nod, looking between them. Benjy was still so hurt, he could feel it. He wanted to fix it, but it was hard and scary. “Yeah, I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! But dancing first.” Hestia spun towards the dance floor, pulling Benjy with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus watched the two, laughing as they got to the middle of the dance floor. He couldn’t take his eyes off of them both. Ben didn’t want anything to do with him. Maybe he couldn’t fix it ever with him, and Hestia wasn’t going to leave Ben. Regulus was going to have to figure it out with Barty. At least he had that love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regulus, babe.” Marlene appeared next to Regulus, seemingly out of nowhere. She slammed four shots onto the bar. “You look like you need these, and a hug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, Marlene.” Regulus jumped as she wrapped her arms around him. “Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not god, just Marlene McKinnon.” She grinned, shoving two shots over to him and drinking one herself. “What’s happening, kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus took a shot, which burned all the way down. “Am I that obvious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’re at a funeral, baby. And in this fabulous blazer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I don’t want to bring the mood down for your birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene waved a hand, her bangles clattering. “Don’t be stupid.” She downed her next shot, leaning forward onto her elbow. “Nothing’s working out, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing feels right. I want to be back in New York… but I don’t…” He didn’t want to say he wanted to be back with Ben and Hes. It was weird to say, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… is it the place? Or the people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus bit his lip before taking the other shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m no Mary McDonald, but that seems pretty obvious to me, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You all turned into Hope and Mary while I was gone.” He scoffed, his eyes drifting back over to Ben and Hes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene very blatantly followed his gaze over to the couple. “Maybe you’re just much more obvious than you think, Reg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love Barty.” Regulus tore his long look away to find his boyfriend, who was talking with Sirius, Kingsley, and Emme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you, the boy who was in a polyamorous relationship for years, can only love one person now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the same.” He smiled when Barty made eye contact and gave a little wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps not, but you can’t beat yourself up for who you love. Did you do that when you and Ben started dating Hestia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no way. We all just fit together. It was so right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why are you beating yourself up here?” Marlene turned around and propped her elbows on the bar, looking out over their group. “Do you and Barty just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fit together?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah.” Regulus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene just raised both eyebrows, looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“McKinnon, aren’t you supposed to be celebrating your birthday?” He raised both eyebrows in return. Now was not the time to talk about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.” Marlene leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Come and dance with me, Mr. Two Left Feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I can step on your feet? I’ll stay here, birthday girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes before bopping off into the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus relaxed against the bar, hoping that he didn’t hurt her feelings too much turning down the dance. He really just didn’t want to be near Ben and Hes at the moment so the bar was currently a safe place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, Barty came over and wrapped his arms around Regulus. “Want to dance, babe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, yeah sure. You know I’m not a great dancer, though. Marlene just called me Mr. Two Left Feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care, you know that. Remus said that Sirius just dances around him, I could do that. Though I’m not nearly as good at Sirius for dancing.” Barty chuckled, kissing him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus hummed in the kiss. He did love Barty, of course he did. But it just wasn’t the same. He could maybe learn to love him like he did Hestia and Benjy. “That sounds good. Lead the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Barty grinned, kissing Regulus quickly one more time before pulling him to the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dancers were all already there, Marlene and Sirius twirling and spinning with Remus and Dorcas. Alice and Frank were doing their usual routine of showing everyone up. Regulus danced with his boyfriend, determined to have a good time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the night, everyone was more than a little drunk, including Regulus. It took him three attempts to put his arm through the right hole of his jacket, but he was trying to laugh it off, with Barty chuckling next to him, equally drunk. As they all spilled out of the bar, waiting for taxis or Ubers or night buses, Regulus looked around, happy on some level to be back in Godric’s--he really had missed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regulus.” Benjy’s voice came from behind him, sounding… strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben, darling, just leave it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Regulus nearly tripped over his own two feet. Barty was standing near the edge of the pavement, probably looking for their Uber with Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t f--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben. Don’t, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t what?” Regulus frowned as there was a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Uber, Reggie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benjy let out the biggest sigh, his face falling just for a moment. “You know it’s not, Hes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Hestia looked to Regulus. “Night Reg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus frowned even more. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it Regulus. It’s been a good night? Huh?” Remus had his </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m Trying to Be Sober</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it has…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to go home.” Remus gave him a little push to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus fell into the backseat, nearly in Barty’s lap. “Oh! Sorry.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barty wrapped his arms around Regulus almost immediately, smiling. “No need to be sorry, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good then.” Regulus kissed him sloppily as Remus got into the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus took a deep breath, cracking open the window because he knew he was a bit drunk but he was very aware of Regulus and Barty making out next to him. Sirius seemed to be too wrapped up in conversation with the driver of the Uber driver to notice, which they always did while wasted. Remus wished he was squished up in the front seat with them because Regulus and Barty were a little too hot and heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole night was great, and Remus had fun even though he looked like a ridiculous early 80’s Nick Cave ripoff. Sirius was dressed as a very good looking mysterious missing fifth member of Guns n Roses. Everyone was dressed up to the nines, much to Marlene’s delight and Remus’ chagrin. It was so much fun though, even if Regulus looked as if his dog just died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shot him a grin at a red light, then quickly noticed their brother and Barty a moment later. They grimaced, trying to communicate something to Remus with their eyebrows, but even after all this time he still didn’t speak Sirius-Marlene-ese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Remus leaned forward, nearly getting kicked in the face by one of the other men’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius waved a hand, then pulled their phone from their pocket. Remus’ phone vibrated in his own pocket a moment later.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did u c Reg natterjng to Ben &amp; Hes?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Wht time? The bar er when I ust saved him???</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kfhgdkg before!!!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>What do you men you just savd him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus huffed, trying to focus on the little fucking keyboard. He was too drunk for this but he also needed something to focus on with the two sucking face next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Yejk I usted saved HIM!</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Frm what</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius turned around to look at him again, then looked to Regulus and Barty again. Remus purposefully wasn’t looking their direction, but by the way Sirius’ eyebrows raised, he imagined they were really going for it. Sirius bit their lip before rooting through their purse, then turning back around and throwing something at the two men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi. That is far too much PDA.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Sirius.” Regulus groaned, panting. “What the fuck is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus turned to see Regulus finally with his tongue out of Barty’s mouth. He was holding one of those lube samples up. With a loud laugh, Remus put a hand over his eyes. “Oh my god! Sirius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might need it if you carry on like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barty at least had the good grace to blush, and swiftly look out of the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just kissing my boyfriend.” Regulus threw the lube back at Sirius and sat back crossing his arms over his chest. He was pouting in a very Sirius way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, poor Reggie.” Remus snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sirius laughed, turning back to the front. Remus saw the Uber driver smiling in the rearview.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t give us a low rating, mate.” Remus leaned forward again. “They’re drunk and he lives in New York.” He waved a hand at Barty and Regulus hit his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The driver just chuckled, turning back to the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right, you know how long distance is.” Sirius nodded, looking earnest but Remus could tell they were completely wasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough they were in front of their house, and Remus got out of the car. He got out quick enough to open the door for Sirius. Sirius grinned up at him, pouring themselves out of the car and even managing to make stumbling look balletic. “Come on, lovebirds!” They said, swinging their door shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus managed to pour himself out of the car then Barty behind him. Ignoring anymore awkwardness, Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist and threw them over his shoulder. Sirius squealed, laughing and kicking their legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I throw up it’s your fault!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no puking!” Remus set them back down, pulling them towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone is eager,” Sirius murmured, throwing their arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eager to get away from that face sucking.” Remus managed to unlock their front door without too much effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we can sneak off upstairs without them kno--AH! SNUFFS! HI BUDDY!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, leaning against the wall to kick off his shoes. Of course they were getting sidetracked by the dog. “Hi Snuffs.” Remus managed not to fall on his face as he got both shoes off before Regulus and Barty even stepped in the door. “Drink water, you two,” Remus called before heading to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprised you’re not telling me to drink water,” Sirius said, leaning against the kitchen doorframe like it was all that was keeping them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting you water.” Remus reached in the cabinet for two glasses as he heard Regulus and Barty stumbling through the living room towards the sunroom. “Then I’ll tell you to drink it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, their eyes following him. “Just tell me, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta get you the water first.” Remus had to concentrate very hard on filling up each glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, you’re such a Daddy.” Sirius appeared next to him, leaning their hip on the counter. God, they looked gorgeous like this, somehow--smudgy eyeliner, teased hair, tight clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta take care of you.” Remus handed them the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned then took the water and gulped it all down in one go, holding eye contact with Remus as they did. Remus laughed, taking a few sips, not dropping the look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going upstairs, fill your glass up again.” Remus kissed them on the cheek. Just as he did the door to the sunroom opened again with a creak, which surprised Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bossy,” Sirius murmured, just as Regulus appeared in the doorway, looking red faced and more than a little rumpled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Reggie, what’s going on?” Remus was slightly concerned because he knew that he was a bit emotional at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He murmured something Remus couldn’t make out, and he wasn’t sure if it was his own intoxication or Regulus being quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius frowned, looking at Regulus properly. “Didn’t catch that… you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Can I have…” Regulus cleared his throat. “I threw that lube packet back at you and now I wish I hadn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus couldn’t help the laugh that slipped out of his mouth -- which was because he was drunk. “See, Sirius is always prepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snickered as they crossed over to Regulus, digging in their bag. With what had to be the biggest smirk on their face, they held the packet out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are never going to mention this again,” Regulus said as he took the sachet. He would’ve sounded a lot firmer if he didn’t slur his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun, Reggie.” Remus snorted another laugh, covering his mouth with a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned at their brother. “If you need anything else, just come and ask. We’ve got a--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my GOD.” Regulus turned on his heel and practically ran for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus bent over in giggles, trying to catch his breath. Sirius burst into laughter as the sunroom door slammed again, leaning against the wall by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were -- what were you offering him?” He caught his breath, straightening up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shrugged, stumbling a little as they did. “Anything that can be sanitised I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Remus snickered before taking another drink of his water. “Brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, don’t you want to share, Daddy?” Sirius turned to him, walking closer with the click of their boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re our things.” He turned on his heel, going for the stairs now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius just laughed, following him upstairs. “Grumpy. Come on, I’ll make you feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you will?” He couldn’t remember walking so carefully up the stairs before. Remus was concentrating very hard on his water, not to spill it everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I will. If Daddy will let me,” Sirius said, laughing. They were hot on his heels and somehow still moving like air instead of stumbling around like they should’ve been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Remus went into their room, going to set the water on the table. “How are you gonna do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was grinning when Remus turned around to look at them. They took a moment then sank to their knees, crawling over to Remus in lieu of an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess…” Remus trailed off, sitting on the edge of the bed because he doubted he could manage standing up for a blowjob at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Daddy?” Sirius had the most mischievous look on their face as they came to kneel in front of him, hands on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned as they woke up, lifting their head from their pillow. Shit, they had smudged eyeliner all over it, and definitely were still wearing a bandana in their hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” they mumbled as they rolled onto their back, rubbing their hands over their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck did Marly make me drink?” Remus groaned next to them. It sounded as if he was batting at the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius had to laugh; Remus very rarely got hungover, so it was sort of karma when he did. “Something horrific, no doubt,” they said, clearing their throat as they sat up. “You alright there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just need some more water. Maybe something greasy for breakfast.” He managed to sit up and finally get the water glass. “Well, last night was fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, yeah it was, wasn’t it? Greasy food sounds great.” Sirius grabbed their own water glass and their phone from the side, beginning to scroll through. They had a few texts from Marlene, who was ridiculously drunk when they finally all left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised Marly didn’t get naked last night.” Remus snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Didn’t you see her when I Think We’re Alone Now came on? She very nearly took her shirt off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, that was when I was getting a drink!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there you go then.” Sirius laughed. They scrolled through a few messages more, seeing a handful from Remus, riddled with typos. “Hey, what did you save Reg from last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Yeah, it was right before I got him into the Uber. Ben looked all upset and angry. I don’t know what they were saying, but Hestia looked stressed and I thought I needed to help out. Reggie had his back to me, so I couldn’t tell what he was feeling. Then he got in the car and put his tongue down Barty’s throat.” Remus’ voice sounded rough from the night out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez… I keep thinking about what he said about home, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. I don’t know what to do though. I think one of us has to get through to him, but I don’t know how.” He shifted to look at Sirius. “Barty’s going back to New York this afternoon, so maybe Reggie will have some sort of epiphany.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe.” Sirius sighed. “I really hope so.” They leaned over and dropped a kiss to the corner of Remus’ mouth. “We’ll help him, whatever happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that afternoon, definitely sobered up and recovered with mountains of greasy food, Sirius drove Barty and Regulus to the airport. They were a little worried for Regulus really, but they needed to just be there for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you again for driving, Sirius,” Barty said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble. I’m happy to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back, Sirius?” Regulus opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, glancing back at their brother. “I’ll be right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus was quiet for the whole ride home, including when they diverted past Richard and Hope’s house to pick up Teddy, who was excited to see Pada </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Uncy Reg. They spent a good few hours playing and snuggling with Teddy, in a big family pile on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was determined to keep Reggie engaged in conversation, though he wasn’t quite as sad as they expected he would’ve been saying goodbye to his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, Uncle Reg? I’d say this Lego skyscraper is great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fantastic,” Regulus agreed with a little smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DADA, look!” Teddy grabbed a handful of Lego and climbed up onto the sofa where Remus was sitting with his journal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius turned to Reg, nudging their foot into his thigh. “What’s happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about, kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barty, what I want for work, where I want to be.” Regulus added another leggo to the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, also absently building lego. “Yeah. What does your gut say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly have no clue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sirius sighed. “Have you managed to write some more recently?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t even read anything recently. Everything’s all tangled up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had any more thoughts about…” Sirius glanced at him for a moment before looking back to the lego. “About home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and I don’t… I don’t know if I’d be welcomed back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to go all Karamo from Queer Eye with a metaphor but… I think the door might not be open, but you still have a key, you know?” Sirius laughed, shaking their head at their own ridiculousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really think so.” Regulus looked to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t seen how upset Benjy is every single time that he’s seen me?” He bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s upset but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t got feelings for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that. I also don’t know if Hestia even wants me back.” Regulus stood up. “I’m exhausted and still… hungover I think. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sighed, leaning back against the sofa. “Yeah. Bathroom’s free if you want a shower or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus nodded, heading towards the sunroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the door closed, Sirius felt a hand carding through their hair. They smiled, tilting their head towards Remus’ touch, feeling instantly soothed by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Teddy, why don’t you go pick out a book or two for us to read.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OKAY!” Teddy shuffled off the sofa then ran off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all right?” Remus kissed the top of their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sad for him,” Sirius mumbled, tipping their head back to look up at him. “I wish we could help more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I think he just needs a little more time. I’ll try to talk to him too. We’re going to start the brewing kit tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds fun. I have to go see Lily and Kingsley tomorrow. I could take Teddy with me so you two can have a brewing day, hanging out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a great idea. I’ll see what I can get out of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Sirius turned and kissed his knee. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DADA! PADA! I found the book on the pirates!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, annwyl, come on then so we can read it. I’ll do all the voices how you like.” Remus laughed as Teddy’s little feet padded into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, settling in to listen to Remus. As he read the book to Teddy, they thought back to their conversations before, about Remus feeling lost, about looking for his own direction. Maybe he and Reggie could help each other out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now we… wait?” Remus read over the directions one more time. He and Regulus were in the kitchen finally using Sirius’ home brew kit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus bent down, peering at the large plastic barrel. “Yeah, I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, good thing I’m fine with not getting instant satisfaction.” Remus snorted a laugh, setting aside the paper. They hadn’t spoken about anything but beer since Sirius had carted Teddy off with them earlier in the day. It was now nearly dinner time, and Remus knew he had to try to get Regulus to talk. That was the whole point of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Christ, you’re my brother, Remus, I don’t want to know about your satisfaction.” Regulus laughed, scraping a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying as a general statement!” Remus shoved his shoulder. “Let’s order dinner, Sirius said they were going to be eating over the Potter’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. God, I’m still sort of used to New York takeout… everything at our fingertips, you know?” Regulus smiled, leaning against the table. “What are you thinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, Godric’s not exactly the same.” He chuckled. “How about Thai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, I’m a sucker for pad thai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like Sirius. They never get anything different.” Remus grabbed his phone that was sitting on the table. “Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, god we’re definitely siblings, huh?” Regulus bit his lip, thinking for a moment. “Nah, I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are nearly spitting images of each other in so many ways, I would say so.” Remus tapped on to the app, deciding to order some pad thai for Sirius as well. They weren’t going to be hungry, but they could bring it for lunch tomorrow. They probably would be cross if Remus had Thai without them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re the best sibling.” Regulus sounded sad all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus ordered, trying to figure out what Regulus was thinking about. “What’s going on, Reggie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a big sigh. “I feel like everyone is asking me that right now, and I never know how to answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a lot to think about. I get it. Sorry for asking the same thing as everyone, I hate when people do that to me.” Remus went to the fridge after ordering to get two beers that were actually brewed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. It’s just frustrating because I don’t know how to answer? I don’t know what I should do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are your options?” He held out a beer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus took a long drink of beer before he answered. “Option one, move back to New York, write, work, be with Barty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Option two?” Remus sat down at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Option two… Long distance with Barty, work here, write, find a place to stay that isn’t your sunroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a nice sunroom, but I don’t blame you.” He nodded, taking a sip of his beer. “Option three?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus let out a long sigh and drank another mouthful of beer. “Option three, break up with Barty because long distance is fucking hard and feels unfair, stay here, write, work, live in Godric’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like that one, I can tell. You got all down about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reg bit his lip, glancing out the window. “Option four… Nah, there’s no option four.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No option four?” Remus raised an eyebrow. “Okay.” He wasn’t going to get this out of Reg just yet. He could tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No option four.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask if there was.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s sit down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sitting.” Remus cocked his head. “Do you mean in the living room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus laughed, shoving at Remus’ shoulder. “Yes, in the living room, you sarcastic git.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Remus stood back up, grabbing his beer. “Is that the way to talk to your favorite brother-in-law?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Only</span>
  </em>
  <span> brother-in-law.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, I’m also the favorite.” He snorted a laugh, trying to keep things light so Regulus didn’t close off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I suppose that’s true.” Regulus smiled, starting through to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched some TV, Regulus going a bit quiet as they ate with a random show on. Remus had a plan to get Reggie to relax and open up. Not to mention, he needed to relax a bit too. Once they finished up eating, Remus turned to Regulus with a smile. “So, you wanna get high? I think you need to relax a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Regulus’ turn to snort a laugh. “I thought you’d never ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have any edibles because Teddy has the biggest sweet tooth, like me, so we can’t really keep stray cookies or brownies about.” He stood up. “I’ll be right back. Maybe we should go to the garden too? I don’t want Teddy to come in while we’re getting stoned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a Dad now, you know?” Regulus rubbed a hand over his face. “Yeah, it looks nice out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus snickered, thinking how Sirius would insist that Remus was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> that way. “Okay, see you in a few, put the fairy lights on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do.” Regulus stood up, starting through the sunroom to outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus headed up to their room, deciding to roll there so he wouldn’t have to bring their box down. On his way up, he texted Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m getting your brother high out in the garden.</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Please don’t let Teddy out there.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi caro</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Are you rolling without me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>😭</span>
</p><p>
  <b>You poor thing!</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Yes, I am. Just got the box out.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So rude</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t believe you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Video call me </span>
  </em>
  <span>😂</span>
</p><p>
  <b>REALLY?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… I’m only half joking?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>image.jpg</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus huffed, looking at the selfie of them giving the biggest puppy dog eyes. He moved his phone to set it on the nightstand then video called them. Sirius answered almost immediately, grinning when they saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You actually called!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did! Shut up.” Remus rolled his eyes then shifted the phone a little so Sirius could see his hands. “Your brother is waiting for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can wait a minute,” Sirius replied, setting their chin on their palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you?” He asked, setting the filter on the paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At Lily’s. I’ve nipped upstairs. Teddy, Harry and Hettie are having the time of their lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure, you all are busy with charity things they can have the run of the house. James is probably covered in paint and glitter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, he loves it. I heard him pretending to be a dinosaur earlier I’m sure.” They bit their lip. “But shh, I want to savour this moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever wondered why you have a hand kink?” Remus joked as he started to roll the paper between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you have gorgeous hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My gorgeous scuffed up, calloused hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius visibly swallowed. “Yes, those ones. Rolling joints that I am gonna miss out on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor princess. I’ll roll you one the next time we have some time alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm yes please,” Sirius murmured, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can put them to work elsewhere before that.” Remus licked the paper to seal it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure we can find some ways.” He grabbed the pen to pack it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to give me the details when I’m back home.” Sirius glanced off to the side, then Remus heard Teddy’s voice off-screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PADA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m coming Teddy!” Sirius looked back to Remus, smiling. “I gotta go, caro. Although, I suppose I should call you Daddy when you’re like this, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, princess. I love you too. I’ll see you tonight.” He picked up his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled. “See you tonight, Daddy. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they hung up, Remus grabbed the phone, joint, and a lighter before heading downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus sprawled back into the sunlounger on the deck, looking up at the clouds. He was more than a little stoned with whatever the hell Remus had put in that joint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think the beer is ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus let out a low, deep laugh. “Reggie, it’s going to be awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How you doing over there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie snorted a laugh and held his hand out for the joint. “Stoned as all shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? This is good, isn’t it? I don’t know what the fuck strain it is, but Mam insisted that it’s good for relaxation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Regulus grinned, rubbing his free hand over his face. “I definitely feel relaxed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, you haven’t been recently. Fuck, I haven’t really been recently either.” Remus sat up on the lounger next to Regulus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, relaxation who?” Regulus tilted his head to look at Remus. “What’s going on with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have nothing to be passionate about outside of parenting. Sirius wants me to go find a cool climbing job, but there are none, you know? I’m not going back to PureFit, that seems like the past, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So make one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make one? Like… open my own climbing school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck not? Open a climbing thing. Make a job.” Regulus frowned, waving a hand through the smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked very thoughtful. “That’d be fucking brilliant. But it can’t just be a regular climbing place, it’s gotta be interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Climbing and… and… what else are you into?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beer! Oh my god, do you think there could be some like, fucking, brewery or bar/climbing arena?” Remus leaned forward, looking a little wild. “Reg! You could help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can people climb drunk?” Reg sat up too, staring at him. “We can brew things. I can write… write something. Write the marketing, brew and market!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, the climbing should be before the beer or there had to be some limit, but yeah. You would be great at marketing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or they could be separate. People wanna climb, they can climb. They wanna buy beer or beer tasting, they can… beer. That’s a verb right?” Regulus gasped, struck with an idea. “Remus! Your climbing hold bottle opener thing! We can sell them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH MY GOD! YES!” Remus jumped up. “Regulus this is fucking brilliant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I have no idea how to brew things but we can learn, can’t we? Do you know anyone who brews things? Who knows yeast, Remus! Who is a yeast kinda person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I remember Alphard talking about a friend. I bet your uncle knows people. He’s coming up here next weekend. We can talk to him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes! This is great! I’m writing a business plan right now. My years of business school, will come in useful! Do you have a pen? Paper, I need that too. Oh my god, this is great!” Regulus flapped his hands, beyond excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe wait until we’re not stoned as shit! But oh my god!” He bounced around, looking a bit like his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, Stoned Reg is real good with this shit, I swear.” Regulus climbed out of his chair, meandering towards the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie!” Remus laughed. “Tomorrow, tomorrow, come back and sit down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus sat on the edge of the lounger. “Okay okay. This is a great idea, I’m so excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too! Well, this is one issue we can check off as fixed.” He clapped his hands together, sitting back down. “This is so fucking great, I can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! Oh my god.” Regulus laid back on the lounger with a big sigh. “This is exactly what I fucking needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! So… it looks like you’re gonna have to go with Option Two, eh… unless there’s an Option Four…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus waved a hand, closing his eyes. “Option Four is break up with Barty, stay here, work on this business idea with you… and--and go back to Benjy and Hestia and tell them I still love them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like Option Four.” Remus patted Regulus’ knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do I… I love Barty. I really do. But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’s not home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, and Ben and Hes are?” Remus’ voice was soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus just nodded, biting his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SO GO GET THEM!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus clapped his hands on his knees and stood up. “Right! Right, I’m gonna go get them, right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do that! You need to break up with Barty first and you’re stoned. Benjy and Hestia will not believe you stoned.” Remus pulled him back down with a hand on his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… yeah, okay.” Regulus groaned. “Tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, tomorrow. It’ll be great. You can go and be all romantic with Ben and Hestia. I love a good romance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do, you’re so sappy! I’m not asking your opinion or I’ll turn up with a guitar and roses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I wouldn’t suggest that. I don’t do roses, wildflowers… those are Sirius’ favorite.” Remus waved a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus snorted a laugh, flopping back to lying down. “Of course you know their favourites. God, you two are awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I know Sirius’ favorite flowers!? It’s important. I know their favorite everything. Do you know Hestia and Ben’s favorites?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Hes likes tulips. Ben likes sunflowers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, you should get them some.” Remus sighed. “Or a cute gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus bit his lip. They were never big into gifts when they were together; Christmases and birthdays were quiet and close, but maybe that had changed now. Maybe Ben and Hes were into gifts. “Yeah, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or not, whatever. I’m sure they’ll be happy just to have you back.” Remus grinned from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if they’re not? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Regulus cleared his throat. “More to the point, what are we going to call our brewery and climbing arena?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, climbers like a good recovery beer… something along those terms.” Remus took another hit of the joint, which was nearly all done now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus took the joint from Remus and took a long drag, frowning as he thought. “Recovery Brewing Co.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! That’s perfect, Reggie! Brilliant! I love it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if it’s less of a climbing school… and more of a… hang out for climbers? It has really hard routes and things… what if… what if it’s like a teaching school for teachers. You’re too good for just boring, standard climbs. You need something challenging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie, you are full of fucking amazing ideas. I’m getting you high more often.” Remus beamed, looking a bit goofy. “I think regular classes or easier routes might be good to have too, so like it’s open to everyone. But it’s not like PureFit at all, just a relaxing place mostly. We just offer different classes. Like Ascendance, right? Leveled things. But it’s mostly a cool hang out place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right!” Regulus took another drag. “Like, Sunday is amateur day, or something. But overall it’s higher-level stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah! We could do some kids stuff too. Like the parents can have a beer while we’re teaching them.” Remus snorted a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Amen to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is going to be great. We’ll open this place and you’ll be back with Ben and Hestia and Sirius will be kicking ass with the studios and Teddy will be running around like the crazy little thing he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you really think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we do it? We’ll talk to Al about it when they come up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do it, Reggie. It’s going to be fucking awesome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you two.” Sirius’ voice came from the door to the sunroom. “Ooh it’s potent out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pri-Sirius! We’ve a business idea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you have?” Sirius padded over barefoot to sit on the edge of Remus’ sunlounger and peck a kiss hello to his lips. “What is this idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A brewery/rock climbing arena!” Remus kissed them back, a little deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus looked up at the clouds, not wanting to intrude on their moment and feeling more than a little jealous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Sirius sounded quite surprised. “That’s actually a really good idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie! Tell them you! You had such great ideas!” Remus encouraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Called Recovery Brewing Co. We have a bar and beer tastings and like… climbing runs for more experienced climbers, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have amateur days and kid days and all this great shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed. “That sounds great. What the hell did you smoke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it was my Mam gave us. It was fucking strong. I have more left.” Remus put his head on Sirius’ shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I’m glad. So what is the next step in this master plan, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna talk to Alphard. He knows a brewer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, maybe he knows some investors too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! Oh, and I’m going to break up with Barty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ head whipped over as they stared at Regulus. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Option Four!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “What the fuck are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not home, so I’m going to break up with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re going to buy Hestia and Benjy flowers and shower them with love and romance.” Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned into him, laughing softly. “That’s your doing is it, caro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe. I just helped Reggie along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Sirius kissed his cheek. “Come on, Teddy is in bed and I want to watch an episode of that awful new dating show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, okay.” Remus stood up. “Night Reggie, we’ll work on the business plan tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait no, Stoned Reggie loves shitty dating shows.” Regulus stood up, grinning. “Let’s watch it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snuggled up to Remus’ side in bed, chuckling at how funny he was when he was so very high. He’d gotten a little handsy whilst the three of them were trying to watch some awful dating show, so after one episode they had bid Reggie goodnight and gone upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they were both falling asleep and Remus was still valiantly clinging to his high. Remus’ hands were running up and down their back and playing with their hair when they heard Teddy’s cry then a moment later his little footsteps coming down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PADA! DADA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sat up straight, distantly glad they had put their pyjamas back on earlier. “Hey piccolino, what’s wrong darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy opened the door, sniffling. “I had a bad dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, poor annwyl, come here.” Remus peered over Sirius at Teddy. He wasted no time in climbing up into the bed and nestling his way in between Remus and Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shifted onto their side, stroking the back of Teddy’s head. “It’s alright piccolino, we’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy buried his face into Remus’ hair, holding on tight to him as Sirius did so. “Dada? Why do you smell funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius had to bite their lip so hard to stop laughing that they were sure it was bleeding. “Dada was out gardening with Uncle Reg earlier, that’s why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay… why were you gardening at night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are some plants you can only look after at night.” Sirius gave Remus a look. God, they were going to hell for lying like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Teddy sniffled. “I like the smell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus clamped a hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reminds me of Grandma’s house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius buried their face into their pillow. Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah -- yeah, she likes -- likes these plants.” Remus coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep piccolino,” Sirius murmured, trying desperately to regain control of their laughter. “The dreams won’t get you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, we’ll scare them all away.” Remus nodded, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Sirius kissed the top of Teddy’s head, letting out a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus leaned over and kissed Sirius on the cheek. Sirius smiled, trying not to think too hard on the fact their son might well be a stoner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphard and Riley came up to visit that weekend, and Alphard was, as usual, enamored with his great-nephew. Teddy was equally enamored with the feather hat Riley had been sporting. After dinner one night, they all sat around and discussed Remus and Regulus’ business proposition. For an idea they came up with whilst stoned, it was actually quite well thought out. Alphard and Riley seemed to agree, and Alphard was keen to invest, as well as advertise the business in Wander Weekly when it was up and running. Riley’s sister’s son was the one who ran a small brewery from his shed, apparently, so he thought they would all be able to work and grow together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was buzzing about it, and Regulus seemed far happier. Though as far as Sirius could tell, he hadn’t enacted </span>
  <em>
    <span>Option Four</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as he called it. For all of his enthusiasm for breaking up with Barty and going back to Hestia and Benjy, he hadn’t done a thing about it. Sirius wasn’t sure how much further they and Remus could force things, so they just had to let it lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was mid-week when Sirius finished early for the first time in what felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When they got home, Remus was alone and working out in the garden. Teddy and Reggie were not in the house, neither was Snuffles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey caro,” Sirius said as they went out into the garden. “They out on a walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They went to that pottery place where you paint things. I guess they have some animal day going on today.” Remus leaned back on his hands looking up at them. “You’re early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cool!” Sirius smiled, crossing over to him. “Yeah, I managed to get things done way earlier than I thought. Figured I’d come and see this husband of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Remus grinned. “Come here and kiss me then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, going over to kiss him hello. “Charming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never have enough time to be charming these days.” Remus pulled them into his lap with a laugh. “I just miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Sirius laughed, falling into his lap. “Hi. I miss you too caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy you’re home.” Remus wrapped his arms around them, resting his head against their shoulder. “It’s nice out today. Do you want to get something cold to drink and relax on one of the loungers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, that is a wonderful idea.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his hair, smiling. “I’m happy to be home too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I’ll clean up and get something to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later Sirius was lying on a lounger, with their head rested on Remus’ chest. “This is just what I’ve been needing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Remus played with their hair. “Have you talked to Reggie about Barty or Ben and Hestia lately?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shook their head. “He’s not mentioned anything since that night you were stoned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh me either. I heard him on the phone with Barty before he left and they sounded together. He was so ready to go. He wanted to go to Ben and Hes that night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” Sirius sighed. “Maybe he’s getting cold feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said they were home to me too. Fucking hell, I’m going to -- I don’t know, I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Remus snorted a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to march him to their door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And break up with Barty for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to do with him. I thought I made it through to him.” Remus took a sip of sangria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be okay, Sirius. You know Reggie needs time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I got all of the family’s impulsivity, huh?” Sirius chuckled, kissing his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Maybe Reggie is just more… calculating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius turned to look at him properly. “Remus John Lupin-Black. Are you saying I’m not calculating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends on what you’re doing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that, you know your impulsivity tends to rule all. But you can be calculating too.” Remus rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled. “I’m better than I used to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are, my pearl, you really are.” He gave them a peck on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I love you.” Sirius kissed back, grinning. “I’m so proud of you for your business idea, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so excited, Sirius, this is what I needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I can see it in your face, caro. You get to climb, you get to teach, you get to do something that pushes you.” Sirius cupped his cheek, their smile softening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for pushing me to talk about it and think about it, so I didn’t get all caught up in my own head. It wouldn’t have been good for any of us.” He leaned into the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to do it. You deserve the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few months later everything was coming together. They were having a sort of investment party with Wander Weekly and Ascendance. Remus and Sirius were all ready to go out for the night, but they had a bit of an obstacle in their way.  “Dada! No! I wanna go! I wanna go!” Teddy was crying in his seat in the back of their car. They were taking an Uber from his Mam’s but they had to drop Teddy off first. She wanted to go to the party, but she also decided to stay behind with Teddy and Richard for a night in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy, you can’t go, it’s a grown up thing.” Remus leaned against the car door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, it’s just for grown ups, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> boring.” Sirius gave Remus a look. He knew they hated it when he cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! I wanna go, I’ll be good.” He sniffled, kicking his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t though. It’s for business. It’s going to be so boring.” Remus put a hand on Sirius’ back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned into him. “You’re gonna go hang out with Grandma and Grandpa, you always have the best time with them, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna gooooo.” He let out a sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus took a deep breath before leaning into the car. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NOOOO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius took a deep breath, then turned up the path to Hope’s house. Maybe they were hoping Teddy might cheer up when he saw Grandma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, annwyl.” Remus put his arms around him, even though he was wriggling and kicking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BUT I WANNA GO WITH YOU!” Teddy clung to Remus after a moment. “I WANNA GO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Remus rubbed Teddy’s back. “Pada and Dada will pick you up tomorrow morning and we’ll get breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NOOOO.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus frowned as he walked up to the house. “We love you very much and we’ll be back before you know it. It’s nearly bedtime anyhow.” He walked into the entryway before turning into the livingroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I WANNA GO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Teddy, dear. What’s wrong, hm?” Hope was in the living room, standing by Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna -- wanna go with Dada and Pada. Pleaseeee.” Teddy didn’t lift his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s grown up things, piccolino.” Sirius sounded so sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. I hear it will be very boring though. And do you know what we have here at Grandma’s house?” Hope gave Remus a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also know Grandma has chocolate cake and the party doesn’t.” Richard smiled from his seat on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, we’ll only have boring adult food, annwyl. Let me go, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I miss Hettie and Neville and Harry and Roro and Luna and Vic?” Teddy sniffled as he lifted his head. Tears were still running down his little cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, dear, Hettie and Harry are with Nana and Gramps. Neville and Roro and Luna are at their grandparents and Vic is with Uncle Bill at their home. Don’t worry, you won’t miss a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy nodded, pouting a little. “I still wanna go because I wanna go with you and Pada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ heart nearly burst. “Oh, Teddy, we would love to take you but you’d be so bored. I promise. We’ll spend all day tomorrow together, okay? We’ll do whatever we want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, how about all of us and Uncle Reg go to the zoo, huh?” Sirius tried, smiling softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Teddy’s lip wobbled. “I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh piccolino, I know. I wish you were coming too, but grown ups are so boring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus kissed Teddy on the cheek. “I love you, and we’ll be back before you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy nodded before reaching out for Sirius. Sirius quickly scooped him up and smacked a big kiss on his cheek. “You have lots and lots of fun with Grandma and Grandpa, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Teddy hugged them around the neck. “I love you Pada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much piccolino.” Sirius hugged him back tightly, closing their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus rubbed his face before looking to his mam. “Need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No dear. We’ve got his bag. You have a good time celebrating.” Hope came over and hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, call us if you need to.” Remus hugged her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more goodbye hugs and kisses, they managed to get out and into the Uber. Remus let out a big sigh after settling into his seat. “Are you all right?” He reached for Sirius’ hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded. “Yeah. I just hate when he’s crying like that, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. All kids cry, you know? We’ll be back, and if you want we can get Teddy on our way home instead of tomorrow.” Remus kissed their cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. I think he’s fine now we’re gone, you know?” Sirius leaned into him. “I wanna have a drink tonight, let loose a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I think he’s fine now too. He’s probably eating too much cake and making Richard play a game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Yes. Richard humours him though, doesn’t he?” Sirius chuckled. “Reg is already there huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded, Richard was a good Grandpa, and treated Teddy just the way Remus hoped he would. “Yeah, Reggie’s there. Said everything looks great! Alphard and Riley are already rubbing elbows and such.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, of course they are. Those two are so good at all this business small talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good. I’m so excited.” Remus grinned. “When we’re not doing business-y stuff, we should do something about Option Four.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. They’ll be there, with Ascendance, so we can try to matchmake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” He smirked, feeling rather devious tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough they were at the party. It had been a while now since Regulus had decided that he wanted to go with Option Four then doing nothing about it. They were diving headfirst into their business, but he was still putting off going for Ben and Hestia. Remus wanted to just shake Regulus, but he couldn’t actually do that. That would solve nothing at all, but Remus and Sirius were going to try to give it a push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some gripping and grinning, and chatting with potential investors. Remus needed a break from talking business, so he went to find Sirius. They were chatting with someone Remus didn’t know, but that person excused themselves for the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we need to go find Ben and Hestia.” Remus put an arm around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi caro. Yes, let’s. How are you getting on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things are going good, I think it feels good.” He kissed their cheek. “I’m just a little businessed out for a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, I am too. Let’s find Ben and Hes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked around looking for the two, and they were enjoying some food. “Hi you two!” Hestia grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hes!” Sirius hugged her. “How are you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re enjoying ourselves.” Hestia put her arms around Ben’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? That’s good. Have you happened to see Reggie around?” Remus asked, looking around as if he was really trying to find him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benjy raised an eyebrow at them. “Not yet, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay…” Remus hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has he spoken to either of you recently?” Sirius smiled at them, squeezing their arm around Remus’ waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, he seems to be avoiding us, sadly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly?” Remus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benjy let out a huff, taking a sip of his wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia rolled her eyes. “Yes, sadly. We want to see him, catch up a bit more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt he wants that Hestia,” Benjy muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think that, Benj?” Sirius glanced at Remus, then back at Benjy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants nothing to do with us, you’ve seen.” He waved a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shook his head; ah, so Benjy and Reggie were thinking the similar things about one another. “I think he does. He was talking about you, maybe doing coffee with you both.” That was a bare faced lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benjy’s eyebrows shot up and Hestia’s smile softened just a little. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Benjy drank more of his wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should go find him, darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe.” He shrugged. “Let’s go dance for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus watched as Hestia agreed. They both smiled and said they’d see each other later before heading to the dancefloor. “Well, hopefully that works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus took a sip of his drink, feeling pretty good about everything. Well, everything that has to do with the business. It had been… </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>… since he had said he was going to break up with Barty and go for Benjy and Hestia. Somehow he managed to talk himself out of it because he was positive that Benjy hated him and Hestia just wanted to be friends now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, across the dancefloor Regulus saw the couple, dancing together. Regulus should be there, shouldn’t he? With the two of them, at home. He could close his eyes and remember what it felt like to be on the sofa with them snuggling and watching a movie. How they would just share everything and feel so comfortable with one another. How Hestia made the best eggs and Benjy made the best bacon and they would rib Regulus for burning the toast then kiss him to make up for their sass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed being wrapped up in their love and comfort. All Regulus wanted was to feel at home again. The only thing was that he didn’t know if they really wanted him back. Since the night at the bar, Hestia barely even spoke to him now. They didn’t even come to Hettie’s birthday the other week, and Regulus was sure it was because at least Benjy was trying to avoid him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking one more sip of his beer, Regulus looked away from Benjy and Hestia laughing together. He needed to talk to Barty, and discuss his real feelings with him if anything. Regulus pulled his phone from his pocket and stared at it for a moment, the clock on the front showing the time in Godric’s, and the time in New York. Without thinking further, he stepped out of the room and called Barty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe!” Barty answered cherfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Barty…” Regulus rubbed a hand over his face, wishing he wouldn’t have to do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… uh, not much. We’re just at the party for the business…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, how is that going? I’m so excited for you, even if that means you’re probably not coming back to New York… but we... “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going really well.” Regulus cleared his throat. “I think we should break up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barty didn’t reply for a moment before he took a deep breath. “Oh… I -- I understand being in a long distance relationship is hard. Is there anything I can do? I could move to Godric’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Regulus’ voice cracked. “No, I mean. You have a wonderful life in New York, Barty. You’re wonderful, and I do love you. Don’t uproot your life, you… home is important, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s so important. I wish that we both had the same… home.” Barty sniffled. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Barty. Really, I am. I do love you, I’ve had the best time. Can we… can we stay in touch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah -- yeah, we can. I -- I’ll need a bit I think but I still want to stay in touch. You and everyone I met through you are just great. I want nothing but the best for you, Reg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too. You know everyone loves you, too, right? Sirius adores you, and they dislike everyone I show a vague interest in… I am really sorry.” Regulus slid down the wall to sit at the foot of it, rubbing a hand over his face again. “Will you reach out when you feel you can?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I will.” Barty took another deep breath. “It was never gonna last when our homes aren’t in the same place, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus bit his lip hard, tears in his eyes. “Yeah. It was wonderful, Barty. Just… we have to go home eventually, don’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do, it’s important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Good luck with that committee meeting on Wednesday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, good luck with the business, yeah? I’ll come see it one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus nodded. “Remus’ll be mad with me, but free beer and climbing for life for you. Whenever you wanna roll up in this little town I call home, I’ll be… I’ll be happy to see you, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bring unicorns for Teddy, surely he’ll make sure his Dad doesn’t care.” Barty let out a soft laugh. “Thanks, Reg. Take care, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you too. Take care Barty, thank you for a great time. Speak to you soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Bye, Reg.” He hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus hung up, letting his phone fall next to him as he let out a long, shaky breath. Fuck, he’d just done it. He tipped his head back and let the tears finally fall. Barty was good for him, but he wasn’t home. At least he seemed to understand. He hoped that in the end they would be friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later Sirius appeared in the doorway back to the party. They looked around for a moment before spotting Regulus sitting on the floor. “Kid, hey… What’s happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I broke up with -- broke up with Barty.” He sniffed hard, trying to stop crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius didn’t say anything, just quickly crossed to Regulus and sat next to him, putting their arms around his shoulders. He leaned into his sibling, closing his eyes, and letting himself cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I loved him, I just want him -- him to be happy. But he’s not -- not home,” he managed to say after a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know kid, I know,” Sirius murmured, in the softest voice he’d ever heard from them, their arms still around his shoulders, rubbing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would have been worse if I stayed with him, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We can’t fight it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. “I should go back in there, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, we can stay out here for the rest of the night for all I care. Remus is deep in climbing talk with some rich looking guy, so I reckon he’s got it in the bag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if I just went home right now?” He sat up a bit straighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fuck it.” Sirius squeezed his shoulders. “If you wanna go home then you can. You want me to come with, I will. You want me to just put you in an Uber, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna go home. I’ll go tell Remus.” Regulus pushed himself back to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stood up too, straightening their shirt. “I can tell him, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks.” He nodded. “That’d be… yeah… thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got this, kid.” Sirius hugged him again, tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus smiled, so happy to have Sirius in his life. He needed to go home and fall into bed. Maybe the next day he could bring himself to talk to Benjy and Hestia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rubbed a hand over their eyes as they walked back into the party after putting Reg into an Uber. He’d broken up with Barty, maybe on a whim, but hopefully that meant things were moving in the right direction now. Sirius just had to avoid Benjy and Hestia all night, and find Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was chatting with Al and Riley, looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy. Sirius was so proud of him for doing what he wanted to do. They had a feeling he was really going to make something of this. They crossed over to him, putting a hand on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey my pearl, you all right?” Remus leaned into them. “Al was just telling me about some woman who is so interested that she wants to invest a ton of money!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s amazing!” Sirius grinned, genuinely happy for him. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, thanks you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, Remus. We’ll go chat with some more people.” Riley winked before pulling Al off with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Remus frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, glancing around for a moment. “Reg just broke up with Barty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ eyes went wide. “What? Really? Where is he? Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just went outside and found him sitting on the floor nearly crying, yeah. He’s on his way home, he wanted to leave so I said I would tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m torn on what emotion to feel right now.” He made a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, leaning into him. “Yeah, me too. He said he loves Barty, but he’s not home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I wish he had just gone right after Benjy and Hestia, but that’s too much of a romance novel, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chuckled, kissing his cheek. “Yes caro, not everyone lives in a romance novel like you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like our life?” Remus wrapped his arms around them before dipping Sirius and kissing them soundly. They laughed into the kiss, letting him hold them like he did every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It takes a lot of effort to give you a fairy tale, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Too much effort?” Remus grinned, kissing them once more before straightening them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not when it’s you.” Sirius smiled, cupping his cheek as they straightened up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you’re not much effort to love either.” He paused with a little smirk. “Even if you’re high maintenance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” They paused too, biting their lip. “I suppose I’ll give you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, caro. I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus wrapped his arms around them again. “I’m so excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna take on the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Sirius woke without a whiff of a hangover, thankfully. The night had been more about networking than celebrating, which was fine for them. When they had gotten home, Sirius had poked their head into the sunroom to check in on Reggie, and found him asleep, thankfully. They were so worried about him, but hopefully this was the better path in the long run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled over, seeing Remus still dozing, and happily cuddled up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Teddy was here for a second,” Remus mumbled a few moments later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, sorry. God forbid I cuddle my husband.” Sirius chuckled, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, no, I mean I thought I heard him. I was just dreaming. Please cuddle me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course caro.” Sirius smiled, burying their nose in his curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get up soon, I promised Teddy we’d do breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I said Reg might come with us too, but maybe not. We’ll see how he feels?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, we should probably talk to him, yeah. We’ll do breakfast and the zoo. If Reggie wants to come, he can. If not, we’ll distract the child with food and cute animals.” Remus laughed, reaching for his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snickered, staying cuddled close. “That’s just Parenting 101, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’ve a high grade in Parenting 101, I think.” Remus settled back, opening his phone. “I’ll text Mam to remind her not to feed him everything, just maybe something small to hold him over if he’s really hungry. Though, he’s probably still sleeping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s your son. He’ll be sleeping and he’ll be really hungry.” Sirius grinned, squeezing their arm around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, yeah… he’ll be a stoner when he’s older too. I’m still not over that and it’s been months now.” Remus chuckled, typing out a text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha… god, I can’t believe that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t garden at night when he’s around at all now because I nearly died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No night gardening for us, and no recitals.” Sirius groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, we’ve a decent balance, I’d say.” Remus set his phone aside. “We could have a quick recital right now then get going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, leaning in to kiss him. “Mm, I thought you’d never ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Remus laughed before kissing back, hand going into their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SIRIUS! REMUS!” The door flew open. “I’m doing it! I’m going to see Ben and Hes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned, flopping back onto the bed before Regulus’ words sunk in. “You are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES!” Regulus was looking a bit manic. “I can’t wait any longer. I’m an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cockblock,” Remus muttered under his breath. “I’m happy for you Regulus. Go get them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Go, right now! It’s going to be great!” Sirius bit their lip around a grin at Remus’ whisper. Regulus looked as if he hadn’t slept at all, bless him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Shit, I need an Uber. That’s okay! Okay! I’ll go! Bye!” Regulus took off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius watched him run down the hallway again, hearing his footsteps too, before they let out a long breath. “Christ…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Him, Marly, Teddy… they are the biggest recital interrupters of all time.” Remus snickered before going to kiss Sirius again. “I’m happy for him though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, me too. But let’s not think about my sibling right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, let’s not.” Remus pushed them on to their back to straddle their hips. “Other important things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus had been up all night, tossing and turning -- trying to figure out what he needed to do. His mind kept going back to Benjy and Hestia. There was still so much doubt in him that said they didn’t want him or need him any longer, but after waiting so long, Regulus couldn’t take it anymore. Regulus was sure that he was going to explode if he didn’t just get over there to their flat… to his old flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After letting Remus and Sirius know where he was going, Regulus went off and got an Uber. The ride over to Benjy and Hestia’s was painful. He wanted to crawl out of his skin. Regulus wasn’t the most impulsive. Where Sirius just </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Regulus </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wanted to make sure that it was right. This felt right though. He was sure that it was right at the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With only one stop on the way to get tulips and sunflowers, Regulus arrived at the flat a short time later. He went right up because someone was coming out of the building. Regulus thought that was kind of romantic. He was going full sap, like Remus was encouraging even if it was weeks and weeks too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was pounding in his chest when he knocked firmly on the door, awkwardly holding both bouquets in one arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later the door opened, and there was Hestia. She blinked at him for a moment before a small smile graced her lips. “Reg, hey… come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, please.” Regulus nodded then stepped in when she moved aside. The flat even felt like home because it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benjy!” Hestia called, going into the living room. Regulus just followed, because this was home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus swallowed hard as he stood a bit awkwardly in the middle of the room. Hestia looked great in her sweats and her hair just tossed up. Regulus wanted to just snuggle up with her, but he knew they needed to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benjy walked in a moment later, stopping in the doorway when he saw Regulus. “Reggie… hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. I’m. I’m sorry.” Regulus felt as if the words were just tumbling out of his mouth. “I miss you both and I -- you both are home. You’re home. This is home and I’m an idiot for trying to think otherwise, right? I guess… I… I’m scared because I hurt you both and Benjy, you’re so angry with me and I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I couldn’t not say anything any longer. Right? I’m just… I’m sorry. I got you flowers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia was looking at him with wide eyes, smiling just a little. When Regulus looked back to Benjy he looked as if he were about to cry. “Reg, I… I’m angry because I’m upset, because you left. That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t--</span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t want you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus felt relief wash over him. “Really?” He set the flowers down. “Really? You both -- you’d want me back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia and Benjy looked at each other, then back to Regulus. “You really thought we wouldn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, feeling the tears in his eyes again. Benjy shook his head then crossed over and wrapped Regulus into a big hug. Leaning into Benjy he started to cry again, even though he swore he cried everything out last night. But it felt so good to be here, to be in his arms and at home. “I -- I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need,” Benjy murmured as Hestia joined the hug, her arms around them both. “You’re back home now.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, Teddy can read now...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus brought the paddle down against Sirius’ arse. He was hoping it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard, but Sirius was in need of a spanking according to them. With his free hand, Remus started to stroke Sirius. “You’re being so good princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned, squirming in his lap. “Ye-yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good.” He hit them a bit harder on the upper thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, fuck.” Sirius arched up, unable to sit still, or to decide whether they wanted to grind their hips up or down. “I—I thought I was—ah—misbehaving. That’s why you’re—you’re reminding me who’s I a—am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby, you were misbehaving but you’re being very good now.” Remus hit them again. “You got tickled for the misbehaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius yelped, nodding. “Ah, okay, okay Daddy,” they mumbled, burying their face in the couch cushion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look in the mirror, princess.” Remus hit them again, even harder. “Did you not learn your lesson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry,” Sirius ushered out, turning their head to look in the mirrors on the opposite wall of the pole room. Remus could see their eyes going a little wide as they saw how the both of them looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it? Watching?” Remus whacked them again and started to stroke them faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned, nodding sharply. “Yeah, yeah. Fuck, you’re so—ah, god—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna come, baby?” Remus asked casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, please, yes, Daddy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead princess, you can come.” Remus gave them one more hard slap as he twisted his wrist on the upstroke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius yelped, their back arching as they rolled their hips against his touch. “Oh fuck, fuck—thank you, thank you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stroked them through their climax as he continued to hit them as well. Sirius moaned as they came into his hand, shuddering and clenching. “What a good job, baby.” Remus stopped hitting them and stroking them. “So good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh fuck,” Sirius breathed, sinking down into his lap, panting hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything?” Remus asked as he set the paddle aside after a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook their head, still sprawled across his lap. “Just stay here a minute… fuck that was sore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. We’ll put that balm on it, hmm?” He rubbed their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. Mm, what do you need?” Sirius was still practically face down in the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, thank you though.” He glanced at the clock. “I actually need to go pick Teddy up from James and Lily’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius squirmed and lifted their head to look at him. “Stay a minute longer? … I don’t want you to go yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, baby.” He ran a hand through their hair. “You wanna come with me? You could stay in the car while I run into get Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, please. I’d like that.” Sirius sat up gingerly, wriggling a little. “Baby, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we can stay here a bit though.” Remus kissed their forehead. “I don’t know, do you like it? I just sort of popped into my head and felt right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, pressing closer. “Mmhm. I like it too. Not all the time but sometimes… I’m feeling quite masc right now but it… feels good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, whatever you like. I’ll call you princess the most, it’s our favorite.” Remus twirled his finger in their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Whatever Daddy wants, I’m okay with.” Sirius kissed him. “Am I all bruised?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, very bruised. My name is </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He grinned from ear to ear. “Did you like it? Was there anything you’d change?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sat back, wincing a little. “No, nothing I’d change. What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it was perfect.” He rubbed the small of their back. “Let’s go put the balm on then we can go get Teddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Help me up? My legs are a bit shaky, still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Remus helped them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After picking Teddy up, they headed home to relax for the rest of the day. Teddy was determined for them to do a pj day so everyone got in their comfy clothes. As Teddy played with some of his toys on the floor, Remus wrote in his journal. Sirius seemed to be in a cleaning mood because they were tidying up after putting on a record.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was dancing around and humming along to the record as they put an armful of books back onto the shelves. Teddy seemed to perk up from constructing his Lego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy! Daddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Teddy?” Remus looked up to see Teddy pointing at Sirius’ thigh where his name was imprinted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius seemed oblivious for a moment. “Yea—oh god, what?” They asked, turning around and seeing Remus’ expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy laughed and stood up and pointed right at Sirius’ leg. “D-A-D-D-Y! DADDY!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god…” Sirius looked down at Teddy, then up to Remus. “Remus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was flabbergasted because he had no idea how to handle this. There were no parts of their parenting books or blogs they’ve read about how to handle when your son sounded out and read your name on your spouse’s thigh after hitting the shit out of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Sirius said, squatting down next to Teddy. “That’s because Daddy and me are married, right?” They shot Remus a look that could only be described as </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god, help me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you… get a special mark?” Teddy tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked at Remus again, swallowing. “Yeah. It’s what happens when we love each other lots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yeah.” Remus nodded quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… Dad’s tattoo?” His little face scrunched in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled and picked Teddy up on their way over to sit next to Remus on the sofa. They definitely might have winced a little when they sat down. “Exactly, piccolino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” Teddy still looked thoughtful. “It looks like you have a boo-boo though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt.” Sirius shot Remus another look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“RIght.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He cuddled up against Sirius. “Can we read a book?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Teddy. Why don’t you go pick one out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy brightened up and wriggled off of Sirius’ lap. “Even the ninja one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even the ninja one, annwyl.” Remus laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy’s little footsteps echoed all down the hallway as he ran off to his room. Sirius let out a long sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Remus put his hands over his face, finally taking a deep breath. “Fuck. I never -- Jesus why is he reading things already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even think. I forgot I was wearing these bloody shorts.” Sirius huffed, hitting Remus lightly on the arm. “You lost your bloody voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know what to say!” Remus nearly squeaked. “You did a good job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, if he asked me if he could have a special mark because he loved either of us, I would’ve just died. Thank god he doesn’t see my tattoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he said that I would have blown up on the spot. I wouldn’t be here right now. I’d be ashes.” Remus put a hand over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be sweeping you off the floor.” Sirius snickered, leaning against him. “I guess we just need to be more careful, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Christ, probably.” Remus dropped his hand as Teddy came back down the stairs. “I love you princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned and leaned in to kiss him softly. “I love you Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad! Can you read it </span>
  <em>
    <span>PLEASE</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You do the best voices.” Teddy was waving his book around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Dad,” Sirius said with a laugh, helping Teddy climb into their lap. “You do the best voices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pada does good voices too, but I’ll read it.” He took the book from Teddy’s hands. “After this we’ll make dinner, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Ninjas first,” Teddy said firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius cuddled up next to Remus, Teddy in their lap, and leaned their head on his shoulder as he began reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was his gran Gi! She had just come from tai chi!” Remus read in his narrator voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad… if I love you lots do I get a special picture on my arm or leg?” Teddy asked in a sleepy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snickered, looking at Remus over the top of his head. They stayed quiet though, a little smile on their face that said they were going to let Remus answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when you’re older you can get one.” Remus figured that was an appropriate response. “We’ll even take you to the tattoo shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure Teddy.” Remus kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, shaking their head a little. “What happens next to Ninja Red Riding Hood, huh?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Recovery Brewing Co.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to open Recovery Brewing Co. and Remus is stressed beyond belief. In the end it's all worth it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as Sirius set Teddy on the floor out of his car seat, he ran off towards Recovery Brewing Co. Sirius laughed, following after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful Teddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pada! I wanna see Dada!” He bounced up and down in front of the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do, piccolino,” Sirius said, smiling as they pulled the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy ran through the doors as soon as he could. “DADA! DADA! OH! HI UNCY REG! UNCY BEN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius followed him, chuckling to themselves as they walked into the bar area. “Hi kid, hi Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Sirius.” Regulus looked a little stressed, standing in the middle of the mostly empty bar area. There were some new chairs stacked up against the wall, but no tables. Benjy was rubbing Regulus’ back, probably trying to be a good boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you Sirius?” Benjy smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re good!” Sirius smiled. “Alright kid? What can I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy carried on running through the bar, shouting for Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I don’t think you want to see your husband right now. He’s… next level stressed.” Regulus rolled his eyes. “There’s just some loose ends we need to get fixed and we don’t have much control over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sighed. “Yeah, alright. I’ll go find Remus, and brace myself I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a crash from somewhere then Remus shouted, “Teddy! I said don’t touch that!” This led to Teddy letting out a cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oookay, that’s my cue to go!” Sirius gave Regulus and Ben a smile before running off in the direction Teddy went. They found their son and husband in the back room, Teddy crying near the doorway and Remus looking, as Regulus said, next level stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pada!” Teddy cried, wrapping his arms around their legs as Remus was picking up some boxes that were all over the ground now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey piccolino, it’s okay.” They scooped him up before looking to Remus. “Hi caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Remus set the last box back upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, caro? Can I do anything to help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! It’s just the fucking tables aren’t in yet and we open in two bloody days. The water’s not working either. The bottle openers came in and they spelt Recovery wrong!” Remus gestured to the boxes Teddy had knocked over. “Gid has a terrible stomach bug on top of it all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius tutted. “Oh no, I’m sorry caro. A lot can happen in two days! Can I call some people for you, or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already made the calls I can.” Remus held his hands out for Teddy. “I’m sorry annwyl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy sniffled before holding his hands out for Remus. Sirius passed him over, smiling softly. “Alright. It’ll all be okay, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus took Teddy in his arms and kissed him on the forehead. “I didn’t mean to shout, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy nodded, pressing his face against Remus’ cheek. “I didn’t mean to knock the boxes over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right, we just have to be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Remus frowned. “Dada’s a little nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, putting their arm around Remus’ waist. “Dada’s doing a really big thing right now, so we have to be extra good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-okay.” Teddy hugged Remus’ neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you spell Recovery wrong?” Remus looked at Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snickered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what time I’ll be home tonight.” He bounced Teddy a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Dada, I want you to read me my new book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and I can read it, huh piccolino? And then tomorrow when Dada is home we can show it to him.” Sirius sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus frowned and nodded. “Right, I’ll read it again for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Dada might be done with work by bedtime, huh?” Sirius kissed Remus’ cheek then Teddy’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked at Remus. “Sure I can’t do anything to help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thanks though my pearl. Go home and have some fun with Teddy. No use for all of us to be here stressed out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Alright. We can get Thai when you’re home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure when I’ll be in, you should probably order it whenever.” Remus kissed them on the lips before setting Teddy down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sirius smiled softly. “If I can do anything to help, please just text me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Remus nodded. “I’ll see you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tonight caro.” Sirius held their hand out to Teddy. “C’mon piccolino, shall we go see Uncle Reg for a minute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YA! UNCY REG!” Teddy skipped. “Bye Dada, love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, letting their hand drop from their side as Teddy ran off into the other room. He was always too all over the place to hold their hand unless he absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. “I love you, Remus. You sure you’re not going to have an aneurysm if I go home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, no, I will not have an aneurysm, Sirius. I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything will come right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.” Remus went back to looking through some boxes that were on the other side of the stack Teddy had knocked over. Sirius bit their lip, crossing over to kiss him softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled into the kiss. “Okay, I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, giving him a smack on the bottom before walking out of the storeroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pada, why’d you do that?” Teddy asked, appearing in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Jes--Hi Teddy. Dada and I were just playing a grown-up game is all. Come on, let’s go find Uncle Reg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A grown up game? What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, smiling a little. “A secret game, for grown ups, that you’ll learn when you get older.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… okay. UNCY REG!” Teddy ran off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shook their head, hearing Remus chuckle in the storeroom before they walked off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, we should call it a day.” Regulus looked over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just got off the phone with the place delivering the tables </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> and was finally promised that they were going to get them there tomorrow mid-morning. Opening his own business was just as stressful as he thought it was going to be. “We have to finish--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Remus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we’ll finish tomorrow and we have time before the soft opening the next day. Relax. Hes just sent me a bunch of winky faces. Please, for the love of god go send Sirius winky faces even though I don’t want to know anything about that.” Regulus waved a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benjy glanced over from where he was stacking glasses behind the bar. “Oh is that what that text was? I haven’t looked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, winky faces.” Regulus gestured to his phone. “I’d quite like to go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus let out a sigh, looking at his watch. As much as he rather not think about his brother-in-law getting laid, he really should go home to Sirius. “God, go and have some winky face fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So long as you and Sirius do something similar,” Benjy said, flashing Remus a grin as he stacked the last glasses</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell me if you do.” Regulus made a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who brought up winky faces, Reggie.” Remus snorted a laugh as he closed his laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, winky faces side, we need to get out of this building before dawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, let’s go.” Remus stood up from the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benjy wasted no time skirting around the bar and shrugging on his jacket, before putting his arm around Regulus’ shoulders. “Right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus smiled at him, before looking to Remus. “See you tomorrow. And please, not before dawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both out the door soon enough, and Remus trailed behind, shutting the lights off and locking up behind himself. It was nearly Teddy’s bedtime, so he wondered if he could make it home to read him the story. It was the worst feeling to snap at Teddy, causing him to cry. He hated it, and was still thinking about it as he drove home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got in, Snuffles greeted him with a few licks as Remus kicked off his shoes. Sirius and Teddy weren’t down stairs, so he went upstairs to find Sirius struggling to get Teddy into his pjs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! I don’t want to! I want Dada!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus watched them for a moment, just out of sight from the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sighed. “I know, I do too darling, but he’s at work right now. I promise when he comes home he’ll say hi, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BUT I WANT -- DADA! DADA!” Teddy stopped struggling as he saw Remus in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi annwyl.” Remus came into the room as Teddy ran over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sat back on their heels. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi love.” Remus picked Teddy up and fixed his shirt with puppies on it. “Are you not listening to Pada?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy looked bashful all of a sudden, looking down at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to be good, right? Sometimes Pada or Dada has to work late. We don’t want to, but we have because we want to give you the best. Okay?” Remus kissed his forehead then set him down. “Where’s this new book?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Dada.” Teddy went over to his shelf where his books were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus went over and gave Sirius a hug and a kiss. “Hi my pearl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kissed back, smiling. “You made it for bedtime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you why after.” Remus snickered. “Can I get into my pjs then read your book, Teddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya!” Teddy agreed. “Come on, Pada, let’s get into bed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Sirius said, climbing into the bed with Teddy in their arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shot them one more smile before going to change quickly. Only a few minutes later, he was crawling into Teddy’s bed with him and Sirius. Teddy insisted on getting a bed that had the frame of a little house and it was big enough to fit of three of them together. Remus and Sirius could hardly say no because it was perfect to make forts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for some excellent voices?” Remus settled in next to Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy crawled over and nestled in between them both. “Ya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius put an arm around Teddy, a soft smile on their face. Remus read the story about the pirate who wanted to become a princess with all his best voices. Teddy listened intently, asking questions every so often. It was perfect, and he was so happy to be home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so, the pirate realized that they could be both a princess and a pirate. The end.” Remus closed the book with a grin. “All right, Teddy, it’s time for bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was absently petting Teddy’s hair, their eyes a little misty as they watched the nightlight of the stars go over the ceiling. Teddy himself was nearly asleep tucked between them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another?” Teddy mumbled as Remus rubbed his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, only the one. It’s time to sleep.” He pressed a kiss to their forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do a song, if you want piccolino,” Sirius whispered, still stroking his hair. He was so very nearly asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll do a song. What song?” He kept his voice soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tarzan,” Teddy mumbled, all slurred with sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grinned as he started to softly sing, “Come stop your crying/It’ll be alright/Just take my hand/And hold it tight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rested their head on Remus’ shoulder, singing along in barely a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will protect you/From all around you/I will be here/Don’t you cry/For one so small/You seem so strong/My arms will hold you/Keep you safe and warm/This bond between us/Can’t be broken/I’ll be here/Don’t you cry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus went on to sing the whole song, even though Teddy had drifted off towards the beginning. When he finished, he looked over at Sirius with a soft smile. “Let’s go relax, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him a smile in return, starting to untangle their limbs from Teddy’s sleeping form. “Yes please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one more kiss to Teddy’s forehead, Remus followed after Sirius. He tucked Teddy in under his blanket before taking Sirius’ hand and leading them out of the room. “He’s tired tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lots of excitement today. Straight from nursery to seeing Dada at work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” Remus shut Teddy’s door softly, keeping it open just a crack as he liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how come you’re home before midnight, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother got a bunch of winky faces from Hestia and insisted that we go home.” Remus slipped his arm around Sirius’ waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They immediately pulled the most disgusted face. “Ugh! I’m happy they’re back together but </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don’t wanna know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benjy dragged Regulus home. They wanted to get to the winky face-ness.” Remus chuckled. “Can we go have a glass of wine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, so long as you never mention winky face emojis ever again,” Sirius said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the one with the tongue?” Remus led them to the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius collapsed onto the sofa with a happy sigh, glass of wine in their hand. These were the nights they liked the most: putting Teddy to bed together and cuddling up afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your day before I shouted at Teddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, it was good. Classes in the morning, lunchtime meeting with Marly, then a quick phone call with Kingsley before I went to pick Teddy up,” Sirius said, happy to be home after a busy and rewarding day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good.” Remus played with their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, it was good. Charity banquet for the summer all sorted.” They leaned into him, head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a good day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apart from everything you ranted at me earlier about, how did your day go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Busy, trying to get everything together is overwhelming, but the whole list is nearly checked off.” Remus kissed their jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I’m glad to hear it. It’s going to be wonderful.” Sirius took a long drink of their wine before setting it down and turning to face Remus a little more. “I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t do it without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “I should hope not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, setting his glass down. “You’re a brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you are, but I love you for it.” Remus kissed them softly. “Really, I’d go mad without you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, you know I’d be the same,” Sirius murmured against his lips. “You saw the fight Teddy was putting up with his pyjamas. Like I was trying to force him into a torture chamber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you clothe our son and try to make sure he is warm at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right? How so very rude of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, pulling them a little closer. Sirius bit their lip, cuddling into him and pressing a soft kiss to the base of his neck. “But now you’re home and we can both unwind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re very lucky then.” He sighed, sinking into the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Sirius smiled, kissing around the neckline of his shirt. “Very lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ hand went up into their hair. “What are you up to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just kissing my husband,” Sirius murmured, nipping at his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” He chuckled, carding his fingers through their hair. Sirius grinned to themselves, kissing up to his neck to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I not allowed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re allowed.” He groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nipped at his earlobe, letting out a hot breath over that sensitive spot. “Mm, good. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, mmm, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmmm?” They leaned in, trailing a hand down Remus’ stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ hips raised up a little. “Are you trying to help me relax?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, yes,” Sirius murmured, still kissing around his ear as they trailed fingers down the front of his flannel bottoms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So nice, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I just want to make you relax, caro.” They flattened their palm over his cock, circling softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, please.” Remus gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nipped his neck again. “What do you want me to do, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your knees, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Sirius kissed his jaw before sliding off the sofa to kneel on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.” Remus pushed their hair back. They smiled up at him, tilting their head to kiss his wrist before sliding their hands up his thighs. “You’re so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned in and kissed over his cock through his bottoms, hands on his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No teasing, princess.” He smirked down at them, carding his fingers through their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grin, they moved to undo Remus’ bottoms and tug them down off his hips. “Whatever you want, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Sirius had Remus’ clothes out the way and slowly wrapped their hand around the base of his cock before giving the head a soft lick. He melted into the sofa, playing with Sirius’ hair. He wasn’t really pushing or tugging as he normally did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve the best mouth princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius hummed softly, Remus’ praise making their stomach twist pleasantly. They looked up and held his gaze as they took him into their mouth, not teasing at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck.” He breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Sirius moaned, pulling back just enough to speak. “I thought you wanted my mouth, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being bratty.” Remus rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, stroking him slowly. “Yes Daddy, of course,” they murmured, swirling their tongue before taking him in their mouth again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be -- be good or I won’t get you off. Mmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm,” Sirius hummed, taking him deeper. They blinked up at him, giving their best puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being so -- ah, you’re so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, pulling out every trick in the book to make Remus come undone. Soon enough Remus was bucking his hips up and biting his lip around a loud moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m so close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm?” Sirius shifted, stroking him firmer as they tongued over the head of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This made Remus completely come apart, put a hand over his own mouth as he climaxed. Sirius swallowed eagerly, swirling their tongue and hollowing their cheeks. He came with a muffled moan, holding tight to Sirius’ hair. They coaxed him through it, only pulling back once he sank into the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, you really are good at that.” Remus pulled them up on to the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Sirius chuckled, curling up against his side. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. What can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. “Whatever you want? I don’t mind, whatever you’re in the mood for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius had made sure Remus had relaxed when he got home after his very stressful day at Recovery. The next day was much smoother. The tables had come right as Remus had got there. Thankfully the water was also turned on and Gideon had texted him that he was feeling so much better. The only major issue was the stupid bottle openers with the wrong name on it. The night before Sirius had suggested ordering a bunch of stickers from the local print shop and put them over the misspelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now the day of the soft opening for their friends and family as well as some local businesses. Remus, Regulus, Benjy, Hestia, Sirius, and Fab were sitting at the bar putting stickers on all the bottle openers. They had about three hours before people started showing up. Teddy was with Mary, Peter, and their kids while they were putting the final touches on the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like we’re forgetting to do something.” Remus was starting to hang the bottle openers behind the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, still applying stickers. “I doubt you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop laughing at your husband.” Remus glared at Sirius across the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. It’s my right as your spouse.” Sirius blew him a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are soooo bratty.” He took a few more openers to display on the pegs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus made a gagging noise. “I do not want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That your sibling is a sarcastic bastard?” Remus snorted a laugh. “Not like I’m talking about winky faces here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia laughed. “You told them about the winky faces?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How else was I meant to get him out of here?” Benjy waved a hand as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The winky face is kind of cute, but I don’t want to think about Reggie getting… winked at.” He leaned on the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius put down the last bottle opener in their pile. “Ditto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we don’t need to talk about -- about whatever it is you two get up to.” Regulus scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just said Sirius was a brat.” He shook his head as he scooped up another handful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all know Sirius is a brat!” Marly called as she strode into the bar. It wasn’t opening for a few hours, so Remus had no idea why she was here but it was a little difficult to get Marlene McKinnon to </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave </span>
  </em>
  <span>unless she wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marly, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, we’re not talking about this.” Regulus let out the biggest groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene bounced over to the group and put her arms around Sirius’ shoulders. “Thought we’d come and give you a helping hand for the last straight, so to speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if any of us know a thing about being straight.” Dorcas laughed as she patted Regulus on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey, I’m the straight minority here,” Fabian chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are,” Sirius said rather smugly, giving Remus a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so boring.” Remus laughed as he finished hanging up the bottle openers. “I think that’s all that will fit on the display. Oh! Marly, Dorky do you want a shirt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there is proof that identical twins aren’t identical in </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> way,” Marlene said, grinning luridly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorcas chuckled and put her arm around Marlene. “Yeah, shirts would be great Moony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fabian laughed as Remus felt his cheeks turning pink. “What color? We’ve green, teal, pink, black, and white.” He turned away from the group to look in the boxes of extra shirts that he hadn’t folded for the display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh! Teal for me please! Large!” Marlene bounced on her toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Large? Marlene, you’re tiny.” Hestia furrowed her brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft, like I’m going to wear it </span>
  <em>
    <span>normally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s either a t-shirt dress or a mid-noughties crop top dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shook his head as he grabbed a teal large one for Marlene and a black medium one for Dorcas. “Here you go, have fun destroying the shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene promptly pulled off her own shirt. None of the dancers batted an eye as she did, but Fabian made a sort of spluttering noise and Regulus glanced away. Dorcas just chuckled and rolled her eyes as Marlene pulled on her Recovery Brewing Co shirt then knotted it around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least you were wearing a bra today.” Remus looked to Dorcas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorcas just grinned back at Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene turned on the spot. “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really cute, Marlene.” Hesta nodded in approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gorgeous, babe,” Dorcas said placatingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked at her for a moment, cocking their head. “Would look better tied in the back, show off the logo more. C’mere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, all right, I’ll let you have your way with me Sirius.” She turned around, unknotting the shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorcas gave a chuckle, watching as Sirius fussed over Marlene’s shirt. Remus swore he heard the sound of ripping fabric at least twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing to the shirt?” Remus shook his head. “You know, I’ll just… leave you to it. Reggie, come help me with those balloons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus and the other put the rest of the finishing touches on the bar and climbing area. Everything looked exactly how he imagined and planned for it to. He couldn’t wait to share it with everyone else in Godric’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was changing into his Recovery Brewing Co. shirt, he was starting to get some nervous butterflies. He was so stressed out, wanting everything to go perfectly. He let out a long breath as he stood in his small office just off the climbing area. He could hear the music playing over the sound system and Marlene was screaming somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a quiet knock at the door before Remus heard Sirius’ voice from the other side. “Hi caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi my pearl.” Remus smiled, turning around to look at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. How are you doing?” They asked as they crossed over to him, putting a hand on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nervous and excited.” He leaned into them. “Also, I’m in disbelief it’s actually happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius wrapped their arms around him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “It is, you did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s crazy. I was so lost for a bit, but this is so right.” Remus kissed them on the lips, lingering for a few moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, it is. You found your thing, and I’m so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, and it’s going to be great, isn’t it?” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, kissing him quickly again. “So great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go open the doors then?” He smiled as he heard Teddy yelling for him and Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “Yes, go get your dream, caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus took Sirius’ hand and led them out towards the doors. He grabbed Teddy then headed out to open the doors. “Okay, here we go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned against the bar, watching Remus being the life of the party, talking to people, laughing and joking. He looked as if he were made for this exact purpose, to make this business work. He and Regulus were going to make a fantastic career of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at your husband being all hot. He’s all Dom-y tonight and commanding attention.” Marly nudged Sirius in the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sniggered, elbowing her back. “Oi, he’s mine, put your tongue away Marly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m a big old lesbian, I want nothing to do with your Dom. Mine is more than enough for me anyway.” She kissed them on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, good.” They leaned into her, smiling. “I’m so proud of him, Marly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell, it’s so sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s that way inclined he’s gonna get so much sex tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Is Teddy having a sleepover somewhere?” Marlene watched Teddy running after Ro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, looking at Teddy for a few moments before looking back to Remus. “God, I hope so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could go work on Mary or the Potters… they have two kids each, I’m sure they never shag anymore as it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Marly, you are awful.” Sirius grinned. “Yeah, I’ll go pull some sibling points with James. Although… you are Teddy’s Godmother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, nope, sorry. I love the monster, but Dorky already told me what she’s doing to me tonight.” Marlene back away from them slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “Sure, Marly, sure. It’s a good job I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blew them a kiss before taking off into the crowd, probably looking for Dorcas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re ridiculous,” Sirius said fondly, nursing their beer. They didn’t even like beer but their brother and husband brewed this, so they liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s ridiculous?” Regulus’ voice came from next to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius turned to see their brother, chuckling. “Marlene, obviously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I shouldn’t have even asked.” Reggie rolled his eyes. “Did you see Barty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Barty?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sirius spluttered over their beer, wiping foam from their mouth. “Barty’s here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I told him when we broke up last year that he should come. We’ve been in touch. He’s happy. It’s good.” Regulus laughed, handing them a napkin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” they breathed, quickly taking the napkin. “I’m very glad he’s here and happy and that you’re happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus grinned. “I’m so happy, thanks to you and Remus for helping out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You’re my kid brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place is going to be good, I can tell.” Regulus sighed as Hestia came over, wrapping her arms around Regulus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Sirius smiled at them both. “You both look so happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are.” Hestia kissed Regulus soundly. “Come on, we’re playing with that giant jenga set and Marly is screaming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled. “Have fun, darlings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia pulled Regulus behind her as they went off. Sirius watched them as Benjy came over to join them, throwing his arms around them both. Sirius bit their lip, looking around the crowd for Remus again. God, they just wanted to sit back and watch him own his career.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ eyes caught Sirius for a moment, giving them a wide grin. He excused himself from whatever conversation he was having then headed in their direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi caro,” Sirius hummed, holding a hand out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi love.” Remus took their hand. “Are you having a good time? Did you see Teddy climbing a little on the kid’s wall. Obviously I was holding on to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like always, Sirius kissed his knuckles. “I’m having a wonderful time. Teddy looked great, he’s going to be a great climber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is, and a good dancer too.” Remus kissed them on the cheek. “I even managed to get Riley on the wall. He nearly screamed more than you did that first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Oh I missed that! That sounds amazing. I really hope Frank got some good photos for the magazine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been clicking away, yeah.” He nodded. “I can’t wait to see them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither. Are you having the best time, caro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having the greatest time.” He hugged Sirius tight. “I can hardly contain myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, you’re practically vibrating out of your skin. You’re turning into me.” They chuckled, hugging him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, who am I?” Remus kissed them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the head of this fucking amazing place. Look at it, caro. It’s amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s so exciting. I should go back to being in charge, eh? You should do some climbing, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose.” Sirius leaned against him, smiling. “I’ll climb for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Remus grinned before pressing his lips to theirs once more before going off towards a crowd of business people near the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius watched him for a moment before looking around the crowds, wondering who they could go and speak to and just gush about how wonderful Remus was. They didn’t need to go looking for anyone because Barty came over to the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Sirius!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Barty!” Sirius hugged him tightly. “How are you doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m great, it’s nice to be back and visit. This place is amazing!” He grinned as Sirius let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, isn’t it? I’m so fucking proud of them both.” Sirius leaned back in their seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell, you’re glowing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” They rubbed a hand over their face, chuckling. “You look great too, Barty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, things are going really well.” Barty nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it. After last year, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, but I knew Reggie and I weren’t going to last. It’s okay though, I’m seeing someone back home that’s… great. Seeing Regulus happy with Benjy and Hestia, is the best.” Barty looked over in the group’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s good. I’m glad you’re happy, too.” Sirius nodded, biting their lip. “We’ve all gotta find our home, haven’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For sure. Looks like you have a really nice home. You and Remus going to have another kid?” Barty raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius puffed out their cheeks. “God, I don’t think so. Teddy is enough of a handful for us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! He’s great though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is, have you talked to him yet? He’ll be really excited to see you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he asked if I had a unicorn with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Sirius said around a laugh, shaking their head. “He sleeps with that one you brought last year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cookie’s out, and his boyfriend is in, eh?” Barty snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently so!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m going to go climb. I’ll see you later, Sirius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care Barty. Come say bye before you leave, alright?” Sirius hugged him briefly, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do, I’m in town for a couple days. So if you and Remus want to do lunch or something, let me know.” He patted Sirius on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Oh I would love that,” they said as they pulled back. “Okay, go climb!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barty agreed then took off towards the wall. Sirius watched him for a moment before finishing their drink. They set the glass down then headed over to the climbing wall to watch and maybe climb a little too. Oh, there was Remus, climbing a little. God, he made it look so easy, and he wasn’t even trying they could tell. With a grin, Sirius sat on one of the benches. They could watch for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night was going wonderful, even though it was winding down now. There were mostly his friends and family milling about now with only a couple of other local business people left. He could tell that this was going to be good. This was what he was meant to be doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was telling a few of the brewery staff what they should be doing to clean up his mam came over, looking like she was somehow prouder than Sirius. Remus didn’t think that was possible with how Sirius had been staring and gushing all evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mam, you heading home?” Remus asked her after finishing up with the staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Remus John. Yes, Richard and I are going to go back.” Hope put a hand on his arm. “I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” He smiled at her. “It’s great, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so wonderful. You and Regulus have done an amazing job, and all the staff. Everyone is just so wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, shaking his head. “They all did great, huh? Godric’s seems excited about it too. We had someone call about hosting a birthday party already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh, that’s fantastic!” Hope looked a little teary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mam</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Remus laughed as he hugged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to just do </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sniffed back some tears. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DADA!!” Teddy came running over in his boundless energy. It was past his bedtime, yet he was wound up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope pulled back, chuckling. “Hello Teddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandma!” He bounced up and down. “Harry asked me to sleepover. Can I Dada? Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, scooping up his son. “Say bye to Grandma then we’ll go find Pada to see what they think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy leaned over and hugged Hope before pulling back and hugging Remus then yelling for Pada. Remus laughed. “Bye Mam, we’ll see you for lunch Sunday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear, see you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus went off to look for Sirius with Teddy telling Remus all that Harry, Hettie, and him were going to get up to. He nodded in agreement, even though he was sure that the three would fall asleep on the drive to the Potter’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found Sirius by the entrance to the brewery itself, talking to Regulus. Their face lit up as soon as they saw Remus and Teddy, and quickly excused themselves to walk over. “Hi you two!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PADA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi my pearl.” Remus laughed before kissing Sirius on the cheek. “What did you want to ask Pada, little monster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go for a sleepover with Harry and Hettie, please please please?” Teddy had more than perfected puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked to Remus, smiling softly. “What does Dada think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that it’s okay.” Remus gave Sirius a smirk. “What do you think Pada?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hmmmm. I dunno…” Sirius tapped their lip in thought, but Remus could see the smile in their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PADA! PLEASE?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “Yes piccolino, I think that will be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy clapped and reached out to hug Sirius. “Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius hugged him back. “Did you ask Auntie Lily? Shall we go find her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! She told me to ask you.” Teddy settled back in Remus’ arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good job.” Sirius smiled, kissing his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus let Teddy down and he sprinted off again. “He’s going to be out cold in the back of James’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>van</span>
  </em>
  <span> in no time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. If he makes it back to the Potter’s it’ll be a miracle,” Sirius muttered, watching Teddy for a moment before looking back to Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say about one more hour and we’ll be able to head home. If our friends ever leave.” Remus chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him a smile. “Are you not having fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having so much fun. You know, maybe it will take a long time, so you could head home and I’ll catch a ride with Gid and Amelia.” Remus could </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense</span>
  </em>
  <span> the brattiness coming out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Sirius raised an eyebrow. “I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, who knows how long I’ll be. You might just want to head home and get some rest.” Remus kissed them on the cheek. “Got to go take care of some owner things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grinned a little wider. “Oh I see. You know Marly did say you were all </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dom-y</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight and commanding all this attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Remus raised an eyebrow. “Too bad you’re not going to get any of that because I could be here all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>All night</span>
  </em>
  <span>… I could just make up excuses and start telling everyone we’re closing up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you seemed ready to let me continue to have fun and you wanted to head home for some rest.” He stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius crossed their arms, biting their lip for a moment before speaking. “You know, seeing as I’ll have an empty house, I might go and have a really nice, luxurious bath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, have fun. Maybe I’ll get drinks with Gid and Amelia after to celebrate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we will.” Remus headed off in the direction of the bar. There he found Dorcas nursing the last of her beer. She was leaning back and watching the crowds, quickly spotting Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Moony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grinned and laughed, “Yeah, why?” He made his way behind the bar to start to close out one of the point-of-sales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a certain look in your eyes,” Dorcas said, gesturing broadly to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A certain look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A certain look. And Sirius striding off towards the doors with the biggest grin on their face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re actually leaving?” Remus didn’t look to the doors, not giving Sirius anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorcas was quiet for a moment, draining the last of her beer and looking towards the exit. “Apparently so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus rolled his eyes, wondering what Sirius was going to get up to at home by themselves. He wanted to rush out of there, but he also wanted to take his time and drive Sirius crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not what you were intending?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not what I was intending. They were being… them.” Remus looked around. “So I thought I’d push back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorcas chuckled. “Ah, I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dangers of brats,” Remus muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! This is why I’m glad Marly is well behaved. I wouldn’t have the patience for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They usually don’t actually do this. So, I’m going to go get drinks with Gid and Amelia as I’ve teased that I would.” Remus shrugged a shoulder as he finished up closing out the app on the iPad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorcas puffed out her cheeks. “You’re stronger than I am. If I knew Marly would be waiting at home, I’d leave one of those cartoon shadows I’d run so fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed loudly. “It’s good, the waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? I’ll take your word for it. I’ve never been one for delayed gratification.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suggest giving it a try once.” He smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snickered, shaking her head. “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sighed happily, a glass of wine in one hand and a joint in the other as they sank into the bath full of bubbles. Remus had expected them to be a brat and resist his instructions to go home, but they did the exact opposite of what he expected and went home. Sirius wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to have a bath and relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About an hour after Sirius had left Recovery Brewing Co., they heard the front door open and Snuffles give a happy bark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took a sip of their wine, sinking into the bath and closing their eyes. They weren’t sure if Remus was going to be annoyed at them or not, but they had just done as he asked, hadn’t they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A minute later Sirius heard Remus’ footsteps on the stairs, and he sounded like he was singing to himself but it was muffled through the walls. “Smells good in here,” Remus said as he came into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm yeah?” Sirius exhaled, looking over their shoulder to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you using those nice candles?” Remus appeared in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmmm.” Sirius grinned at him. “Hi. You have nice drinks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I came right home.” Remus went to sit on the edge of the bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pinched the joint from their fingers, not answering. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him, smiling. Remus shrugged a shoulder, blowing the smoke up. They rolled over and pressed a kiss to his thigh, resting their chin on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you mad at me, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shook his head, taking another hit before passing the joint back to Sirius. They took a drag without taking it from his fingers before pressing a smoky kiss to his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good. You’re quiet, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Remus stood up again, going back out to the bedroom with the joint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sat up, biting their lip in worry now. “I only did what Daddy told me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m not mad.” Remus called back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh. You could just get in here with me.” Sirius laid back, setting their now-empty wine glass on the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could?” The sound of the drawers opening then closing came from their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmmm, there’s plenty of room.” Sirius wondered how stubborn he would be tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure there is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty lonely actually, all by myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s too bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled their eyes. He was awful. So awful that he didn’t say anything and Sirius swore it sounded as if he got into their bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not in the mood for a bath, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a soft laugh of disbelief, Sirius stood up and stepped out of the bath. They padded through to the bedroom, without bothering to dry off, so they left wet, bubbly footprints as they did. Not bothering to say anything, Sirius strode right over to the bed and climbed into Remus’ lap, then plucked the joint from his fingers to take a drag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re soaking! Go back in the bath!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Sirius grinned around another inhale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You’re getting the bed wet -- and me.” He glared at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shook his head before wrapping his arms around Sirius and carrying them off the bed and to the bathroom. Sirius laughed, holding the joint out of the way and kicking their feet a little. Without word, Remus put Sirius back in the tub, causing the water to splash up and over the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! That just put the joint out!” Sirius wiped their free hand over their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whoops</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Remus stuck his tongue out and went back towards the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned out and quickly grabbed his wrist, tugging him back a little. “If we’re spending our child-free night in separate rooms I’m going to scream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus chuckled, wiggling out of their grip. They gave him their best puppy dog eyes and fluttering eyelashes, smiling themselves. “I’m going to get more wine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Sirius smiled. “I suppose that’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You suppose, how nice of you.” Remus took off his wet shirt and let it fall to the ground with a splat before walking all the way out of the room. That time Sirius let him, biting their lip. God, he was gorgeous, his back and shoulders, that bloody smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius listened carefully, hearing what sounded like Remus getting out of his bottoms, but he never went down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, Remus, if you’re getting back into bed…” They called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you getting back into bed?” Sirius sat up, sending water splashing over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to swear that you’re going to do?” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more sex, ever. No more watching me dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius slid back down into the bath, shaking their head. “I’m serious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm.” They sighed softly. “If you’re getting into bed will you at least get me more wine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Remus called before Sirius heard him going down the stairs. They chuckled to themselves, rubbing their hands over their face. Tonight was going to push them both, it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later Remus came back into the bathroom, naked with the bottle of wine Sirius had opened earlier. “Here you go princess.” Remus smiled as he refilled their glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, thank you. You don’t want a glass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Remus set the bottle down before kissing Sirius’ forehead. They leaned up, eyes closing softly. One hand came up to Remus’ arm, holding on just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” He gave them one more peck before straightening up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sat up, their hand sliding down a little to hold his forearm. “Get in the bath with me. Pretty please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, no.” Remus smiled before slipping out of their grip again. He didn’t leave the room though, he just stood back against the wall, watching them. Sirius just smiled at him, sitting back in the bath. They lifted one leg, rubbing a hand down their calf over the bubbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus reached for Sirius’ glass of wine and took a long sip. “Do you think the joint can be saved?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius plucked you the joint from the side of the bath, peering at it. “Maybe? You could always roll another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took another sip of the wine before taking the joint and setting the wine down. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Sirius murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus disappeared back into the bedroom, and Sirius could hear him puttering around. He came back in with a new joint between his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pouted. “You rolled without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You poor princess.” Remus sat on the edge of the bath, taking the bottle of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that’s the cruelest thing you’ve ever done.” Sirius reached up to take the joint from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let them take the joint before taking a swing from the bottle of wine. “I’m horrible. So horrible to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So horrible. I thought I’d be in your good books after doing what you told me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, princess, you didn’t seem to care if I went out so I thought you didn’t want me around.” Remus kissed them on the forehead again before standing up. “So, now that you have your joint and your wine, I’ll go relax in bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled their eyes. “You told me to go home and relax, Daddy. So that’s what I did. I wanted you to come home with me so that you could do whatever you wanted with me, but you said no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t seem interested much in me coming home.” Remus went towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius held the joint between their lips as they stood up and reached for their towel. The bath was definitely infinitely less fun without Remus to torment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay in the bath.” Remus’ voice was firm. “You’re relaxing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I want to relax with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grabbed the towel out of their hand. “You wanted to be here alone, so I’m letting you be here alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pouted. “I want you in here with me. Pretty please? Please please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now you beg.” He raised an eyebrow, setting the towel aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Sirius smiled, biting their lip. “Pretty please? It’s lonely in here without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it? You weren’t lonely earlier, princess? When you left and thought I was going out for drinks after work?” Remus moved closer to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gave him their best puppy dog eyes. “I was lonely, very lonely all by myself. I thought about touching myself and wishing you were here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did that to yourself, princess. Maybe you should have just taken care of yourself.” He leaned against the doorframe. “Even though I would have been very angry if you did that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? You would?” Sirius set their wine glass down, their hand sliding down under the bubbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Remus crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip around a smile, not moving their hand at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go to bed.” Remus looked over his shoulder toward the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, stay Daddy, please. I’ll be good.” Sirius sat up. “Pretty please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you want me before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I wanted what I thought you wanted. You told me to go home, so I did.” Sirius bit their lip, looking him up and down. “I always want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you listened, even though I was going to go out for drinks? You didn’t push back at all.” Remus ran a hand through his curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I listened. Because I’m a brat, and I always do the opposite of what you want. You wanted me to push back.” Sirius smiled wider, turning to kneel up and lean over the side of the bath. “So I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” Remus nodded. “So you would have been fine if I went out and got wasted with Gid and Amelia and didn’t come home like I said I was going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve texted you dirty pics all night, most likely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you would have just got drunk and high without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drunk, and high, then sending you dirty pics to make you come home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doubtful.” Remus slipped out of the bathroom to their bed once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Sirius laugh as he did, then a moment later his phone dinged. Remus sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his phone. There was an image attached, so he opened it then chuckled. It was just Sirius in the bath smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Good night princess</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>image.jpg</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This picture was Sirius biting the tip of their finger. The bubbles were a little less now so he could see more of their body too.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brat</b>
</p><p>
  <span>😜😜😜</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Image.jpg</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>would you be really really mad if I did?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grinned, laying back in the bed against the pillows as he looked at the picture. It was a picture of their cock between the bubbles with their hand on their thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Very angry.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Yes, very very angry. Don’t.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come stop me then</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I trust you not to do it, you won’t be punished then.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I haven’t done anything else you apparently wanted tonight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>No, you haven’t, have you?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So maybe if I’m already in trouble, I might as well make it worth it.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>image.jpg</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus rolled over and put his face into the pillow when he looked at the image on the screen. He knew what the face was, and what they were doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My fingers don’t feel as good as yours</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t reply to them again, listening closely. It didn’t sound like they were doing anything. A moment later he heard a soft moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pressed his hips against the mattress for a moment then sat back up. He opened the drawer to take out the two bundles of rope he kept handy along with the lube and a newer toy they had used the other week. He heard the water splashing a little in the bathroom, along with another moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re done with your bath,” Remus called out to them, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Sirius called over the sound of the water, sounding a little breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out, now and dry off.” He stood up from the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Daddy,” Sirius said, sounding incredibly pleased with themselves. A few moments later they appeared in the doorway, the ends of their hair damp but otherwise they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> listened and dried off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arms behind your back.” Remus picked up the rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Sirius turned in the doorway, one hand behind their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both arms, princess and come over here.” He didn’t move, watching them as he held one of the bundles of rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So grumpy,” they murmured, padding over to him and putting their hands behind their back, still facing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault that you are a brat.” Remus grabbed his arm and spun them around before going to tie their wrists together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, writhing away from him and trying to wriggle out of his grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop, princess.” Remus pulled them closer, trying to keep them still as he tied up their arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah--I thought Daddy liked it when I struggled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer, just continued to tie the rope up past their elbows. Sirius kept struggling, making him work for being able to tie them up. He nipped at their shoulder as he finished the tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… I think he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled as he pushed Sirius on to the bed face down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They squirmed, wriggling up a little. “What are you gonna do, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straddled their thighs. “Tickle you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you wouldn’t. Not all tied up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would.” Remus dug his fingers into their sides, tickling them hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius screamed, loudly, trying to wriggle and squirm away but they were kind of stuck because their arms were tied behind their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have begged me to come home to begin with. I didn’t think you wanted me princess.” Remus continued to tickle them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I want you, Daddy, I always want you. Always! Stop, pl--please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! I’m so--sorry Daddy! You can do just whatever you want, ah! I want you, I want you, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus leaned forward to kiss their neck, still moving his fingers against their side. Sirius sobbed, trying to wriggle away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please! Stop, I’m sorry! I want you, whatever you want, I always want you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do? Why’d you let me go? You always want me but you didn’t seem like you do.” One of Remus’ fingers continued to tickle with one hand as he reached for lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Because I thought--I thought that’s what you wanted! I--I want you, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor princess. You looked real relaxed when I got in. Didn’t seem to need me.” He stopped tickling, to pour some lube on to his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I did need you. I always do, Daddy. Please, I want you. I want you in me, whatever you want to do.” Sirius was breathing hard, sniffling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even resist a little. Didn’t feel like it.” Remus tossed the lube aside and pressed one finger against Sirius’ entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned, their body shuddering. “I did--didn’t. You wanted me to, so I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see.” Remus tickled them with his free hand as his finger sank into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Daddy!” Sirius shrieked, their body clenching around Remus’ finger. “Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pressed their face into the pillow, sniffing away the tickling tears as Remus pulled his fingers out of them. They felt warm all over, pinned against the bed with Remus kneeling over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, pl--please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My poor princess, what’s wrong?” Remus asked as they felt the blunt silicone end of their new toy against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, moaning softly. “Fuck--ah, that feels good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Remus pressed it deeper into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes--yeah.” Sirius clenched their fists behind their back, trying to press back towards him a little. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” He asked as it settled all the way inside of them. Their eyes fluttered shut, body shuddering. The vibrations were </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the right spot, making them shiver and moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yeah. It’s--it’s so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about if I turn it all the way up? Will it feel even better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, groaning. “Yeah--yeah it’ll feel so fucking good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pressed a kiss to the back of their neck then climbed off of them. Sirius lifted their hips up a little, turning their head to the side to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere, just watching.” He shifted to sit next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay… ah.” Sirius groaned, trying not to grind against the mattress. “Ah… how’s it--how’s it look?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks beautiful. You look beautiful.” He brushed their hair back as Sirius heard the click of the remote. Sirius groaned as the vibrations increased in intensity. They closed their eyes, biting their lip hard at the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh--fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Higher, was that what you said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shook their head, moaning sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Higher, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Daddy! I--” Sirius shivered, cutting themselves off with a sharp moan as Remus clicked the vibrations higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound so pretty.” Remus pressed kisses over their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tried to arch up towards him, their mind a bit foggy with pleasure. “I’m gon--gonna come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it feels that good?” His lips trailed up to their neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea--yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sirius whimpered, tilting their head a little. They couldn’t think. “Can I? Can I pl--please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can come now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned, pressing their face into the pillow as they came. Coming dry was still a fairly strange experience, but a completely different sensation to normal, and it felt fucking amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re so pretty like this, princess.” The vibration turned off, but Remus didn’t move to take the toy out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, fuck, ye--yeah?” Sirius sank into the mattress, breathing hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More?” Remus kissed their temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shook their head. “I want you Daddy, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More then?” They could feel his smirk against their temple as the vibration turned back on low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ body jerked at the sensation, moaning sharply. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay, ‘kay.” They took a breath, already feeling kind of out of it. They knew that if Remus wanted them to stay like this for hours, then they would. “Whatever Daddy wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Whatever I want, that’s right. But what does my princess want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to make Daddy--fuck--happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do, don’t you princess? How would you go about making me happy if I let you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius swallowed hard. “I’d--I’d do whatever you wanted me to. If you let me, I’d go down on you and let you fuck my mouth. Or if you wanted to fuck me, then you could. I won’t--won’t come until you let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Remus’ hands drifted down their back, lightly trailing down their spine to the toy. He pressed it against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Ah--I--yeah,” Sirius gritted out, toes curling as they tried to wriggle against the sensation. “Or--or if you wanted to eat me out, or let me ride you. I’ll do--do whatever makes you happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vibration went up higher again. “Oh, I like all these options.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius just moaned in response, feeling another climax pooling in the pit of their stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times could you come like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I don’t--know. However many times you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s the right answer princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip hard, whimpering. “Y--yes Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being so good now. I guess you needed that tickle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want,” Sirius mumbled, still panting a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course princess.” He turned the vibration off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned, sinking into the mattress for a moment, feeling as if they were on the edge of an orgasm, or had they been coming since the moment Remus had turned the vibrations on. He pulled the toy out slowly. They shuddered, turning their head to the side to look up at him, shuddering with the movement of it. Remus was smirking at him as he laid on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to ride me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius wriggled, trying to sit up but their arms were still tied behind their back. “Yeah, yeah whatever you want Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need me to untie you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. Just help me sit up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course princess.” Remus moved, putting his hands on the ropes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sat up, climbing onto his hips, a little wobbly and still trying to catch their breath. Remus was smirking up at them and Sirius knew he was going to make it hard for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so hard still princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I bet you can't wait for me to touch your pretty cock.” Remus held himself in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, rolling their hips forward to sink down onto him. “Ahh, yeah, please Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm you’re going to ride me perfectly, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded eagerly. “Yeah, just like you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so perfect. You feel so good. All hot and… fuck…” Remus trailed off, his hands going to their hips. Sirius did just as he asked, riding him how he liked, hard and deep. “God, I love how you feel like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, yeah? I love you in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was groaning, lifting his hips with their thrusts. “Do you need me to touch you -- you princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Sirius gritted out, tipping their head back a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, fuck -- I -- should I?” His fingers walked down their stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius whimpered, their cock twitching for attention. “Please, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…” Remus smirked up at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, please Daddy, please touch me. I want your fingers around my cock, please--please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Sirius had no idea </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but somehow, Remus had them on their back and he was back inside them. Sirius gasped at the sensation, their eyes shutting for a moment, body clenching around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a pretty noise, princess.” Remus moved his hips slowly, but sharp as one hand came up to wrap around their neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh--h.” Sirius’ breath hitched beneath Remus’ fingers, shuddering with every thrust. They felt so undone already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ thrusts became faster and somehow harder as his breathing hitched and his fingers tightened on the sides of their neck. “Do you need me to touch you princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please--please Daddy, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus kissed them softly as he wrapped his free hand around their cock. “I’m so -- so fucking close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in me, please Daddy. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You first princess.” Remus’ fingers tightened around their neck and their cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned, their head going a little fuzzy as they came, clenching around Remus.</span>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span>Remus came, burying his face in Sirius’ hair. He could hardly focus on anything but trying to breathe so he didn’t pass out or something. “Oh fuck, shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius tightened their legs around his waist, turning to press kisses to his temple. “Fuck.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, move your legs.” He shifted a little to pull out, pressing kisses down their neck. Sirius made a noise of agreement, letting their legs fall from around him. “Thank you for listening, princess.” Remus moaned as he made his way down their body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius arched up to him, unable to really move much with their arms still tied. He grinned up at them before lapping up the come on their stomach, keeping it in his mouth before moving lower. Sirius bit their lip hard, feet scrabbling against the mattress to try and lift their hips to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled before his tongue pressed into them for a moment. Sirius yelped a moan, shivering a little. He groaned as he undulated his tongue before pulling back and moving up to kiss them. Sirius leaned up eagerly to meet him, gasping a little into the kiss. Remus’ tongue curled against theirs as he deepened the kiss, his fingers running through their hair. They moaned into the kiss, their tongue licking into his mouth, shivering against his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Remus pulled back to take a deep breath. “All right princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmmm.” Sirius looked so thoroughly fucked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, snuggling up against them. “What do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a cuddle for a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Remus played with their hair as he kissed their cheek. “I love you. Did you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. That was so good. So good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Do you need me to untie you, princess?” He smiled at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm please, my hands are a bit sore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Then we can get in the bath and finish that wine and that joint?” Remus rolled off of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, rolling onto their side. “That sounds perfect. It will definitely need more hot water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I’m sure you do.” Remus started to untie them. The rope had dug into their wrists and arms. He could tell the rope had left wonderful marks that Sirius would gush over until they disappeared. “Oh, these marks are so pretty, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius made a wonderful little excited noise, glancing over their shoulder. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes princess, so fucking pretty.” Remus tossed the rope aside. “Okay, all set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sat up and stretched their arms above their head, before bringing them down to look at their arms. “Ah… so pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Remus kissed their shoulder. “Pretty like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Sirius grinned, wrapping their arms around his shoulders. “Bath?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my princess.” Remus picked them up and carried them towards the bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus got the bath going and soon enough they were settled in the warm water. He sighed, leaning back against the tub. “You feeling okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was curled up against his chest, their breathing light and even. “Mmm. Good.” They paused for a moment and kissed his shoulder. “You weren’t really mad I didn’t beg you to come home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was kind of upset, but not… mad? I don’t think upset is even the right word.” Remus furrowed his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius hummed. “I’m sorry. I thought it would be within the boundaries of bratty to do as I was told for once, when I knew you’d want me to push back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was, I just really like knowing you want me. Not that I think you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> want you,” Sirius said with a chuckle, pulling back to press a kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it was just surprising when you didn’t even bat an eye when I said I was going for drinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to not let you do things? But I also wanted to be a brat in an… unexpected way. It didn’t work out so great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, well, it was certainly unexpected.” He kissed them softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “Next time I’ll just pout and stomp my feet and drag Daddy home,” they murmured against the kiss, pulling back after a moment. “I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you pouty and stomping the most.” He hugged them tight. “Thanks for all the support.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted then. I’ll just have a tantrum.” They hugged him back tight. “Always, caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus let out a long sigh. Everything felt completely right. He had a job that he loved, working with people he cared about, married to the best spouse, and raising a wonderful child. It was just… wonderful</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Teddy's First Day of School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Teddy's first day of primary school! Remus is a mess, Sirius is so proud.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius took a long drink of their coffee. This morning was a little slower than usual, seeing as they weren’t in work until this late morning, but it was laden with emotions regardless. It was Teddy’s first day of school, and whilst both Sirius and Remus were excited and so proud of him, it also felt like a big milestone, and a big step towards him growing up. They were more than a little nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy was sat at the table eating his cereal and chattering about how exciting it all was. They were going to eat, then go and get dressed. Teddy had his school uniform in the closet and Sirius was part terrified, part over the moon for him. Remus meanwhile seemed to be a ball of nerves. He was fluttering about the house as he cleaned up their mess and got himself together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good job his nervousness was so endearing. “Caro, come eat something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll grab something on the way to Recovery afterwards from the cafe.” Remus waved a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure you should eat something now, Rem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed, taking a seat next to Teddy. “Are you excited, annywl?” Remus as their child, ignoring Sirius’ insistence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, taking a bite of their toast. “I know, how dare I ask you look after yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YEAH!” Teddy waved his spoon around. “It’s going to be so good, Vic is gonna be in my class, and Hettie and--and Luna!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so exciting.” Remus tilted his head, watching Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled their eyes and slid their plate, with a slice of toast on, over to him. “Right, you’re gonna have so many friends with you piccolino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked a little weepy already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You done, piccolino?” Sirius smiled reassuringly at Remus before looking to Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on then, shall we go upstairs and get dressed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Teddy hopped off of his chair as Remus reached for his bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a fond smile in their son’s direction, Sirius skirted around the table and put their hand on Remus’ shoulder before he could stand up. “You alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded with a frown. “I’m just… he’s getting so big and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, he is. And he’s growing up into a great kid.” Sirius wrapped their arms around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus leaned into them with a little sigh. “I know he is, but it feels like yesterday that I was cuddling Teddy on the sofa for the first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah. It’s a big day, but he’ll be back this afternoon, bursting with knowledge and wanting to tell us all about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to be amazing in school. He’s so smart and he’ll love being around everyone, but I’m still sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. You’re allowed to be sad, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus turned around to hug them. “We’ll have a big dinner tonight and Teddy’s favorite ice cream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hugged back just as tightly, pressing their mouth to his hair. Sirius was sad too, but they were also so excited to see Teddy grow up and get to give him everything he wanted--within reason, they supposed. “Mm, that sounds wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus kissed them softly. “I love you more than any thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, so much caro.” They leaned down and kissed back, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PADA? DADA?” Teddy’s voice came from upstairs. “IS--AH, TOOTHPASTE OK FOR SNUFFLES? BECAUSE--BECAUSE I DROPPED IT, AND--AND THEN HE STEPPED ON IT AND NOW IT’S EVERYWHERE AND HE’S LICKING IT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned. They had to leave for school in twenty minutes. “Oh god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Remus went for the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus didn’t want to let go of Teddy’s hand. It’s not as if he hadn’t gone to preschool, but it felt so different for him to be going to his first year in primary school. He was wearing his little uniform, looking completely adorable and excited. Doing his best to keep a smile on his face and not get weepy, Remus grinned and nodded along with his chatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here!” Teddy jumped up and down, holding on to Remus and Sirius’ hands. “Do you think Luna is here already? Or Hettie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hettie probably is, Luna will be right on time.” Remus chuckled, thinking about Mary and Peter who were </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> just on time. Mary always said she’d arrive whenever the universe wanted her to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I reckon Hettie will be here, Harry’s in the older class isn’t he?” Sirius smiled, squeezing Remus’ hand. “Do you see her anywhere Teddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy looked around, dropping Remus’ other hand. “Yeah! Yeah! Uncle James is crying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked over to where Teddy was staring, and true to form James was a mess as he was hugging Hettie. Harry was standing next to Lily, looking at James with a funny look. At least he didn’t look like James… even if he felt like he wanted to start crying himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah, he’s sad that Hettie is growing up.” Remus knelt down next to Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius put their hand on Remus’ shoulder. “Yeah, but they’re also happy tears. Uncle James is very proud of Hettie, like Dada and I are of you, piccolino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. But Hettie’s not a grown up, is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, annwyl, but it’s a big step to go to school. You’re growing up and it feels like you were just a little baby.” Remus fixed the collar of Teddy’s shirt, trying hard not to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy looked puzzled. “I’m definitely not a baby, Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, squeezing Remus’ shoulder. “You’re definitely not, piccolino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sniffled, holding back his tears. “I know you’re not a baby, but you’re still our little kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy looked at him, worry on his little face, before he threw his arms around Remus’ neck and hugged him tightly. This nearly tipped him over the edge, but he kept the tears away as he hugged Teddy back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, annwyl. We just love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kept their hand on Remus’ shoulder. “We do. You’re going to have a great day, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy nodded enthusiastically. “So great.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we can’t wait to hear all about it at dinner tonight.” Remus pulled back, kissing him on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Sirius gave Remus’ shoulder a squeeze as the bell rang from within the school. “Go on, piccolino. Be good, have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Dada.” Teddy hugged him one more time before going to hug Sirius. “Bye Pada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius knelt down and hugged him tightly. “Bye piccolino. Be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He nodded as Remus stood up. “Bye!” He waved before going through the gates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus watched Teddy with a happy but sad smile, wrapping an arm around Sirius. “He’s so big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned into him and hugged him tight. “He is. Growing up so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed again, resting his head on their shoulder. “I’m so not ready for him to grow up, but I’m so proud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me neither.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back, his stomach grumbling. “I should have eaten earlier.” He snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned and rolled their eyes. “What’s that? Sirius was right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shush.” He kissed them quickly. “I have to get going to Recovery. I’ll see you for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. If my last class doesn’t overrun I’ll be home around 5?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. I love you, have a good day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned and kissed him softly. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span>True to form, Sirius’ final class overran, and they got home around a half hour late, desperate to hear how Teddy’s day had gone, and to see Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped into the entryway, grinning as Snuffles ran over to them, giving him pets. “Hi caro! Hi piccolino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi love!” Remus shouted from the kitchen as Teddy came running out after Snuffles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PADA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TEDDY! Hi! How was school, piccolino?” Sirius bent down and scooped him up, swinging him around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IT WAS AWESOME! I LOVE MY TEACHER AND MY CLASS IS REALLY NEAT AND WE PLAYED A GAME AT THE END OF THE DAY!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, feeling so proud. “That’s amazing! I knew you’d have a great time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dada took me to get cookies after!” He hugged Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did! Amazing.” Sirius planted a kiss on his forehead then set him down. “Cookies, huh caro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, coming into the living room. “We got you a couple too, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we had hot coco but Dad said we couldn’t bring you that cause it’d taste bad probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it’d just be cold coco, huh?” Sirius pulled a face, putting their arm around Remus’ shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can make you some coco later.” Remus kissed them softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds wonderful.” Sirius kissed back, smiling. “You alright caro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m great, dinner’s in the oven.” He pressed his lips to theirs once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what happens when two grown ups are in love, piccolino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus chuckled, planting a kiss to Teddy’s forehead. “Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “Have I got time to go shower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure do.” He stepped back with a grin. “Come on Teddy, you can read me that book you got at the school library.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great idea.” Sirius chuckled, watching Teddy run to his book bag and retrieve a book, before running into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grinned, watching him go. “Good day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, wonderful. Great classes.” Sirius smiled, rubbing a hand over their face. “How was yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, I couldn’t stop thinking about him in school all day, but I’m glad he had a good day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, neither did I. But he’s back home and apparently had a riot, didn't he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus beamed. “Yeah, he did. Won’t shut up about it, but in the best way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DADA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being summoned. Go shower.” He smacked them on the bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit back a shriek—as they were used to doing since Teddy was old enough to wonder what they were doing—and ran off up the stairs. Now it was primary school, then high school. They’d blink and he’d be at University, it felt like.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Pride Dinosaur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Pride! Teddy is just adorable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius gave a happy sigh as their found family all milled around them. It was Pride, and as usual, they were going all out. The four Potter’s were all decked out in rainbows and trans flags. Sirius and Marlene had had a workshop that morning, so they had come straight from work, planning to meet Remus there, and Hope was on her way with Teddy. They glanced around, not seeing Remus, and pulled out their phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here, where are you? X</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>At the booth towards the start of the vendors.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. Have you seen your mam or Teddy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius started through the crowd towards the Recovery Brewing Co booth. They were so proud of the company for completely taking off and having a booth at Pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>She said her and Richard are here and on their way to the booth too.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius weaved through the people, smiling and greeting some people they knew. As always, Sirius was wearing an oversized genderfluid flag t-shirt dress, covered in pins and buttons, and their usual rainbow shorts. They got to the vendors area, spotting the Recovery Brewing Co booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi pr--my pearl.” Remus grinned when he saw them. “You look great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned at his little slip up, crossing over to meet him. “Hi caro. You look fantastic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around them, kissing Sirius on the lips soundly before pulling back. “I’m done here, so we can go with everyone to the parade. Fab and Gid are going to man the booth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Perfect,” Sirius said, their hands going to his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was work?” He asked, looking around the crowd, probably keeping an eye out for Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kissed his cheek as they walked. “The workshop went great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear that.” He nuzzled their neck. “Everything is ready for the party at Recovery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, amazing. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. Maybe I can take you to the office to go get something.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snickered. “You’re awful. These shorts never fail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they don’t. I love them and you.” His hand slid down to their lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, leaning into him. “I know you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a second, Sirius heard Teddy’s voice over the crowd. “PADA! DADA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stepped back a fraction from Sirius to look around for their son. “Teddy! Oh my god, look at you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy!” Sirius grinned, crossing over to Hope and their son. “Wow!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy was wearing a dinosaur onesie, with a rainbow tutu. The spikes down the dinosaurs back were rainbow coloured too, and Teddy was grinning ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it? Grandma made it!” Teddy let go of Hope and Richard’s hand as soon as they were close enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fantastic, annwyl.” Remus picked Teddy up and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Did you have a good morning with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Teddy nodded, hugging Remus’ neck tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned ear to ear, their heart swelling at the sight of their husband and son. “It looks amazing, piccolino! Hope, it’s brilliant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was easy to make, we thought it was perfect, didn’t we dear?” She smiled at Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy reached out for Sirius. “Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, scooping Teddy up and holding him close. “Hi piccolino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Pada!” Teddy squeezed them tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi my darling, are you having a good time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! We had pancakes and I helped make the costume and Grandpa let me dig in the garden,” Teddy rambled off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a great little gardener, though his love of worms distracted him a bit.” Richard snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like you had a lot of fun, Teddy.” Remus grinned at their son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius set him down. “We’ll go watch the parade, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Teddy clapped his hands. “I love parades.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do I, Teddy, so do I.” Sirius kissed his cheek and started off through the crowds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus took Teddy’s hand to keep him close in the crowds. “What’s your favorite part annwyl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like all the smiling people, and the people in the really high heels.” Teddy skipped along between Sirius and Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? The really high heels are neat.” Remus shot Sirius a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius couldn’t help grinning back, squeezing Teddy’s hand. Of course he was growing up to be the most tolerant and accepting person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like all the pretty colors too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soooo many colors.” Remus pulled Teddy up when he gave another skip. Teddy shrieked with happiness, kicking his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty colors are the best,” Sirius said sagely, grinning ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I see everyone over near where we usually stand.” Remus pointed over to the low wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay! Dada can I get on your shoulders?” Teddy beamed up at Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course annwyl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the best thing you see up there, piccolino?” Sirius grinned as Remus swept Teddy up onto his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the people! Everyone in their pretty colors!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Who’s your favourite?” Sirius asked, tickling the back of Teddy’s leg as they walked. “We can go say hi if you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, hmm.” Teddy rested his chin on top of Remus’ curls. “I like the person with the beard and bright pink hair and the pretty purple dress. They have glittery heels on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Pada’s heels?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But taller.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Taller.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sirius gave Remus a wide eyed look, grinning at how wonderful their child was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus snorted a laugh. “Do you want to go say hello to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Maybe we’ll recognise them from last year huh?” Sirius put their arm around Remus’ waist, grinning up at Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we met them before,” Teddy said as he tilted his head then bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s go.” Remus started to walk in the direction Teddy pointed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point through the crowd Sirius heard Marlene shriek from </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and paused to spin around and look for her. They presumed her voice just carried through, because they didn’t see her anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s so loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Auntie Marly is too loud but we’re outside so we can use our outside voices.” Teddy informed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Auntie Marly uses her outside voice all the time but that doesn’t mean we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Pada.” Teddy nodded then let out a little shriek of his own. “I see them.” He clapped as they came into sight of the person wearing a bright purple dress with the tallest of heels on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go say hi then?” Sirius smiled up at their son, bursting with Pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah!” Teddy patted Remus on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius led the way through the crowd over to the person, greeting someone they recognised from work on the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Look at this little Pride dinosaur!” The person clasped their hands together. Sirius noted their talon like bedazzled nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! Teddy wanted to say hi to you because he really likes your dress!” Sirius looked at them then back to their son, who looked so enthralled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your hair! And your shoes. They’re pretty. Hi.” Teddy waved as Remus maneuvered him to his hip instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy’s current favorite color is purple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, we cycle through a new colour every week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person grinned, waving back to Teddy. “Hi! Your onesie is amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. My grandma made it for me.” Teddy plucked at the tutu part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful. Your grandma sounds pretty cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is. Her name is Hope.” Teddy smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus let out a laugh. “She is the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Sirius agreed, ruffling Teddy’s hair. He really was the best kid they could ask for.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Latex Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius wants to break Remus' will. It works.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s not going to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just need more lube!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m objectively going to vomit if you say that one more time, Marlene.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius! It’s the only way it will go on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned, holding onto the side of the dresser. “Fuck’s sake, why did I think this was a good idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you want to look fucking sexy for your husband on a date night!” Marly jumped up as she pulled on the dress again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus. I hate it when you’re right. This better be worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius had fallen in love with a latex dress whilst browsing online with Marlene during their lunch break a short while ago. They’d always seen other people wearing beautiful latex pieces, but never quite known where to start. Marlene, however, knew what to do. Which was why they were currently naked, with a ridiculously lubed-up latex dress around their hips. Remus had better be bloody grateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be. Shit. Okay, it’s wiggling up!” She jumped again, yanking at the dress. “Try putting the straps on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit…” Sirius wriggled, grateful for their flexible shoulders as they managed to pull the straps over their shoulders. “It’s on? I think it’s on…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! You look fucking hot!” Marlene let out a noise only dogs could probably hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, turning to the mirror. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck, it did look good. It was all shiny and caught the light and clung to their body. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> good too, tight and almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>secure.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Oh shit… it looks good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! Remus is going to lose his goddamn mind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to the club, you know? He’s going to freak, I know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re going to the club and not the fucking pub in this thing. Though, that might even somehow be hotter.” She tilted her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed. “Well at least in the club he doesn’t have to act like he’s not losing his mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How unbratty of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well no, because if we were in the pub he’d just drag me home. If we’re in the club I can insist on staying around for the night. Make him suffer, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true.” She agreed. “You want to do anything with your hair or makeup?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep my hair loose, I think.” Sirius could imagine Remus wanting his hands in it. “But I’ll put a bit of makeup on. Just mascara and lipstick maybe… I mean, we both know the dress is going to be the focus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For sure.” She did something weird with her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, rolling their eyes as they went to their makeup bag. “You have the car with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you don’t want to go out looking like that in an Uber?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to wear my coat to check into the cloakroom anyway.” Sirius paused with their mascara. “Not all of us are such exhibitionists.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s true but I know you don’t mind a little exhibition.” She winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snickered. “Are you gonna drop me off or am I gonna cause a few car accidents from people gawking at me walking past?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drive, I’ll drive. Calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best, Marly.” Sirius leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek before they put on their lipstick, the dark red that Remus had loved for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, lets go you fucking hottie.” She grabbed her keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grabbed their clutch, shoving their phone and wallet in there. “Shoes!” They paused by the wardrobe, plucking up their patent stilettos and pulling them on. “Okay, let’s go, time to absolutely wreck my husband’s self control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love doing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do. What kind of brat do you take me for?” Sirius grinned, following Marlene out to the car as they shot Remus a text.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On my way, got a bit caught up at work</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sorry</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Don’t worry princess! I’ll grab us a table if I get there before you?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That sounds perfect</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you Daddy </span>
  </em>
  <span>😘</span>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m looking forward to our date night</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me too</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>So so much</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I hope the club is fun tonight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>We always have fun there</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you riling him up by text?” Marlene asked as she drove them across town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, he has no idea. I’m not giving anything away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something tells me we’ll have a good time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m sure that we will</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>I’ll get us drinks too if I make it there first</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>Bloody Uber is so slow</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, same. I had to run home to get changed and just grabbed a taxi but it’s useless.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned at Marlene. “I’ve just said you’re a useless taxi driver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“USELESS? I just got you into that bloody dress!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. And I owe you big time. Next time you nearly pull a nipple piercing out on the pole I’ll come rescue you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get me whatever drink you like x</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I was going to anyway </b>
  <b>💖</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love you Daddy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Love you princess 💖💖💖💖💖</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius squirmed in their seat with excitement. Remus was going to lose his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, here we are, your royal highness.” Marlene pulled up in front of the club a few minutes later. “Have fun. Don’t do anything I would do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! So I can’t really do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>They leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Thank you Marly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, have fun! Let me know all about this, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know I’ll tell you everything.” Sirius grinned and opened the door. “See you Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye!” She called before they closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius turned and joined the short queue for the club, hands in their jacket pockets. Once they were inside, Sirius checked in their coat to the cloakroom, and found they got a huge boost of confidence by the way the staff member smiled at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, Sirius felt fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>fabulous</span>
  </em>
  <span> as they strode through the club, looking for Remus. They spotted him after a few moments, sitting at a booth around the edge of the dance floor, and walked over to him, knowing they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>oozing</span>
  </em>
  <span> confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked their way, but didn’t seem to see them at first but then a moment later he looked back with wide eyes. Sirius was sure his eyes were going to pop out of his damn head. They gave him a slow smile, biting their lip as they walked across the room towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sirius got to the table Remus stood up quickly, mouth hanging open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius couldn’t help laughing softly as they came up to him. “Hi Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus had been waiting in one of the smaller booths, looking around as he waited for Sirius. Some girl with nothing but nipple clamps and a thong on had come over to chat with him, but Remus had basically shooed her away as nicely as possible. He was dying to see Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the woman left, Remus glanced around in hopes that Sirius would be there any second. When he saw someone in a tight latex dress, he had a fleeting thought that they were gorgeous before looking away. Then it clicked in his brain that it was Sirius. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fucking shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, knowing he looked like an idiot as he was ogling Sirius. “Princess…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, looking down at themselves. “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every time I think you can’t look any sexier -- fuck.” He held a hand out to them. “Let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home?!” Sirius laughed, throwing their head back. Remus noticed they were wearing the lacy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy’s Princess</span>
  </em>
  <span> collar. “I’ve only just gotten here, and you said you were excited for date night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can have date night at home.” He gave them a little spin, seeing how the dress was backless, coming to rest right on their lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna stay at the club Daddy. Don’t you want to have fun?” Sirius bit their lip as they faced him again. “Show me off? I think a few people are looking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned to himself, taking a seat in the booth. “Fine, you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked unbearably smug as they slipped into the booth next to him. “You really like the dress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you can’t tell princess.” Remus’ hand went right for their thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you did stand up and make it very obvious,” Sirius said, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sexy, I can’t stand it.” He pressed his lips to their neck, his hand slipping up their thigh even higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius didn’t move their legs apart, but they did tilt their head to the side a little. “Mm, I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to take this dress off with my fucking teeth.” Remus pulled back so he could reach for his whiskey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Sirius smiled. “It might be a bit difficult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll damn well try.” He squeezed their leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I know you’re worked up when you swear like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I not be worked up? Look at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, their cheeks turning pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now you’re getting pink from all the praise.” His lips ghosted up their jaw. “I’m going to fuck you into the mattress tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made a soft noise, tilting their head. “Yeah? Shall I keep the dress on? You can just pull it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s a brilliant idea princess.” Remus wiggled his fingers. “You’re so fucking smart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, reaching out to pluck up the drink he’d bought them and taking a sip. “Thank you Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched them, his gaze traveling over their body. The dress looked so tight, he couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been to get on. It probably wasn’t the sexiest conversation, so he figured he’d ask about that later. “Is there anything I can do for you princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, keep complimenting me?” Sirius smiled, looking over at him. “You look gorgeous tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as gorgeous as you. You’re stunning, I can’t stop looking at you.” He moved his hand from their leg and put a possessive arm around their waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. “Mmm, I think there are a few other people looking too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? They should since you’re so sexy, but they can’t touch unless I say. I’m not going to say yes to that tonight though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Not thinking of another threesome?” They leaned into him, trailing their fingertip around the edge of their glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight, tonight I want you all to myself.” Remus’ grip tightened on their waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kissed his cheek, chuckling softly. “Daddy is very possessive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, even when we have a threesome. Only ‘cause I want to make sure you’re treated right.” Remus smiled at the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, you like looking after me. Can we go dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, princess, anything you want.” Remus stood up then held out his hand to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stood too, the dress skin-tight and showing off their body perfectly, and looked around the people in the club. Remus could see people looking over at them. In response to the looks, Remus’ arm went around their waist again to pull them close as they walked onto the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You probably couldn’t get on the pole with this, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not with the amount of lube it took to get it on. Sorry to disappoint you Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured, we can dance like this though.” He stopped at a spot on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looped their arms around his neck, dancing against him. “Mmhm, this isn’t so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, especially with you dancing against me.” Remus hummed as his hands went to their hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Daddy likes me dancing,” Sirius murmured, pressing a kiss to Remus’ neck, their body moving against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best at it, princess.” Remus knew they were doing everything they could to drive him crazy. His self control was completely shot, but he needed to gain a bit of the upper hand somehow. He was the fucking Dom here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Sirius’ hands tangled in the hair at the nape of Remus’ neck, their other on his shoulder. “I know I am,” they murmured, kissing his neck again, their hips rolling against his. “I like dancing with you, and you watching too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me watching you.” His hands slid to their arse. “God, princess, I don’t want to take my hands off of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky for you, you don’t have to.” Sirius smiled, nipping his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so fucking lucky.” One of Remus's hands slipped back to their hip. “I’m going to pull your dress up and eat you out when we get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shuddered against him, biting his neck a little firmer. “Yeah? Just as soon as we walk through the door?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right in the entryway.” He pressed his hips against them. “I’ll pull your dress up just enough and lick you open for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I love your mouth.” Sirius pulled back to look at him, their hips rolling against his. “To be fair, you could probably just do it here, couldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could, drop right down to my knees and eat you out right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shivered, biting their lip around a moan. “Mhmm. I think some people might like watching, too. Show them how good your princess is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good for me.” Remus’ lips traveled down their neck. “You like that idea, hmm? With everyone watching you with my tongue inside of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I do. You’d like it too, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that way everyone knows what I do for you -- that you’re mine.” Remus sucked on the most sensitive spot on their neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, yeah. All yours, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, all mine.” His hand on their hip went down to the hem of the short dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, we could see if someone wanted to play tonight…” Sirius smiled at him, their hips still rolling against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just us tonight.” Remus shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Whatever Daddy wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned over the bar as they ordered a drink. Remus was in the bathroom and Sirius had been torturing him all night. They had been dancing against him, muttering lurid things in his ear, and at one point they had paused to watch a public impact play scene and they definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>accidentally</span>
  </em>
  <span> let their hand stray over Remus’ cock through his trousers. They did tell Marlene they were going to wreck his self-control, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a beautiful dress, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius glanced to their side, seeing an attractive man smiling--no, smirking--at them. They smiled back, taking a sip of their drink. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll buy you your next drink.” He tilted his head, looking Sirius up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, you can if you like. I’m here with someone, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a drink.” The man moved a little closer to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Sirius smiled. He seemed nice enough, and they were in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex club</span>
  </em>
  <span>; people were allowed to be horny. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyle, what about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A beautiful name for a beautiful person.. What are you drinking, Sirius?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Vodka cranberry, at least this one,” Sirius said, gesturing with their drink. Honestly they’d just been drinking whatever Remus bought them all night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ll like the Pretty Pet.” Kyle waved down Tom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. That was what Marlene drank, and they usually found it way too sugary and fruity. “Actually, I’m not a fan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should try it again.” Kyle leaned on the bar and ordered Sirius’ drink and an </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra dirty</span>
  </em>
  <span> martini for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Tom,” Sirius said, when they realised Kyle wasn’t going to thank him himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No bother Sirius,” he replied with a grin, and came back a moment later with two drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go.” Kyle slid the drink over to Sirius. “I’m sure you’ll like it this time.” His hand came to rest on their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stepped away a little, not so comfortable with his hand on their bare back, and gave him a smile. It was an easy mistake to make, they supposed, if you didn’t know someone’s boundaries. “Thanks for the drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to dance?” Kyle sipped his very cloudy martini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind being shown up.” Sirius gave him a wry smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s not nice. Come on, to the dance floor.” He put his arm around them and led them towards the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius went to grab their half-finished vodka cranberry but didn’t quite manage to before Kyle practically dragged them onto the dancefloor. They bit back a sigh and shook his arm off a little, dancing to the music. Kyle didn’t seem to realize that Sirius kept slipping out of his arms because he kept putting his hands all over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a tut, Sirius managed to grab one of his hands and firmly push it back towards him. “I said yes to a dance, not being felt up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really should--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here princess?” Remus’ voice came from behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius turned and gave him a smile, trying not to seem too relieved because they didn’t want to start anything. “Hi Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle’s hand went to their bare back again. “You know, you should keep your sub a little more in line. Not respectful at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ eyes narrowed. “They’re not yours so they can do as they please. Keep your hands to yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. We’re just dancing.” Sirius gave Remus a reassuring little smile. Okay, they had to admit Kyle was attractive, but boy was he a dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I’m saying, mate is that you really shouldn’t let them walk around like this if you weren’t interested in sharing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let them</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Remus snapped, grabbing Sirius’ hand and tugging them closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s alright,” Sirius murmured to him, trying to put themselves between Remus and Kyle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius is free to do what they want and know the boundaries. It seems like there’s only one person here that doesn’t know anything about that. Come on, princess, let’s go back to the bar. I need a drink.” Remus gestured for them to start walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touchy.” Kyle frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy. It’s okay.” Sirius’ voice came out much firmer than they hoped as they put a hand on Remus’ arm and pulled him back a little. They leaned in and kissed the spot behind his ear. “I’m all grown up, I can look after myself. I want to dance with him, he’s a good dancer. Can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked between the two of them for a moment then nodded. “Fine, if that’s what you want. I’ll get a drink then.” He kissed Sirius softly then leaned in close. “Call me if you need me to break his fucking face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, kissing back. “I will. You know I’m yours, Daddy. Any time you want you can come drag me away and do whatever you like to me. I just want to dance for a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, princess. Have fun.” Remus nodded then glanced to Kyle. “Listen to what they want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, all right.” Kyle held his hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Sirius leaned in and kissed Remus again before stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked at them once more before leaving them to head to the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, your Dom keeps a long leash, hmm?” Kyle started dancing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled slightly. “My Dom respects my wishes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I’d like a sexy thing like you out of my sight for two minutes.” His hands went to their hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luckily you don’t get a say,” Sirius said, sort of enjoying the barbs. Not to mention Sirius liked the attention, they liked knowing how lucky they were with Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They danced a little longer, Kyle’s hands slipping down their back every so often, even after Sirius brushed him off each time. “You know,” He said eventually, “I bet you look so hot all tied up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, we should do a scene together.” His hands went back to their hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not me you’d have to convince, though.” Sirius had to admit they were sort of intrigued… they had never scened with anyone else before, but if Remus was there too? It might be fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, come on. I want to talk to your Dom and get to know you a little more.” Kyle pulled them along back through the crowd. Sirius didn’t really have a choice with his grip on their arm, but they were grateful to be going back to Remus. They just about managed to shake Kyle off as they found Remus sat at a booth, watching them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right?” Remus looked at Sirius with some concern in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re great, mate, can we chat a bit? Talk about a scene?” Kyle questioned Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want, princess.” Remus didn’t even look at Kyle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave a little smile, shrugging one shoulder. At this point they felt like it would be easier to talk to Kyle and make up some ridiculous restrictions so he would fuck off. “We can talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Remus nodded as Kyle let Sirius sit in the horseshoe shaped booth. “What’d you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just think they would look hot all tied up.” Kyle’s arm went around Sirius as Remus took a drink of his whiskey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they are.” He waved a hand. “Specifics?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle tried to pull Sirius into his lap. Sirius squirmed away, their hand going to Remus’ knee as Kyle spoke. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clear outline of what you want to do before I say yes. Boundaries and restrictions. Anything Sirius doesn’t want, you won’t do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they’re such a little slut, I’m sure they’re down for anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius didn’t even get a chance to react because Remus was out of his seat and dragging Kyle out of the booth so fast, he nearly knocked the table over. Sirius was reeling from the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a moment, staring at Remus in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus watched Sirius dancing with the bastard on the floor, looking for the most part like they were having a good time. It was the whole fact he was so bloody handsy with them. That and he seemed like a bastard in their brief conversation, but Sirius wanted to dance with him. It was difficult not to respect Sirius’ choices, when they never had done anything to betray Remus’ trust before like this. So, he stood there watching like a hawk in case he needed to sweep Sirius off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had come to the club enough now that they knew the regulars. This bloke had never been around before. Hopefully he was as respectful as everyone else had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Remus!” Emme came up to him. “Where’s Sirius?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi Emme.” Remus knew Emme before the club, she was on the outskirts from their friend group as she went to Uni with Marly. He was surprised to learn that she frequented the club as well. “They’re dancing… do you know that guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emme followed Remus’ eye line, sipping her drink. “Hmm, I don’t know that I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah me either. He’s a bit handsy with Sirius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some Doms are so bloody entitled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never had one this forward all over Sirius before.” Remus rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emme chuckled, tapping the rim of her glass against her bottom lip. “Well, your spouse is looking ridiculously attractive tonight in that latex dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t they?” Remus grinned at her. “I tried to get them to go home but they wouldn’t. The brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Well take it from me, they take long enough to get on, you better get your money’s worth from them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.” He nodded. “I’m surprised Marly and Dorky aren’t around tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have a date night, I think. I did ask Marlene if they were coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something too filthy for the club even, I’m sure.” He snorted a laugh, feeling a little better as he talked to Emme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, even I don’t want to know, and Marly and I used to scene together all the time.” Emme smiled. “Come on, bar’s getting crowded, want to go get a booth?” She paused and gave him a look. “We can pick one of the ones with a good view of the dancefloor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brilliant idea, Emme.” Remus agreed, picking up his whiskey as well as the cranberry and vodka he had ordered for Sirius for when they finished dancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to the booth, chatting for awhile until Emme went off with the girl with the nipple clamps from earlier. Remus almost wished she had stayed when the bastard came back with Sirius, who was still trying to shake his arm off them. Emme would have been nice back up, and maybe calm things down a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the dick started to talk about wanting to do a scene, Remus knew it wasn’t going to happen. He was going to make it too hard for him to get what he wanted because Sirius seemed too uncomfortable. At one point the bastard had pulled Sirius onto his lap and called them a slut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus saw red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> how he got the guy pinned against the wall with a hand around his throat but there he was. “I’ve been really fucking nice, and I think I’m still being really fucking nice even though you called Sirius a slut and you had your hands all over them. You have zero fucking respect for boundaries,” Remus growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault that your sub is a disrespectful--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop fucking talking before I break your face. I swear to god if I see you around here again. I’ll fucking kill you. They weren’t consenting to you. They never did. You fucking bastard. You’re not a Dom -- at least not a decent one.” Remus gave him one more shove before stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on, Remus?” Tom asked. Sirius came up next to him and put their hand on Remus’ arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not being respectful of the rules of the club.” Remus managed to speak, still staring the douche down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius went to pull him back a little. “It’s alright, caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emme seemed to appear next to Tom, looking between them all. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He kept crossing the line with Sirius and wouldn’t listen then just blew past the line.” Remus waved a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just having a good time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom shook his head then suddenly there were two large men at either side of the git. “You’re not welcome back in here,” He said to the bastard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just having a good time!” Kyle threw his hands up, but the bouncers began </span>
  <em>
    <span>escorting</span>
  </em>
  <span> him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius hooked their arm through Remus’ and pulled him back a little. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, are you?” Remus searched Sirius’ face for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m okay.” Sirius’ eyes flickered over his face. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What on earth are you sorry for?” His arm went to Sirius’ waist and pulled them back to the booth. Everyone else that had apparently gathered during his rage was also going back to whatever they were doing before hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For not realising he was a dick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be sorry at all, princess, it’s okay. You were just trying to have a good time. He should have been more respectful.” He sat down, pulling Sirius to sit with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sat next to him, their hand on his knee. “I know, I just wanted to dance and I thought he was kind of cute, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was cute, he was just a dick. You have good sense, so I trusted you. It’s not your fault, it’s his.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” Sirius sighed, letting their head drop on his shoulder. “I assumed everyone would be understanding and respectful, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, we’ve never had a problem before. I’m sorry I got a little… er, enraged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. “It was kinda hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Remus raised an eyebrow, his hand going to their thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sirius said, swallowing. “Pushing him up against the wall and telling him off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sort of just snapped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I thought you were going to punch him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost strangled him -- not in the fun way.” He rubbed their thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled. “I like you getting angry and protective… though, not quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That didn’t come out right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus snorted a laugh. “I understand what you mean. I like being protective of you, I just never thought I’d get… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> protective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither. I just wanted to dance. But he took it too far, I suppose.” Sirius turned their head and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “As hot as it is to see you all assertive and shoving people against walls, I’m not in a hurry to repeat it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either. Let’s try to get back on track, hmm? As long as you’re okay to continue.” Remus gave their thigh a squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I want to have a good night.” Sirius shuffled a bit closer. “Though you getting protective was really quite hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good, princess.” He kissed their temple. “What do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm… we could go home? Or we can stay and dance, maybe watch some scenes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a good idea, staying here a bit.” Remus wanted to get back in the right mindset before taking them home. He wanted to have some more fun, even with the torture of them in that dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled wider. “Okay, we can do whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go watch some scenes.” Remus stood up then offered Sirius his hand. “Then we can dance a little more before I take you home and fuck you into the mattress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kissed his hand, standing up. God, they still looked fucking divine. “Mm, yes please. Let’s find something pretty to watch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the run in with Kyle, the evening at the BDSM club went well. They watched a lovely rope suspension scene that made Sirius’ breath catch, and an intense caning scene that Sirius wasn’t quite sure if they were into or not. Eventually, after watching some sensation play and doing some dancing, they decided to go home. Sirius was itching to get back and let Remus have his way with them, especially with how protective he had been all night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’d shoved Kyle against the wall, Sirius was half surprised and half turned on, really. They had to admit Remus was incredibly sexy when he got all alpha-male, but they didn’t like the fact that the situation had upset him. Still, there was the little bit of their brain that said if Remus was going to shove anyone against a wall with his hand around their throat, then it should be Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a good time?” Remus asked, his hand creeping up their thigh in the back of the Uber. They were nearly home, and Remus had been all over them the entire ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius wriggled closer, glad for their coat to give them a little bit of privacy. “Mmm, a good time. I liked that rope suspension we watched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. I liked dancing with you best though.” He pressed a kiss to their neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? I would’ve thought your imagination ran wild watching all those scenes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They did, but you know I like being close with you best.” Remus hand traveled a little further up as they turned down their street. “I’d like to try caning… but not as cruel as that was,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Sirius squirmed a little. “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would? Good. Maybe we should look into them.” Remus moved his hand away as they stopped in front of their house. “Here we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled as they got out, pulling their coat around them. “Thank you, have a nice night,” they said to the driver, turning around to Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus thanked the driver as well then tugged Sirius towards their front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone is impatient,” Sirius hummed, pressing against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to be home hours ago.” He unlocked and opened their door before pushing them inside. “Jacket off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you did, you didn’t want a night out at all when I walked into the club.” Sirius stepped in, slowly pulling their jacket off their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re so fucking sexy in that dress. You’re sexy all the time, but you’re giving off the strongest pull with it on.” Remus leaned back against the door to the entryway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? I do really like it.” Sirius turned this way and that, dropping their jacket down to their elbows before letting it fall to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have just eaten you out right on the dance floor.” He grabbed their wrists, stepping away from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned softly, resisting him just enough to make him work for it, like they always did. “You would’ve liked that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would have too.” He wrestled Sirius against the door, pinning them there with their back to Remus. “Everyone would have seen you come calling my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, yeah. Begging for you to let me come,” Sirius murmured, arching against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus dropped to his knees slowly, leaving kisses down their spine as he did so. “Like you’re gonna do right now.” He kissed over the latex, hands reaching under the dress to tug their underwear off. “You’re not wearing underwear?” Remus moaned against the dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, tilting their head a little so they weren’t squashed against the wall. “I couldn’t with this dress, could I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God -- I guess not. Shit I would have gone down on you at the club if I knew this.” He let out a groan, wiggling the dress up over their arse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I know,” Sirius muttered, arching their hips back towards him and wriggling a little to help him. “I thought you would put your hand up far enough to realise at one point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was afraid to because I didn’t think I could control myself, princess.” Remus kissed their now exposed flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight’s been all about your self-control, hm? I’m very surprised you didn’t drag me into a dark corner in the club.” Sirius’ breath hitched, trying to turn a little to see over their shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus had one hand pushing against their lower back to keep them in their place. His tongue pressed flat against their entrance, licking up for a moment before he pulled back. “I would have if I knew this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned, shivering slightly. “Ah, fuck… fuck, I know you would’ve Daddy. I would’ve let you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always let me.” His tongue ran against them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his tongue against their entrance again before swirling it around them. Remus was moaning against them. Sirius closed their eyes, biting their lip hard at the onslaught of pleasure. God, Remus was so good at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You--ahh--you’ve been thinking about this all evening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm.” Remus didn’t move his mouth away from them, pressing the tip of his tongue into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned sharply, shifting their feet a little further apart. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the entryway and they had a brief moment of wondering if anyone walking past might see, but they only entertained the idea for a second before giving in to pleasure. Remus’ mouth was always so divine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, fuck,” they breathed. “I’d--ah--let you do this wherever you wanted.” A finger pressed into them just as Remus’ tongue did something amazing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck that feels so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You taste so amazing, princess. I love you like this.” Remus had pulled back just enough to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned, rolling their hips back against his mouth. They could probably let him do this for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with his gorgeous mouth and his hands pinning them insistently against the wall. “I wanna--fuck, I wanna come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Remus’ tongue prodded against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh, ‘kay, okay. Whatever--” Sirius swallowed against the stroke of his tongue-- “Whatever Daddy wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good princess.” He hummed against them, adding another finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius whimpered softly, holding onto the coat rack for the way their knees wanted to give out. “Fuck, whatever you want, Daddy. ‘M all yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All mine.” Remus agreed before his fingers slid out of Sirius. “Come on, I want to make good on fucking you into the mattress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah--yeah.” Sirius swallowed, trying not to keen at the loss, feelings empty and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bereft</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus swept Sirius up to carrying them up. “I’ll bring you up princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looped their arms around his neck, pressing kissing there. “I just--fuck I just love your mouth, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do princess.” He smiled as they started up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait for you to be inside me, Daddy. I love your cock so much. You’re gonna fuck me so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice and hard, just like I promised.” Remus kissed them softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yes please.” Sirius nipped at his bottom lip, pressing closer. “Is that all you wanna do, uh? I’m all yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For right now, I just want to be inside you and fuck you so hard and come inside of you.” He kissed them again as they got to the top of the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shuddered, kissing his neck again. “Mmm, yes please. I love when you come in me. I always want your come in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do, or on you, really.” Remus brought them into the bedroom and set them on the bed for he stood up straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhm. Wherever you want it, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus kicked his briefs aside, not taking his eyes off of Sirius the entire time that he had got undressed. They were sitting there staring back, biting their lips with their dress hiked up around their hips, but still clung to their body. “You’re so pretty, princess.” Remus opened the drawer in their side table to get the lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius squirmed against the sheets, bending one leg. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So pretty, that’s such a great dress. You look like you own everything.” He set the lube down on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, I do, don’t I? Daddy wants to give me everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” He knelt on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, leaning up and running a hand up his thigh. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to give you </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> because you deserve it princess. On your back with your legs bent up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took a moment before they obeyed, rolling onto their back and stretching their arms out above their head. They arched their hips, bending their legs so they could set their feet flat. “Like this, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like that princess. You’re listening so well tonight.” Remus kissed their knee then down their thigh as he poured some lube onto his fingers. “I wish I could give you </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I like that. I like being good to you. Whatever Daddy wants.” Sirius held onto the headboard, arching a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pressed two fingers into them, as they were still wet and open for him. “You’re everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned, shuddering and tensing. “Oh, fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look how pretty you are. You’re all mine too.” He pressed a few kisses to their thigh, down towards their stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, I am. I am, all yours, Daddy. All pretty in my--my latex dress for Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always give me the best gifts.” He twisted his fingers inside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius whimpered, their hips lifting to his touch. “Yeah? Me in my dress is a good gift?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good gift.” He added another finger. “I could look at you all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, I wanna--I want you in me, Daddy, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One minute.” He pressed a few more kisses to their stomach then up and down their cock. Sirius bit their lip hard, writhing a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Daddy please. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ stomach did a pleasant little flip. “You asked so nicely, of course, princess.” He pulled his fingers back out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned, arching up. “Please, Daddy. Please, I want you in me so bad.” He smiled at them, taking one of Sirius’ legs and putting it over his shoulder as he moved closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, princess.” Remus turned his head and pressed a kiss to their calf before sinking into Sirius. He closed his eyes, feeling them around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise Sirius made was beautiful, their other leg wrapping tight around his waist as they lifted up to him. “Oh, fuck, fuck. Daddy feels so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you feel so good too princess.” He smirked down at them as he snapped his hips hard once but then still again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius yelped in response, their fingers digging into the headboard where they were holding on tight. “Ah! I love--love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He pulled back slowly before thrusting back into them. Sirius’ eyelashes fluttered, biting their lip hard as they arched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, god--you--you’ve been thinking about this all night too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All fucking night. Since you walked in with that -- fucking -- fucking dress.” He continued to take the pauses between thrusting his hips into them, starting to feel a bit dizzy. Sirius moaned with every thrust, lifting their hips back up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ye--yeah? Just--just fucking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just touching you -- do-doing anything I wanted to you.” He started to move his hips faster. “Making you moan -- making you come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned, their body clenching around Remus. “Ah, I wanna come--I wanna come Daddy, please. I’m gonna--please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a few -- soon.” He started to fuck them harder and faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck please.” Sirius moaned, biting their lip as they met every thrust. “Please, please Daddy, please, please. I wanna come around your cock, please--please it feels so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shook his head, not moving to touch their cock yet but his hand slid up their torso inside towards their neck. They tipped their chin up, their chest rising and falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, please--please. Your cock feels so good--ahh--please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He shook his head, he wanted to make this last. Sirius whimpered, their whole body tightening and clenching around Remus’ cock. Their cock gave a twitch as if they were coming and Remus was about to chastise them, but they made a gorgeous noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Remus groaned as he continued to fuck them, hand resting on their collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned sharply, their head thrown back. “Fuck, fuck! Daddy! M’sorry, sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t -- didn’t.” He shook his head as he tried to catch his breath even as he still moved his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, are--are you gonna come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shuddered, their body sinking back into the bed for a moment. “Fuck, fuck, you feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapping a hand around Sirius’ cock he started to stroke them in time with his thrusts. “I wanna -- fuck -- I wanna just be in you forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah whatever you want. Keep me he--here and just fuck me whenever you want.” Sirius moaned, biting their lip hard. “Fuck, just come in me whenever you want, keep me here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ hips stuttered for a moment as a shudder ran through his body. “You’re so fucking -- you’re amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shuddered, their body writhing with every thrust. “Fuck. Come--come in me, please Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not being able to hold back anymore, Remus came, burying himself deep inside of Sirius. “Shit -- shit -- fuck.” He tensed and shook as he continued to stroke Sirius as he rode out his own orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, fuck, fuck.” Sirius bit their lip, burying their face into Remus’ neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stopped stroking Sirius and fell against Sirius, wrapping his arms around them. “Oh god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wrapped their arms tight around his shoulders, kissing his neck. “I love you, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, love you too.” Remus still hadn’t pulled out of them. Sirius kept their limbs wrapped around him, peppering kisses over his neck. After a moment, Remus realised their cock was still hard against his stomach, their breathing short and sharp. “What do you need me to do for you princess?” He still had not moved his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, whatever--whatever you want, Daddy,” Sirius breathed, their thighs shaking a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Remus a moment before he pulled out of Sirius, and started to kiss down their latex covered torso. “Mmm, anything? Do you want a spanking? Do you want my mouth on you? Do you want me to wait until I can fuck you again?” He stopped his kisses right above their cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius arched up, biting their lip hard. “Any--anything,” they managed to grit out, swiftly followed by a whimper. “I--I want you to fuck me again, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, okay.” He sat back on his heels. “I can do that, just give me a little bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was still holding onto the headboard but they wriggled up a little bit. “You gonna keep me all--all wet and open for you, whilst you make me wait?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes.” Remus smiled, reaching over to the night stand again. “Anything for my princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your--your come in there too,” Sirius murmured, their eyes bright as they watched him, their voice low, almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>shy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked as he settled against the headboard with their newer red plug. “Of course princess, on your stomach over my lap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, sitting up and crawling over Remus’ lap, the latex making a noise Remus didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>expect</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find sexy as they did, but here they were. He pushed some of the come that was dripping from them in with his fingers before he slid the plug inside of them. Sirius just moaned, giving a sharp shiver in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, Sirius could barely think by the time Remus flopped down next to them on the bed, their brains had been completely shagged out. They were still trying to catch their breath as they turned to give Remus a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I love you too. That was bloody brilliant.” Remus kissed them on the forehead. “Are you doing okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Knackered.” Sirius snickered, leaning into him. “I should get out of this dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that we’re done being sexy… how did you get into the dress because it’s like… painted on you.” Remus sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “Well, if you must know, Marlene helped me get into it. And in a completely unrelated matter we’re going to need some more of that silicone lube.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus snorted a laugh. “Oh my god. You used that much to get into it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took a damn long time, Remus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we getting you out of it then?” He plucked at the strap on their shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius opened and closed their mouth. Shit, they and Marlene hadn’t quite covered that part. “I… don’t know? Just… peel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...what way?” Remus pulled one strap down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, down? I can unhook my arms easy…” Sirius sat up, wiggling their shoulder for a moment to get it to not-quite-dislocate so they could pull the strap off, before doing the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Remus made a face as he tried to wiggle the dress down. “Is it even moving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was trying not to laugh at the sheer absurdity of the situation. “A little! Hold on, leme stand up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Remus nodded, moving so Sirius could stand. “Good thing I didn’t try to get this off before we fucked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Can you imagine? You barely let me get through the door! I think you would’ve hulked out and just ripped it off me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, I probably would have, I was full of rage earlier at the bastard.” He moved to kneel in front of Sirius, hands going back to the dress. “This is the most unsexy kneeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ hand went to his shoulder to steady themselves. “If I weren’t so fucked out I would say we could make it sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could, but I think I’ve fucked you hard enough twice to hold us over for at least a few days.” He smiled up at Sirius as he continued to try to wiggle the dress down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah! It’s definitely moving.” Sirius stifled another laugh as they helped him wiggle the dress down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not hurting, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it’s a bit sore but it’s fine?” Sirius gave it one last tug and breathed a sigh of relief as it fell loose around their knees. “Oh thank fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What an accomplishment.” Remus pulled it all the way off. “Do you need anything, love? Shower? Water? Food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shower?” Sirius grinned, shaking their head. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>covered</span>
  </em>
  <span> in lube, and come for that matter. And we could eat? I feel a bit out of it still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, shower then food.” He steered them to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, they were both sat on the sofa, eating leftover Indian food in their sweats. Sirius had their head on Remus’ shoulder as they munched absently on a samosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you doing all right? Do you want to talk about that bastard from earlier?” Remus pressed his lips to their temple before reaching for a samosa himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius let out a breath. “Yeah, we should. I’m… just a bit frustrated? It felt a bit like the safe space we were used to got violated? I thought I could just dance and like, have fun with the cuties and if we wanted to invite them back we could, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, love, I know how you feel. Everyone else we’ve ever dealt with in there is great. Plus, they threw him right out, that has to count for something.” Remus kissed their cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.” Sirius leaned into him. “I’m sorry I didn’t realise he was a douche and you got angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your job to notice these things. If he was a Dom with any sense, he would have realized what he was doing was wrong. I trust you, completely, and you shouldn’t doubt your own judgement because of one dick.” Remus sounded very passionate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. “Okay. I should’ve let you drag me away, no matter how hot he was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I let you make those choices, you wanted to dance with him, I let you. I was keeping a close eye, believe me. I was talking to Emme, and I don’t think I glanced at her for more than 3 seconds.” He snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, okay. I like that you were all protective?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even when I caused a scene and nearly throttled him to death?” Remus set his plate down before snuggling closer to Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it was quite hot, but I didn’t want you to get arrested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad Tom came over because I think was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to breaking their face.” He made a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were really angry. He called me a slut, though, so I think if you hadn’t been so quick I would’ve punched him myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’m sure you would have. It was just a build up of him being all over you and saying you should be more respectful then pulling you into his lap. When I heard the word slut, my brain sort of short circuited.” He played with Sirius’ hair. “You’re not a slut, you’re my princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius couldn’t help grinning at that. They hated that word so much, but Remus had never once made them feel that way. “I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt but?” They sighed, leaning into his touch. “I love being your princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do, I love being your Daddy, and I’ll protect you from any arsehole that tries it.” Remus twirled his finger through their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He kissed them softly. “By the way, Lils texted and Teddy, Harry, and Neville are sound asleep and have been great all night as usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, perfect. We’ve got this whole thing down, haven't we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do. We owe the Potters a date night now.” Remus sighed. “Want to go watch a movie in bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luckily, sleepovers at Padfoot and Moony’s are wildly popular, so that’ll be no trouble.” Sirius leaned in and kissed him. “Sounds perfect.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Scene With Someone Else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus and Sirius go to the club for a date night. Wanting to experiment with something new, they enlist some help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius stepped off the bus, their bag over their arm as they started towards PureFit. They and Marlene were meeting Remus and Dorcas there and going on to the BDSM club tonight for a double date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice that everyone like rotates date nights.” Marlene pulled her jacket around her a little tighter against the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right? We’re one big family after all.” Sirius gave her a smile, opening the door for the gym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even still, glad Dorky and I don’t want kids. We’re happy to spoil them all rotten then send them home to their parents.” Marlene strode past the reception desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled. “Exactly. You are great Aunties.” They made a beeline for the climbing area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best Aunties, of course.” She grinned as they went through the doors, coming to a stop quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly--Oh.” Sirius stopped in their tracks, seeing Remus and Dorcas. They were at the bouldering overhang, doing pull-ups. Remus was shirtless--Jesus fuck--too and Sirius couldn’t quite think properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at the goddess.” Marlene let out a dreamy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Sirius murmured. “I only see Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re fucking blind then. Look at my beautiful queen.” Marlene moved closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shoved at her, moving forward. “I am blind. Daddy’s shoulders have blinded me. Holy fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can -- ugh -- hear you both.” Remus was breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give up Lupin.” Dorcas sounded equally out of breath as they both continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, absolutely don’t give up,” Sirius muttered, setting their bag down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going.” Marlene agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both thirsty as fuck.” Dorcas laughed at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you blame us?” Sirius said, biting their lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right.” Remus glanced over at Dorcas. “Three more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine then call it a draw.” She agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fifteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five.” Remus gave in and Dorcas laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave a dreamy sigh, leaning against Marlene. This felt like the best way to start a date night. The two smoothly finished the five pull ups before dropping off the overhang. “Booo. Ruin our fun,” Sirius managed to say, tearing their eyes away from Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t do this all night.” Remus came over to them, a smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see any reason why not,” Sirius muttered, their hands going to his upper arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to go out?” He kissed them softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned in to meet him, smiling. “Mm, I suppose we could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have fun, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Marly has lent me some latex hotpants, so I think we might?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we so will.” He kissed them again. “We should get changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would if you could put me down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you don’t want to be all over me too?” Remus let go of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him a grin. “You should’ve seen yourself. Honestly, I feel lightheaded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus chuckled, “I’m sure I feel the same way when you’re dancing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly,” Sirius agreed, biting their lip. “Come on, let’s get dressed.” They gave Remus a light tap on the arse before springing away and practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>running</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the changing rooms, Marlene hot on their heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are gonna need to help me with these shorts,” Sirius said as they shut the door behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have the ties, you’ll be able to get into a bit easier.” Marlene informed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope so.” Sirius pulled their shirt off. “What are you wearing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute bra and underwear under a dress I’ll take off when we get in.” Marlene grinned as she started to get out of her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, of course. She who wears as little clothing as possible.” Sirius grinned, sticking their tongue out at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’d be naked all the time if I could. Nothing wrong with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if I would insinuate that there was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus had showered and changed, and was waiting for Sirius and Marlene in the now empty climbing area. Dorcas had just come out in her usual black trousers, black shirt, and suspenders. “Any sign of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorcas raised an eyebrow. “Not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius is apparently getting into latex again. I can only imagine how that is going after I tried to get them out of that dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Oh, I heard about that. How disastrous was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it could have been worse, but it was the most unsexy thing.” Remus snorted a laugh, remembering as he tried to wiggle them out of the dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you just shagged in the dress and removed it afterwards, for gods sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes we did.” Remus flushed, remembering the night a few months back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorcas gave him a wry grin. “Good man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not stupid.” He laughed. Sometimes he amazed himself how far he had come with being comfortable talking about sex. It wasn’t as if he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cured</span>
  </em>
  <span> or whatever acephobic bullshit people would say. He was still very ace, and very repulsed a lot of the time, but he was far more comfortable when he was not repulsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, Marlene McKinnon, have achieved perfection! It’s a difficult task, I know, but if anyone can do it, it’s me.” Marlene’s voice came from the doorway to the changing rooms. “The two people you see before you are the peak of sex embodied, and I won’t hear a word against it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus let out a sharp laugh, looking up to see Sirius standing there. He was sure his eyes had popped out of his head again. They were wearing a pair of obscenely tight latex hot pants, with laces up the front, and their oldest leather harness, with straps around the waist and up to a collar. The whole outfit was topped off with thigh highs and heeled booties. There was a little stubble on Sirius’ cheeks, their hair tousled around their shoulders. They had a jacket thrown over their shoulder too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ.” Remus let out a breath. They were so perfect, no matter what, and he had no idea how they always seemed to look perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus fuck, pet,” Remus heard Dorcas say next to him, but he couldn’t quite tear his eyes from Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Sirius asked, striding up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” He held out his hand to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ smile widened as they took his hand and kissed his knuckles. “You look very handsome yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you princess. Put your coat on and we can get going.” Remus kissed their forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kissed him on the mouth then shrugged their coat on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus drove them all to the club, parking close by. He figured he wasn’t going to drink too much tonight, so he didn’t have to leave their car downtown. The whole drive Marlene and Sirius have been chatting endlessly about a suspension scene Marlene had partaken in last time she and Dorcas had been at the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the club, they got drinks before getting a booth. Dorcas and Marlene didn’t stick around too long, as they went off with the Domme that always scared Remus a little because she looked a bit terrifying. Remus was happy to stay in the booth with Sirius alone, nursing his whiskey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do tonight, princess?” Remus asked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned against him, their hand on his knee. “We can look around, see if anything catches our eye?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Remus kissed their cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See if anything catches your eye? Where on your scale are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m around meh. So I’m not really sure if anything will catch my eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. If you want to leave, just say?” Sirius gave him a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. I’m fine being here. I love you, and I’ll tell you.” He smiled at the kiss, as a thought popped into his head. “You know how you wanted to scene with someone else… maybe you could do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius quirked an eyebrow. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t mind. I’ve said that. Of course I want to be there and negotiate with you. But yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius took a sip of their drink, glancing around the club. They were a little surprised by Remus’ suggestion that they could scene with someone else, but they were definitely more than a little intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I want you to be there,” they said, setting their glass down. “I wouldn’t feel safe otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Remus hummed. “Is there anything we haven’t done that you’d like to do that I don’t know much about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, thinking for a moment. “Oh, oh. Didn’t we see some gorgeous wax play photos the other day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, those were nice.” He nodded then looked like something clicked. “You know who does wax play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Sirius turned to him, intrigued. They had thought vaguely about wax play but it had never been high on their list. Now they were thinking about it, though, they could imagine it being fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to see if we can find her?” Remus didn’t say who, but grinned, waiting for it to click with Sirius probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Sirius laughed. “Oh! Emme?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. “Shall we? I’m a bit nervous, but excited?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’d like. If anything, we can just chat with her.” Remus stood up, holding his hand out to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s true.” Sirius stood, smiling, and let him lead them through the club looking for Emme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found Emme at another table chatting with the bloke who liked to be furniture, but she stood up right away when she saw Sirius and Remus. “Hey you two! I didn’t know you’d be here tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius let Remus say hi to her first before smiling. “Hey Emme. Yeah, kid-free night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fun, ha. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come chat with us for a bit? About a scene?” Remus asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius watched Emme’s eyebrows rise as she smiled. She glanced over to the furniture guy—who was sitting </span>
  <em>
    <span>on </span>
  </em>
  <span>a chair this time instead of being one—and indicated over her shoulder. “You mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man shook his head and Emme smiled back to Sirius and Remus. “Lead the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Em,” Sirius said, keeping a hold of Remus’ hand. “Shall we find a booth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one we were in is still free, princess.” Remus gestured to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus let Emme and Sirius sit first before settling in the booth, his arm around Sirius’ waist. “So, Sirius wants to scene with someone else and try wax play. We thought maybe you’d be interested?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emme smiled, looking between them both. “Hmm, I am definitely interested. Did you think about anything further than that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to be there because not only would I like to learn about it but I want to be with them,” Remus informed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded sharply. “Yeah, I want Remus there, and to be as active as he wants? I don’t… I don’t like degradation of any kind. I’m not so interested in a power exchange, more so… I don’t know. You can teach Remus and use me to… demonstrate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emme grinned. “Sure, sweetie, that’s not a problem with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I think it should be in a private room, I don’t want to learn with anyone watching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave Remus a little smile. Bless him. “I don’t mind if we do anything else too. I don’t know if you want to incorporate any rope bondage too Daddy? Did we bring any?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any.” Remus frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got some rope if you’d like that.” Emme tapped her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind either way,” Sirius said, biting their lip. “I’m quite squirmy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quite</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Remus snorted a laugh. “You may want to keep them still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snickered. “Will you tie me though?” They said, looking to Remus. “I don’t mind if you help, Emme? But I’m… sensitive getting tied so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, princess, I’ll tie you. Emme could help, I think it’d be good. Maybe one of us can do your arms and the other your legs.” Remus suggested to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Sirius looked to Emme. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, sweetie.” She smiled. “Anything else I should know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s good for me, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shook their head. “Just a big no on degradation. Be nice whilst you’re hurting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, safeword?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waffles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emme let out a little chuckle. “I love that safeword. So, should we see if there’s a private room open and we can get started?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ridiculous, isn’t it?” Sirius chuckled. “Yes, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus got out of the booth again, holding out his hand for Sirius. “Come on princess, Emme.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was sort of brimming with excitement all of a sudden. They wanted to learn something new, but there was also something about showing off how wonderful Remus was to Emme. He led them through the club to the private rooms and they eventually found one that was empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was glad that he trusted Emme, and he was going to be involved. Emme had talked them through what she was going to do, and what she wanted to show Remus. She was very informative and to the point with it all, and also insisted that Sirius call her Emme since they weren’t going to do a power exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a way you prefer to tie them up, Emme?” Remus picked up a bundle of rope as she was helping Sirius get out of their harness. They didn’t want to get wax all over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emme smiled. “I’ve no preference, though I’m sure you both do. The chest is a nice place to try wax first, so Sirius, you should be on your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, on your back then princess. Arms above your head, sort of crossed at the wrists.” Remus instructed them as they got closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius hopped up onto the massage-style table then laid back, stretching out just like Remus asked. They seemed a little nervous, their cheeks a little flushed and eyes locked on Remus’ face. Remus moved closer to them, stroking their cheek when he was close enough. “It’s okay princess. If you don’t like it, just tell us, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Daddy,” Sirius said, voice soft. “I’m excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He brushed a hand through their hair. “Is it okay for Emme to tie your legs and I can do your arms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it tight, sweetie?” Emme questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re bendy, Emme, they like it tighter.” He laughed before pressing a kiss to their forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, tilting their chin up towards his kiss. “Yes please, I’ll wriggle out otherwise. As tight as you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marly is the same way.” Emme chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine.” Remus started to tie their wrist, knotting it nice and tight. Sirius’ eyes fluttered shut as they did, squirming a little to get comfortable. “Are you going to be good and listen? You need to stay still for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. “Yeah—yeah I’ll listen, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good princess.” He leaned forward to press his lips to theirs again as he paused in his tying once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a shame we don’t have our camera,” Sirius murmured against his lips, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emme will teach me all about it and we can take pictures then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are utterly adorable,” Emme said, finishing the tie on Sirius’ ankles. She gave Remus a smile, crossing over to the small table where a candle was burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell anyone, their street cred will be ruined.” Remus joked before finishing the tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Sirius said. Remus thought they were trying to sound firm but they already had that telltale floaty note in their voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, I’ll keep it to myself.” Emme agreed. “Shall we get started?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, their eyes still closed. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does Sirius need to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just lie there, sweetie. Say if it’s too hot or hurts,” Emme explained, padding over to them both, candle in one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay still, princess. You probably shouldn’t watch, right? So they don’t flinch?” Remus’ hands were on Sirius’ shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I will,” Sirius mumbled, but they were watching the candle closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emme chuckled, smoothing Sirius’ hair back from their forehead. “Put your hand over their eyes, Remus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, okay.” Remus moved one hand over their eyes, the other traced the line of their jaw. Sirius tipped their chin up a little towards his hand, biting their lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, here we go sweetie,” Emme murmured, then blew out the candle and gently poured the tiniest amount of wax down onto Sirius’ chest. It hardened almost immediately, in a little splash mark in the centre of their chest, and Sirius arched up, giving a soft hiss in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like that?” Remus asked, finger tracing below their lip now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh--yeah,” Sirius breathed. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emme just chuckled, drizzling another short line of wax across their skin. The red wax looked beautiful against Sirius’ pale skin. Under them Sirius was arching and making such beautiful noises. Remus really wanted to do this at home because of how they were reacting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful, princess,” He whispered to Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip hard, tilting towards the sound of his voice. “Ye--yeah? Ah!” They gave a little yelp as Emme let the wax drip across one nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well.” His finger stroked against their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good,” Emme agreed, giving Remus a little smile, letting the wax circle that same nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned softly, ducking their head to suck on the tip of Remus’ finger, laving their tongue over the pad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so perfect like this.” He pet his finger against their tongue, focusing on what Emme was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius hadn’t imagined wax play would feel like this. True, they liked a healthy dose of pain with their sex, but wax had never really entered into that. Until now. They couldn’t quite put their finger on </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was so sexy, but the feeling of the wax, the warmth of it, the sting, felt so good. Especially with Remus’ hand over their eyes and his other fingers tracing their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Sirius mumbled, nipping at Remus’ finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emme chuckled again, another splash of wax spilling over that same nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it princess?” Remus moved his fingers back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, yeah.” They let out a long breath as the wax hit the middle of their chest again, and then across to the other nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want more?” The fingers that were in their mouth were now playing with their hair, tugging at it a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I try, Emme?” Remus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, shivering at the thought of it being Remus to do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure sweetie,” Emme said, and Sirius found they were sort of zoning out as she carried on instructing Remus. They didn’t need to know this bit, did they? They could just sink into this feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked to Sirius with a reassuring smile before trailing the wax over their ribs. Sirius just watched his face, not wanting to look at the wax, just watching Remus and that look in his eyes. The wax was hot and stung just a little but made Sirius shiver, that same kind of sensation as his hand in their hair or the paddle across their backside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good princess.” Remus moved to do their other ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius could only gasp in response, arching and writing. Their toes were curling against the ropes Emme had strung there. “Ahh, ‘kay, ‘kay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-yeah, whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emme chuckled softly, coming up to Sirius’ head. “You’re doing real well, sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius couldn’t help smiling at her words, blinking up at her. “Feels good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure does.” Her fingers went into their hair as Remus splashed some more wax on their stomach. Sirius groaned, trying to arch their hips up, wriggling a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, fuck, how does it look?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks so beautiful. It’s nice and red compared to your pretty pale skin.” Remus placed a kiss on their stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s good for now.” Emme was still playing with their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, their eyes fluttering shut again. “Whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree, that’s enough for now. Aftercare, Emme?” Remus questioned her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Your usual, whatever you usually do. Remove the wax just by rubbing it gently, it will heat up and come off. There’s a towel on the side, and lotion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have--” Sirius swallowed, smiling a little-- “There’s lotion in my bag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emme kissed Sirius on the forehead then straightened up with a smile. “You were amazing, sweetie.” She gave one more brush of a hand through their hair before taking the candle from Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled wider. “Thank you Emme.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, I’ll leave you to it.” She kissed Remus on the cheek then went to gather her things. “Shout if you need me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius just watched, biting their lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus agreed before going to take care of the wax on Sirius’ body. “Are you okay?” He asked softly, rubbing the wax on their chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sirius breathed, nodding a little as they tipped their chin to try and watch him. “Was it--was it good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good, yeah, you were perfect. Did you like it?” Remus smiled up at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “Yeah, I loved it,” they said, surprised by how much that was true. “Will you untie me? I wanna hold onto you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, whatever you need love.” Remus set the towel on their chest as he went for the ties on their arm. Sirius seemed to blink and they were untied. “There, I’ll do your legs now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sat up, looking down at their chest, splattered with red wax. “Ah, wow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty, isn’t it?” Remus kissed them soundly, hand going into their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I love it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll play with more wax then. We can go home and do some searching for candles online.” He quickly undid the ropes over their legs and feet. “Did you like doing that with Emme?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius flexed their feet, letting out a sigh. “I did. It was strange? But I liked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you liked it.” Remus moved back to getting the wax off. “Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, a kiss, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course, princess.” He smiled before pressing his lips to theirs. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled back, kissing him slowly. “What did you think of scening with Emme?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked it, a lot. I’d do it again.” Remus nipped at their lip before going back to working the wax off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, me too. She was nice. I want to just stay here with you now, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we don’t have to go anywhere or do anything right now, let me just take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please Daddy.” Sirius watched, the slightly reddened skin being revealed from beneath the wax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting the wax off, Remus grabbed the lotion from Sirius’ bag. Funnily enough, it was something his mam gave them. She probably had made it herself, judging from the bottle. “On your back again for me, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laid back, smiling warmly at him. Their skin was all red from the wax, and Remus wondered for a moment whether it would be uncomfortable for them to put their harness back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we’ll want to put the harness back on tonight, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind, it’s not so sore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think it’s okay, it looks sore to me.” Remus wondered about pulling his Daddy card and just saying no as he gently rubbed the lotion against their red skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like my harness,” Sirius said, squirming a little. “Feels nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it feels nice but it might hurt. I don’t want you to irritate these.” He tutted before putting the bottle of lotion away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled. “Yes Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just looking out for my princess.” Remus moved to wrap his arms around them, sitting on the edge of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pressed kisses to his neck. “Did you like watching me? All squirmy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you were gorgeous. I love watching you being all squirmy.” He ran his hand down their stomach. “Do you need to get off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. M’floaty but I want to just be close to you. Do you want anything? Want you to feel good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all right.” His fingers played with the waistband of the latex hotpants and he watched Sirius’ stomach clench in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh… you want to? All—all yours, Daddy, whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to what, princess?” Remus hummed, pressing a palm against their cock through their shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit back a moan, their hips shifting. “Have fun, do whatever you want… touch me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sweet tonight princess.” Remus continued to palm over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, yeah. I like—like being sweet for you. You’re so good to me. With the wax and taking care of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love taking care of my princess.” He didn’t move his hand from them as he kissed down their neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius tilted their head, their breath hitching. “So good to me, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you princess, so much.” He bit down on their neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh—god.” Sirius squirmed, lifting their hips a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pulled his hand back and kissed their temple. “Let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was silent for a moment. “Ye—yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, come on, princess, let’s get our things.” He gave them one more squeeze before climbing off the table. Remus knew he was being a giant tease, but he also knew how much Sirius enjoyed it -- even if they complained at first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Sirius dropped their head back for a moment, taking a deep breath before they straightened up. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find Marly and Dorky. They said they’d Uber home, but we should let them know we’re leaving.” Remus picked up their bag, putting their harness in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius slipped off the bed, taking another breath, then stretched out. They were still hard, and it was pretty damn obvious beneath their shorts, but Remus felt pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, princess?” Remus held his hand out to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horny as all hell, but yes,” Sirius said, giving him a dry smile as they took his hand and kissed his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you poor thing.” Remus tugged them along back towards the main part of the club. “You would have much rather me get your pants off and wrap my long, rough fingers around your pretty cock while I kissed at your neck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave a shiver, pressing their body against Remus’. “I really, really would, Daddy. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand right in the middle of the main room and drop to my knees to wrap my mouth around you.” Remus kept his voice casual as he kept an eye out for Marlene and Dorcas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… please. I want that. Want everyone to know I’m yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or I could bend you over the chair there and give you a good spanking.” He squeezed their hand then spotted Marlene and Dorcas in a booth with Emme and the girl that Remus always saw wearing nipple clamps. “Ah, there they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius outright whimpered. “Whatever you want, Daddy, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d suck your cock after that, maybe, or just wrap my hand around you while I spanked you.” Remus whispered in their ear before they got to the table. “Hi everyone, we’re going home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sirius breathed before smiling at Marlene and Dorcas. “You guys are okay getting an Uber?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re fine, thanks.” Dorcas smirked. “You okay there, Sirius?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine?” Sirius’ voice cracked and they smiled, their cheeks flushed red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emme was laughing behind her wine glass. “Have a nice night, you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too. Bye everyone. Say bye, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius squeezed his hand. “Bye everyone. Thank you for earlier Emme.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye!” Marlene gave them a little wave and a lurid smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pulled Sirius towards the cloak room. “You’re going to put your coat on until we get to the car because it’s cool. Then you’re going to take it off again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave a nod. “Yes Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Remus said, Sirius pulled off their coat as soon as they got in the car, and was left just in their latex shorts and thigh highs. They could barely sit still, Remus had teased them after their scene and then spent the walk out of the club and to the car whispering filthy things in their ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus started the car, turning the heat on. “Buckle up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Daddy,” Sirius murmured, wanting to barely move with how turned on they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faster princess, or I won’t be pulling away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, buckling up and shifting in the seat. They wondered if they could surreptitiously press their hand over their cock without him noticing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Remus smiled as they finally pulled out of the spot. “You know, you look amazing in latex? I wish you could wear it all the time. Though I’d get nothing done because I'd want to be touching you all the time. I’d want to suck your cock or eat you out all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sirius groaned, pressing their palm over their cock. “Ye--yeah? We could do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s possible. Princess, did I say you could touch yourself? Did you ask?” Remus was looking over at them as they came to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… m’sorry Daddy. Can I? Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, touch yourself. Tell me what you’d want me to do to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quick to obey, Sirius tugged at the ties of the shorts, circling their fingers over their cock. “Fuck--yeah, whatever you want to do. Go down on me in the middle of the club, or, shove to my knees and fuck my pretty mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Can I hold you by your hair while I do it? Or could I have someone else do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah--yeah you can have someone else do it if you want. But I like your fingers, your hands.” Sirius shoved their shorts out of the way as much as they could, wrapping a hand around themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, true. I bet everyone would be so jealous that I get to have you on your knees for me, fucking your pretty mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So jealous. I’m so lucky, fuck--” Sirius moaned, biting their lip as they reluctantly pulled their hand up to lick their palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are princess, hmm? You’re so lucky Daddy treats you so well. What if -- what if you kneeled on the floor and other people wanked over you? Coming on your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius arched, letting out a sharp moan as they twisted their wrist, orgasm drawing closer. “Fuck--fuck yeah I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come dripping down your cheeks and chin. Maybe some in your hair as I fuck your mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yes please Daddy.” Sirius swallowed, thumbing over the head of their cock. “Would you--would you come in my mouth or on my face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a hard choice… probably your face then I could feed you the come.” Remus’ voice was so casual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yeah--lick your come off your fingers. Can I--can I come? Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, princess, come for your Daddy. I know you wish my fingers were around you or in you, but you can think of it. You have such a great imagination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ eyes shut, their hips lifting. “Fuck, I can imagine it so good. You feel so good,” they managed before they moaned sharply, coming over their own hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Sirius stroked themselves through their orgasm, lifting their hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty and perfect for me princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, they sank back into the seat, letting out a long breath. “Just like--like old times, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus chuckled, “I guess so. You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… fuck yeah.” Sirius kept their eyes closed for a moment, chest rising and falling sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Sirius licked their fingers, finally opening their eyes. “I’m surprised you said I could get off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean. I’ve been teasing you for awhile now.” He chuckled as they turned down their street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, I wouldn’t put it past you,” Sirius murmured, shooting him a smile as they put their hand on his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, poor princess.” Remus shot them a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you let me, so I’m happy.” Sirius bit their lip around a wider smile. “Do you need anything? When we get inside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m good.” Remus assured them. “We could make some tea and cuddle? Maybe roll a joint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, that sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus parked the car. “As long as you’re in your tiny softest shorts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Daddy, anything for you.” Sirius leaned over and pecked a kiss to the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Teddy's Teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another night at the club and Remus and Sirius end up running into someone unexpected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus rubbed a hand over Sirius’ lower back as he listened to Emme’s instructions about caning. In front of him on the bench, Sirius was laying on their front with their leather skirt hitched up revealing their lacey genderfluid underwear they were so fond of. To top it off, they were in one of Remus’ old Sex Pistols shirts and their thigh highs were beginning to roll down. This was the first time they had tried caning, and Remus trusted Emme, she was an excellent teacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this?” Remus brought the cane down softly, not wanting to hit Sirius too hard just yet. They made a little noise in response, squirming a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Emme smiled, putting a hand on Remus’ arm. “It’s a rattan cane, so it can flex a little more with each swing, so treat it… less like a paddle, I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So used to a paddle.” He chuckled, so used to the weight of their paddle as he let Emme adjust his hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius let out a little laugh, shifting. “Feels nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, try again,” Emme said, stepping back a little. “A little more swing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded before swinging the cane, trying not to whack them as if he were holding the paddle. It was so much lighter and felt so much different in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned that time, their body tensing up. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” He asked both Sirius and Emme at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better,” Emme said, nodding approvingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green,” Sirius breathed, squirming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a bit more confidence, Remus raised the cane again before bringing it back down. That time it left a red welt straight across their bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, shit.” Sirius turned their head to the side, trying to see him or move perhaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Emme patted his shoulder before Remus hit them again. “Keep going, if Sirius is okay with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still good?” Remus leaned forward to press a kiss to their forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, green. Fuck, Daddy. Green.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smirk, he stood back up. “Okay, princess. You’re doing so well.” He adjusted his grip before hitting them twice in quick succession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Sirius moaned, arching their hips up. “Fuck. S’good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well, sweetie,” Emme said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My perfect princess.” He gave them a few more swats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius squirmed and yelped, breathing hard. Their arse and the back of their thighs were striped red and white atop their thigh highs. Remus always loved how their skin looked after a spanking, and this was just a new look. It was so beautiful. Sirius was probably going to be sad they didn’t have their camera there to take a photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good.” He hit them again, knowing he should stop soon because he didn’t want the ride home to be too horrible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck, fuck so good.” Sirius slid their hands up above their head, holding on to the edge of the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three more then we’re done, princess,” Remus kept his voice low as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay, fuck. Should—should I count, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ready?” He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye—yes Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus paused for a moment, knowing that people were watching them. He didn’t mind, really, but it was just a second of realization before giving Sirius another swat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius yelped, squirming. “Ah! One—one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He hit them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath, he brought the cane down one more time against their flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned sharply. “Fuck, three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus handed the cane back to Emme before kneeling down next to Sirius again. “You did such a good job, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius turned their head towards him. Their bottom lip was red and bitten and their eyes were a little watery. “Fuck. That was so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Are you all right?” He tucked a piece of hair behind their ear before kissing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhm. So good. Does it look pretty?” Sirius mumbled against his lips, sounding floaty and a bit slurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, smiling at them. “So pretty. Maybe we can take a picture at home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Think it’ll stay?” Sirius pressed up onto their hands, shaking a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus wrapped an arm around their waist to support them. “It might, if we go home now. If not, maybe we can get a cane ourselves and do it at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. I’d like that.” Sirius groaned, going to sit back on their heels but the back of their legs must’ve been too painful, so they couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stood up and offered his hand to them. “Come on, I’ll go take care of you and we can put on that good lotion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You wanna go now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Sirius up on to their feet, arm going around them because he could see how floaty they were. “As long as you do. I’ll take care of you at home and be </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice to you princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, please. I feel—feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus chuckled as he started to lead them to the main area. “I can tell you feel good, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. Do you have my bag?” Sirius leaned their head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around for a moment before spotting it where Marlene was chatting with nipple clamp girl. “Marly’s got it, looks like. Let’s go say bye to her and grab it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius wrapped their arms around his shoulders, all their weight on him. “Mmm, okay. Whatever Daddy. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He kissed their cheek before bumping into someone. “Oh, I’m so sor--” Remus stopped speaking when he made eye contact with the person he had bumped into. It was Teddy’s maths teacher. Instead of her usual teacher-esque clothes she was wearing a latex pencil skirt and corset. Her eyes were as wide as Remus’ probably were. “Ah, hello.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Christ, Remus knew he sounded like an idiot but what was one supposed to say to their son’s teacher in a sex club!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius straightened up at his side, their eyes going wide too. “Oh fu—hello Michelle.” They looked a bit floaty still, wavering, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> was dawning on their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… hi, Sirius, Remus.” Her face was pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus had no clue what to say to her. She had probably just seen him spank the shit out of his spouse. “Um, having a nice night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled placidly. “Mhmm… are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, yes.” She looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pulled Sirius closer. “We’ll see you next week?” He blurted out like an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michelle flushed even brighter red. “Er, yes, of course. See you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Ah, bye!” He nodded and ushered Sirius away. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>OH MY GOD</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grimaced, looking at Remus with wide eyes. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to sit down at the parent teacher conferences next week with her?” Remus stopped walking before they got to Marlene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Sirius looked around for a moment. “How am I gonna sit down at all…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus put a hand on his forehead, rolling his eyes. “Funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit… you know I thought I was getting better with my kinky radar, but nope.” Sirius shook their head. “Shit, I might need to sit down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, princess, want to sit and I’ll get us an Uber? You can stay with Marly for a moment while I get you water.” Remus kissed their temple, trying to ignore the fact they had just ran into Teddy’s teacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned. “I can’t believe that was Teddy’s teacher,” they mumbled, leaning against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, directing them to the table with Marlene and the woman she was talking to. “God, it would happen to us, wouldn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Sirius flopped into the seat next to Marlene. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene chuckled, throwing an arm around them. “You all right, Sirius?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They just got caned and then we ran into Teddy’s maths teacher.” Remus rubbed their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that!” Sirius put their head on the table,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Teddy’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>teacher?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded as he pulled out his phone from Sirius’ bag to get an Uber. “Yeah, and it’s parent teacher conferences next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, and I was so floaty, I smiled all stupidly at her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene looked so disbelieving, grinning. “Oh shit. That is ridiculous. That is fucking awful. Are you gonna have to sit opposite her?” She paused and looked at Sirius. “I’m surprised you’re even sitting right now Sirius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am too. Are you all right?” He glanced up from his phone at them with a furrowed brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Floaty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Marlene said, digging in her bag and handing Sirius a bag of strawberry laces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of Sirius’ head. “Our Uber will be here in a minute. I’ll get you some water. Marly, can you keep them company for a minute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After leaving Sirius with Marlene, he grabbed them a water before hurrying back to the table. He hated leaving them after a scene, but he wanted to make sure they had something to drink before they left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was leaning up against Marlene, chewing on a strawberry lace. “Hi Daddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi princess.” He laughed, setting the water in front of them. “Drink that then our ride will be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sirius picked up the glass and drank a bit. “We’re going home, right? Where did you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sat with them in the chair, trying not to bump them too much. “Yes, we’re going home. I got you your water while you stayed with Marly.” He put his arm around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene sighed wistfully. “Oh sub space. I need to find Dorky and get her to beat the shit out of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay. Let’s go then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a minute princess. The Uber’s not here yet.” He kissed their cheek before looking over at Marlene. “She’s at the other end of the bar talking with Tom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You star! See you on Monday Sirius!” Marlene leaned over and kissed them both on the cheek before bouncing over to Dorcas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, okay.” Sirius smiled before nuzzling into the crook of Remus’ neck. “You said you were going to be extra nice when we got home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be extra nice. Whatever you want me to do.” He stroked their hair. “More water and have another strawberry lace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius wasn’t entirely sure how they’d gotten in an Uber, or where they had gotten strawberry laces from, but they were cuddled up to Remus and still holding on to the remnants of that floaty feeling as the streets of Godric’s passed by them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked tonight,” they murmured, chewing on another lace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did too. We’ll look into buying one of our own, hmm? Maybe we can buy one online tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm yes please. Malkinns has started doing online orders, haven’t they?” Sirius’ voice sounded a little muffled to their own ears, but they weren’t sure if that was from their headspace or the way they were nuzzled against Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they did.” He played with their hair. “Another strawberry lace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm.” Sirius smiled, turning their head and watching the traffic go by. They bit their lip, playing back the scene in their head. At least until they had bumped into someone… oh. “Remus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, princess? What’s the matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was… that was Teddy’s maths teacher wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grimaced. “Yeah, it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fuck, I was so floaty I nearly told her her tits looked great in that corset. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remembered her name, though.” He chuckled. “I’m so glad you didn’t say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remembered her, kinky brain just wanted to tell her she looked great and, fuck, show her the fucking welts on my arse, I’m glad I didn’t do that!” They rubbed a hand over their face. “Oh shit and we have parent teacher conference next week!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we do.” Remus nodded as the car came to a stop in front of their house. “It’s not going to be very comfortable for any of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grimaced, climbing out of the Uber, glad they weren’t as wobbly. “Ugh. It’s going to be awful. Teddy is gonna wonder what the hell is wrong with us all acting so weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus followed after them, carrying their bag. “Christ, it’s going to be terrible. I’m so glad your kinky brain just didn’t lift up your skirt to show her your arse though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They winced, leaning on the doorframe to wait for Remus to unlock the door. “Fuck, me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door for them, nodding. “No matter how pretty the marks are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius beamed, feeling their stomach flutter at the compliment. “You like them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yes, so pretty.” He dropped their bag before kicking off his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Very pretty?” They asked, leaning against the wall and watching him. God he was gorgeous, and that wasn’t just the endorphins talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gorgeous. So lovely.” He smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still grinning ear to ear, Sirius pushed themselves away from the wall and wrapped their arms around his shoulders. They were just a little taller than him now he had taken his shoes off and they were still in heels. “Yeah? Wanna see how red we can get them next time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right now I want to take care of you, princess.” He leaned up to kiss them softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, how are you going to do that?” Sirius kissed back, murmuring against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway you want. Let’s go upstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, kissing him again. “Of course, Daddy,” they murmured, following him upstairs a moment later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus led them to the bedroom and put the fairy lights on, the rest of the room dimly lit. The back of Sirius’ legs were still sore from the caning, and they were more than a little excited to see how the marks would turn out in the morning. At Remus’ instruction Sirius laid on their front, letting Remus lavish them just how he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius wasn’t sure how long it had been when they sprawled back on the bed, breathing hard. “Holy fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” was all Remus replied with as he kissed back up their body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I love your mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love every inch of you.” He settled down next to them on the bed, his chest still rising and falling quickly. “You all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, very much so. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grinned and kissed them softly. “I love you too. Did you like the caning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. It was amazing. I really want to do it again, I think. Did you?” Sirius rolled onto their side, smiling at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, brushing a hand through their hair. “We can do it again, when you’re healed. Gives us plenty of time to buy a cane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. “I’m sort of scared to roll onto my back. Should we put lotion on them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, princess, I’ll go get that. It looks sore.” Remus kissed their shoulder. “I’ll be right back. Do you need anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My memory wiped so we didn’t see Teddy’s teacher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned as he sat up. “I think we need to wipe her memory too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. What are the chances?” Sirius grimaced, gingerly sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not very good.” He put a hand on their shoulder. “Princess, stay on your front while I get the lotion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Daddy.” They smiled, turning to kiss his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back. Try not to think too much about how we have to see her next Friday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius winced. “Stop reminding me, oh my god. I really hope the cane marks will be healed by then, so I can actually sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they will be.” He got out of bed finally with a laugh. “Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Sirius smiled, rolling over onto their front. They grabbed their phone from the bedside table, wondering if Marlene had text them a string of lurid emojis yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friday appeared all at once. The caning marks were definitely healed but the lingering </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> of running into Teddy’s teacher at the BDSM club was still sore. Remus was picking them up from work and they were going right to the parent teacher conference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius had changed out of their sweaty pole clothes at least, and looked slightly more put together than usual. “See you tomorrow, Marly! Wish me luck with parent teacher!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GOOD LUCK! Make sure you don’t tell her her tits looked great in the corset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try!” Sirius snickered, stepping out onto the pavement to look for Remus’ car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was parked just across the way, Sirius could see him looking at his phone. Sirius ran over the road, knocking on his window before skirting around. “Hi caro!” They called as they opened the passenger door and climbed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi love, ready?” He smiled over at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to sit down across from Michelle, but to hear about how fantastic Teddy is? Yes.” Sirius climbed into the passenger seat, buckling up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to die of embarrassment, but we’re all in the same boat, eh?” He pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. At least we’re all going to be dying?” Sirius chuckled, tapping around to put a playlist on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded. “I’m already blushing. She saw me beat the shit out of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius winced, turning up the volume. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Least you’ll be able to sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god. I just hope I can look at her without thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>your tits looked great in that corset.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shook his head and made a distressing noise. “At least you won’t be pulling your skirt up to show her your welts either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Okay, we know, subspace Sirius has no filter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s amazing you didn’t do that. You were so floaty. I love you in subspace, you’re so cute.” He leaned over and kissed them as they were stopped at a light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, kissing back and feeling their cheeks flush at the compliment. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough they were at Teddy’s school and heading into the conference. They sat down with a few teachers—Remus insisted on seeing his English teacher, being the huge nerd he was, and Sirius very much wanted to check in with his Drama teacher—and Teddy got glowing reviews. They sat down with a few of the teachers for subjects he did less well in too, namely science, and maths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow they saved Michelle for last, as if they were all avoiding each other anyway, but it was inevitable. Sirius was used to holding normal conversations with people from the club—they worked with Marly for god’s sake and Emme came in to help every so often, and there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> that time they ran into furniture guy at the grocery store—but this was entirely different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, here we go,” Remus whispered as the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius plastered a smile on their face as Michelle stepped out, looking wildly different in a blouse and a considerably less femme fatale lipstick. “Hi, Michelle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Sirius, Remus. Nice to see you… again.” She held her hand out and Remus shook it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” Remus cleared his throat before stepping into the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave Remus’ arm a brief squeeze before pulling back to shake her hand too. “Yes, absolutely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was trying his hardest to focus on what she was saying about Teddy and how he needed to strengthen some core maths facts in order to improve. It was so important for him to listen to this, but he kept thinking about how this average looking teacher was in the BDSM club last week and saw him beating Sirius with a cane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a really great kid, though. I enjoy having him in class, even if he can try to be the center of attention at times.” She chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stifled a laugh next to him. “Yep, that definitely sounds like Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, he’s just the same at home.” Remus snickered, trying to relax. “Gets it from Sirius, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” Sirius hit him lightly on the arm, grinning. “I’m glad he’s at least… trying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michelle laughed softly. “I think if he keeps working hard and lets people around him support him, then he’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear. Sadly, we’re both not great at maths but we’ll do whatever we can.” Remus nodded, thinking about how good Ro was great at the subject. Maybe she’d like to tutor him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm. We’ve got a lot of support and really smart people around us though, luckily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand you’re close to Luna and Ro’s family. Ro is great at maths. Top student.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius squeezed their hand on Remus’ knee. “Great idea. We’ll speak to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, if that’s it we won’t keep you any longer.” Remus stood up, thankful that it wasn’t too terrible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michelle stood up as well, her cheeks going a little pink again. “I ah… I just wanted to say, um, I hope that our impromptu meeting last Saturday doesn’t colour your judgement of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded. “No, of course not. We were both there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were the ones getting caned and caning, I suppose,” Sirius said lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus put a hand over his face. “Oh my god.” Of course Sirius had to go into the specifics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michelle turned bright red, nodding slightly. “Yes, well… that’s true.” She paused for a moment in walking to the door. “Remus, you have lovely technique.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flush deepened on his cheeks, he could feel they were red hot now. “Thank you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius burst out laughing immediately before clamping a hand over their mouth. Michelle, who didn’t seem to care she’d just dropped a bomb on them both, just pulled open the door to her classroom and smiled. “Have a lovely weekend both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” Remus grabbed Sirius’ arm, dragging them out into the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got halfway down the corridor before Sirius managed to speak, leaning into Remus. “Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus didn’t speak, not wanting to acknowledge what happened in the school. “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius let him hurry them both out of the school and climb into the car, still chuckling away. He managed to keep himself together until they got into the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus fucking Christ,” he nearly said in a Sirius’ level shriek. “Did Teddy’s teacher just remark on my </span>
  <em>
    <span>caning technique</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snorted another laugh, putting their head on the dashboard. “She </span>
  <em>
    <span>complimented</span>
  </em>
  <span> it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” He held onto the steering wheel. “And I was worried about you commenting on her tits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Oh, I should’ve retorted with that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Remus looked over at them in shock. “We never have to see her again, do we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him the most innocent smile. “Only for the next three years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“UGH, Christ. I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, caro,” Sirius said softly. “If she doesn’t care then you shouldn’t either. It’s alright. It’s not as if she’s going to rat you out, is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’s still embarrassing.” He rubbed his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” Sirius grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of his knuckles. “Hey, to make you feel better, wanna swing by that good bakery on the way home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus chuckled. “You always know how to make me feel better, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Pole Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teddy is now a nosy teen and wants to know what on earth is behind the pole room doors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius grinned as they came home to see Bucky running down the hallway to greet them. They had not long gotten him after Snuffles had passed, but he was a fantastic dog, so full of life and excited to see them at all times. Much like Snuffles, though, Bucky had no idea how big he really was, and having a St. Bernard launch himself at you was definitely an experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dropped their bag and headed straight upstairs to go for a shower. Teddy was probably in his room, hopefully doing homework and more likely doing something endearingly counter-culture they nor Remus had the heart to discourage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got up the stairs they found Teddy crouched in front of the door to the pole room. Once he seemed to hear Sirius, he stood up straight. “Hey Pada!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… hey Teddy… what the hell are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” He put his hand behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That absolutely, definitely doesn’t look like nothing,” Sirius said as they crossed over, holding their hand out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… you know…” He cleared his throat then groaned before setting a small wallet like holder and a screwdriver looking thing in Sirius’ palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius frowned at the items, then back to Teddy. “This looks like your Dad’s lockpicking set, Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… it is… I was looking in that trunk thing of all his old stuff Grandma gave him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. And so why were you trying to pick the lock, kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna know what’s behind the door!” He waved a hand. “You always keep it locked. I’m so curious.” Teddy groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled to hide their panic at what if Teddy had managed to pick the lock and found everything. God, and they couldn’t just keep it locked forever. “I know, but there’s a reason we lock it, you know? Your Dad keeps some dangerous climbing gear in there and there’s a real risk you could get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dangerous climbing gear?” Teddy laughed. “Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! C’mon do you not believe me?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was a shit lie but they were taken by surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never heard dangerous climbing gear. I’ve been around it for thirteen years now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well that’s because your Dad keeps it away from you, huh?” Sirius put their arm around him. “It’s nice out, you wanna come to the park with Bucky and me? We can get ice cream and bitch about people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy looked as if he didn’t believe them, but nodded. “Yeah, if I can get three scoops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! God, you are your Dad’s son. C’mon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I won’t get all chocolate!” Teddy grinned at them. “By the way I had that presentation about my recycling plan for the school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? How’d it go?” Sirius started leading him back downstairs, away from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna and I killed it, obviously. I think it’s going to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so too. You’re such an environmentalist. I’m so proud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! Luna said Auntie Mare and Ro told her we would get the school to start it.” Teddy went to grab his converse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and we know those two are always right, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius and Teddy eventually set on their way with Bucky, walking to the local park like they had done so often in the past. Teddy told Sirius about other school projects, and they were so proud of everything their son was growing up to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After sitting on a bench in the park whilst Bucky ran around, eating ice cream and watching people, they decided to get the bus the short distance to Recovery Brewing Co. It wasn’t too far, and they thought it would be good to see Remus and Regulus, as well as Teddy getting to climb for a little while. Most of the kids courses, especially at the trampoline park and such, were much too easy for him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Teddy shouted when they saw him chatting with Regulus near one of the tall tables looking over the climbing arena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy, hey! How was your speech today?” Remus asked as Teddy went up to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome! Can I climb?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Remus chuckled before kissing his forehead. “Hi, my pearl.” He looked to Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi caro,” Sirius said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I need to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one says hello to Uncle Reggie? I see how it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HI UNCLE REGGIE!” Teddy yelled before hugging him. “Can you help me get on the belay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, kid.” Regulus laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes, hi Reg, excuse me I desperately need to talk to my husband,” Sirius said, hugging Regulus briefly before practically shoving him towards where Teddy was at the climbing wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Remus looked concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius didn’t speak until they’d dragged Remus into the manager’s office just off the climbing arena and shut the door behind them. “We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus did not like the sound of Sirius’ voice or their anxious looking expression. Teddy seemed fine, thrilled even, so he didn’t think it had to do with their son. “Well, tell me because I spiral.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came home to find our son at the door to the pole room, with your old lockpicking set, Remus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” He nearly knocked over the cup of tea on his desk when he stood up straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ! Thank god I pulled you in here.” Sirius ran a hand through their hair. “He said he was so curious why we always kept it locked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus rubbed a hand over his face. He did not want to have a conversation with their newly thirteen year old son about the BDSM photos around the room or the polaroids of his Pada all tied up. “Where the fuck did he get my lock picking set???”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said in the trunk of stuff your mam gave you a while back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god? Oh god, there’s a bong in there too!” Remus tried not to raise his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. “Hopefully he didn’t know what the fuck it was. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>seems</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine enough? But he was really interested about it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you tell him? Did you take the lockpicking set back?” Remus questioned them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course I did! I made up some shit about climbing gear, Christ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna have to let him into the room, aren’t we? Clear out the obvious BDSM stuff?” He shook his head. Of course his son was trying to pick locks, why wouldn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius slumped against the desk. “I think so. Better that we do it now than he manages to pick the lock and…” They waved a hand. “Well, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be traumatized.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He dances so much too, he’d love to have access to the room.” Remus sat down in his desk chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sighed. “I know, I know. It’s unfair to keep it from him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you like all our pretty pictures and such, princess, but we knew we couldn’t hide the room forever. It’s amazing we got this far with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Sirius bit their lip. “We got this far. Where are we gonna put our art?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can put the smaller stuff in the trunk. The other things… I don’t know? We could store it somehow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s true.” Sirius shrugged. “We’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will.” Remus rubbed their leg. “When he goes off to Uni, we’ll put it back up.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed. “Yes, good idea… So, we’ll see if we can do it whilst he’s at school and the two of us have a day off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a good plan.” Remus stood up to kiss them softly. “I’m off this weekend, and Teddy is going to whathisface’s birthday party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. We’ll do it then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus frowned, pushing their hair back. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, hi.” Sirius leaned into him, smiling. “I’m okay. Had a good day. Did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, okay, just checking, you seemed down.” Remus rubbed their back. “I had a great day. Ready to come home with you both though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m alright, just a little shocked by Teddy lock picking, you know?” Sirius’ eyes closed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a curious little punk.” He kissed them on the cheek. “Don’t worry about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Sirius leaned in and kissed him. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Remus kept rubbing their back. “Should we go see our deviant son?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, yes. In a moment. I just want to stay here with you for a second.” They pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I missed you today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Remus nodded. “You sure you’re all right? You feel kind of off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, I’m just tired, you know? I’m definitely okay though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus held them a little tighter, pressing kisses to their hairline. “Anything I can do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned into him, smiling. “No, you’re doing all you can. I’m just tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I feel like you’re more than tired?” Remus laughed, kissing their face still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, caro, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Stop. I’m fine. I’m just tired, alright? You know the studio has been so busy this week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” He ran his fingers through their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned in and kissed him softly. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sat on the fainting couch, puffing out their cheeks. They didn’t even know where to start with trying to make the room safe for Teddy. Remus was plucking some of the polaroids down from where he had stuck them on the edge of the mirror, humming to himself as he usually did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we stick the rest of these on the inside of the trunk? I don’t want to lose them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course.” Remus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled at him and stood up, wrapping their arms around him. “Hi caro. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi love, I love you too.” He grinned, leaning back into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, we could take a break and celebrate the end of the BDSM room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still going to be the BDSM room.” He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, that’s true, that’s true,” Sirius murmured, pressing kisses down his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a secret BDSM room, even more so than before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled. “Yes, extra, extra secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you like that.” He smiled at them, looking at the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you do too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I love when we’re being all sneaky.” Remus hummed. “Come on, we need to get this stuff down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay,” Sirius said, kissing his neck again before stepping back. They stretched up and plucked off a few polaroids, gathering them into one hand. “So, polaroids down… and those pretty shibari photos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… we should probably put some books on top of the trunk. I don’t think he’ll get in it, but I don’t trust the little codebreaker.” Remus chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “He’ll pick that in no time,” Sirius said, gathering the rest of the polaroids and dropping them into the trunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s he have to be like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he is his Dada’s son and he loves you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He loves his Pada too. I think he’s like us both in different ways.” Remus went over to the shibari photos above the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree, he’s such a great kid.” Sirius crossed over and took the other end of the canvas, unhooking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the best kid. We’ve done a very good job.” He smiled over at them as he set the canvas down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have. I am so glad I’m parenting with you, Remus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a sap you are.” He leaned over and kissed them quickly. “I would have never done this with anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither.” Sirius kissed back, grinning. “Alright, one more canvas, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You guess</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What else are you hiding from me?” Remus chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! I can’t leave polaroids around the house like I used to do with the flat. Imagine if Teddy found one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus the poor kid. Though, you did sneak some into my luggage when I went to my last competition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like when you do that, it’s a great gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh is it? I shall have to remember that.” Sirius ran their hands over his arms, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I love those. You know what would be great? One of those like boudoir photoshoots? I’d probably die.” Remus kissed them quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh yeah? Do you think you’d manage with someone else taking raunchy photos of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d give your permission.” He stepped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Thank you Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. I mean, they would be for me, so…” He shrugged one shoulder and Sirius could see a smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is very true. All for you.” Sirius turned to face him properly. “Though we have the polaroid, I bet we could make our own photoshoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could, huh? You wouldn’t want to get all pretty in some fancy studio and take some pretty pictures?” He put the photos in the storage box they had found to fit in their closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, well when you put it like that… that does sound nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does now?” Remus raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think you wouldn’t mind being on the sidelines watching, too. I think you’d like me all dressed up fancy posing for the camera.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind at all, but I think it’d be a nice surprise. I’m sure someone at the club knows something about it.” Remus pushed the box towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, okay.” Sirius grinned, already planning a birthday gift of some kind for Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put the polaroids in the trunk, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gathered up a handful of the pictures. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus managed to fit the box on the top shelf of their closet, in the back and hopefully out of Teddy’s eye. His son was so bloody nosy, it was possible that it wouldn’t be, but at least he’d have to work a lot to get at it and into it. He loved him so much, but he seemed to attract some mischief wherever he went… he really was Remus and Sirius’ child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the box was tucked away, Remus went back to the pole room. “All right, anything else we need to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was stood with their hands on their hips, looking around. “I’m so used to not even seeing all the raunchy stuff. I think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can get some tasteful dance photos up on the walls so it’s not so bare in here?” Remus sat on the fainting couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think that’s a really good idea.” Sirius padded over and sat next to him, their thighs pressed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do with the rest of our day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… well we can take advantage of an empty house, I suppose.” Sirius grinned, leaning their head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? How could we do that?” Remus acted innocent, putting an arm around their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I’m not so sure. Maybe something loud and time consuming, something that shouldn’t be interrupted…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… dancing? Or building something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled their eyes. “No, Daddy, something more like this,” they said, pushing at his shoulders so they could climb into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, this isn’t very loud and time consuming.” Remus raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are awful,” Sirius murmured, kissing at his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you are.” They bit down on the tender spot of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No? I’m not?” Remus didn’t do a thing, he just sat there. He didn’t even put his hands on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grumbled, rolling their hips against his as they kissed up behind his ear. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, but he tried his best to stay still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing Daddy,” Sirius whispered sweetly in his ear, their teeth tugging his earlobe. They rolled their hips against his. “Nothing at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, ok -- ok.” Remus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pulled back and gave him a look, before climbing out of his lap and standing. They turned and stride over to the pole, holding onto it with one hand and spinning around. “Guess I’ll just dance then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful when you dance.” He sat back, watching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Is it your favourite thing I do?” Sirius spun a little, looking so, so graceful as they climbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, you do a lot of things I like for different reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? You gonna tell me any of them?” They smiled over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius tutted, spinning around, their back arching as they did. “Rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww.” Remus tried not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here I am just innocently digging for praise from my sugar daddy, and yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not indulging me.” Sirius paused at the top of the pole to give him a look before releasing their grip and falling almost all the way down before they caught themselves in something twisty and impressive looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You poor princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Poor me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, biting their lip as they twisted, then slid down into the splits at the base of the pole. He shifted in his seat, how were they still so bloody flexible?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we could work on that broken bit on the fence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” Sirius stayed in the splits, stretching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could be loud and time consuming, though.” He cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the loud and time consuming thing I was thinking of,” Sirius muttered, folding their upper body down against one thigh, hands out in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were so fucking beautiful. “Oooh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially considering how woefully un-bruised I am right now. No hickeys, no handprints...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can fix it quite easily, I’d say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can?” Remus was having fun seeing Sirius get more and more pouty. He loved doing this to them, he was sure that he’d never get sick of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius glanced up at him through their hair. “Well, no one else is allowed to leave marks on Daddy’s princess, are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sometimes. If they ask me and you ask me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Very, very nicely?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, very, very nicely.” Remus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit back a groan as they sat up and brought their feet together from the splits. Remus was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra </span>
  </em>
  <span>devious today, playing dumb and refusing to do anything. They sort of loved it, though. Sirius loved trying to get Remus to snap, and they would eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good. Good to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the rules very well.” Remus pulled his legs up on to the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I?” Sirius stretched their legs out and touched their toes. “Care to remind me? I can’t quite remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t know by now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shot him a wry smile. “Then…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we probably shouldn’t go to the club for a bit.” Remus looked like he was holding back the smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that would be no fun at all,” Sirius murmured, shifting forward onto their hands and knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, so you should probably remember the rules, if I were you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him a puzzled look. “But you’re not me, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I?” They crawled over to him, slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you’re very smart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm thank you,” Sirius murmured, leaning in to press a kiss to the inside of his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm.” Remus kept his hands at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled at his stubbornness. Sixteen years and he was still so stubborn and they still loved making him snap. These days it wasn’t as easy as stretching whilst wearing his leather jacket, though. They pressed another kiss a little higher up his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing princess?” He asked in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, you tell me,” they said, looking up at him through their lashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come up here and have a cuddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius raised an eyebrow, standing up and climbing into his lap. He smiled at them, but didn’t put his arms around their waist or back as he usually did. Sirius bit their lip. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just sitting here.” Remus grinned, looking as if he was holding something back. Sirius could tell that he was so close to snapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Sirius stretched their arms above their head, their shirt riding up a little as they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying you in my lap.” His eyes drifted down to the strip of skin the stretch revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, good.” Sirius stretched a little further before letting their hands fall onto his shoulders. “Is it me, or is it warm in here, huh? Although I have been dancing,” they said, grabbing the hem of their shirt and pulling it up over their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Are you all hot and sweaty, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I can’t see myself. Am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t tell if you’re hot and sweaty?” Remus bit his lip around another smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m warm, but I suppose I’m a little sweaty. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look too worked up,” He commented, his eyes looking over his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius tutted. “You'll have to fix that then, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless we’re done here. Then I’ll go clean up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you’re giving up easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I? I’m in your lap with no shirt, all hot and sweaty from dancing.” Sirius bit their lip, slowly rolling their hips against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just said you were going to go clean up. Sounds like giving up.” Remus let out a soft moan at the movement of their hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled a little wider, rocking their hips against his again, still slow but rhythmically. “I said if you think we’re done here. Are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t even started.” Remus’ hand went up into their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Sirius tilted their head to lean into their touch, still grinding against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled their hair with a smirk. “Do you think we have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bit their lip around a groan, their eyes fluttering shut. “I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> we have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Stand up and get undressed.” Remus let their hair go. “Then get the paddle with my name on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, climbing off his lap before pushing their sweats off their hips. They kicked their underwear off, then crossed to the trunk, bending over to unlock the trunk—the combination was still their first date day—to grab the paddle. “Anything else, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, no.” Remus stood up. “On your hands and knees on the sofa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Daddy,” they murmured, thrilling with anticipation as they held the paddle out to Remus. Once he took it from them they climbed onto the sofa on their hands and knees, facing away from the mirrors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you need a good spanking, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. “Do I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you really do.” Remus hit them hard with the paddle, without any warning. “You’re being a bit of a brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius yelped, dropping their head down a bit. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grinned as he gave Sirius another hard slap with the paddle. No matter what they have done together, spankings were always going to be Remus’ favorite. It made him think of the first time they did anything remotely kinky together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was even a sap about their kinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned, shuddering at the impact. Their skin was a lovely shade of red, with the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span> imprinted in several places over their backside and thighs. They had been at this for awhile now, and Remus wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with them next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty like this princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck—yeah?” Sirius’ toes curled as they shifted, apparently trying to get comfortable or relieve some of the stinging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so gorgeous, shivering and moaning from your spanking. You’re so good for me too.” Remus hit them once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sirius moaned sharply, their back arching. “Shit, Daddy you always spank me so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love making you feel like this princess.” He hit them again before dropping the paddle. “I can’t decide how I want you to get off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius jumped a little at the drop of the paddle, glancing back towards him. “However you want. I don’t mind. I can—I can get myself off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can, hmm?” Remus sat on the couch next to them. He ran his hand down their back to their red arse. “Lick your hand, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shuddered as they lifted one hand to their mouth, giving it a long, slow lick, most likely for Remus’ benefit. He smiled at them then gave their bottom a sharp smack with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, wrap your hand around yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Fuck, shit.” Sirius let out a shivery breath, wrapping their hand around their cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pressed a kiss to their shoulder before slapping them again. “Okay, now stroke yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip hard as they did so, slowly sliding their hand along their cock. He gave them a few more slaps as his lips worked up to their neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it just how I like, nice and firm.” Remus hit them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Yes—yes Daddy,” Sirius mumbled, tilting their head to the side to expose more of their neck to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love watching you like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” They continued doing as he said; firm, long strokes as their breath hitched with every one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you get all breathy and flush. I love watching you give yourself pleasure.” Remus pulled back to watch them, hitting them on their bottom every few strokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned. “Ah, like the first time we did? You ki—kissed my neck and I touched myself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, princess.” Remus smacked them again. “I want you to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. I’m so close.” Sirius swallowed, their strokes speeding up a little. “Can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me,” he whispered before kissing their neck, sucking at his favorite spot. Sirius let out a long moan, their body arching and shivering as they came, at what felt like Remus’ command. “You’re so perfect, look at you, you’re so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius let out a long, shaky breath, still quivering with their orgasm as they leaned into him a little. He moved back, running a hand through their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, I love you,” Sirius breathed, sitting back onto their heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Remus pulled them into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, curling into him and resting their head on his shoulder as they licked their hand like a popsicle. He chuckled, kissing their cheek. “Mmm. Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m good, just happy to do that.” He tucked a piece of hair behind their ear. “I’m surprised you didn’t throw a tantrum earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, I’m not that bad,” Sirius mumbled, laughing. “You’re happy to just beat the shit out of me, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, one time you pouted because I only pet your hair for like 5 minutes before I did anything else because I was in the middle of a phone call.” Remus chuckled. “And yeah, I’m always happy to beat the shit out of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grinned. “And you wonder why I’m bratty when you’re so eager to hurt me, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so eager to be hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. “Only by you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled, kissing them back. They nipped his bottom lip, resting their forehead against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was more than a little excited. They had managed to clean out the pole room and make it safe-for-Teddy, and take advantage of their son being out. But now he was heading home, according to the text from James, and they were going to let him into the room so he could dance with Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned against the doorframe. “It looks weirdly empty in here, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does, but we’ll find some good artwork, hmm?” Remus put his hands on their hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s true. Also means I can post dance videos from here on Instagram now, I suppose,” Sirius said, leaning into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.” Remus kissed their cheek. “You could become a famous Youtuber or whatever is popular with the kids nowadays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! I dunno, I think I’m too old for all of that. I’m just about keeping up with Instagram. Teddy keeps talking about Tik-Tok and all these other things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But people would think you’re cool.” Remus rubbed their sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Sirius smiled, leaning in to kiss him. “You are so sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sweetest is you.” He smiled into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door opened then slammed shut with only the energy their son could put off. “PADA! DAD! I’M HOME!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Teddy!” Sirius said, pulling back to call down to him. “We’re upstairs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Teddy’s feet were on the stairs a moment later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s our house and we can go wherever we want?” Sirius grinned at Remus, turning towards the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus tickled their sides. “Your Pada is so sarcastic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius yelped, batting his hands away. “Oi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy appeared at the top of the stairs then looked between them both. “Hi… oh,” he said, his eyes drifting past them to the open door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Remus stepped back. “We took out the climbing stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Climbing stuff.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jesus, Sirius was never going to live that down. “So you can come in and dance now, if you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Teddy had a big grin on his face as he moved closer to the room. “This is awesome. I can dance whenever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Unless the door is closed, okay? If it’s open you can come in whenever you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Teddy stepped into the room. “Wow, it’s like a small version of the studio. This is so cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?” Sirius followed him in, grinning ear to ear. “Now don’t attempt any inversions on the pole without me here, right? Same rules as the studio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Pada, I won’t.” Teddy bounced on his toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked up in the mirror to see Remus leaning against the wall with a big grin on his face. They smiled right back at him, then looked back to their son. “Go on then, you wanna try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Let’s put on some music.” Teddy paused for a second then wrapped his arms around Sirius. “Thanks Pada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, hugging him back hard. Their heart melted every time Teddy hugged them or they made him laugh or he came to them with something important. “You’re so welcome, piccolino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Music, can you show me that move you were telling me about last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Sirius kissed the top of his head then stepped back to grab their phone from the windowsill. “How about some Billie? Eilish, not Holliday.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Coming Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Pride again! Teddy has something big to tell everyone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus watched Sirius spinning around, throwing their glitter still in a new rainbow pair of tiny shorts at 42. They had rainbow eyeshadow on with a genderfluid flag over the leather jacket. The whole look was topped off with a rainbow flower crown and their biker boots. Everything about them was still bloody perfect, and Remus was positive they only got more attractive to him every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why is Pada so embarrassing?” Teddy looked to Remus. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ew</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stop looking at them like that.” He elbowed Remus in the ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Like what?” Remus threw an arm around Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy grumbled and shoved lightly at Remus. “Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re in public, Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I’m sorry I love my spouse. And what do you know about looking like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Remus kissed the top of his head as Ro and Luna caught up with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Teddy knows what it looks like to want to snog someone, eh?” Rowena smirked and Luna let out a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius turned around, leaving a trail of glitter. “Who is my son snogging?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Teddy, who are you snogging, huh?” Remus looked at him with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ro! I’m going to murder you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls laughed then skipped ahead to where Vic and Hettie were with Mary and Marly. Remus looked at Sirius with wide eyes as she took off, arm going back around Teddy’s shoulders. “We don’t care who you want to snog… I mean we do, if they’re arseholes or way too old for you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, giving Remus a fond look. “Exactly. If they’re arseholes, then me and your Auntie Al will kill them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who we killing, sweeties?” Alice came up next to Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god.” Teddy threw his head back with a groan. “I’m going to find Neville and Harry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him go, caro,” Sirius said, taking Remus’ hand to pull it off of Teddy’s shoulders. “Piccolino, go have fun. Do you want some glitter to throw around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure.” Teddy held his hand out as Remus took Sirius’ free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius dropped a big handful of glitter into Teddy’s palm--where had they pulled that from? Did they just have a bag full of it?--before leaning in and kissing him on the forehead. “Be good, stay safe. We’ll see you outside Bear Coffee in a half hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Pada.” He nodded before taking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, though, who are we killing? Someone giving Ted a hard time?” Alice questioned Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no clue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled their eyes and squeezed Remus’ hand. “I think if someone was giving him a hard time, he’d tell us. He’s good at talking about that, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s not a hard time, Ro said that he wants to snog someone.” Remus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ro probably knows more than Teddy. She’s like her mother.” Alice gestured to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, god, she can tell instantly, I bet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No doubt. Al, do you remember when that girl from across the hall our first year at uni apparently liked me and I was shocked when she tried to kiss me? Mare told me that she knew weeks before that it would happen.” Remus recounted to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I do actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Oh, that’s so cute. Of course you were oblivious, caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Remus bumped their shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true!” She looked up ahead. “I’m going to go see what my husband is doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, see ya Alice.” Remus nodded before she took off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Al!” Sirius chuckled, wrapping their arms around his waist. “Are you having fun, caro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much fun.” He kissed them softly. “How can your arse look so good still?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ cheeks turned a little pink under the rainbow makeup. “All the dancing, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” His hand rested on their lower back. “You look so pretty today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think Teddy will want to have a sleepover at Harry’s or something?” Remus kissed them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled against his lips, trailing their hands over his back. “Mm, I think he might. Why? Could you possibly have plans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, maybe,” He mumbled against their lips. “I can hear Teddy groaning at our PDA from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Pride, we’re allowed to PDA.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think your son would protest that.” Remus gave them a squeeze around the waist. “Are you having fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much fun. Oh, my god, remember the first time Marly and I were Pride Fairies? This boy came up and asked for glitter blessings and I gave him a hug? He </span>
  <em>
    <span>found me</span>
  </em>
  <span> earlier! Recognised me and came over to say hi and we hugged again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww! Really, that’s so cute. He’s what, nearly 20 now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! 25 now, he said. Had his partner with him too, I’m so proud.” Sirius grinned, looking wistful and proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so fucking adorable.” Remus rested his head on their shoulder. “That was the Pride Mam showed up with Richard, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that one!” Sirius stood on their tiptoes, looking around. “Speaking of, where are they both?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. They were with Eff and Monty last I saw, looking at some of the vendors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. “Do you want to go look at vendors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’d be fun, I could buy you something.” Remus took their hand again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Nearly 16 years and you’re still my sugar daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always will be.” He laughed as they walked over to the vendors. “Maybe we can buy Teddy something too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? The kid lived in rainbows until he was old enough to dress himself.” Sirius grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled, thinking of their baby because Teddy was still their baby. “Oh god, the little rainbow onesies and that Dada, Pada, and Me one. He never wears rainbows anymore, even today. All black. The little punk.” Remus snickered as he looked over the shirts in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you’re complaining, caro. He nearly lost his shit when I gave him my Bowie shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I love his punky ways… He wants this jacket, but there’s no way you’re giving it to him with the amount of times I’ve shagged you in it.” He snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, fuck.” Sirius laughed. “No way in hell. If we tell him that maybe he’ll finally stop asking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus blushed, rolling his eyes. “You sound like my mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s our </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Pada and Grandma to embarrass him, obviously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously.” He picked up a shirt that said: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love my queer parents</span>
  </em>
  <span> in rainbow print. “He would say he’d never wear this, but you know he totally would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a black shirt, that’s got to count for something.” Sirius chuckled. “We should get it for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Remus got the attention of the vendor so he could pay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he paid, they walked around a little holding hands. They ended up near a BDSM booth and Remus nudged Sirius. “See anything you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bit their lip around a smile. “Don’t we have enough at home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so.” Remus laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY! SEE ANYTHING GOOD?” Marlene’s voice broke over the murmur of the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, Marly.” Remus turned to see her and Dorcas coming towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, leaning into Remus. “There’s pretty things,” they said before lowering their voice to Remus. “That flogger is cute, but it’s similar to the one we have at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus glanced at it. “Yeah, not worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You buying anything?” Dorcas asked, in a more appropriate voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we have plenty. Plus, we don’t have a bag to bring it home and I’m not going to show everyone our new toy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene tutted. “That’s the best bit of buying a new toy. You get to stride out of the shop with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you don’t have a thirteen year old son.” He reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned. “Tell me about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed their temple. “They’re just upset because they had to take down their pretty artwork since Teddy was asking what was behind the closed door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now he’s dancing he can come and dance with me. I just had to take the bondage photos down.” Sirius grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, rough,” Marlene said, surprisingly sympathetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why we didn’t have children… well, that and we didn’t want kids in general.” Dorcas chuckled as Remus’ phone buzzed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s Teddy, time to meet up with the rest. He’s wondering where </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> are, isn’t that our job?” Remus took Sirius’ hand again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He takes after his Dad, clearly.” Sirius kissed his hand. “We’ll meet at Bear Coffee, like we said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re all there already.” Remus smiled at them as he started to walk, Marlene and Dorcas following them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chatted idly to Marlene as they walked through the crowds, almost absently throwing glitter as they did. Remus and Dorcas did their best to stay out of the line of glitter fire, though Remus knew he was covered anyway and that it was all over their house. Every time he thought he managed to clean it up well enough, but then he’d find more. Sirius said it added character to their place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to Bear Coffee, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> was there as Teddy had texted. Remus assumed Teddy was being hyperbolic because he was far too much like Remus in these instances. “Where were you guys? It’s been forty-five minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annwyl, take it from me, you worry too much.” He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius scrubbed Teddy’s hair, chuckling. “It’s Pride, piccolino, just have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! We got you something.” Remus held up the t-shirt. “Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy peered at it, biting his lip in a way that made him look so like Sirius. “At least it’s black… I suppose it’s true, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a new bedtime shirt then, huh?” Remus smiled. “We don’t expect you to actually wear it, right my pearl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh no, I absolutely expect you to wear it, Teds. I’m gonna be upset if you don’t.” Sirius gave their son a wry smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny, Pada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Remus clapped. “Let’s go home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They head back to their house, as always. Dora, Fleur, and Bill were going to join but Dora wasn’t feeling well because she was pregnant again. Vic decided to join everyone though, so she rode along with Remus, Sirius, Teddy, and Neville.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was mostly out in the garden, enjoying plenty of food and drink. Sirius was practically perched on his lap when Remus noticed Teddy looking a little anxious. “Do you think Teddy’s okay? Look at him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius had their arms around his shoulders, biting their lip. “Yeah, he’s biting his nails like you do. What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if Teddy heard he stood up from where he had been sitting then jumped up on his chair. “Ah! Hey! Everyone!” He yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked on, completely unsure of what was about to happen. It wasn’t completely abnormal for Teddy to be the center of attention, but he rarely called for it. “Oh god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, Teddy, what’s going on?” Sirius asked, standing up. Everyone had fallen silent, turning to look at their pink-haired child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just -- I wanted to say -- I’m not… Since it’s Pride… I’m not cis or het… but I don’t know what exactly I am… but I’m not either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ heart bloomed as he stood up as well. He was so bloody proud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius has tears in their eyes. Teddy has just climbed onto his chair, announcing he was neither cis nor het, and Sirius couldn’t be prouder of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They practically ran over to hug him, sweeping him off his chair. “Teddy! I am so fucking proud of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy laughed as Hope was suddenly at their side. “Oh dear, we love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dramatic like your Pada,” Remus said as he wrapped them both in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> crying with happiness and pride, holding tight onto Teddy. “I’m so bloody proud! Christ, you’re so clever Teds. I am gonna help you get whatever you need, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are crushing me!” Teddy patted Sirius on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just so proud of you.” Remus let go, hand still on Sirius’ shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius squeezed their son a little tighter before letting go. They loved their Pride party, like always, but they wanted to sit down with Teddy and talk about everything with him, showing how supported and loved he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, stop looking at me like I’ve just -- I don’t know… solved the climate crisis or something. Pada! Are you crying?” Teddy ran a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a little!” Sirius wiped a hand over their eyes. “My little environmentalist. God, piccolino I’m just so proud. You felt good enough and safe and loved to come out and tell us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad we all made you feel like you could do that.” Remus rubbed their back. “What do you say, Grandma made some cake. We can celebrate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Hope clapped. “Cake coming right up.” She gave Teddy a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snuffed again, laughing as everyone came up to congratulate Teddy. Rowena and Mary looked smug too, they probably both knew already. Luna was grinning ear to ear, she probably had a suspicion as well, even if her “gifts” weren’t as strong as Ro and Mare’s, she knew plenty. As everyone was hugging Teddy, Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and kissed them on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we’ve done good so far, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That just made Sirius start crying again, burying their face in his shoulder. “I’m so proud of him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Remus rubbed their back. “Not to make you cry more, but you’re such a great parent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god!” Sirius laughed, holding tight onto him. They had been so worried about being a bad parent, about whether their own parents had subconsciously rubbed off on them, but they were good to Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are, you’re amazing. Even though Teddy pretends to be embarrassed by us and hate us, you know that it’s just teen angst. Teddy loves you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, biting their lip. “Thank you. I want to just talk through everything with him and make sure he’s got everything he needs,” they said, giving a little watery smile. Fuck, they kept getting teary thinking about how proud of him they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we need to give him just a little space at the moment, let him know we’re here. Let’s not overwhelm him, you know how he gets.” Remus reached up and wiped the tears on their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s true.” Sirius leaned into his touch, smiling. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll give Teddy what he needs.” Remus kissed them softly on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Sirius hummed, holding him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, so so so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever Teddy needs, we’ll give it to him, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always -- well, within reason,” Remus joked, kissing their forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled. “Yeah… cake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cake. Come on.” Remus kissed Sirius one more time on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, so much PDA today!” Teddy complained with a little hint of a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Pride, Teddy,” Sirius said, finally pulling away to ruffle their son’s hair. “We’re allowed to PDA, especially when I’m having a moment over how proud I am of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Remus kissed the top of Teddy’s head. “Come on now, Grandma’s cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party was, as usual, fantastic. Sirius kept bursting into tears of joy almost every time they looked over at Teddy. They all ate their weight in cake and various other rainbow foodstuffs and it was evening time when Sirius stepped outside for a moment’s fresh air after a victory at the cereal box game. They sat on one of the patio seats and sipped their cider, having a second to reflect on how much everyone had told them they were a wonderful parent today, and how wonderful a person Teddy was going to grow up to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus came outside with a whiskey in hand and a smile on his face. “You know, Teddy nearly got you at the game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! He’s a flexible little git, but I’m too proud to care. Happy to hand over my crown to him, you know?” Sirius chuckled, turning to look at their husband. Early 40’s and he was as attractive as ever, his hair going a little grey at the temples only making him look even more stunning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me he wants to go to Harry’s. Haz apparently got some new video game.” Remus sat down next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snickered. “Ha, of course. I was hoping we could have a chat with him tonight and figure out what he needs… but I guess that can wait?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be good to give him space, love. Plus, what can we do with an empty house?” Remus tapped his bottom lip, looking deep in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hmm, I wonder?” Sirius grinned, rolling their eyes at their husband. He really did have a thing for their rainbow shorts, fourteen years later. “I suppose. I just want to make him feel safe and accepted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, but he already knows that he’s safe and accepted. What if we tell him to be home by a certain time tomorrow and we’ll spend the whole of Sunday together as a family, talking things through?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. “I’d like that. I want to do this right, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. We’ve got it right so far, so we have a good track record.” Remus reached over and took their hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true,” Sirius murmured, bringing his hand up to kiss his knuckles. “So, what were we going to do with an empty house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t done suspension in a bit, have we? Then we can do something nice when I get you off the ropes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their stomach flipped at the idea; they definitely hadn’t done suspension in a while. “That sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, princess. Let’s go back in, lay down the law with Teddy.” He snorted a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, you’ll have to do that. Pada is just here for the cool things, not the discipline.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a liar.” He stood up, pulling Sirius’ hand to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, squeezing his hand. “Well apparently I don’t have a dominant bone in my body, according to </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t. Remember that time I </span>
  <em>
    <span>let</span>
  </em>
  <span> you actually try it out?” Remus scoffed as they walked into their house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! It wasn’t that bad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, you got me on my knees then stood there biting your lip in confusion for three minutes before giving up.” He dropped his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kept forgetting I could move my hands!” Sirius groaned, hiding their face against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So sweet.” Remus laughed as they walked into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad! Did you tell Pada?” Teddy came rushing over towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, putting their arm around Teddy’s shoulders. “Yes, Dad did tell me. You can go to Harry’s so long as you’ve checked with Auntie Lily, and so long as you’re back tomorrow late morning. We’re gonna do family lunch, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, be home by 11, okay?” Remus nodded. “We’ll do whatever food you want, just let us know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“11!” Teddy groaned, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey I would’ve said 10, but I know you like your sleep, like your Dad,” Sirius said, grinning. “11 and we can go to the pizza place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t even give either of you shit for having pineapple on your pizza.” When Teddy had taken a liking to it, Remus crowed about being betrayed by his own son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy shook his head. “You’re the one in the wrong, Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! That’s my boy,” Sirius cried, tugging him in for a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are ridiculous… I’ll be home at 11.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Have fun.” Sirius kissed him on the forehead. “Be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you.” Remus kissed his forehead after giving Teddy a big hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy groaned his usual teenage groan, but he did hug them both back before running off to where Harry was waiting by the door. Remus got the rest of the lingering friends and family members out the door. Hope insisted on helping to clean up and put the leftovers away. Remus always had a hard time turning down his mother, so he let her, but she and Richard didn’t stay long at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, silence.” Remus let out a sigh as he shut the door behind Hope and Richard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned against the back of the sofa, smiling at him. “Blissful silence.” They stretched onto their toes. “Today has been so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wonderful day. Pride is always great -- except that year I had food poisoning.” Remus made a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah.” Sirius grimaced. “We do not talk about that year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The year that does not exist.” Remus put an arm around their shoulders. “Teddy’s going to be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. “Yeah? We’re going to look after him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We always do.” He kissed them on the lips, lingering for a moment. “Tomorrow, we’ll talk it all out with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They leaned into him, wrapping their arms around his middle. “He’s not gonna hurt like I did, is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pulled back, his brow furrowed. “No, never. We haven’t let that happen and we never will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. “Okay. Okay. I just want him to be accepted and understood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, and he is by all of us.” He kissed their forehead. “And he’s not going to hurt like I have because we’ll kill any bastard that hurts Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking right.” Sirius frowned. “No one is going to hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope and he knows how loved he is -- even when he pretends to reject our love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “He’s such a teenager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such. Love him to bits though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Sirius leaned in and kissed him softly. “So, what shall we do with our evening, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, princess, let’s go upstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty please?” Sirius bit their lip around a smile, turning away and starting for the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He followed Sirius up. “Do you have any requests?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We said we were gonna do some suspension, didn’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely. Anything else you want me to do for you before you get too floaty?” Remus put his hand on their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… Something soft. Pull me about but no impacts?” Sirius leaned into him, biting their lip slightly. “Do you wanna get off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could get off. I might get worked up watching you, I’m not sure I want you to do anything for me though, maybe I’ll just have a wank. I’ll let you know.” Remus shrugged. “No impact is good and I will pull you about as sweet as I can.” Remus led them into the playroom, which was now full of much more tasteful dance pictures and no bondage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Tell me what you need if you do need anything. I think I’ll be real floaty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Remus kissed them again, more hungry this time, his hands going into their hair. Sirius melted into him, running their hands over his shoulders as they nipped at his bottom lip. He smiled into the kiss before pulling back. “Get undressed, and I get everything out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, beginning to pull off their genderfluid flag shirt, getting undressed. Remus went over to the chest, taking the books they had on top of it off before he unlocked it. He took out two bundles of red rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like how a lock isn’t enough to stop Teddy, so the books are on there too. God, he’d died if he saw in there, wouldn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d burn up in flames because he would blush so much. Probably stop looking us in the eye for a while.” Remus snorted a laugh as he kicked over the oversized cushioned footstool to the hard point. “He ever ask you about this in the ceiling?” Remus pointed above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, grinning as they kicked their shorts away. “I told him it was for silks or aerial ropes… so not strictly a lie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true.” Remus set the ropes down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t ask any more questions, thankfully.” Sirius bit their lip, raking their hair up into a bun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank fuck.” Remus cleared his throat. “Okay, on the cushion with your legs crossed and pulled against you. Does that make sense, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded. “Yes Daddy.” They leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before sitting on the footstool as he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What collar do you want?” He headed towards the trunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My old one. The leather one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, princess.” Remus fished it out of the trunk before walking back to them. “You’re so pretty with your eyeshadow like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched him in the mirror, smiling. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped the collar around their neck, fastening it. “Surprised it’s not falling apart from the use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take good care of it, Daddy. Though when it does give up the ghost I’ll be sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, maybe I can find you one just like it.” Remus kissed the back of their neck before reaching for one of the bundles. “And yes, you do take good care of it. You’re so responsible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Sirius let their eyes fall shut, happy to be here, to be taken care of and looked after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus moved in front of them and started to tie their legs, knotting over their thighs. “You’re going to be laying back in a hip and waist harness with your arms tied behind your back,” He explained to them as he worked, looking completely focused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled up at him, completely and utterly in love. “I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best princess.” He looped the rope over their hips and around their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Sirius let out a long breath, feeling completely relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finishing the ties, Remus hoisted Sirius up. They were hanging there, looking completely blissed out and beautiful. “You’re so beautiful, princess.” Remus kissed their ribs, feathering kisses up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmhm.” Sirius’ eyes were closed, their toes pointed, arms behind their back. “This one is nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it looks good. I’ll take some pictures.” He kissed the tattoo on their thigh before going back to the trunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius just hummed in response, stretching a little into the ropes before sinking back. “It looks good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good, princess.” Remus grabbed their camera to snap a few photos for them after they were less floaty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’re floating even though the ropes are wrapped around your hips and chest.” He got closer to take another photo, holding the two pictures he had already taken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm. I like having my head back like this too, feels like floating.” Sirius’ chest was slowly rising and falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so peaceful.” Remus reached for their bun to take their hair out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fuck… Will you touch me? Just… wherever you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a minute.” He took one more picture before turning back to put the photos and the camera down on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled to himself, thinking about how well Sirius listened whenever they did suspension. They knew it was different from their other scenes, and always was so sweet. “You listen so well princess, I want to give you whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, whatever Daddy wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So sweet princess.” Remus went over to Sirius. He walked his fingers along one of the loops over their chest. Sirius bit their lip, moaning softly. He knew from experience their skin felt extra sensitive when they were tied up like this. “Do you want to get off, princess?” Remus looked to their hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If, ahh, if Daddy wants me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, I want to make you feel good.” His fingers trailed down their stomach, making sure not to tickle them. “You’re so hard already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ breath hitched, trying to lift their hips but they couldn’t really. “I like the feel--feel of the ropes, and you tying me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do, you always get so worked up.” He moved to press open mouth kisses down their cock, his tongue coming out to lave over their balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Sirius breathed, tensing a little. “Ah, I love your mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than my hands?” Remus wrapped his fingers around their cock, stroking them so slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook their head, their cock giving a twitch against Remus’ palm. “No, no I love your hands the most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah they feel all rough against your smooth skin.” He continued to stroke them slowly, stopping to run his finger over the head of their cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, ye--yeah. I love Daddy’s hands on me. Feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish they could be everywhere at once. On your cock and in your mouth and around your neck and inside of you.” Remus’ hand went a little firmer around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned sharply, their toes curling. “I do, yeah--want them everywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad they can’t be.” Without any warning he stopped stroking them, dropping his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Why--why’d you stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like teasing you.” He traced his finger over their ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, lifting their hips a little, but they really couldn’t move much. “Daddy’s cruel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, I am?” Remus’ fingers went around their neck for a moment, feeling their pulse under his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius tensed immediately, their pulse picking up as they let out a moan. “Fuck… yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly at them before he let his fingers slide into their mouth. “Mmm, too bad I only have two hands.” He pulled their hair with his free hand. “I wish I could give you all of it at once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmph,” was all Sirius could manage as they eagerly sucked on his fingers, their purplish lipstick staining around his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve everything.” Remus kissed them on the forehead before pulling his fingers out of their mouth. Quickly he moved to their cock again, wrapping his now slick fingers around them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned sharply, their eyes flickering open to try and watch Remus. “Ah, fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love making you feel this way. All floaty and caught off guard.” He moved his hand faster as his other hand came up to stroke over the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye--yeah, fuck. I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sirius bit their lip around another moan, shuddering with every stroke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking beautiful like this. All mine. All tied up and here for me.” Remus stroked faster with both hands on them. “Come for me princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius whimpered, obeying almost on command as they came over Remus’ hand, their body clenching and tightening. He stroked them through it, watching their body tremble as they climaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So perfect, princess.” Remus’ hands finally stopped and he moved back up towards their head. “So perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck--fuck, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, lick?” He held one of his hands over their mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave a quick little nod, their eyes opening as they coiled their tongue around his fingers. It was a very rare occasion that Sirius turned down the opportunity to lick either of them clean. Once one hand was cleaned, he offered his other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you down then we can have a bath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhm,” Sirius hummed, lapping up the last of the come. “Do you wanna get off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the bath.” Remus kissed them on the temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Sirius sighed softly, leaning back into the ropes, relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got them down, working quickly to untie them. “You have the prettiest marks. Are you feeling okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Floaty,” Sirius murmured, taking their own weight as soon as their feet hit the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Did you like that?” Remus kissed them before he got the rest of the ropes off of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I really like that tie.” Sirius’ hand came up to grasp Remus’ arm as they wavered a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can look at the pictures if you want.” He put an arm around their waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, leaning into him. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s grab them and while I’m making the bath you can look.” He led them to the sofa to grab the pictures before they went towards the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sirius seemed so floaty and happy-go-lucky, down to just let Remus steer them wherever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to the bathroom, he sat Sirius on the edge of the tub and handed them the pictures. “There you go.” He kissed them on the lips before going to turn the taps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was quiet for a moment. “Oh… oh, I’m always surprised by these ones, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are. You can’t really see yourself when you’re suspended.” Remus reached for a bathbomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I’m always surprised by the look on my face… so peaceful? Like when I’m dancing but even more so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on another planet.” He tested the water then turned the taps off. “Okay, in we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stood up, wobbling a little. “Help me in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course princess.” He offered them his hand. “Do you want to be the cuddler or the cuddlee?” Remus smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned into him, their smile matching his own. “Cuddler. I like the pressure and weight after suspension.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course, princess.” Remus helped Sirius into the bath before sinking to the hot water himself. Sirius wrapped their arms and legs around him once Remus was settled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” they murmured, pressing a kiss behind his ear. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I love you too.” Remus leaned back against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius ran their hands over his stomach, still kissing down his neck. “So much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm.” He closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes princess.” Remus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him a lingering kiss on the back of his neck as they slowly wrapped a hand around him. “Mm, I love your cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah.” He let a moan slip from his lips, his eyes still closed as he relished the feeling of the water and Sirius’ hand around him. They took their time stroking him, pressing kisses all over his shoulder and neck as they did. After so long together they knew exactly what buttons to press, so Sirius twisted their wrist at just the right time, thumbed over the head, did everything Remus wanted them to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck fuck,” Remus breathed as he arched against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, you feel so good Daddy,” Sirius murmured, stroking him a little faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Firmer.” He gasped, trying not to buck his hips up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Remus wasn’t sure Sirius would do as he said, but they nipped at the angle of his neck and gripped him a little tighter. Letting out another long moan as Sirius kept up their hand movement. As he pressed back against Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit, yes -- ah -- princess…” He panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned against his neck, their hand speeding up just a little, their teeth nipping at his shoulder. “Mmm, come for me Daddy, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ahh -- so fucking good.” His hands gripped their legs as he started to tense. “Oh fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, please Daddy, please, come for your princess,” Sirius practically pleaded, still stroking him as their other hand stroked up his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ stomach flipped pleasantly as he came with a moan. “Princess, god yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kept stroking him throughout, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder and saying pleading little things into the space behind Remus’ ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, shit.” He opened his eyes, turning to pressing a kiss against their jaw. “Perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Remus started to relax against them as Sirius moved their hand up to his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling all right?” He smiled, feeling completely relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius hummed. “Still very floaty, but wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Anything you didn’t like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so? We’re old hat at this now, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, aren’t we.” Remus laughed. “Only thing we haven’t done is that gangbang come fantasy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, you wanna share?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve done it plenty before.” He grinned thinking about their previous threesomes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gangbangs are different though, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess.” He rubbed a hand over their thighs. “I’m not sure if I trust that many people with you. I can only focus on so many at once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so protective, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. Remember that bastard at the BDSM club? Nearly beheaded him. Almost went Full On Alice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus could feel Sirius smile against his neck. “I remember. He kept trying to take control and I don’t sit in anyone’s lap but yours, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct.” Remus grinned. “He was such a fucking dick. Never seen him around after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still maintain that’s the sexiest you’ve ever been,” Sirius hummed. “Shoving him against the wall and telling him not to touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was touching you and pulling you into his lap and trying to tell you what to do. No, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled. “No one tells me what to do but Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even I can’t sometimes.” Remus kissed their cheek. “That was the night you wore that latex the first time, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.” Sirius grinned, nipping his neck. “That dress was amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you wear it anymore?” He frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It takes like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get on, Remus. All that lube for you to just pull it off me with your teeth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm true. Maybe next time we go to the club. That way, I’m not pulling it off of you right away.” He closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to know. Next time Teddy has a sleepover, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, or we send him over somewhere when we need to, ha.” Remus paused with a little frown. “I hope using him is okay. We should have at least asked that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can ask tomorrow, have a big talk about everything we need to know.” Sirius rubbed their hand over his stomach, kissing his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to take the lead on it all, do everything you would have wanted, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius paused a moment, breathing against his neck. “I would like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you both need, I’m there.” Remus smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy was home at 11am sharp, and Sirius and Remus were already down at the table, drinking coffee. He seemed a little sheepish as he came into the kitchen to see them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey piccolino. Good night with Haz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was fun. I’m tired.” Teddy had his arms folded over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Remus snorted a laugh then drank some more of his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him a sly grin and put their hand on his knee. “You want a drink before we head out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll have some orange juice.” He dropped his arms finally before stepping towards the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy,” Sirius said, looking to Remus. “Is that a new shirt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… it is…” Teddy rolled his eyes in a very Remus way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks great.” Remus grinned over his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is possibly the </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love my queer parents</span>
  </em>
  <span> shirt we bought you yesterday?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” He got a glass down, plunking it on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you he loved us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it, I knew it,” Sirius said wistfully, leaning their head on Remus’ shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love our queer child.” Remus grinned then paused. “Is queer okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah it is.” Teddy went for the orange juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius watched him, smiling. “Have you thought about any other terms you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip again and shrugged. “I don’t know… I mean, I’m really not sure but I just know I’m not cis or het. I like dressing like this.” He waved a hand. “But I also kind of wish I could wear a skirt too. I know I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But it’s different than just being a boy in a skirt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius felt their throat constrict for a moment. “I know exactly what you mean, piccolino. I’m not a boy in a skirt, am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not. You’re… Pada? You’re neither a boy or a girl in a skirt. And I never thought of anything otherwise. It’s just, I don’t know.” He paused to pour his juice. “I fell into the whole binary thing because it’s… it’s not normal but more expected… I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus put his hand on Sirius’ knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Society only tells us about the binary. But you know that’s not true, right? We’ve told you enough that it’s bullshit.” Sirius gave Remus’ hand a grateful squeeze. “If I can just be Pada then you can just be Teddy. Or any other name you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like Teddy -- I like my whole name. I’m not sure about pronouns though because I don’t mind being he/him or they/them or even she/her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. How about you just tell us what you feel like each morning? For a while when I was about eighteen I went through picking pronouns for every interaction, but then I just found my stride, you know? You have all the time to figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, whatever makes you feel good.” Remus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy sat down with them after putting the juice in the fridge. “Okay, I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you need, Teddy. We’re here. If you think you’re alone, I guarantee you’re not. Me and your Dad have been through the whole gamut of gender and sexuality, huh? We’re old hat at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I couldn’t tell you how confused I was when I was younger about what my sexuality was in terms of </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was attracted to and then… when?” Remus made a face. “Does that make sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip around a grin. “Society thinks you have to pick a label and stick to it. But you don’t. Sometimes your Dad can’t put me down, and sometimes he doesn’t want anything to do with me. And that’s okay. Sometimes I want to cry when someone calls me Sir, and sometimes it’s a compliment, and that’s okay too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you used the terms </span>
  <em>
    <span>put me down.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Teddy put his head in his hands for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Sirius continued, setting their coffee down. “If I’d have said </span>
  <em>
    <span>sometimes your Dad spends every waking moment wanting to shag me senseless </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’d have both had an aneurysm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Teddy and Remus made noises so similar. “PADA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SIRIUS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius just threw their head back, shrieking with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’ve just said that to me.” Teddy was red as he picked up his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t, I said sometimes your Dad can’t put me down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you had to go and say </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Teddy waved a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we move on?” Remus rubbed his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Back to the actual conversation.” Sirius leaned forward again. “You are allowed to explore and experiment and come to us and say, Dad, Pada, I’m she/her pronouns today, Pada can I borrow some heels and can you call me Tessa instead, and then the next day be back in your leather jacket and be he/him or some mix of all of it. You’re allowed to do it all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you can wear the leather jacket and the heels and be badass of whatever gender you please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy smiled, nodding little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we were younger we didn’t have the resources -- or even the understanding about these things. So, not only do you have us, but there’s so much more out there for you.” Remus nodded. “I didn’t know what bi really was… god I didn’t know what asexuality was until I was at Uni then I still couldn’t find a way to make a fit. But I worked with it and figured it out with help from your Grandma and some of your aunts and uncles and eventually your Pada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! You’ve seen photos of us from when we were younger. You can do whatever you like with your appearance, and you can fancy whoever you like or no one at all.” Sirius smiled and reached across to put a hand on Teddy’s arm. “It’s okay to be confused and not know what you want. I don’t some days. But so long as you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s all you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you don’t get frosted tips, we’ll love you.” Remus shot Sirius a grin before hugging Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I would never.” Teddy laughed into Remus’ shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me!” Sirius laughed, leaning over to hug them. “It’s a good job I love you both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better love us both. I’m wearing this shirt!” Teddy complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smacked a kiss onto Teddy’s forehead. “I do love you piccolino. I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too annwyl. We’re always going to be here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” He sighed as they both pulled back. “So… can we go shopping for some more… femme stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope, Sirius was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not tearing up. They bit their lip, just capable of nodding for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, how about we do lunch then we go out shopping?” Remus suggested to them both. “I’m garbage at picking out clothes, but I’m sure your Pada will help you plenty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, can I still get pineapple pizza, Dad?” Teddy grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess… this is the only disappointment you have ever given me.” He let out a dramatic sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, slyly wiping away their tears. “That’s why you’re my kid, Teddy. Pineapple pizza forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m the one who usually buys the clothes. I’m withholding the money.” Remus stood up, picking up the empty mugs and glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft. Clothes are my department, caro. You’d be better just acquiescing to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an hour or so later when they were all out downtown, wandering around and going in any boutiques that caught Teddy’s eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy… you never said, what pronouns for today?” Remus asked as they followed behind Teddy in the boutique.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Um, she? That’s a little weird to say out loud.” Teddy grinned at them. “Oh! That’s a cool dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, trying not to just grin ear to ear. God, they were so proud of her, being true to herself and feeling comfortable enough to tell Sirius and Remus about it all. They put their arm around her shoulders and squeezed. “I’m so proud of you, piccolina. It’s a beautiful dress, isn't it? Shall we go try it on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Teddy held up the purple skater style dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really cool. Here,” Sirius said as they picked through the rack. “The sizing on femme clothes is a bit different, but you’ll learn your sizes eventually. I reckon this one will fit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus watched Sirius and Teddy as they picked another three dresses and two shirts and a skirt for her to try on. His heart was so full, knowing that Teddy was comfortable enough to come out to them both. He also was so happy to see how happy Sirius was, and how proud they were of Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are going to bankrupt both our businesses.” Remus joked as Sirius added a belt onto the pile in Teddy’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, caro. If our daughter—” They gave Teddy a little confirming glance at the term— “wants something then god help me, she’ll get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Dad, you buy enough rock climbing gear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First the pineapple pizza… now this.” Remus looked to the wall near them. “Oh, those are nice flats. You should try those on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him a smile, grabbing the flats. “Come on, fitting rooms before we fall over from all these clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus followed them over, taking a seat on the cozy looking seating near their curtained fitting room. Sirius leaned on the sofa arm, watching Teddy go behind the curtains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say if you need help, yeah Teddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will!” She called back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus wrapped his arms around their waist, resting his head on their side. “I think we should do ice cream after this all. We’re working up an appetite again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pressed their face into his hair. “Ice cream sounds good… I’m so proud of her, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, love, you’ve said a few times now. I’m proud too.” Remus sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kissed the top of his head. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, more than, why?” He looked up at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sigh. I’m just checking.” Sirius pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Hey. If you’re getting Teddy’s clothes and flashing your cash, is my sugar daddy gonna get me something pretty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus snorted a laugh. “Yeah, anything you fancy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew, you two are disgusting.” Teddy interrupted them. She was in the purple skater dress and flats and looked beautiful. Sirius gave a gasp as they looked up to her, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look great, Teddy. I love that color on you.” Remus grinned at her. “Your Pada is probably jealous it’s in teen sizing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh totally. It looks great, we could match, huh?” They stood up and nudged Teddy in the side. “How do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel awesome! Please god, do not match me!” Teddy looked horrified at the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I could find a purple outfit to match, huh?” Remus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared at them both. “You wouldn’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know we totally would.” Sirius laughed, putting their arm around Teddy’s waist. “It looks really good piccolina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t look too… masc?” Teddy bit her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus frowned and shook his head. He realized that Teddy was going to feel how Sirius felt sometimes, as if their body didn’t fit them. “No, annwyl, you look perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pressed a kiss to her temple. “You look just like you, Teddy. You look wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I can get it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course.” Remus agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! Next dress.” Teddy hugged Sirius before going back into the dressing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius turned around and practically ran over to Remus, a huge grin on their face. “I’m so proud of her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pada! I can hear you. God.” Teddy scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of her too.” He pulled Sirius to sit in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kinda wanna try makeup. Can we go to look at some?” Teddy asked from the fitting room, sounding a bit muffled like she had a dress over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes piccolina,” Sirius called back. “Do you want to try some of mine at home? And then if you like it we can go get you your own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a good idea… you’re gonna need to show me how to do it. Your makeup always looks good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pada does the best makeup.” Remus smiled up at Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shook their head, putting their hand over their mouth for a moment. Remus saw tears in their eyes again. “I’ll teach you how to do it all, don’t you worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed their cheek, rubbing their side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bought anything Teddy wanted, Remus had a very hard time saying no to his child as well as Sirius in these situations. It didn’t help that Sirius was weepy and Teddy was so excited about it all. He also bought Sirius button down top with an embellished sparkly collar they couldn’t stop looking at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they shopped ‘til they dropped, Remus insisted they get ice cream and go to the park. Even though Teddy was a teenager, she still liked sitting with them in the park eating ice cream while people watching. Now she partook in making up ridiculous stories about the people who were milling about as they stuffed their faces with ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went home, ordered some Indian take away then went up to their bed to watch a movie while Sirius showed Teddy how to put on makeup. Sirius insisted on Pretty Woman, and Teddy and Remus couldn’t say no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sat with their back against Remus’ side, facing Teddy. They had their makeup bag emptied out between them. “Okay, what do you want to try first, Teddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! There’s so much!” Teddy waved her hand around as Remus reached for his beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you need any kind of foundation or such because your skin is good, yeah?” Sirius leaned into Remus a little. “But I think eyeshadow, blush and lipstick would be good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Teddy nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus wrapped his arm around Sirius’ waist as he watched them both with a smile on his face. “You have great skin, annwyl. Better than I did at your age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s those Black genetics. We all have great skin.” They pulled out a few things. “You want me to do it or talk you through it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you do one eye then talk me through the other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing about Black genetics.” Remus kissed their shoulder as Teddy fussed with a headband she had put on to push back her hair to put the makeup on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, did you ever wear make up?” Teddy questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, outside out of a bit of eyeliner when I was younger to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>? No, outside of like Halloween,” He said then took a sip of his beer. “And your Pada’s done all my Halloween looks. I’m hopeless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget when we went to Rocky Horror. You looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> then caro,” Sirius said, shooting him a grin as they leaned in and started on Teddy’s eyeshadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I?” Remus snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross.” Teddy groaned, trying not too move too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… who are you thinking about snogging?” Remus teased her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy blushed a deep red. Sirius chuckled, concentrating as they did something with her eyeshadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, if Dad keeps teasing you we can skip blush, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both…” She scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, young love.” Remus rubbed their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus did let up on the teasing as Sirius continued to help Teddy with her make up. By the time she was done, Remus could hardly recognize her. “Oh, you look beautiful.” Remus rested his head on Sirius’ shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Teddy held up the mirror. “I should show Ro, she was telling me that green is my power color or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That girl, eh? She’s scary intuitive.” Sirius smiled, sitting back to look at Teddy. “It is your power colour. You look beautiful, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Pada.” She hugged them. “I’m glad I got you two as parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus felt a little teary-eyed suddenly. “Well we’re thrilled to have you as our daughter.” He kissed her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I’m going to my room to video chat with Ro and Luna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, goodnight piccolina.” Sirius hugged her again. “Remember to wash your face before you go to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t ruin your genetically blessed face.” Remus hugged her after Sirius let go. “Love you, annwyl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Dad.” She smiled before practically bouncing off of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius watched her go before flopping back into the bed, covering their face with their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, my pearl?” Remus pressed kisses to the back of their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Proud, overwhelmed, teary, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I second all of those emotions.” He reached for his laptop, bringing it a little closer to them both. “You’re amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled onto their side and removed a hand from their face. “So are you, caro. I’m proud of us too? For being wonderful parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. I love our little family.” Remus  snuggled up against them. “Ah, look your boots!” He pointed to the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave a happy sigh. “Ahh, only took me ten years to get them. I’d wager mine are nicer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They certainly cost enough to be nice.” He nuzzled their neck. “I love you, Sirius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus hugged them tight, so happy that he could be there for Teddy and have his happy little family.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Family Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus and Sirius decide to have a family day with Teddy, Marly and Dorky tag along. Oh, and Teddy accidentally comes across somethings that make her want to turn to ash.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus watched Sirius cooking breakfast. They insisted they owed him for what he had done with his mouth the night before. He took a sip of his coffee, checking the time on the microwave. “God, Teddy sleeps later than I do.” He chuckled before setting his coffee down. “Are you nearly done? Should I go wake him up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was dancing along to the radio, their foot tapping as they stirred eggs. “Yeah, this is nearly ready. He’s definitely your kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all of us want to be up at dawn.” He stood up, skirting around the table to go kiss Sirius on the cheek. “Be back in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make the most of the day, caro!” Sirius chuckled, bumping his hip with theirs. “Go wake him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stepped back, slapping their arse before taking off towards the stairs as fast as he could. Sirius’ shriek echoed up the stairs, quickly followed by laughter. Grinning to himself, he hurried up the stairs before going to Teddy’s room. Just as he was about to knock on the closed door it swung open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Dad!” Teddy jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Teddy.” Remus stepped back. “I came to get you, Pada’s made breakfast for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I smelled it and I heard their shriek. It got me out of bed.” Teddy was wearing a Weird Sisters shirt and black leggings, looking as if they had just rolled out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do that, the shrieking.” Remus put his arm around Teddy. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much time with Auntie Marly,” Teddy said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it. Get a good rest, annwyl?” He asked as they started back down the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. I was watching YouTube videos and fell asleep in the middle of one and now I can’t find it because it went on to play other things.” Teddy let out a little huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll find it when you’re more awake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got back down to the kitchen, where Sirius was still cooking and dancing along to the music. “I’ve retrieved the child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Teddy!” Sirius shot them a grin over their shoulder. “Oh hey, what are we thinking for pronouns this morning? Any solid front runners?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy bit his lip. “Ah, she/her or they/them are okay.” They gave a nod. “Not he though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, annywl.” Remus sat back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really have been feeling really femme since I came out the other week. It’s like I can finally do it without it being a big deal?” She reached for the orange juice that Remus had set on the table earlier for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense.” Sirius turned around, leaning their hips against the counter. “When I first left home, where I couldn’t express myself, I thought I was trans, you know? I wanted to just be so femme and do all the things I couldn’t do before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I guess that does make sense. I mean. I could be trans, couldn’t I? I don’t know though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to know yet, Teddy.” Remus assured her. “Whatever you want to do is fine, and we’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Sirius waved their wooden spoon, turning around to dish up the eggs. “You don’t need to know, ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, whatever you want is perfect.” Remus reached over and ruffled Teddy’s hair. “So, family day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww man, I was gonna go hang out with Vic, Hettie, Luna and Neville!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neville’s ill and Vic’s grandma is visiting. I’m sure the Potters will make Hettie do something horrid and boring. So, let’s do something fun and you can send them photos to make them all jealous.” Remus suggested to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are conniving, Remus Lupin-Black. Come on, grab your breakfast and we can figure out where to go today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like my conniving.” Remus stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough they were all back at the table with food on their plates. Teddy was eating as if they were going through a growth spurt again. “Slow down, Teddy, it’s not going to get cold that fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, piccolina, if you get any taller I’m going to start getting a complex. Where is this height coming from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad’s tall!” Teddy gestured with her fork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m tall.” Remus stuck his tongue out at Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re like two inches taller than me, Remus! Teddy is gonna be taller than you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s 4 inches, darling, and my Dad was taller. I’d say it’s a Lupin trait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Pada, not sure how you think there’s only a two inch height difference. You’re the same height in your four inch heels.” Teddy managed around a piece of bacon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is slander. You are definitely not four inches taller than me. I’m taller than you in my heels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re taller in your five and six inch heels!” Remus shook his head. “Depends on the heels. In your trainers you get to get on your tippy toes to kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actual slander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stood up. “Give me a kiss then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Teddy let out a sharp laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stood up, pushing their chair back and striding over to him. They leaned in close, narrowing their eyes for a moment before they caught him off guard, grabbing a handful of his shirt to pull him down to kiss him on the mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“CHEATER!” Teddy shouted as Remus let out a noise of surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brat,” He murmured against their mouth before straightening up. “Cheater. Look, this is four inches, not two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed. “There were no rules. Mmm, fine, fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you agree it’s four inches difference, Pada, or do I go find a ruler or some measuring tape?” Teddy was sitting with her arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t you dare go get a ruler you menace,” Sirius said, chuckling. “Both of you shut up and eat your eggs, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Teddy, eat your eggs so you’re taller than Pada.” He sat back down with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius levelled a glare his way, shaking their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what do we want to do today?” Remus asked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care, whatever.” Teddy shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pada, when are you going to yell at Teddy for shrugging?” He asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, throwing a hand up. “Bloody soon! Though Teddy doesn’t shrug instead of words, caro,” they said, giving him a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy laughed before taking a sip of her orange juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to be on my side, Teddy.” Remus pretended to glare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed again. “Let’s talk about where to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “You on no one’s side eh, Teddy? Well, I thought we could go out, something fun? Oh! What about the trampoline place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like fun.” Teddy agreed, nodded along as she reached for more bacon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m down for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could see if Auntie Marly and Dorcas are free? Marly and I need to work on our trapeze act some more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I need to beat Auntie Dorky at the ninja course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big dreams, Teddy.” Remus chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, she can dream big if she wants to Remus.” Sirius grinned, reaching over and patting Teddy’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying she can’t. You can do anything you want annwyl.” Remus assured her and Teddy rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I can… and I highly doubt I’ll ever beat Auntie Dorky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is a terrifying machine. You know she can bench press Auntie Marly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course she can. She’s scary, but at least she’s got our backs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, Teddy.” Remus finished his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. You know that anything ever goes wrong and for some reason you can’t tell Dad or me, then you can go to Marly, Dorky, Alice, James. You know that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that. I don’t have to go to Aunt Mary and Grandma cause they’ll already know.” Teddy chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, well you never have to worry about breaking news to them, huh?” Sirius grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. I’m gonna go get ready… Pada can I get your makeup to try some eyeshadow?” Teddy asked as they went to put their dish in the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course piccolina. You need some help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can do it myself. If it’s terrible, then you can help me fix it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, don’t you worry.” Sirius pressed a kiss to Teddy’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She grinned before taking off upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to buy her some of her own makeup. She likes it alot.” Remus stood up from his seat to start cleaning up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stood up to help him. “I know, I wanted to let her find her groove a little with it, but we’ll go shopping soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you think is right, not my territory.” He pressed his lips to Sirius. “Sit down, princess, I got this. You cooked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, and you were wonderful last night. Stop keeping tally.” Sirius smiled, kissing him back. “I’m gonna go upstairs and shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius climbed the stairs, smiling ear to ear and just feeling wonderful. Their life felt fucking fabulous, with everything in balance. Teddy was the most amazing kid, and they and Remus were so fantastically in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find what you want, Teddy?” Sirius asked as they opened the bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy was in their nightstand where they had kept their makeup, staring with wide eyes. “Pada!” She stood up straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” She looked like she’d seen a ghost. “Alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” She closed the drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius crossed over to her, a little concerned. “You find what you wanted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no. I’m -- I think I’ll skip that makeup.” Teddy’s voice was all high and tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey. What’s up?” Sirius reached past and pulled open the nightstand drawer, wondering what she’d seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Pada! Don’t worry about it.” Teddy started to slink back towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius glanced into the drawer, their eyes going wide for a moment when they realised what they must’ve left at the top. Whoops. Sirius saw their leather collar, a bottle of lube and a bundle of rope, oh, and their weed. They bit their lip, looking up to Teddy, who was by the door already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s not eyeshadow huh?” Sirius smiled a little, unsure what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Teddy was blushing, looking down at her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want an impromptu sex ed talk or shall we just forget all about this?” Sirius crossed their arms, feeling lucky they weren’t particularly shy about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I -- I don’t know.” She put her hands over her eyes. “I’m not sure I can forget either way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip around a smile. “I mean, that’s understandable. Come on, come and sit down with me and we can talk eyeshadow and embarrassing parents huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy bit her lip before moving closer to Sirius, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’m stupid… I know you guys have… have… sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you said the word. That’s better than your Dad when we first got together.” Sirius put their arm around her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And of course you smoke weed? I mean, I’ve seen Grandma’s plants. It’s just… seeing it. And I don’t get why you need… rope and that collar thing? And being confronted in my face with sex and weed…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Knowing we smoke and seeing it is different. And everything else you can absolutely not think about until you’re eighteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rope</span>
  </em>
  <span>… It’s weird, I’ll try not to think about it. Okay.” Teddy made a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it make you feel better if I remind you your Dad’s a climber?” Sirius chuckled, kissing her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pretend that’s what it’s for… even though I know he doesn’t keep it in the nightstand. And you don’t keep Bucky’s things in there either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. You know how your Dad gets seized by the urge to climb. What happens when it’s the middle of the night, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy sent them a withering look. “Sure, Pada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “Come on, I’ll help you with eyeshadow and we'll pretend this never happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… you get your bag.” She gestured to the drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, alright.” Sirius gave her shoulders a squeeze then shifted over and grabbed their bag, setting about helping her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After helping Teddy with their makeup and chatting about what they were going to do at the trampoline park, she eventually went to get dressed. Sirius jumped in the shower quickly, still half laughing about Teddy finding their stash from the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got out, Remus was getting changed in the bedroom. “Teddy’s not looking in my eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy may have gone through the nightstand looking for my makeup,” Sirius said, biting their lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ eyes widened slowly, a bit comically. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we left everything out didn’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Weed, lube, rope, collar.” Sirius padded over, sitting on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did… shit, what’d you say to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t care about the weed, and she was like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>well, I know you have… sex.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But she didn’t understand the rope or collar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope she didn’t.” Remus huffed as he pulled on a shirt. “What’d you tell her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was I meant to say? Dad’s a climber and we do own a dog?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Remus’ cheeks were pink. “I just hope she doesn’t Google it. I don’t want her to find stuff out that way. Not that I want to have a BDSM chat with Teddy either. I was squirming when you gave her the regular sex talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think she’d google it. Not yet, anyway. And I know, you’re awful. She didn’t stumble over the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex</span>
  </em>
  <span> as much as you used to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s certainly your child.” Remus sat next to Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is.” Sirius chuckled, leaning their head on his shoulder. “She’s a good kid. I’m not going to hide the fact we are really people and not just parental machines from her, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I don’t think we do that. I don’t want you to do that either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Sirius turned their head and dropped a kiss on his upper arm. “Shall I get dressed and we can get going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you should.” He kissed the top of their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you’re too embarrassed to face your own child, caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, not that, I’m just saying, I guess you should put clothes on and we should leave.” He smirked then kissed their lips, lingering for a moment before standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snickered. “You cannot tell me you are still insatiable after last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged then headed for the door. “See you downstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are ridiculous and I love you,” Sirius said, shaking their head as they went to the dresser and got dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they came downstairs, Remus was putting his shoes on and chatting with Teddy. “If you want, we can stop at the store for makeup. You’ve been going on about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’d be good, yeah.” Teddy was tying her glittery converse that she had drawn punk symbols on the toe and edges. “I know Pada said they want me to try more with it though with their things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned against the wall. “Makeup chat? We can go get you some things, Teddy. I just didn’t want you to feel overwhelmed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. I don’t… I might be in the store but you can help me pick things out.” Teddy was still looking at her shoes as she stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure I can,” Sirius said, crossing over to put their arm around her. “Are you all embarrassed to look us in the face now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, that’s crazy. I’m - ha!” Teddy laughed awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stood from the sofa with a soft chuckle. Sirius gave him a smile and scrubbed their hand through Teddy’s hair. “Hey, you know what aversion therapy is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… distracting from the thing?” She furrowed her brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. It’s getting you used to an idea so you don’t find it scary any more. So.” Sirius took a breath, grabbing Teddy by the shoulders and turning her to look at them. “Your Dad and I have sex. We are real people, who have sex and smoke weed and one day you’ll think it’s cool you have such cool parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PADA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was when you give an unpleasant feeling to associate with a bad habit?” Remus furrowed his brow. “Not that what you’re Pada saying is wrong though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius frowned, glancing to Remus. “What’s this thing, then? Where like, if you’re scared of snakes they make you hold one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exposure therapy, I think. You’ve had enough therapy, thought you’d know.” He snickered, grabbing his keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! You hear that, Teddy? Your Dad’s a cheeky git.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We already knew that.” Teddy scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get you some therapy for finding that stuff, Teddy.” He joked again, leading them towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius followed him out, ushering Teddy along. “Hey, for real though. If you ever want to talk to someone, especially about gender and sexuality things, then you can. I’m sure Poppy has a colleague who specialises in teens… Molly? Minnie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right right, that might actually be a good idea. You know how we love Poppy. It’s always good to have someone to talk to from outside the situation.” Remus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, and there’s nothing wrong with therapy. I’ll call Poppy on Monday, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Teddy agreed as they all climbed in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such a good kid, you know? Keep being you, alright?” Sirius turned around in their seat to give Teddy a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really lucked out in the child department, I’d say.” Remus pulled out of their driveway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are so sappy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, god forbid we love our child.” Sirius chuckled, turning back to put on a playlist. As they did, a text from Marlene came through.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TRAMPOLINE PARK? YES. COME PICK DORKY AND I UP! CAR IS IN FOR REPAIRS. I HAVE A NEW TRAPEZE IDEA!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, god. Marly says can we swing by and grab her and Dorcas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welp, I guess we have no choice.” Remus chuckled as he turned in the direction they needed to go to their flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be a riot anyway, c’mon.” Sirius gave him a grin, putting their hand on his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have brought my ear plugs.” Teddy’s deadpan sounded far too much like her father’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love your Auntie Marly,” Sirius said, glancing at her in the rearview.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, I really do. I love Auntie Marly. She’s just so loud sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll put on some soft music. Maybe we’ll quiet her down… you know your Auntie Marly stoned is actually super quiet.” Remus snorted a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed. “God, I was so surprised the first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She should be stoned more often then.” Teddy chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Remus wanted to turn to ash not that long ago, he was much more relaxed now. He couldn’t believe they both had let Teddy go up for Sirius’ makeup without thinking. But, she seemed to be taking it in stride now. It was also great that she wanted to talk to someone outside of them about their gender and sexuality. After years of therapy, Remus knew how helpful it would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled up to Marly and Dorky’s place and Sirius sent them a text saying they were there. “Put on the mellowest playlist you have, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Pada.” Teddy leaned forward between the seats. “Auntie Marly is going to be hyped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, tapping through their phone. “I don’t think even my mellowest playlist will make a difference.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have bought some weed.” Remus joked as the couple came out of the building. Marlene was already bouncing as she skipped to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t think getting high at the trampoline park is a good idea either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene pulled open the passenger door. “Who’s getting high?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you.” Remus looked back at her. “How you doing Marly? Dorky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brilliant! I get to spend time with Teddy! Nice eyeshadow, kid!” She wrapped her arms around Teddy, squeezing her tight as Dorcas climbed in behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Lupin-Blacks.” Dorcas snickered as she settled into her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, turning to give Marlene a quick glance, as if they were trying to communicate something. “Hey everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pronouns today, child?” She still had an arm around Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She/her or they/them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! We got you something!” Marlene hit Dorcas on the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Right!” She dug into her bag and pulled out a small rainbow giftbag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kept their hand on Remus’ knee, turned in their seat a little to watch as Teddy opened the giftbag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pronoun pins! Thank you Auntie Marly, Auntie Dorky!” She handed Sirius the pins to show them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus leaned over to look at them. There were four enamel pins. They were all shaped like skeletons outlined in a lime green with a little banner at the bottom that read either: Ask me my pronouns, She/Her, They/Them, or He/Him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! They are so cute! That’s so sweet you guys, thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love them! They’re perfectly Teddy too.” Remus commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! Pada can you hand me the She/Her and They/Them ones? Could you put the other two in your bag so we don’t lose them?” Teddy held their hand out to Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course piccolina.” Sirius handed them back then stashed the other two in their bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re glad you like them Teddy.” Dorcas ruffled their hair. “I know your Dad’s punk ways have transferred to you, so we were looking for the best punky thing we could find in the area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! They’re great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius squeezed their hand on Remus’ knee, giving him a teary-eyed smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Pada, are you crying again?” Teddy complained as Remus leaned over and kissed Sirius softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pulled away from Marlene and Dorcas’ building with a laugh. “Leave them alone, they’re happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So happy.” Sirius smiled back at them. “I know I don’t talk about my parents, piccolina, and it’s for a good reason, but I’m just glad you’re able to be yourself with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing back in the window, Remus saw Teddy soften and nodded. “When you’re older we’ll go burn down the Black family home together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No arson,” Sirius said, in the usual tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just won’t tell Pada.” Remus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arson could be the best. Possibly less traceable.” Dorcas agreed with Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are definitely traces with arson, I’m sure.” Sirius laughed, shaking their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can make sure there aren’t any.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Good thinking Teddy.” Remus encouraged their child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius put their fingers in their ears. “I am not listening to this. I cannot be charged as an accessory!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, aren’t there like spousal things to protect you.” Marlene pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m covering my ass,” Sirius said, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the drive was free of arson discussion as Marlene excitedly explained what she wanted to do there. Dorcas and Teddy ribbed one another about the ninja course, and Remus happily listened as he drove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough they ended up at the place, which had been revamped recently, but their climbing wall was still shit. Sirius and Marlene almost immediately ran over to the trapeze. It was a little busy that morning, but they joined the queue quick enough, and people were usually a little wary of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on then, kid. Ninja course?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I’m going to beat you so bad!” Teddy ran off, and Remus decided to plonk down to watch Sirius, knowing that Teddy was in good hands with Dorcas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was at the edge of the trapeze ledge and grinned as soon as they noticed he was watching. He was never going to get sick of watching Sirius do anything agile --- or well, anything at all. “Careful, Sirius!” He shouted up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene snickered, nudging Sirius in the side. Sirius laughed, rolling their eyes. “Yes Daddy,” they mouthed, clear as anything, before they leaned out and grabbed the trapeze, swinging onto it. Remus knew Marlene had said something about his Daddy tendencies, but was glad Sirius didn’t yell out in the arena. Poor Teddy had enough encounters with her parents’ sex life today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius and Marlene were as elegant as ever, especially considering they were barely on the trapeze except for when they came here. Somehow though, they were both swinging and twisting around. At one point Sirius glanced to the side, maybe to see if Remus was watching, and of course he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing!” Remus called up to them, grinning. He really could just watch them all day. He could see Sirius’ cheeks turn pink from that far away as they landed on the ledge, not wobbling even a little. “Amazing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back, waiting for Sirius to come down, letting his eyes drift to the ninja course where Teddy was waiting in a short line with Dorcas. His daughter was bouncing on her toes like Sirius did sometimes when they were excited. Remus couldn’t be more proud, nor could he love Teddy anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus felt Sirius’ arms slide around his waist and a kiss pressed to his shoulder. “Hi, how’s our wonder child doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi. She’s still in line. Want to go closer and be obnoxious about cheering her on?” Remus turned to kiss them softly. “You’re so brilliant, by the way -- at everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ cheeks flushed. “Of course I want to be obnoxious, and thank you. I do love that trapeze.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do, you’re so good at it.” He gave them another peck before leading them over to the ninja course, close to the end of it so they could have a good view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorcas and Teddy were at the beginning of the course now, and both took off at the same time, scrambling over a little half-wall and onto the monkey bars. Teddy kept up with Dorcas for the first few seconds, but she began to pull away soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LET’S GO TEDDY!” Remus yelled. “YOU CAN DO IT! WE LOVE YOU!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Teddy! You got this!” Sirius was next to him, bouncing on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy gave them a look at the other end of the course, shaking her head. They both went through the hanging tube nets, jumping from one to the next. Dorcas had gained a bit more on Teddy, but she wasn’t giving up. She ran faster over some angled piece before easily crossing a low balance beam, where Dorcas had nearly fallen off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU GOT AUNTIE DORKY!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, come on Teddy!” Sirius clapped their hands, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy streaked ahead, running along the last uneven bit of flooring towards the end of the course, with a huge grin on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES!” Remus cheered, laughing a little at the fact that Dorcas looked put out. “In your face Dorky!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you are so embarrassing!” Teddy complained but let Remus sweep her up in a hug. Sirius joined in next to him, wrapping their arms around both Remus and Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You crushed her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! I wouldn’t say crushed.” Dorcas came up behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crushed,” Sirius said, sticking their tongue out at Dorcas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, crushed by my amazing 13 year old daughter, Dorky, time to hang it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pah! I’m going to find my wife.” She blew a raspberry at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, ruffling Teddy’s hair. “Good job piccolina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy stood back, their face flushed from the run. “How’s my eyeshadow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stood back as Remus followed Teddy over to the bouldering wall. They knew Remus thought the wall at the trampoline park was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but perhaps he would let Teddy finally climb without ropes here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were bursting with pride watching Teddy run around. She had beaten Dorcas at the ninja course and had promptly asked Sirius if her eyeshadow was still good. Sirius could’ve cried with happiness at that point, so pleased with their daughter and how much of a wonderful kid she was growing up to be. They really had to stop tearing up, else they’d never live it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleaseeeeee Dad!” Teddy pleaded with Remus as they got closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Teddy.” Remus had his hands on his hips, looking at the soft floor below their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caro, it will be fine. The floor is soft, and it’s a tiny course.” Sirius laughed, padding closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, just because you do it here, doesn’t mean you should be doing it elsewhere.” Remus lectured her. “You know the rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy groaned and rolled their eyes. “I know, Dad. Pada!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She knows the rules, caro. No climbing out in stupid places, only proper places, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.” Remus crossed his arms. “Take your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Teddy grabbed one of the hand holds then started up the wall. Her form was nearly as good as Remus’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius put their arm around Remus’ waist. “Surprised you’re not up there coaching her, caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t need it right now. Look at her.” Remus waved a hand, leaning into Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, takes after her Dad. She’s like lightning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s so good at everything. She’s a great dancer too.” He kissed their cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you two being sappy!” Teddy yelled down to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry we love our child!” Sirius called back. “Foothold to your left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Teddy laughed, doing as Sirius suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kissed Remus’ cheek. “I’m so fucking happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Remus sighed. “Teddy, do you want to stop at the store to get some makeup after?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Sirius nudged Remus in the side. “You not want a go on this fabulous bouldering wall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will take me five seconds to get up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “Cocky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus rolled his eyes then a moment later he was climbing up the wall, passing Teddy in no time. Sirius laughed, throwing their head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, I reckon I could climb this well enough too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you could, you’re a great climber.” Remus picked his way back down next to Teddy, who was also coming down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Pada, you’re pretty good too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All your Dad’s teachings. Our first date he took me climbing and I just screamed the whole way,” Sirius said, still chuckling as they started climbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a banshee, Teddy.” Remus hopped off the last foot, but Teddy followed the rules set out for her and didn’t let go until they could touch ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet they did.” Teddy laughed. “Auntie Marly was going to show me how to do a flip on the trampoline, can we go find her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A banshee! You are so cheeky today, caro.” Sirius came back down the wall, only letting go when they could touch the floor too--Remus had started the rules for them, to be fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true!” Remus wrapped his arms around them. “Come on, let’s find Marly and you can all put me to shame on the trampolines, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a few hours later when the car finally pulled up outside Marlene and Dorcas’ flat. They had all decided to go shopping together, to get Teddy some makeup and have a browse around the shops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Marlene said, sounding as if she had just had an epiphany. “Why don’t you stay over tonight, Teddy? We can see if Ro and Luna and Vic and Hettie want to come over too and we can have a girl’s night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy’s eyes went wide. “Can I Dad? Pada?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine with me, kid. We can stop by ours first to get your things then drive over to your aunts’ place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene waved a hand. “We’ve got plenty of things. You can just borrow things here? Saves you driving back and forth, you can just come up with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll sort it,” Dorcas said, her arm around Marlene’s shoulders and smiling at her fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, what about you Pada?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me,” they said, grinning at Teddy in the rearview before giving Remus a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Teddy leaned over and hugged Sirius then Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a good time piccolina. Text us if you need picking back up tomorrow, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will!” Teddy climbed out where Dorcas was already waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene leaned over with a lurid grin. “Have a nice night you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave her a kiss on the cheek. “We will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loads. Have fun with the kids tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye!” She got out, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned over at Remus. “So… child-free night, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes princess. Am I just giving off the air of wanting to get in your pants today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, just a little?” Sirius grinned. “You couldn’t take your eyes off me all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I love you.” Remus paused. “I also want to get you naked and fuck you all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, tucking one foot up onto their seat. “We could arrange that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I tell you what to do all night? In the nicest Daddy way, of course.” Remus glanced over at them as they started to drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the nicest Daddy way, yes.” Sirius was grinning ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s pause for a minute though because I want to talk about how much I love our child and how fucking proud I am and how proud I am of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so proud of Teddy? She’s so wonderful. She’s so smart and insightful and well-adjusted.” Sirius sighed, a wistful smile on their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll call Poppy on Monday for them. I think therapy is a great idea too. It will help them adjust and talk about things they may not want to with us.” He smiled over at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree. Though, I think she’s good at talking to us. We can call Poppy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now let’s switch back on.” Remus smirked at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. “Yes Daddy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Teddy's Hickey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teddy comes back from a show with something more than band merch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius fell back onto the bed with a groan, desperately trying to catch their breath. “Jesus Christ, that was fucking ridiculous,” they panted, eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can neither see straight or feel my toes,” Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “God, fuck. How long do we have ‘til Teddy comes back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stretched a little next to them then grabbed his phone from the side table. “Ah… maybe 15 minutes accorrding to his last text… and if I can think correctly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned, rolling onto their side. “Not even long enough to properly bask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can just stay in bed. He’s old enough to fend for himself.” Remus set his phone down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you know he’ll want to tell us all about the gig. He’s been excited about it for weeks.” Sirius pressed a kiss to Remus’ lips before sitting up. “I’m gonna need to brush my hair at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll clean up and put on clothes.” He groaned, sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius put on a pout. “And that is the biggest tragedy of all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, you’ll live princess. Christ, you fucked me hard.” He snorted as he got up with another groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll live,” Sirius shot back, laughing. “I did. You wanted me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I told you to. It feels good.” He stretched a little before heading towards the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius, like always for the past decade, wolf-whistled as he left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed. “I’m glad that I still got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caro you will always have it! You’re fucking stunning,” Sirius called back, eventually pouring themselves off the bed to pull on some clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as stunning as you, my pearl.” Remus came back out a moment later then went to the dresser. “Should we make some tea and sit down stairs pretending we were waiting up for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, yes. Let’s embarrass him and ask about everything. Pretend we’re reliving our glory days.” Sirius grinned, pulling on an Ascendence shirt and some sweats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, as if we have no more fun ever.” Remus pulled on an old PureFit shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “Remus, why the hell do you have so many PureFit shirts still? It’s been years since you worked there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus rolled his eyes. “It’s all I wore for ages. Plus, they’re so comfy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day I’ll convince you to throw at least half of them out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, you love wearing them too.” Remus pulled on a pair of pj pants then held out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>suppose</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sirius chuckled and took his hand, kissing his knuckles. “Tea, and maybe something to eat after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I need some sustenance, though you already got your protein.” Remus snickered then kissed their cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled their eyes then mimed wiping something from the corner of their lips, making a show of sucking their fingers. “Daddy looks after me. Gotta keep up my good diet if I want to keep dancing into my 50s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well into your 50’s princess.” Remus kissed them softly then led them downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, following him downstairs and going to put the kettle on. “Let’s hope so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you still be climbing in your 50s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will. I’m going to climb until I am no longer able to. Hopefully that won’t be until my like 80’s.” Remus watched them fill the kettle. “Want some cake? Mam left some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope so. You still have lots to pass to Teddy.” Sirius made tea, pottering around. “Mm, cake sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, he’s doing pretty good with where he’s at. I’m stressed about letting him off the ropes even though he’s been doing well.” Remus groaned as he pulled the cake out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still jumpy about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming off the rope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate it.” Remus rolled his eyes as the front door opened. “Hi Teddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ted!” Sirius called, happy that he hadn’t come home earlier. “Good gig, kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! I’m going to bed! Hope you had a good night!” Teddy was a blur of blue hair past the kitchen and up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy Lyall, get in here.” Remus called as his footfalls came to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave Remus a confused look before going to the kitchen door. “What’s going on, kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! Just tired.” He let out a weird laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy, come talk to us, you’re only in more trouble when you’ve done something and aren’t honest with us, huh? I’m sure you’ve not even done something to get in trouble. Unless you murdered someone. Then we’ll have to figure out how to hide the body…” Remus tried to joke, but Sirius could hear the concern in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned against the doorway, looking up at Teddy halfway up the stairs. “I mean, we’re super cool parents so you know, pretty hard to disappoint us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy turned on the stairs. He looked so much like Remus, in his leather jacket with his blue hair. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Teddy, we love you and there’s not much you can do to disappoint us. You’ve never done it in the past, and I doubt you will now.” Remus waved him down. “Come on, we’re having tea and Grandma’s chocolate caramel cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Teddy turned around and started down the stairs again, his boots thudding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how was the gig?” Sirius held their arm out to Teddy to give him a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, it was amazing! The Weird Sisters are brilliant. You both would have liked them I think.” Teddy hugged them back when he got in arms length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re too old for us to come with you to gigs, huh?” Sirius hugged him, keeping their arm around his shoulder. “You’re too bloody tall now too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The boots help.” Remus snickered as he started to pour the tea. “Teddy, why don’t you get us the cake cut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright.” Teddy slunk away from Sirius and went to the cupboard to get plates. Sirius watched him for a moment before noticing something on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy…” Sirius gave Remus a smile before looking back to their son. “What have you got on your neck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy went a deep red, as Remus did when he was uncomfortable with any sex talk. “I ah, must have got kicked in the neck when someone was crowd surfing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus raised an eyebrow, setting the mugs on the kitchen table. “Interesting that someone’s boot also has the shape of lips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snickered, leaning against the table. “That looks surprisingly like a hickey to me. What do you think, caro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy nearly melted into the floor, putting a hand over his face as Remus tilted his head. “Yeah, that’s a hickey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius cheered, laughing as they crossed over to him. “It’s a rite of passage, kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pada!” He groaned in a very similar way to Remus. “Dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus snorted a laugh. “As long as you’re just giving and getting hickeys, that’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not helping.” Teddy took two plates to the table and sat down heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can teach you how to cover them if you like. Though you can just wear them like badges of honour, eh?” Sirius grinned, seeing how awkward Teddy was and playing up to this a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Pada loves showing them off.” Remus sat down and took a sip of his tea. “Though they’re easy enough to cover up. Actually, Sirius, you’ve one on your neck right there.” Remus pointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snickered. “Do I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Teddy put his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Remus laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just talk about this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, look, you have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>layer</span>
  </em>
  <span> the concealer,” Sirius laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy, have you met your Grandmother? This is nothing.” Remus reached for his cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy grimaced, eating a forkful of cake. “No, can we not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re meant to have lunch with her and Grandpa tomorrow, I’d say you take your Pada’s advice with the coverup to save you from even worse embarrassment.” Remus took a bite of the cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, or a turtleneck.” Sirius grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy smiled just a little. “Or I could just say it’s a birthmark like Uncle Peter said you used to, Pada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She knows that you suddenly didn’t get a birthmark, annwyl, she saw you minutes after your birth and at least once a week since… though I bet we could fool Uncle Pete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well no, Harry has a birthmark that only comes out when he’s stressed, right?” Teddy grinned, eating cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your grandmother will know, trust me.” Remus waved a fork in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be able to sense it. Probably give you some herbal tips to reduce it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, why are you all so embarrassing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m embarrassing because I am my mother’s child… your Pada just is. Uncle Reggie’s not like that.” Remus tapped his lip with his fork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Rude, caro,” Sirius said, jabbing him with their fork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true! You and my mam get along with all the horrid talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because we both tease you about sex, Remus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pada!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What! I’m embarrassing, you both say, so I’m just living up to expectations!” Sirius cackled, slapping their hand on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true.” Remus leaned over and kissed them softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy groaned, plastering his hand over his neck. “You two are the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I love my spouse.” Remus snickered. “Do you know how to give a hickey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DAD!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius let out a cackle. “Your dad is pretty good at giving them, as you can see, Teds,” they said through laughter, tipping their chin up a little to show the hickey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Teddy looked like he was going to explode. “I can’t believe you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Are we not allowed to love each other now you’re a teenager?” Sirius grinned wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t always like this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we’ve always been quipping but you’ve been too young to notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We definitely were, now you’re just aware.” Remus raised an eyebrow. “So… who’s the lucky person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stopped laughing, biting their lip to look sincerely at their son. “Whoever it is, so long as they’re good to you, we won’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just being silly. I don’t think we’re dating or anything…” Teddy looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked to Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a good thing or a bad thing, piccolino?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing, I don’t want to date anyone right now.” Teddy bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good then. You don’t have to tell us.” Remus patted him on the shoulder. “You can just tell us more about the gig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. So long as you’re happy and where you want to be, piccolino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Pada.” He bit his lip again then took a deep breath. “It was Vic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Vic is sweet, and she’s a good friend, huh?” Sirius smiled, feeling a little relieved. At least it wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>stranger?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Teddy nodded. “Just don’t… say anything to anyone please. I don’t want it to be a thing. Especially if Auntie Marly finds out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely. Auntie Marly won’t know. We can cover it up tomorrow before we go to Grandma’s, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, you could wear that scarf too, the one that she won’t make you take off inside, you know?” Remus waved a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Sirius leaned over and scrubbed a hand in Teddy’s hair. “You had fun though, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big smile bloomed on Teddy’s face. “Yeah, so much fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what matters.” Remus picked up his tea. “You’re free to run from us now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy smiled, shrugging a shoulder in a way that made him look </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> like Remus. “Nah, I’ll stay,” he said, taking a bite out of his cake.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Regulus' Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Regulus gets a bit of a surprise, and it doesn't go down too well with him. Sirius and Remus do their best to support him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius let out a sigh as they sat at the kitchen table, supervising Teddy cooking. He was learning, and getting better and better, but Sirius didn’t quite trust him on his own in the kitchen yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your sleeve on the stove, piccolino,” Sirius warned, sipping their herbal tea and wondering when they got so old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy huffed, pushing his sleeves up. “Okay, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You huff, but your Uncle Reggie did that, you know? At a cooking class no less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did? Oh my god, I didn’t know that story.” His eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snickered. “Teddy, there are enough stories about your Uncle Reg in the kitchen to tell you one a day until you’re thirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad told me about him breaking the pasta sauce one time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, then there was the whole flan incident. We’ll save </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> until you’re older.” Sirius waved a hand, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe while we eat.” Teddy asked as he stirred the pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you’re twenty-one, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It was that bad?” He gaped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Benj can’t look at a flan to this day, piccolino. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy made a face. “I don’t think I even want to know the story now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably wise,” Sirius said lightly, chuckling. A moment later Bucky ran into the room, which usually meant Remus was heading downstairs after his shower. Bucky liked to wait for them all to come out of the bathroom most of the time—since water was very, very scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second later the doorbell rang and Bucky gave a bark. Sirius frowned, glancing over to Teddy as they stood up. “You arrange a study party, piccolino?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Teddy shook his head with a furrowed brow. “No one texted me about coming over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, no worries.” Sirius shushed Bucky as they went to the front door, pulling it open to see Regulus there, looking harried. “Kid… what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HESTIA IS PREGNANT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius blinked. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus flapped a hand. “Hestia is going to have a baby. I’m going to be a dad. SIRIUS I DON’T KNOW HOW TO BE A DAD!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god. Come in, come on.” Sirius stepped back, ushering their brother into the entryway and pushing Bucky back a little. They knew that thought train entirely too well. Nothing in their shared childhood had prepared them for parenting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus paused to give Bucky a few pets as he came through the door before going towards the living room where Remus now was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie, you okay?” Remus was in his sweats, rubbing a towel over his damp curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hestia is pregnant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked for a moment as if he was going to explode with joy, but read Regulus’ expression. “Take a seat, I’ll get you some water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius puffed out their cheeks, steering Reggie into a seat. “Was it… was it an accident or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident,” Regulus said in a tight voice as Remus went back to the kitchen. “Benjy and Hestia are so happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna…” Sirius glanced around, lowering their voice. “You’re gonna keep it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus nodded. “Yeah, of course. Hestia is thrilled. She’s been floating the idea for a bit and I’m the only one who’s nervous about it, really…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I’d wager you’re the only one with the shitty upbringing too…” Sirius sighed. “It’s okay to be nervous. I was terrified when Teddy was born, absolutely fucking terrified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus groaned, putting his hands over his face as he flopped onto the sofa. In the kitchen, Sirius could hear Remus talking to Teddy in a muffled voice. A moment later Sirius heard someone’s feet on the stairs -- probably Teddy’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you’re such a good parent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ll be a great Dad. You’re great with all the kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but they’re all your kids. I’m just the cool uncle.” Regulus dropped his hand as Remus came back out holding a glass of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi caro,” Sirius hummed, nudging up to make room for him, whilst looking at Regulus. They were worried about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, love. Here Reggie. Dinner’s just staying warm, we have enough for you if you want it.” Remus took a seat after Regulus took the glass. “You’re going to be such a good dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are, I know it. It’ll be scary but you have this big found family of support.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus took a sip of water, his brow furrowed. “I feel terrible. Ben and Hes are so excited. I said I’d go out and get champagne for Ben and I and something fizzy for Hes but I ended up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Get some on the way back from here,” Sirius said, patting Reggie’s knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure if you talked to them, they’d understand, right?” Remus looked over at Regulus. “They love you and care about your feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. You all understand each other very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… they’re so excited, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, though. There have been times where Sirius has been excited about things I was terrified about or vice versa, and when we were open and talked things through it was for the best.” Remus assured Reggie in his usual calm tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. You’re different people so sometimes you’re going to disagree. And I’m sure they will understand your reservations the same way Remus understood mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus took a deep breath. “What if I’m a shit parent? What if I fuck things up and make everything terrible, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t. Everyone makes mistakes, so you might make those but you won’t fuck up. I swear it, kid. I was worried just like you are, and look at Teddy. He’s fucking wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is awesome.” He smiled, just a little bit. “I just hope I didn’t get the shitty parent gene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled their eyes and shifted onto the seat next to him. “Definitely not. They were shitty people before they were shitty parents, and you aren’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sirius.” Regulus set the glass down. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to burst in and interrupt dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus leaned over and shoved his shoulder. “Reg, you’re allowed to show up here whenever you need us. You know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” He stood up. “I should go, I don’t want them to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll call if you need anything, right?” Sirius smiled; their heart still warmed whenever Remus and Regulus got on well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Regulus hesitated a moment then bent down to hug Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled softly, hugging him back. “How are we still awkward after over a decade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an awkward person.” He gave them a squeeze before standing up. “Okay, I’m off. I’ll see you tomorrow Remus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but if you need to move our meeting you can. Let me know.” Remus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Text me, let me know how it goes? If you need anything.” Sirius sat forward, watching him carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus agreed before heading back towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius let out a sigh and sat back, rubbing a hand over their face. A second later they felt Remus’ arms around them and his lips on their cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi… yeah. I’m okay. Just, what the fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus hummed, rubbing their shoulder. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius let their head drop onto his shoulder, sighing again. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” He kissed their cheek again. “It’s going to be okay. Reggie will be okay. I’m still willing to burn down the Black’s house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I adore you for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I won’t though because I love you and Teddy too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. As wonderful as it would be,” Sirius said, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PADA! DAD!? CAN I COME DOWN NOW THAT UNCLE REGGIE IS GONE?” Teddy shouted from upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snickered, shaking their head. “Yeah kiddo, come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Teddy’s feet thundered down the stairs, Remus sat back, but stayed close to Sirius. “They’re gonna have a baby?” Teddy came flying into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You eavesdropper!” Sirius held their arms out for him, laughing. “Yes, they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He yelled!” Teddy joined them on the sofa as Remus was chuckling next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard him and I was halfway down the stairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius wrapped their arms around Teddy, smiling. “He was a little overwhelmed, but it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I guess it’d be overwhelming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it can be. We planned you carefully and I was overwhelmed, annwyl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your Dad is easily overwhelmed, piccolino,” Sirius said with a wry smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Your Pada was overwhelmed too.” Remus tickled their side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shrieked, batting Remus’ hand away as Teddy put his hands over his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Pada!” Teddy jumped up from the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stopped tickling them, laughing as he stood up as well. “Come on, dinner time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After checking in with the staff, Remus went back to the office to do some boring admin stuff. Admin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the worst</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he was tempted to hire someone to take care of that all. He just wanted to help with the staff and teach classes now. The business was in a good enough place for him to do that with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was logging on to his work laptop, Regulus came through the door. It had been a few weeks now since Regulus had shown up on their doorstep in a panic about becoming a father. Remus felt terrible because he remembered how Sirius had reacted before Teddy -- even after at times. Reggie seemed to have calmed down a bit since, but he was still unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Reggie, how you doing?” Remus spun in his chair to look at his brother-in-law.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re alright. Hestia was up again at all hours throwing up so I’m kinda tired, but okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof, poor thing. Dora wasn’t too bad with morning sickness… not that it always happens in the morning. I don’t have much to offer in how to deal with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope sent us a load of ginger and peppermint tea so she’s been drinking that,” Regulus said, shrugging off his coat and sitting in his chair with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded, watching Reggie. “Mam knows best. How are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling? Other than okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m, er, still freaking out a bit, but you were right. We talked and I brought up my concerns and they understood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they did. Working together is what you need to do right now… and forever with a kid, really. Sirius and I are a team with Teddy, and you guys have another person on that team.” Remus chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus smiled. “Yeah, we need to all work together, and things have been good… I’m still nervous, but I think that will stay for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know deep down, Sirius still has hesitations about being a parent. You both aren’t your bio parents. I know it doesn’t always magically make you feel better to hear it, but I’ll tell you both until the day I die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus looked at him for a moment, his brow furrowed, apparently in thought. “Yeah… thanks, Remus. I think I need to hear it sometimes. Sirius is a great parent… I hope I can be as good as them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus beamed. “They are </span>
  <em>
    <span>the best</span>
  </em>
  <span> parent. I think you’ll give them a run for their money. Don’t tell them I said that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! My lips are sealed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, I can hear them say </span>
  <em>
    <span>how dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> from here.” He snickered, shifting in his seat. “So, when’s Hes’ first scan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next week. That afternoon I’ve marked off? That’s her scan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Exciting. It’s amazing to see the little peanut. I remember Teddy’s first scan, I cried like a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus gave him a look. “Of course you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OI!” He threw a stress ball shaped like a boulder at Regulus. “I am a cold bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right Moony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered, shaking his head. “I’d say if I told you that the first week we met you’d be saying I wasn’t a cold bastard, you’d be laughing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly </span>
  </em>
  <span>exceptional circumstances,” Regulus muttered, rubbing his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded. “I would say so. Best thing you’ve done so far in life was show up on our doorstep. Now, the next thing is going to be raising your kid with all the love in the world that you didn’t get growing up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, nodding. “Yeah. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Remus was turning back to his computer to do his work, the office door opened again and Teddy burst through. “Dad! Can I climb?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus jumped at the suddenness of it all. “Christ, Teddy. I thought you had something after school today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! Hi Uncle Reggie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kid, what are you up to?” Regulus grinned as Teddy came in and hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just bored and looking for something to do. Has Aunt Hes got better yet? Grandma made me find all the stomach soothing stuff last time I stopped by the store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus smiled, rubbing a hand over Teddy’s shoulder. “She’s still a little sick but it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grinned, watching them. Reg was so good with the kids, he was going to be such an amazing dad. “All I’m saying is I’m glad I can’t get pregnant,” Teddy declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! You better not be thinking about anyone getting pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy held up his hands, laughing. “Promise, Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or Pada will be handing out more sex talks.” He laughed and Regulus let out a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy grimaced. “Please no. I’m gonna go climb?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy, your Pada gave me a sex talk when I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>26</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can go climb, if you really don’t want to be tortured by us any longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy’s eyes went wide. “They did? 26?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus threw his head back, thinking about that night when Reggie accidently ate the brownie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! It was not long after we saw each other after a long time.” Regulus grimaced, much like Sirius -- must have been a Black gene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pada is so funny,” Teddy said, shaking his head. “I’m gonna climb?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, have Fab get you on belay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy groaned. “Do I need the belay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Remus raised an eyebrow. “Maybe when I come out there you can get on without the belay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.” Teddy shook his head before walking back into the main arena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, turning back to Regulus. “I hope Sirius never tried to show Teddy how to put a condom on with a banana. Poor Teddy would have been mortified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. It was not fun,” Regulus said, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to be doing it to your kid too probably.” He groaned, reaching for his glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus’ eyes widened. “God no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will if you don’t tell them no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am gonna lay some ground rules, for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that, I’ll back you up.” Remus smiled. “You’re going to be a great dad, Reggie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope so,” Regulus said, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to hope, I know.” Remus shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benjy is excited, and Hestia is over the moon. I’m… so happy, but so terrified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Reggie. You should spend more time talking to Sirius about it, I think.” Remus patted his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus nodded. “Yeah, I think I will. Are they busy this afternoon, so you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re home early today, I think. I can keep Teddy occupied if you want to go over to see them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m gonna… you mind? I’m in early tomorrow to set up for that class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Bye Remus!” Regulus stood up, heading out of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus rang the doorbell to the Lupin-Black’s home, happy that he was going to get some time with Sirius. As much as he loved Remus and was happy to get along with him, Sirius knew what their home was like growing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later Sirius pulled the door open. “Hey kid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sirius.” He smiled a little. “Busy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you? Never.” Sirius opened the door, peering at him. “Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus nodded, stepping inside. Bucky was there looking for some attention. “Hey buddy,” he said as he scratched behind his ears. “I was just talking to your husband about becoming a dad and he thought maybe I should come see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s fair. What is happening?” Sirius headed into the living room, Bucky following them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I'm just nervous still. I don’t even know what I want to say or hear…” He trailed over to the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Sirius patted his shoulder. “You’re allowed to be scared, it’s fucking terrifying, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded as he took a seat. “I feel bad still because everyone is so excited. Fuck, it feels like Teddy and Remus are more excited than I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I was terrified when we broached having kids… I put it off for like, a year. I avoided it entirely. When we did talk about it, I was even more scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus frowned, kicking his shoes off so he could pull his legs up onto the sofa. “Yeah? How’d you get over it? Or most past it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was quiet for a moment. “I’m… not sure. I saw how excited Remus was, I knew how amazing a parent he would be, and I… I saw how much he trusted me. He trusted that I was going to be a good parent, and I knew I could trust his judgement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He was wishing for some more concrete answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I realised he was excited, and that made it easier. Plus, I thought of the positives? Like…” Sirius sighed, rubbing a hand over their face. “Like, I have a chance to give a child the things I didn’t have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, we get to give them the chance of having a happy life.” Regulus bit his lip. “I don’t want to mess things up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shifted, putting their arm around Regulus’ shoulders. “You won’t, I swear. I was terrified of that, but you won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was around them longer, what if they rubbed off on me?” He leaned into Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t. They are bad people, kid. You are a wonderful person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad people wouldn’t be worried about being bad parents, kid,” Sirius murmured, still holding Regulus’ shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true, isn't it?” He smiled a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, that’s why I said it.” They chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Also, you’re not allowed to give sex ed to my child.” Regulus elbowed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gasped, hitting his shoulder. “How dare. I have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have to!?” He sat back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want your child to be having unprotected sex? And </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad sex</span>
  </em>
  <span> no less! Bad sex, Regulus. Awful, horrific, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dry,</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad, unprotected sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus grimaced. “Why will they be having bad unprotected sex? Why can’t we give our child the talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t explain things properly, you’ll be too shy and bumble over things. Plus, remember that time I made you put a condom on a banana? You fumbled and dropped it and split it and broke the banana. It was traumatising.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! No, you will not and and I am not putting my child through that. Ben and Hestia are also parenting, they can do it if you don’t trust me.” He shoved their shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, I just think I can do it better, obviously.” Sirius grinned, shoving his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus huffed. “Yeah, sure you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, hugging him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hugged them back. “Thanks, Sirius. I’m still fucking stressed out and nervous but I feel a little better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. I don’t think anything I can say will make you feel better, but I’m here to say that like, every single one of your fears are valid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you and your husband are a couple of saps.” Regulus smiled at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling somewhat better, the week flew by and soon he was headed to the scan with Ben and Hes. Hestia was feeling sick to her stomach, as usual it seemed, but she was looking forward to the day. Ben was driving them, chattering away about the whole thing. He wished that he was as thrilled as them both. Most of the time he was hoping that the baby didn’t get the Black DNA, which he felt like he shouldn’t be thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These ginger chews are so good.” Hestia popped one of the candies in her mouth. “Anyone want one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Regulus leaned forward, putting a hand out. His stomach was upset because he was stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here sweetie,” Hestia said, dropping one in his palm. “You look pale, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, car sick.” He smiled before unwrapping the candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re nearly there, Reg.” Benjy assured him -- not that it was going to make him feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. I’m so excited though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see the little thing!” His boyfriend was gleeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Hestia smiled, her hand over her belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus nodded just as they pulled into the parking lot. “It will sure be interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia was over the moon, grinning ear to ear as she got out the car and headed into the clinic. Regulus headed in behind her as Benjy came up, putting an arm around his waist. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re going to see our baby.” Regulus kissed his cheek. He didn’t want to bring the mood down for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are, I’m so excited!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, at Hestia who turned around as she opened the door. “Remus gave me this little journal. It’s so cute and tells you how big the baby is each week. The baby is as big as a kumquat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A kumquat? Amazing!” Benjy was grinning as they headed towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus laughed, thinking about how small that was. It was so strange that something was going to be growing inside of Hestia and then be out in the world in a few months. The human body was just so strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough they were back in the room waiting for the doctor to come in to do the scan. Hestia was sitting on the table having another ginger chew and Benjy was holding her hand as Regulus tried not to pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reg, babe. Sit down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I don’t want to be in the way.” He leaned against the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not in the way, just come here,” Hestia said, holding a hand out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus bit his lip as he went to her other side. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia cuddled up to him, smiling. “I love you. You’re okay, we’re all going to be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, why are you comforting me?” He shook his head, hugging her tight. “You’re the one puking your guts out every five mintues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia grimaced. “I can deal with puking, I suppose. But seeing my boyfriend looking like he’s sucked on a lemon is not nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to… adjust to it. It’ll be okay.” Regulus assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will, I know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be amazing, Reggie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, hoping that they were right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius flopped onto the sofa, sighing contentedly. The kids were all up at Effy and Monty’s beach house this weekend as a summer break, so they were planning on a quiet weekend. Remus was tidying the kitchen, so Sirius was scrolling through their phone, killing time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we gonna do tonight, caro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, something fun. Whatever you want,” Remus called back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, okay.” Sirius smiled, scrolling. An alert popped up on their phone a moment later—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Media mogul makes surprise announcement. Orion Black announces…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sat up, tapping on the alert and feeling their heart in their throat. “Oh shit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it? Are you all right?” Remus’ voice sounded closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno,” Sirius breathed, frantically reading the article. “Oh my god…” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Orion Black calls press conference to announce the passing of his business partner and wife, Walburga Black, a short time ago, of natural causes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, what’s wrong?” Remus sat down next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius threw their arms up, grinning. “SHE’S DEAD! THE FUCKING HAG IS DEAD!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who? What?” He looked at them with wide eyes. “Walburga?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES! SHE’S FUCKING DEAD REMUS! SHE’S KICKED THE FUCKING BUCKET, SHE’S ROTTING IN HELL, ROLLING IN HER FUCKING GRAVE.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HA! YES! ROT IN HELL!” He hugged them tight. “We should have a party!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius hugged back, jittering. “Oh my GOD! I’m so happy, I’m so fucking happy, the cow! YES, LET’S PARTY!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus kissed them on the cheek. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Group chat? Text the group chat. Get everyone here! I’m gonna crack open a bottle of wine.” Sirius stood up, clapping their hands. “Do we have champagne? Let’s get wasted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we do!? I’ll check. Tell everyone to get their arses over here.” Remus stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, I’m getting champagne!” Sirius practically ran to the kitchen, looking in the fridge. “Ah ha! Celebration! Text everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“RIGHT! I’m so excited. Okay.” Remus pulled out his phone. “Jesus fucking christ, the chat is already exploding. Okay… Regulus is already on his way with Ben and Hestia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Oh my GOD! We’re gonna fucking celebrate!” Sirius’ head was spinning. Their bitch of a bio mother was dead and the world was so much better </span>
  <em>
    <span>already </span>
  </em>
  <span>without her in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ding dong the bitch is dead.” Remus snorted a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES! The wicked bitch is fucking DEAD!” Sirius slid back into the room, drifting on the wooden floor as they held up the bottle of champagne. “I cannot even. I’m so fucking excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank fucking god. No more of her nasty energy in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Sirius handed the bottle to him. “Can you open? I’m shit at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus took it from them with a grin. “Yes baby,” he cooed as he took off the foil over the cork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, miming tossing their hair over their shoulder. “Thank you Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you.” He popped the cork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for me when I’m free of that horrific woman and in the best mood ever, hm?” Sirius grinned, stepping closer. “How long until everyone is here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, whenever, but especially right now. Your brother is going to be here in about 10 minutes.” He handed them the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius took a swig of the champagne right from the bottle before sitting in his lap. “I love you. I’m so fucking happy.” They paused, biting their lip. “Is that bad? To be happy she’s dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was a horrible person, who has never done a good thing in this world -- aside from giving birth to you and Reg. Everything else she did was fucking shitty. You can feel however you want. I hate the bullshit where everyone loves people who die. Not everyone was a good person.” Remus rubbed their back, pressing a kiss to their shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, yeah. Okay. She deserves it, all of it.” Sirius smiled, kissing his cheek. “I’m so glad you agree. She’s horrific.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it weren’t for you stopping me, her and Orion would have been dead ages ago in a mysterious fire.” Remus took the bottle from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course they would,” Sirius murmured indulgently, kissing along his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, baby what are you doing? We do not have enough time.” He sighed, leaning into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have plenty of time, ten minutes is good. I can kiss you senseless in ten minutes,” Sirius mumbled, kissing down his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah.” Remus’ free hand trailed up their leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” They nipped his neck, trailing a hand over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love your lips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, swirling their tongue. “My lips love you too, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, fuck.” He squeezed their thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm, later Daddy, later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a brat. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Remus' hand crept further up their thigh, the doorbell rang. Sirius grumbled, pulling back. “I’m holding you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>later</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” they said, standing up and straightening their skirt. “Come in!” They strode over to the door, Bucky following them as the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could hear Remus’ laugh as the door flung open and Regulus came through, hugging Sirius right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead,</span>
  </em>
  <span> kid!” Sirius almost yelled, hugging him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He sniffled as Ben and Hestia came in. “Fucking finally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rotting in her fucking grave, the harpy.” Sirius hugged him. They could tell Regulus was having more feelings about it than they were, but that was understandable given how long he had spent with them. “We already opened the champagne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Regulus pulled back, Hestia putting an arm around him right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sirius bit their lip, looking past their brother to Remus, looking for assurance. Were they </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy that woman had kicked the bucket?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus gave them a grin. “Come on, Reggie, have a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Regulus agreed as Benjy patted Sirius on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHE’S DEAD?” Marlene screeched from their driveway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES!” Sirius hollered back, running to the door. “REMUS! Find the Wizard of Oz soundtrack on Spotify immediately!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed as Marlene launched herself at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We bought cava!” Dorcas said as she walked in. “And donuts! And we passed James and Lily on the way here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Remus shouted. “Let’s go into the garden, it’s so nice out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Sirius was still hugging Marlene, spinning her around a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marlene gave them a kiss on the cheek. “I’m so happy you’re happy. Let’s get wasted, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please god, what took you so long.” Sirius chuckled, pulling her out to the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group filtered outside, laying out drinks and food on the table. The fairy lights were glowing in the early evening and Remus had put on a celebration playlist. He apparently didn’t think that the Wizard of Oz soundtrack was good for a party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SIRIUS!” A few moments later, James came thundering into the garden, hands in the air. “SHE’S WHERE SHE FINALLY BELONGS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking finally!” Lily held up a few bottles of champagne as Alice and Frank appeared behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we celebrating the death of one of the worst people on the planet?” Alice hugged Lily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES WE ARE!” Sirius hollered back as James practically tackled them, picking them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew this was going to happen today.” Mary’s serene voice floated through all the noise in their garden as James was squeezing them so tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s fucking dead, bro,” they said, feeling strangely euphoric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. There’s not even any chance of her being a bitch to you any longer.” James hugged them even harder -- somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t ever have to worry about her ruining my fucking life anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus watched Sirius spin Marlene around in the middle of the grass as much of the group was dancing. He was glad this was their reaction, and they weren’t spiralling. He could tell they were actually happy and not just using it to cover up their emotions. Having a party seemed like the best thing to do in this situation -- though he was enjoying their kisses before everyone got there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moony!” Hestia sighed, sitting down next to him on the lounger as they watched the group. She was now into her second trimester, showing quite a bit now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing? Strange good news to be celebrating but good nonetheless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded, looking at Reggie dancing with Benjy. He was much more quiet than Sirius, not as thrilled as his sibling was. “Yeah, is Reggie all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess? We talked on the drive over. Obviously he had more time with Walburga, not to mention everything he’s thinking about right now. He seems happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’m sure it’s a little different than Sirius. He had about ten more years with her. I’m sure the feelings are hard.” He frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I think he still felt some ties with them where Sirius didn’t, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For sure.” Remus nodded, nudging her. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So bloated. I’m all acid, I haven’t seen my feet in months and the sex is dire.” Hestia chuckled, gesturing to her growing bump. “But I have this amazing little bean completely dependent on me—not Benj or Reg—and that’s wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her, putting an arm over her shoulders. “Mam said she reckons it’s a boy -- just to let you know. I’m sorry about all the side effects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So does Mary, and Ro was showing me all these nursery ideas on Pinterest when I saw her last, all blue and such. So it’s definitely a boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, I’m sure they’re right. They were right with Teddy at birth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hestia sighed, looking at the group dancing for a moment before she glanced to Remus. “I know Sirius and Reg have been talking a lot about being parents… how did you help them through it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shrugged, thinking for a moment. “There’s not much you can do, but reassure Reggie he’s going to be a good dad. God, I don’t know how many times I told Sirius they were going to be the best parent. Even now they still second guess things every so often. Their bio parents were the worst, but they’re nothing like that. You just kind of have to keep reminding that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I can see when he’s worried about it, and we keep checking in and chatting. He’s still so nervous, and I don’t want to drive him away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus gave her a squeeze. “He doesn’t want to go anywhere. He’s just doesn’t want to be a bad parent and ruin things. We’ll all get through to him eventually that he’s going to be wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia leaned into him, smiling. “He’s going to be an amazing dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span> amazing. He’s so good with the kids, always has been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, Sirius spun over to them, dancing and looking so obviously overjoyed. “Hi you two!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi baby,” Remus said then bit his lip because he didn’t mean to let that slip. At least it wasn’t as obvious as princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia chuckled. “Hi Sirius,” she said. “Having fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned at Remus. He wasn’t sure if Hestia had picked up on the slip but Sirius definitely had. “Oh for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure looks like you are.” Remus laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really,” Sirius said dryly, looping their arms around his neck,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He kissed them on the temple as Hestia stood up with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you two are getting all weird and lovey then I’m making myself scarce,” she said. “Just ignore my elephantine noises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, sorry, Hestia. You can go be lovey with them.” Remus gestured to Ben and Regulus laughing. “And you’re not making elephantine noises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know. Right, my boys need me… to stop them chugging champagne apparently.” Hestia shook her head, starting off towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus watched her for a moment before turning to Sirius. “All right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Sirius sat in his lap, taking a sip of their wine. “Happy. Already thinking of how to commemorate this date next year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another party, I’m sure.” Remus took the wine so he could drink it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Sirius grumbled, tipping their head onto his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re excused princess.” He took another sip before offering it to Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gave him a wry smile, taking their glass back. “Brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re confused at who the brat is.” Remus pressed his lips to their neck. “You look very pretty tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, leaning back into him. “Mm thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re having fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much. Are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus agreed with a hum. “I’m so happy you’re happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius was quiet for a moment. “Me too,” they said softly. “I thought I might be a little sad, or conflicted, but I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you feel is right and valid. She was a horrid bitch and now you don’t have to worry about seeing her ever again.” He squeezed their thigh again. “And if you get sad tomorrow or the day after that’s okay too or if you’re still so fucking happy then that’s great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… thank you caro.” Sirius kissed their cheek. “You’re wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled up at them. “Want to chug some more champagne then dance around the garden with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned broadly. “That’s made the top three list of best things you’ve ever said to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are the other two then?” He took their wine again to drink the rest of the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so sappy…” Their cheeks went a little pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I love the sappiness, my pearl.” Remus set the glass aside before kissing their blushing cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. They’re obviously </span>
  <em>
    <span>will you marry me</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus kissed all up their cheek then over to their nose and down to their lips. “Mmm, I love those too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looped their arms around his neck, pressing close as they kissed back. “Yeah? What are yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Remus sighed thinking. “The first time you called me caro is one for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see Sirius’ eyes light up. “Yeah? That was such a good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was.” He rested his head on their shoulder. “And any time you tell me you love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I love you, I love you, I love you, you gigantic sap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grinned, wrapping his arms around them before managing to stand up. “Come on, let’s go have some more fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled, pecking one last kiss on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus wrapped his arms around Benjy, leaning in him as he closed his eyes. His world was spinning as he did that so he opened them quickly. Everything was just so weird and off. Everyone seemed happy Walburga was dead, and he was too but it was complicated. It wasn’t making any sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius seemed to be in the highest spirits, and Regulus thought that only seemed to make it worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, my loves?” Hestia came up to them, putting her hand on Regulus’ back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm.” He pulled back from Benjy to hug Hes. “Hi Hes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi beautiful,” Hes murmured, kissing his cheek. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. You don’t have to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benjy put a hand on his hip. “Exactly. Feel whatever. We’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you're pregnant.” Regulus sniffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia looked down at her belly, apparently surprised. “Oh am I? That’s what this is.” She grinned, nudging her elbow into Regulus’ ribs. “My carrying a baby has no bearing on how you grieve for your horrific mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus rubbed his eyes, feeling spinny again. “But… but what if I’m like her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benjy’s hand went up his back. “I think maybe we should head home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am definitely getting tired.” Hestia put her hand on Regulus’ shoulder. “You’re nothing like her, and you will be a better parent than she was ever capable of being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus hugged her, tears in his eyes still. “Yeah? But what if when I have a kid…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Hes will drive home babe.” Benjy tugged at his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia chuckled. “Yes, I will, and we can talk about some feelings when two thirds of us aren’t very drunk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus let Benjy pull him back. “But what if I have a kid and I turn into her?” He pouted, holding on to Beny now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, you won’t,” Hestia assured him. “Let’s go find your sibling and say goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could.” He stumbled towards the patio where Sirius was pouring champagne between them and Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re definitely capable of it,” Hestia said dryly as Benjy lead the way to the patio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sniffled. “See, you think I could turn into her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Capable of going to see Sirius, babe. I’m confident in both your ability to make it across the patio and to be a good parent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus frowned as he got within arms reach of Sirius. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid! Hey! What’s up?” Sirius grinned, throwing their arm around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus hugged them. “We’re going home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already? Though I suppose we’re all winding down… I’d say you can stay, but I think I will like an empty house too much.” Sirius hugged him tightly. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned. “Of course you want an empty house. I’m okay. I’m just thinking about how I’ll be a shitty parent because it’s bound to happen, right? Someone must have got the genes. It wasn’t you. At least Benjy and Hestia are good parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe…” Benjy trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reggie, come on now,” Remus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius frowned, pulling back to put their hands on his shoulders. “Reg, kid. You are not going to be a bad parent. Those two were shitty parents because they were shitty people and they were surrounded by shitty people. We’re good people, we’re surrounded by good people. This shit is nurture, not nature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus nodded, sniffling once again. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it.” Sirius looked stern all of a sudden, if a little blurry. “You’re a good person and you’re going to be a great parent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” He hiccuped. “All right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, sweetie, let’s get you home and in bed.” Hestia’s voice was soft and soothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked over to her. “You need a hand getting these two to the car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, maybe?” Hestia put an arm around Benjy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Regulus pouted, feeling even more fuzzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure kid.” Sirius wrapped their arm around his shoulders, steering him around towards the driveway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like he blinked and he was in the car and Sirius was buckling his seat belt. “You’re drunk too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, drunk, but not as drunk as you kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed then sniffled, feeling tears in his eyes. “Ah, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think many people are as drunk as you right now.” Remus peeked over Sirius’ shoulder. “Lots of water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ smile softened. “I swear you’ll be good to that kid… kid. Ha. I’ll make sure of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Regulus took a deep breath, his head spinning. “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Promise. Older sibling’s honour.” Sirius did the scouts gesture, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He nodded before frowning. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stepped back, grimacing. “Don’t throw up on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t.” Remus grabbed Sirius around the waist laughing as Hestia shoved a bag at Regulus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, puke in that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or don't puke at all!” Benjy called, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, you’ve seen my puke for the last few months. It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus laughed before taking a deep breath, trying not to get sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re gonna throw up, do it now and not when we’re driving, huh?” Hestia put a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Reggie.” Remus pulled Sirius away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m gonna puke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god.” Benjy groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s our cue to go back inside!” Sirius said, chuckling as they pulled Remus back towards the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus went to say something but instead held the bag up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned around their glass of champagne. She was dead. They felt happy more than anything else, though they were a little guilty at the fact they were partying over the death of another human. Well… Walburga barely qualified as human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had spent all afternoon dancing and drinking champagne in the garden, and it felt like a beautiful way to spend a summer day. With a grin, they sat themselves on one of the loungers, looking around the garden. Everyone had just gone home, Remus seeing the last ones to the door a few moments ago. They were tired but ridiculously energised. She was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus leaned against the doorway to the patio. “How drunk are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tipsy?” Sirius chuckled, tilting their head to look at him. God, they would never get over how gorgeous he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm? A tipsy princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Sirius grinned, setting their glass down next to the lounger. “A tipsy Daddy too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rather.” He held out his arms. “What does my baby wanna do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood up, padding over to him and wrapping their arms around his waist as they pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Mm, I wanna celebrate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, his lips traveling down his neck. “How? Anything you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna do something filthy, I want you to do something filthy to me. I wanna celebrate that she isn’t here to judge me in any way anymore. Everything she taught me is bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus hummed, his hands slid down their back to their arse. “So many filthy ideas…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Sirius murmured, arching into his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Go upstairs, get undressed, put on a collar -- the Daddy’s Princess one -- and take out the lube and maybe a toy or two… whatever you want.” Remus kissed them softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grinned into the kiss, feeling their stomach twist pleasantly. “Yes Daddy,” they breathed, stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good baby. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Sirius smiled at him before turning back towards the house and starting up to the pole room. They were already jittering with anticipation and thinking about what toys they could choose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe they could go for one of the plugs, maybe that black crystal one, or the remote controlled one. Rope was a given, wasn’t it? Sirius bit their lip, going into the playroom and getting out the collar and lube, then eventually deciding on rope—that didn’t count as a toy, right?—and their favourite paddle. The second toy stumped them though, they weren’t sure what they wanted, so they grabbed the silk blindfold and the remote controlled plug; they had to give Remus a choice didn’t they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhat satisfied, they stripped off and put on their collar before kneeling on the fainting couch and settling in to wait. Something told them Remus would make them wait. They weren’t wrong, it felt like ages before Remus came into the room with a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, already impatient. The good news was they weren’t particularly tipsy anymore. “You made me wait a long time Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My poor baby. You know waiting makes it better.” He smiled as he cupped their cheek with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Daddy’s just a sadist,” Sirius said softly, leaning into his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shook his head. “Stand up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius did so, very slowly. “Oh, I think my feet have gone to sleep from kneeling here so long waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine, baby.” He reached for the rope. “I want you to hold on to the pole with both hands but bend at the waist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their stomach twisted as they padded over to the pole, making a show of being all stiff from kneeling for so long. They did as he asked, arching their back a bit and looking to him in the mirror. “Like this Daddy?” Sirius asked sweetly, wiggling their hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, princess.” He moved over to them with the rope. “I’m going to tie your hands to the pole like this, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sirius smiled, adjusting their grip a little. One day they’d make him lose his shit again, it had been too long since he had been made speechless by something they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He wrapped the rope around their wrist. “Then I’m going to finger you and put the plug in you before spanking you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, moaning softly. “Mm, yes please Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how I want to get you off yet but I’ll come on your face.” He tightened the rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, my favourite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He grinned at them before stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius blew him a kiss. “It’s a shame I can’t dance for you like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed, giving them a slap before he went to pick up the lube and the plug. “Yeah, maybe later princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Yeah, whatever Daddy wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good for Daddy.” Remus’ hand was soon on them again and Sirius heard the sound of the lube opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting their lip, Sirius stepped their feet further apart, watching Remus carefully in the mirrors. He poured the lube onto his fingers before pressing one against them, watching what he was doing carefully. Sirius groaned luxuriously, tipping their head back. “Ah, fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel good?” Remus’ eyes flickered up to the mirror as he pushed the tip of his finger into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, you know it does, Daddy. I love your fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know princess.” He nodded as he eased his finger deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned softly. “How do I feel? Like—like what you see, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you feel amazing as always. I know you wish you could watch my fingers inside you.” He gave a soft tap to their arse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm I wish I could. So badly. You can just tell me all about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My long fingers deep inside you is just so beautiful.” Remus added a second finger. “So perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip hard, looking up at Remus in the mirror. “Mmm, it feels so good. You’re so good at this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am?” He smirked again before going back to watching his fingers moving inside of Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.” Sirius swallowed hard. They knew their words got Remus going. “You’re so good at fingering me. Getting me off, making me lose my mind. Ahh—you feel so good. I love your fingers. So good. I could come just like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus crooked his fingers slightly inside of them. “I love fingering you because you make such pretty noises and I can watch your whole body like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius made a show of giving another moan, shuddering. “Yeah, so good. Fuck, you’re so good. Your fingers are so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another finger joined the others. “You’re so beautiful like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, yeah? Being so—so good for Daddy.” Sirius shuddered, their eyes closing at the stretch and sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, princess you’re being amazing. You’re listening so well.” He gently moved his fingers inside of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. I love being good for Daddy. Standing here and let—letting him finger me all open for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good. Do you want the plug?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever Daddy wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to have the plug, but I want to know if you’re ready for it.” He swatted them on the thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius groaned. “I’m ready. Your fingers feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay baby.” He eased his fingers out and not long after Sirius felt the bluntness of the plug pressing against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, fuck. Are you gonna—gonna have the remote?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus hummed as he eased it into them. “Yes, princess, I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fuck. It feels so good. It look good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks amazing. I love the black against your skin. It matches the rope tonight, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhm. I nearly picked the wedding green rope. But, but I like this one best. Mmm, fuck.” Sirius closed their eyes, adjusting to the feeling of the plug deep inside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the red too.” Remus stepped away from them for a moment. “I’m getting the remote and the paddle, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sirius groaned, panting softly as they lifted their head to watch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus pressed the remote, turning it on to the lowest setting for the moment. He knew Sirius loved the teasing even if they didn’t want to admit it, and he did too. As he watched Sirius for a moment, Remus had a fleeting thought that he was thrilled they didn’t get wasted like their brother had. Remus had been wanting to do this since they were on the sofa earlier in the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it looks so good princess.” He put the remote in his pocket before lifting the paddle up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned, a shiver running up their spine as the flush crept down. “Yeah? All pr—pretty for Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes princess, so pretty.” He looked at them in the mirror before bringing the paddle down against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Sirius bit their lip hard, tipping their chin up to meet his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even prettier when I do this.” Remus hit them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They let out another moan, their body clenching. Remus could see their legs shaking just a little as they shifted. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of bringing the paddle down again, Remus reached into the pocket to turn the plug up all the way. “Does that feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius just moaned in response, their eyes closing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit them three times in quick succession. “Open your eyes princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, ah. Sorry, Daddy, sorry.” Sirius met his gaze in the mirror again, giving another shudder. “Feels good, so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Remus continued to spank them, hard and barely stopping for breaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gasped with every impact, the abused skin bright red. Every time they closed their eyes for a split second they forced them back open, watching Remus carefully. After every few slaps, Remus stopped to give them a few seconds reprieve before paddling them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well princess. I bet you wanna come, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck. Ah, please. I wanna, please Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, not yet.” Remus hit them once more, their arse and thighs all red with the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span> across them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned as Remus watched their hands clench and unclench, bound uselessly to the pole. “Please, please, feels so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, princess.” Remus dropped the paddle before turning the plug down to its lowest setting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck, fuck.” Sirius just let their head drop forward,  breathing hard to try and catch their breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus moved to untie their hands. “You’re being so good princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius watched him through the tendrils of their hair over their face. “Why are you untying me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you can get on your knees for me, baby.” He kissed their temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm okay, yes Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus let the rope fall to the floor before pulling Sirius away from the pole a little and pushing them on to their knees. Sirius tipped their chin up to meet his gaze, licking their lips as they did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy really likes my mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, so much.” He went to pull off his shirt. “Undo my jeans for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, sliding their palms up his thighs and over his cock. “Good job you untied my hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a brat. You’ve been so good.” He bit back a moan, tossing his shirt aside before quickly moving to take the remote out of his pocket. Remus had nearly forgotten about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gave him a mischievous smile, watching what he was doing as they undid his jeans. The plug was still on the lowest setting and Remus could see every tremor of pleasure that passed over their face. “I can’t help it Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I want you to try to be good, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I get a treat if I do?” Sirius bit their lip, pushing Remus’ jeans down and shifting a little closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, maybe two treats.” He clicked the remote up one more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moaned, trailing their mouth over the head of his cock over his briefs. “Two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck. I’ll come then you can come. But you -- you have to take my briefs off too.” Remus grabbed their hair with his free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever Daddy wants,” Sirius said, hissing softly as he grabbed them. Their fingers hooked under the waistband of his underwear to push them down out of the way before one hand wrapped around the base of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus closed his eyes, trying to control himself for another moment. “Good, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius hummed happily, swirling their tongue over the tip of his cock. They made a noise very reminiscent of Remus eating some fantastic cake and grinned up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m going to come all over your face when I’m close.” Remus turned the plug up again, one notch closer to the highest setting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah shit, yes please,” Sirius murmured, wasting no time taking Remus’ cock into their mouth, swirling their tongue and doing everything they were fantastic at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his head fall back a moment, letting himself just feel Sirius’ fantastic mouth. Once he gathered himself enough he started to fuck Sirius’ mouth. They wanted filthy, so Remus figured they could get filthy. “You’re so -- ah, shit. Your mouth is fucking amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moaned, shifting a little and letting their jaw go lax. Remus could feel his cock hitting the back of their throat with every thrust, their eyes fluttering shut. It didn’t take long for him to feel his climax stirring as he held tight to their hair. As much as he wanted to stay in their mouth, he pulled back and took himself in his hand. Sirius was practically squirming, barely able to sit still, with their lips all pink and skin flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck princess.” He groaned a second before he came all over their lips and cheeks and chin. “Oh shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, chin tipped up a little. They didn’t move, still breathing hard themselves, but just stayed there, lips slightly parted. Good, Remus hadn’t told them they could move yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting, Remus clicked the remote one more time, still holding tight to their hair. “Wrap a hand around yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck, fuck.” Sirius squirmed, their fingers shaking as they did what he said, still looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be nice and filthy, I think princess. You look so pretty covered in all that come though. Should’ve seen if there was anyone around who wanted to play so they could have come on you too.” He watched them, come dripping down their chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius moaned, their eyes going wide for a second as they touched themselves. “Yeah, fuck. Ah, Daddy likes—likes me being filthy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do baby. You love being filthy too, especially when it has to do with come.” Remus tugged their hair. “I want you to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, especially Daddy’s come,” Sirius murmured, stroking themselves faster. It only took a few seconds before their eyes clenched shut and they bit their lip hard, body clenching as they came over their hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re so beautiful when you come. Look at you. Lick your hand clean princess, nice and clean.” Remus clicked the plug off as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked completely fucked out as they tried to catch their breath, but it only took them a second to comply. Their eyes flickered up to look at Remus as they slid three fingers between their lips, all the way to the knuckles. God, they looked so pretty on their knees, Remus’ come all over their face and their fingers in their mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, you’re so perfect princess.” Remus groaned, his cock twitching as if he hadn’t just came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sighed softly as they perched on the edge of the bath, tilting their chin up to let Remus wipe their face. The bath was just finishing running and Sirius couldn’t wait to sink into it, despite the fact it was going to sting with the way their arse was hurting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, thank you Daddy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome princess.” He tossed the cloth aside before kissing them on the lips before turning the taps off. “Was the filthy enough for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “Wonderfully so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, baby.” Remus kissed them one more time before dropping the bathbomb in. “Okay, in the bath we go. Cuddler or cuddlee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuddlee? I want to be all snuggled.” Sirius leaned into him, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course princess.” Remus stepped into the tub before sinking into the water and holding a hand out. Sirius climbed in next to him, wincing as they sat down. “Are you all right? I know it hurts, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, it stings. You hit me hard, Daddy. But it’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad it’s good. We’ll put that lotion on it afterwards.” Remus wrapped his arms around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Sirius let their head drop onto his shoulder. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. How are you feeling?” He pressed a few kisses to where he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good… strange, but good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve spent all day being happy some woman is dead… it’s weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shook his head. “No, I’ve told you. You’re allowed to feel however you want. People are lying arseholes if they say that we should not think ill of the dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That’s true… she deserves it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does. Fuck her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, squeezing Remus’ arm. “Fuck her. She can rot knowing both her kids are far better than she could ever be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, exactly. They’re the best people out there who happen to be queer as fucking hell.” He rubbed their chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. You’re the best. I love that you love my queerness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love how you’re you and unapologetic about it and how you just live your best life and love your queer child too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, rubbing their hand over his forearm. “You’re so sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the sweetest. I’m so happy you’re mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love being yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus kissed down their jaw. “Reggie will be okay too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. He always knew just what to say. “Yeah… I hope so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, yeah, he will be. I know he will. He’s got a lot of support.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s true… I know he’ll be a great dad too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So great. He’s just going through things right now.” He hugged them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That’s fair.” Sirius hummed, closing their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can worry about him though, but I know you’re doing everything you can to make him feel good. Reggie appreciates it. I know he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good… when he’s not champagne drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus snickered. “Yeah, when he’s not champagne drunk. I texted Hes and she said that he’s out cold know and her and Benjy are eating leftovers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Sirius chuckled. “When did you do that? You sly dog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I was making you wait.” He smiled against their neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, I see. Glad to know where your priorities are, huh?” Sirius grinned, jabbing their elbow into his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think I do when I’m making you wait around for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have a sigh, lifting one hand from the water to wave it around. “Think wistfully about all the things you’re going to do to me, plot your awful punishments, fantasise about me, you know, the usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do that too, but I also take care of other things if I have too.” Remus snickered. “I try not to fantasise too much so I don’t get too excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because the idea is just that good. Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, and I’ll just jump right in and not have control of the situation.” He kissed them softly on the jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And god knows I test your control too often.” Sirius smiled, turning their head and kissing his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the time.” Remus laughed softly against their lip before kissing them back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just like seeing you lose your shit sometimes. Get you speechless and dumbstruck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, it doesn’t happen all the time, does it.” He ran his fingers through their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, which is why I like it.” Sirius bit their lip, sinking down into the water a little. “Like the time I turned up at the club wearing my latex dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus groaned. “I nearly died that night -- in the best way possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm. I genuinely thought you were going to just throw me to the floor as soon as I walked over to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I nearly dragged you out, but I liked the idea of everyone looking at you too much knowing you’re all mine.” He kissed them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned into the kiss, turning slightly as they deepened it. He hummed into the kiss, pulling them closer. After a moment they pulled back. “Are we too old for round two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I nearly went for another when I was looking at you all covered in come and licking your fingers.” He played with their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Sirius bit their lip, stomach twisting with his praise. “I’m surprised you didn’t make me stay still for a photo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mind wasn’t working, clearly. You looked so beautiful I was stunned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, oh no, what a shame. We’ll have to recreate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus chuckled. “Should we stay in the bath or get out princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we get out? I wanna get into bed, sprawl out there with you.” Sirius smiled, kissing his cheek. They were still a little stunned from earlier, how wonderful it had all felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stood up, stretching for a moment before they turned and smiled down at Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus groaned, rolling over onto his side. He felt like utter garbage. “Oh Jesus fucking Christ. I’m dead aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benjy chuckled, his fingers going through Regulus’ hair. “Yep. Heaven is obviously our bedroom… or Hell, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I would say Heaven normally but it feels like hell.” He didn’t open his eyes, enjoying Benjy’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it does, babe. You drank a lot of champagne. There’s water here, if you think you can sit up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a minute.” Regulus closed his eyes tighter, trying to will the headache away. “I’m sorry if I was… emotional last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benjy tutted softly. “You’re allowed to be emotional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I didn’t want to upset you both. Especially Hestia…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t upset sweetie,” Hestia said, startling Regulus a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, morning babe.” He bit his lip. “You weren’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus finally opened his eyes to find that he was facing Hestia. “I got wasted and… I don’t even remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not missing anything important, don’t worry. You celebrated, and then you worried about being a shit parent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia kissed him on the cheek. “I can’t wait to have this baby with you, you know that? I’m so excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus nodded. “As long as I’m not… as long as you think I’ll be a good dad. If I’m not, you’d say something, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would, you know we would,” Benjy said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “We wouldn’t be in this situation if we thought that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rested his head on Hestia’s shoulder. “I just want the kid to be loved, and I don’t want to mess that up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll love it, won’t you.” Hestia kissed his temple. “That’s all it needs, just love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yeah, I will. Of course I love it, it’s ours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s all I need to know, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put a hand on her belly, feeling a little more at ease. “And all I need is you two. I think I can do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you can,” Benjy said, wrapping his arm around Regulus’ shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just so scared of being like her. I also have been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not, you weren’t. You’re a good person. From what I’ve heard she doesn’t have—didn’t have—a shred of goodness in her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus grimaced, trying not to think about his childhood again. “No she didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, babe. That’s never going to be you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his eyes. It was true, he wasn’t anything like his parents, but it was nerve-wracking to think about how he had spent so much time in that house and not have any of their toxicity rub off on him. Regulus was going to have to trust everyone, and let everyone remind him that he was going to be okay. He was going to be a good dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going to put the nursery?” Regulus peered up at Hestia with a slight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia grimaced, looking to Benjy then back to Reg. “I was thinking that. I sort of want to move?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now?” Benjy’s eyebrows went up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can start looking? I think being in the flat with a baby might be a little too cosy…” Hestia smiled. “Let’s talk about it when we’re not hungover or nauseous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus agreed. “Good thinking.” He hugged Hestia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hugged him back tightly. “I love you babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Regulus felt a kick against his stomach, and Hestia pulled back with a gasp. “Oh my god, they just kicked?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH MY GOD, let me feel!” Benjy leaned forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, here!” Hestia grabbed his hand and pressed it over her stomach. “Can you feel him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Oh my god!” Benjy grinned at Hestia then Regulus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus smiled at them both. He could do this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please note that after chapter 18, we will begin posting part 19 2 times a day. It got out of hand so it may be broken into two parts. It's also rather angsty, but we will come through with fluff and smut in part 20 (or 21, depending if we break 19 into 2).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Teddy's First Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus comes home early to find Teddy and a boy he's never met.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus yawned as he pulled into the driveway, it had been a long few days at work with birthday parties and a local business event. He was so glad that it was Sunday, and he could make it home early. Sirius was with Lily and Kingsley working on the charity. Teddy was probably planning on overthrowing the government or something in their bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise there was a skateboard leaning up near the door on the stairs. He didn’t recognize it, but Teddy was always making new friends. Their home was always filled with random teenagers. They were always good kids, though so Remus didn’t mind. Sirius also insisted that the fact the kids always hung out there meant they were the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool parents</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That made Remus a little smug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus kicked his shoes off then made his way through the living room, not finding Teddy there. He was about to shout up the stairs before seeing the door to the sunroom open. So, he made his way out there, assuming they were taking advantage of the nice day -- not to be doing what Remus saw when he got to the door to the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His child was in a boy’s lap holding a joint and it seemed as if their tongues down each other’s throats. “Teddy!” Remus was surprised by his own voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy jumped a mile, looking over to Remus with wide eyes. “Dad! Hi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nearly stumbled as he walked out the door on to the patio. He wasn’t sure what to say. “Ah, what’s… happening here? Who’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Err—Dad, this is… this is Jordan, my boyfriend, and we thought you wouldn’t be home for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, hello Mr. Lupin-Black.” Jordan scrambled to his feet, looking stressed and completely embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, hello.” Remus looked at Teddy after looking over Jordan’s rumpled Sex Pistols shirt. “So… you thought I wouldn’t be home so you…” He gestured to the joint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy bit their lip, never looking more like Sirius. “Ah… yeah. Yeah I thought you wouldn’t be home so I thought we’d come and do some… nighttime gardening, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jordan, I think now’s a good time to head home.” He shot the poor boy a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yessir. I’ll… see you tomorrow Teddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy nodded, still holding the joint between their fingers. Jordan gave Remus the most awkward little nod then started out of the garden gate, cheeks bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus wasn’t sure what to say, where to start… not sure if he even should start. “Nighttime gardening… was that the best thing to say right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They at least had the grace to look embarrassed. “I got awkward and didn’t know what to say, Dad. I’m really sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Okay, well, go take a shower and drink some water. Your Pada’s going to be home soon. We’ll talk then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy just nodded, and Remus stopped them to grab the joint as they walked past him into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Teddy was inside, he looked over his shoulder before taking a drag. Christ, he couldn’t exactly chastise them for smoking. They had plenty of conversations about it in the past, but that wasn’t what he was stuck on. It was the whole bringing someone by to make out while Remus and Sirius were out. Not telling either of them they had a boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After putting the joint out, Remus headed back inside, hoping that Sirius would be home before Teddy got out of the shower. Thankfully, Bucky perked up from his seat not long after Remus had gathered himself, and ran over to the door. A few moments later Sirius walked through the door and Remus heard them call through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi caro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi love.” Remus went towards the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius caught him in the doorway, grinning. “How was work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Work was fine.” He wasn’t sure where to start about Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But something else wasn’t?” Sirius peered at him, their brow furrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I came home to find your child making out with some kid in the garden while they were getting high. Then they said they were doing nighttime gardening when I asked what they were up to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> and they said he was their boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius blinked a few times at him. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well fuck. I mean I’m excited for them having a boyfriend, but where the hell did this come from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Remus pulled them into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip. “Although I’m a little pleased about the nighttime gardening quip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what pissed me off the most.” Remus rolled his eyes as he went to pour himself a glass of water. “It wasn’t the time for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My child is a brat. I’m not surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulped down some water as he heard Teddy coming down the stairs. “Teddy, Pada’s home.” He managed to say as his child’s footfalls seemed to be taking a stair one at a time as slow as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming,” Teddy muttered, still taking the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus took another sip of water before going to sit down at the table. He didn’t want to be angry with Teddy over this, but he was feeling something. He didn’t want Teddy to not have a boyfriend or not smoke pot, he wanted them to be safe. It also was hard to wrap his brain around the fact that his child wasn’t a baby sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy finally managed to come shuffle into the kitchen, shoulders slumped a bit in defeat. “Hi Pada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave them a smile. “Hey piccolino. How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” They rubbed the back of their neck as they went to the cabinets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna tell me what happened when Dad came home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Teddy mumbled before grabbing a glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus glanced over to Sirius, trying to stay quiet and not put his foot in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sat at the kitchen table as Teddy went to get a glass. They were only a little surprised when Remus said Teddy was in the garden with their boyfriend, smoking weed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You probably should tell them, unless you want to only go with my version.” Remus looked at their child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Sirius agreed, setting their elbows on the table. Teddy looked sufficiently bashful, but Sirius was still surprised; especially with the sass they had given Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jordan came over.” Teddy bit their lip as they went to filling their glass. “Well I asked him to come over because you two were out and I was bored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded. “That’s fair. You know we’d rather you have friends over.” They looked to Remus, squeezing their hand on his arm. “What else happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He asked me if I wanted to date.” Teddy’s cheeks went pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were absolutely supposed to be telling Teddy off for having a boyfriend over and smoking weed, but they couldn’t help but be happy for them having a boyfriend and growing up. “Did you say yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Teddy smiled just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus cleared his throat as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>let’s stay on track</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him a look, then looked back to Teddy. “That’s real good. But what else happened, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kind of was… showing off and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh classic teenager, uh-huh. How did that go for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I got really high and made out with—with Jordan and then Dad came home.” Teddy put a hand over their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip to stifle a smile. Getting high and making out sounded pretty good to them too, to be honest. “Well, listen. That’s good, okay, and you can have fun, but you gotta tell us. Your Dad can’t walk in and find you in some boy’s lap, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then give me sass, Teddy. That’s what I’m most upset about.” Remus finally spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, really.” Teddy sat down with them at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Sirius agreed, squeezing Remus’ hand. “I know the urge to sass him is strong, I get it too, right. But not in that kind of situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we know your Pada loves to sass me but not when we’re in certain situations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’ll do better next time.” Teddy bit their lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, biting their lip around a smile; there weren’t very many situations Sirius </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> sass Remus in, but that would probably be one of them. “And we should meet Jordan properly. I need to make sure he’s good enough for my baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pada!” Teddy groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sirius laughed. “That’s the rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember this rule.” They took a sip of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d be nice to meet him without the weed and the making out.” Remus agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled. “Right. And you and I need a chat too, Teddy. But you tell him to come over one night, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat about what?” Teddy raised an eyebrow. “I thought we were chatting right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think your Dad would die if I tried to have this chat with him here,” they said, looking to Remus then back to Teddy. “But we can if you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you already have the sex chat?” Remus furrowed his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did!” Teddy looked at Remus with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need a refresher. Especially now you have a boyfriend.” Sirius nodded curtly. They needed to make sure Teddy was safe and knowledgeable and had </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy and Remus were both a deep red now. “God get it over with then.” Teddy put a hand over their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure your high will help with it.” Remus snorted a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled. “It will, it will. You know you just need to be safe, and you need to both talk about consent and remembering that the only thing that means yes is an enthusiastic yes, nothing else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Teddy dropped their hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you always have to use protection, even if it’s oral or just touching, okay? And if you don’t have any then you come tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pada</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Teddy put their head on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to you?” Remus raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled their eyes. “Yes, I know we don’t use them, but I am gonna go get some just in case you need them, Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH MY GOD I DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW THAT!” Teddy shrieked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just being honest, piccolino. But you’ve got to use protection, okay? And lube, Christ please use lube.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus made a weird noise that Sirius had never heard before and Teddy let out another groan. “Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you will thank me.” Sirius grinned, standing up and going over to get a glass, kissing Teddy on the top of the head on the way past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so… I think I’m dying.” Teddy rubbed their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, annywl.” Remus patted them on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled their eyes at Remus. Pft, he definitely should thank them. “You definitely got my dramatics, Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy groaned again. “No way am I as dramatic as you Pada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see. I’ve got twenty years on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re never going to be as dramatic as your Pada.” Remus snickered. “Anyone else hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned at him. “You’re always hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starving.” Teddy smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus finished the washing up then headed into the living room with a pint of ice cream. It had been an unexpectedly stressful afternoon. He wasn’t thinking he’d find Teddy getting high and making out with some boy and then having to sit through Sirius’ embarrassing sex talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s our child? They run away from us… well you?” Remus snickered as he took a seat on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius threw up a hand, laughing. “I want to make sure they’re safe, Remus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will be, they’re not stupid.” He opened the ice cream. “I’m still in shock to see my baby like that. I can’t… god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I would’ve freaked. I’m proud of them but… also, since when did they grow up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! God, I wish it were you that found them. I don’t want them to think that I’m upset with them because they were making out with their boyfriend. It was just surprising.” Remus dug into the pint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think they think that. They know how accepting we both are.” Sirius shuffled closer. “You bring a second spoon in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled, reaching over to where he had set it down on the side table. “I know you well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius plucked the spoon from his fingers and leaned in to kiss him softly. “So well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed them back with a big grin. “How do we parent someone this old? God.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea.” Sirius tucked into a big spoonful of ice cream. “So how was this Jordan kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was very embarrassed and called me Mr. Lupin-Black. Oh, he was wearing a Sex Pistols shirt and had a skateboard.” Remus hummed around his spoon. “I’m sure he’s nice enough, Teddy attracts good people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s good. The shirt and the skateboard, I mean. Teddy knows what they’re doing. They have their Grandma’s intuition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do.” He snuggled closer to Sirius. “I’m really excited for them, honestly. I just don’t know where this little adult came from. They’re going to be deciding on if uni is what they want or not soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him an appalled look. “Don’t say that, I remember their first day at school!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god! I do.” Remus gave a sad smile, remembering Teddy in their little uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t they the cutest?” They gave a sigh, tucking into more ice cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did we get so old?” He chuckled. “How are they a teenager with a boyfriend who smokes our weed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snorted a laugh. “God, I’m old. You’re old. How are we old? What is happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and your two little stylish strands of grey hair.” Remus took another spoonful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and you’re just completely embracing the silver fox look, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” He grinned over at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grinned right back, ice cream spoon sliding from their lips. “Mhmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peak Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Peakest of Peak Daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t have that Dad bod though.” Remus snickered as he set the spoon aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I’ll take rock climbing god over Dad bod.” Sirius set their spoon down too, still grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day I’ll have the Dad bod, but for now you get your silver fox rock climbing god.” He put the pint of ice cream aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please Daddy,” Sirius muttered, glancing back towards the stairs before shifting closer. “What do you get?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get the most beautiful princess on the face of the planet.” He kissed them softly, hand going to their hair. “Just as beautiful as when I first laid eyes on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled, leaning into his touch. “Yeah? I’m a bit more grey and definitely not quite as flexible. Crows feet too, huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just makes you even more appealing.” He pressed a kiss just next to their eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All my smiling and laughing because I’m so fucking happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, gorgeous.” He pulled them a little closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius leaned in and kissed him softly, smiling against his lips. He ran his fingers through their hair as he kissed them deeper. There were so many days Remus was baffled that this was his life, but he was so happy and loved every moment of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god! Really?” Teddy groaned, making Remus jump a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed against his cheek before turning their head towards Teddy. “What, can we not even kiss now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were making out.” They huffed, coming to sit on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider it pay back?” Remus raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snickered. “Exactly. You know how it feels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came down to tell you Jordan agreed to come for dinner.” Teddy pointed to the ice cream. “Can I have that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Remus handed it over to them. “What night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friday? You’re not working late then right caro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded. “That works best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what he suggested. He also said he was sorry about a million times.” Teddy grabbed Sirius’ spoon, pulling their legs up on to the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet he was embarrassed as hell,” Sirius said, turning towards them slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He thought Dad was going to lose it and never let him around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus frowned. “For making out with his boyfriend and being a teenager?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know he wouldn’t do that, Teddy.” Sirius patted their child on the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, but Jordan doesn’t. I think his parents are kind of strict. Not like crazy strict, but I doubt they’d be as okay as Dad was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus didn’t like the sound of that. He knew that not all parents were as relaxed as them, but there was a difference between having rules and such to being overbearing and strict. “Well, that’s too bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. And if they’re mad at him, like, if he hasn’t come out to them, and they give him shit, then you tell us, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Teddy nodded. “He hasn’t come out to them. I wish everyone was like you two and the rest of the family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave Remus a little smile before putting their arm around Teddy. “I know, I wish that too. But we can do all we can from here, and be accepting of everyone who needs it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Teddy gave a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever he needs, we’re here.” Remus assured them. “Should we watch something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius lingered in the kitchen, suddenly a little nervous for meeting Jordan. They didn’t want to embarrass Teddy, but they also needed to make sure Jordan was a good kid who wasn’t going to hurt Teddy in any way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was at the stove, stirring away at something, and Sirius was leaning against the counter near the doorway, keeping an ear out for the bell. When it did go, though, Teddy clattered down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it!” They yelled, before tearing the front door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to listen in, really. But it didn’t go so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m on time right?” Jordan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah you’re on time.” Teddy sounded a little breathless, and Sirius thought they were probably nervous too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I call your Pada? I don’t wanna -- I know it’s not Mister…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy chuckled. “Just… just Sirius, I think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan made a little frustrated noise. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they don’t like Mister or Sir or anything. Just Sirius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus cleared his throat then whispered, “Are you listening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked back to him, giving him an innocent look. “Absolutely not, Remus, who do you take me for,” they said, padding back over to him at the stove. “Jordan just asked what he should call me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take you for a brat. That’s nice though, I like him already.” Remus kissed their forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, me too. He’s immediately in the good books, Teddy should start planning a wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus laughed loudly. “You’re ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy cleared their throat from the doorway. “Dad, Pada. This is Jordan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan looked very nervous, shuffling his feet as he stood near Teddy. “Hi, ah Mr. Lupin-Black and… Sirius…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Jordan, it’s good to meet you properly.” Remus set the spoon down and went to shake the teen’s hand. Jordan hastily wiped his hand on his jeans before shaking Remus’ hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely good to meet you,” Sirius said, taking a little step back so they could observe and see how Jordan acted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about -- about last weekend.” Jordan looked to Remus, eyes a little wide and cheeks pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Jordan.” Remus assured him. “And call me Remus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, smiling. They were trying to read and see what Remus thought of him so far. “No honorifics in this house, Jordan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, ah, okay.” Jordan nodded. “Um, Teddy said you’re a brilliant cook Mr. -- Remus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s brilliant,” Sirius agreed. “Come sit down, Jordan. Either of you want a drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water please, Pada.” Teddy bit her lip. Sirius noted that she was wearing the she/her and they/them pins that Marlene and Dorcas had got her ages ago on her black swing dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded. “Jordan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, same, please.” Jordan looked to Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I’ll show you Pada’s record collection. We can pick something to put on.” Teddy grinned at her boyfriend. He looked visibly relieved--poor thing--and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bring drinks through,” Sirius said, glancing back to Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Pada!” Teddy dragged Jordan off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shook their head, waiting for the two teens to disappear into the living room before they turned to Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like him. He’s so nervous, the poor thing.” Remus went back to the stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is, bless him. Seems sweet though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does, as long as he treats Teddy right, that’s all I care about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, filling up two glasses of water. “I agree. She seems happy, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She looks really pretty tonight, doesn’t she? She tends to do her makeup a lot when she’s nervous.” Remus chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I wonder where she gets it from.” Sirius grinned, shooting a glance at Remus. “She’s so grown up, I’m so proud of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Remus agreed as the record player started. “God Save The Queen,” he crowed. “I should show Jordan my Johnny Rotten jumper!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Sirius grinned. “Will dinner be alright if you go grab it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe after dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Sirius gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading towards the living room. “Hey, Teddy. I ever tell you your Great Uncle Al once met Johnny Rotten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan’s eyes widened. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really really.” Sirius set the glasses on the table and sat down, Bucky promptly coming to sit in their lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner went well, all things considered. Sirius might’ve questioned Jordan a little too vigorously about what kind of things he enjoyed, but Teddy didn’t seem </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> embarrassed. For dessert they had ice cream and cookies from their favourite bakery, and everyone seemed quite relaxed. Sirius half-wished they could have had Hope’s speciality brownies to chill everyone out even more, but that probably wasn’t a good idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus had run upstairs to get the Johnny Rotten jumper that Frank got him for his disastrous birthday way back when as soon as he finished his ice cream. Jordan was looking far more relaxed than he was when he first arrived. Sirius had Bucky sprawled across their lap, petting him absently as the record came to an end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy, go and flip the record over please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure Pada.” Teddy got up, leaving Jordan and Sirius at the table together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned at her before turning back to Jordan. “So, you and Teddy share classes, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Jordan nodded. “She’s real smart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is, isn’t she?” Sirius bit their lip, smiling. Jordan’s eyes lit up when he talked about Teddy. “What’s your favourite class?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biology. I love science!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? You’re a smart kid too then. I was shit at science when I was at school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy says you’re really smart too, Remus as well.” Jordan nibbled at his last cookie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh does she? I wonder what she was trying to butter me up for.” Sirius laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pada! You’re so smart shut up!” Teddy called as they came back into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, listen to your child. You are so smart, you just couldn’t be arsed at school.” Remus came back into the room, snorting a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, since when was it gang up on Sirius time?” They said, sitting back in their chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Telling you’re smart isn’t ganging up on you.” Remus rolled his eyes then held up the jumper to show Jordan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! That’s so awesome!” Jordan touched the sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edgar is so clever, right?” Sirius smiled at the teen’s awestruck expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked across the table at Jordan, who was currently beating Sirius at Monopoly. The poor kid had no idea how competitive Sirius could get. So far, he really liked Teddy’s boyfriend. He was a nice kid and had great taste in music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the look on their face, Sirius was trying their hardest not to pout. “Fine, fine, I’ll give you Pall Mall, if you give me The Strand, Regent Street and Leicester Square,” they said, looking very serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god Pada.” Teddy rolled her eyes then leaned closer to Remus. “I don’t act that way, do I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No annwyl.” Remus ruffled her curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, my hair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snorted. “Don’t lie, Remus. Teddy absolutely acts like this at Monopoly. Clue too. She’s just grumpy because she’s not winning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy gasped, hand over their heart. “No, I am not. Don’t listen to them, Jordan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus watched them all, his heart swelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hearing them, but I won’t believe them.” Jordan blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned at Remus, then Jordan. “You’ll see eventually, Jordan. The demon in Teddy will come out soon or later. We went to laser tag once? Huge mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, I have never seen two people so competitive in my life. We were kicked out of laser tag.” Remus recalled the incident with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan looked shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still convinced the thing wasn’t working right!” Teddy waved a hand around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was definitely working, piccolina. We made them check, remember? Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> was having a tantrum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you were having the tantrum, Pada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See what I have to deal with Jordan? Do you know what you’re getting into?” Remus asked him jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan grinned, his cheeks pink. “I’m getting a clearer picture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well why would I be having the tantrum if I were winning?” Sirius gestured with their handful of Monopoly money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m winning.” Jordan pointed to his pile of cash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jordan, I wouldn’t start that if I were you.” Remus warned before taking a sip of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius made a sort of snorting noise. “Oh no, don’t start kiddo. You’re going </span>
  <em>
    <span>down.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy sat forward. “No, no. Jordan is not getting into the Lupin-Black family board game war. No way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of funny.” Jordan sat back on his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, it’s not funny. It might end in tears.” Remus scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, shaking their head. “Teddy should’ve given you the lowdown. We’re competitive bitches here. It’s a family trait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize we were playing a game tonight.” Teddy sounded grim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a Black trait, not a Lupin one.” Remus brushed it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not! It’s a Lupin trait too!” Sirius grinned. “The real question is, is it a Spinnet family trait? What are the rest of you guys like, Jordan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… I don’t know, we don’t play board games, really. Though, my mother would murder someone over a tennis match I bet.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus thought the family sounded… well… not much like the Lupin-Blacks. Sirius bit their lip, their smile fading just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can play all the board games with us. Though I’m definitely crap at tennis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say we’ve ever cared much about tennis at all. We’re more of a non-traditional sport family.” Remus wrapped a hand around Sirius’ ankle under the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that.” Jordan rolled the dice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave him a smile, looking back to Jordan. “Good. Everything’s pretty non-traditional here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus agreed, watching Jordan for a moment. “Hope your family doesn’t mind that.” Remus squeezed the hand on Sirius’ ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan scoffed before moving his top hat piece. Remus shot Sirius a concerned glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked back at him, squeezing their hand over his. “Well, if they do, we can do something about it, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus didn’t like the sound of that, and hoped that Jordan’s parents weren’t anything like the Blacks. They sounded a bit uppity at least. Hopefully they were just not as warm as Remus and Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy smiled and reached out to take Jordan’s hand, a little shy. He tried not to look at Teddy holding Jordan’s hand because he didn’t want to make it awkward but he was so happy for them and so proud of who Teddy had grown up to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s focus on the game, hmm? It’s getting late, I don’t want to keep Teddy and Sirius up too late when they both have that workshop in the morning.” Remus snapped his fingers. Sirius definitely snapped to attention and bit their lip, grinning. Teddy just shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the game came to an end, with Sirius ending up over taking the lead. Jordan came in second, and Teddy was looking a bit put out. Remus came in last because he really didn’t care for the game, but liked to indulge Sirius and Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I think it’s time to wrap up the night. How are you getting home, Jordan?” Remus stood up, stretching out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan shrugged. “I was just going to get the bus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius waved a hand after putting away the last of the Monopoly board. “No, no. I’ll drive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to.” Jordan shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, let Sirius drive you, it’s late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. I don’t have to, but I want to. I promise I won’t interrogate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan nodded. “Okay, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s better to just do it. I’ll come.” Teddy bounced on her toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Come on then, let’s go. See you in a bit, caro?” Sirius looked to Remus, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled at them all. “I’ll clean up here. Have a good night, Jordan. Please come over more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Remus.” Jordan looked at Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, but at least give us a heads up if there’s going to be weed,” Sirius said, chuckling as they went into the hallway. “Come on, your Pada’s getting old and tired, Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Remus gave Teddy a hug before heading into the kitchen, thinking about how great the night went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, that wasn’t too terrifying, huh?” Sirius asked as the car pulled out of the neighbourhood towards Jordan’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it was fun.” Jordan leaned forward a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.” Teddy grinned at Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Not that bad?” Sirius shook their head, reaching over to ruffle Teddy’s hair. “Cheeky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents aren’t that fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, glancing at Jordan. They had a feeling his parents weren’t too great; maybe it was some sixth sense they’d developed growing up with shitty parents, but they just seemed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “They’re not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, they’re not. They’re really boring,” Jordan said, sounding more soft than it had been all night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy frowned over at Sirius. They gave her a reassuring smile in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what that’s like, you know. Or, I did. My real parents were… boring, to say the least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Jordan cleared his throat. “They’re not as accepting as you and Remus either. I don’t think they’d have been as nice if they found Teddy and I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius watched him a little longer before answering, trying to gauge how </span>
  <em>
    <span>not nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> they would’ve been, because if Sirius could stop their childhood happening all over again then they would. “Yeah. Well, Remus and I are super cool parents, obviously,” they said, grinning for a moment before turning serious again. “They might not be as cool as us, but you’re a real person with rights and feelings and you should be accepted by the people who are meant to love you unconditionally. You know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I -- yeah… thanks, I know.” Jordan looked at them in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled back at him. “Okay, good.” They paused for a moment to navigate a junction. “And if they don’t treat you like a real human being, then… well, I know what that’s like, so you can always come and talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” was all Jordan replied with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s, err, just here on the left, right Jord?” Teddy said, clearing her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Left, just there. That… well, it’s dark but it’s a white house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha,” Sirius said as they pulled up to the driveway. “Alright. It was good meeting you Jordan. Take care, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sirius. Bye, Teddy. Text when you get out of the workshop tomorrow.” Jordan smiled at them before opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll talk to you later.” Teddy watched him get out of the car then close the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius waited until he’d walked up to the door before they pulled away again. After a few moments, they glanced to Teddy. “He treats you right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy nodded. “Yeah, he does. He’s great. You like him right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Sirius said, smiling. “So long as he treats you right, that’s all I care about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy sighed, looking out the window. “I think his parents sound like dicks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree completely. They’re dicks. If he…” Sirius paused, thinking about the way James picked up whenever something was wrong when they were kids, and then eventually Lily and Marlene, and they began to realise what their parents were like wasn’t normal. So long as Jordan had a support network like that, he’d be okay. “If he ever says anything to you that makes you worry, even if he says it casually, then you tell someone. Me or Dad or a teacher or Uncle James, or Uncle Reg or Christ, even Auntie Marly. Anyone, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Teddy bit their lip. “He’s never said anything, but I just get the vibe, you know -- that makes me sound like Auntie Mary or Ro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does, but they’re right most of the time, aren’t they?” Sirius chuckled. “You’ve got your Grandma’s intuition. Trust it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. He’s never invited me over, and I know it’s not because he doesn’t like me because I can tell he does. I just don’t think his parents would like me -- even for just his friend. I’m too queer for them and I think Jordan wants to protect me from that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded. “I think you’re exactly right… When did you turn into this mini adult, huh? All wise and smart and having boyfriends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, when did you and dad get so old?” Teddy let out a little laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” Sirius laughed, shaking their head. “We might be old but we’re still cool, thank you very much. Don’t take that away from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re the coolest. No matter how much I make fun of you both. I mean, Dad’s the one I make fun of most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, their heart swelling. Teddy was growing up to be such a fantastic person. “That is true. He’s great to make fun of. And you’re the greatest kid we could ask for, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I get it from my parents, clearly. Don’t tell Dad.” Teddy grinned over at them as her phone dinged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your secret’s safe with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, good.” Teddy smiled as she looked at her phone. The smile widened even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. His parents are out at some fancy party with their tennis friends. He just wanted to ask me if I wanted to go to the dance in a few weeks together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did?” Sirius grinned, feeling equal parts elated and equal parts </span>
  <em>
    <span>where the fuck did my baby go?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “What are you gonna say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy typed out a reply. “DUH! Oh no, what do I wear? What if I’m feeling more one way or the other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Options, piccolina. A thousand interchangeable options. And we’ll go shopping after the workshop tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Please.” Teddy beamed. “Is that what you did for your wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Sirius bit their lip, glancing across the junction so they didn’t tear up thinking about how wonderful this was. “I had an option for if I felt hyper-femme, or masc, or if I was somewhere in the middle like usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the in between right? At least that’s what I think when I look at the pictures.” Teddy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. My usual who the fuck knows,” Sirius said, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like being femme or masc. I feel like I’m never in the middle. Gender is weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Yep, gender is horrific, and usually I try not to think about it </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much. But it’s really good that you usually like being one end of the scale or the other.” They glanced over at her again, smiling. They distinctly remembered puberty being horrific, because their body started changing from this wonderful androdgynous thing into distinctly </span>
  <em>
    <span>male</span>
  </em>
  <span> and they hated it. Sirius hoped Teddy would be able to at least be comfortable in their body for half the time. “I’m glad you’re trying to figure everything out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Dad’s lucky being masc all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius swore they could hear their own heart breaking. “I know. It’s hard. But we can do it, and you can figure it out and soon everything will make a little more sense.” They stopped at the red light near their neighbourhood. “And even if your Dad has gender all figured out, he doesn’t know what the hell is happening with his sexuality most of the time, remember? Adults pretend they have their shit all figured out, but most of the time, we don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s true.” Teddy nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever have questions, we can puzzle it out together, yeah?” They reached over and patted Teddy’s knee before pulling into their driveway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius opened their door. “Right, that’s enough mush with Pada for oh, at least the next month. Let’s get inside and make fun of your Dad for something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was finishing cleaning up with Sirius and Teddy came through the door. Bucky barked happily as they did so. “He’s acting as if he hasn’t seen you two in years.” He laughed before taking a seat on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been oh like, six dog months, hasn’t it?” Sirius said, petting Bucky. “You alright caro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Remus smiled as Teddy came to sit next to him on the sofa. “Did Pada give an embarrassing sex talk in the car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft. It wasn’t an embarrassing sex talk, thank you very much,” Sirius said as they went into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy grinned. “Not quite. Just a little embarrassing but not sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, oh god.” He smiled at his child. “I really like Jordan, I hope he comes around more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Teddy nodded. “I really like him too. He, err, asked me to the summer dance just now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That’s exciting. Our baby is growing up!” He shouted to Sirius then hugged Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Sirius called back, still in the kitchen, probably getting a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy laughed a little. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s exciting, isn’t it? Your Pada’s going to want to take a million pictures of you two before you go, you know?” Remus let Teddy go, still smiling from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Teddy smiled back at him, biting her lip. “We had a talk about what to wear on the drive back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you wear will be perfect.” Remus grinned then frowned, seeing something in Teddy’s expression. “What’s going on, annwyl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just having feelings, I think. Pads and I talked about Jordan too, and how I’m probably too queer for his parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, fuck his parents. You’re perfect just how you are.” His heart dropped, thinking about people who wouldn’t accept Teddy. As fiercely as he protected Sirius in the past, he was sure he went more over the top with Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’s just… I don’t know, it’s a thing. And I don’t want Jordan to get into trouble?” Teddy bit her lip, looking to the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are totally allowed to just be you, Teddy, no matter who cares or doesn’t care.” Sirius’ voice came from the kitchen doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you worried about Jordan being with you? Do you not want to date him because of that?” He turned in his seat a little to face Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I really want to date him. I just… his parents will hate it if they find out. I don’t want that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus put his arm around Teddy. “Look, no matter what happens, we’re here -- your Pada and I. We’re here for you and Jordan and whatever misfit friends you have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy leaned into him, their arm around his middle. “Yeah,” she said, sniffing a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. You and all your friends have a safe space here, no matter what.” Sirius came over to sit on the sofa on Teddy’s other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell, you got this whole extended family that would be willing to help anyone at the drop of a hat too.” He kissed the top of her head. “It’s going to be all right, annwyl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can you imagine how mental Auntie Marly would be if you went to her with someone being a homophobe, or something? Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Auntie Alice.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sirius rubbed Teddy’s back, smiling at Remus over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled back at them, hoping this wasn’t dredging too much up for Sirius. “We’d have to figure out how to hide a body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy laughed before sniffling again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snorted a laugh. “Alice and I have a plan already, don’t you worry.” They leaned in and kissed the top of Teddy’s head. “It’s all alright, piccolino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She sat up straight, but Remus kept an arm around her. “I just hope Jordan’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will be,” Sirius said. “And if he’s not, we’ll help him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Teddy wiped her eyes. “I need to wash my face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do that and get to bed, you’ve got to be up early.” Remus rubbed her back. “We’ll take things as they come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. We’ll cross all the bridges when we come to them.” Sirius stroked her hair. “You have that nice cleanser we got the other day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Teddy smiled. “It smells like the ocean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, huh? Go on then, up to bed piccolina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, annwyl.” Remus watched them stand up and go towards the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night darling. Get some rest,” Sirius said, slumping back into the sofa when Teddy disappeared from view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus didn’t speak, just pulled them closer to him before wrapping his arms around them. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sighed. “I love you too.” They pressed a kiss to his neck, cuddling into him. “She broke my fucking heart earlier. Said gender was weird and that you had it easy being masc all the time. Said she thought she was too queer for Jordan’s parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, break my heart now.” Remus closed his eyes, hugging Sirius even tighter. “Maybe she is too queer for them but only because they’re bigotted arseholes, not because it’s wrong to be queer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t matter for shit. So long as she’s not too queer for Jordan, that’s all I care about.” Sirius squeezed him back. “She said she wished everyone’s parents were like us too, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t think she’s too queer for Jordan. He seems to fancy her no matter what.” Remus sighed. “I wish everyone was like us too. Also, that’s the nicest thing to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, isn't it?” Sirius leaned their head on his shoulder. “He seems like a nice kid. I’m a bit worried about him too. But I think I made it clear to him and Teddy that if something is ever wrong they could, and should, tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s good.” Remus kissed their temple. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling lots of feelings. I’m sorry for Teddy because she’s going through similar shit I went through and I can't really help. And I’m thinking about Jordan because I don’t want him to have a shit childhood even though I don’t know him, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Is there anything I can do for you, princess?” Remus wanted to make Sirius feel better. He wanted to figure out a way to help Teddy and Jordan. He had no idea how to do basically any of those things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius gave a little sigh and nestled into him. “Promise me we’ll do everything we can to make sure Teddy is okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We always have, always will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sirius said, sighing. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angry, but I’ll live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angry about? Jordan’s parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the bastards… thinking our child is too queer. We’re too queer for them too. Fuck ‘em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. They don’t matter. So long as Jordan likes Teddy, who else matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmm.” Remus kissed their temple again. “When are you taking them shopping, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, maybe tomorrow after our workshop. What are you doing tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be at Recovery, but the place basically runs itself nowadays, so I could come along if I’m wanted.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you be horrifically bored?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, but I love being with my family. I’m sure I’ll be entertained by you and our child.” Remus rubbed their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, kissing his neck. “It’s nothing to do with the fact I might try some things on too and you’ll get to see me in pretty clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooo, nothing to do with that.” He played with their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to take care of you upstairs? Maybe we can have a bath?” Remus smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius kissed the corner of his mouth. “That sounds wonderful. Yes please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay baby, let’s go then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Daddy,” Sirius hummed, leaning in to kiss him again before climbing off the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sat on the end of Teddy’s bed, watching as she sat at the dresser. The school dance was this evening and Jordan was coming to pick her up shortly. Sirius was possibly more excited than their daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had gone outfit shopping several times, to make sure they covered all their options. Teddy had decided on a black skater dress this morning. It was silky with a bit of lace touches, but very her. She was sat doing her makeup now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you and Jordan coordinating?” Sirius asked, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She smiled before doing her lipstick. “He’s wearing a black button up and black trousers and these really awesome shoes I found.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s cute. What are the shoes like? Do you have a photo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” She set the lipstick down and reached for her phone. “They’re these black brogues with studs all over and the bottom has like bones on them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Ah, you two are just like how your Dad and I would be if we met in school.” Sirius reached for her phone, looking at the photo. “They look great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Pada.” She rolled her eyes. “Thanks, they are great though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang downstairs and Remus shouted up that he was going to get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned at her. God, she looked so grown up. “Ready, piccolina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, standing up and fixing her dress. “Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a hug before I get too embarrassing.” They stood up, crossing over to her. “You look so beautiful Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be embarrassing later, I just know it.” She hugged them tight though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” they muttered, hugging her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay let go.” She patted their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius reluctantly stepped back, grinning. “Alright. Go get your boyfriend piccolina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bounced a bit before running off for the stairs in her heels. Sirius followed, incredibly proud of her, and not in the least for her agility in heels. They watched her run down the stairs then went down to see Jordan and Remus in the living room. Jordan looked very nervous, bless him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was hugging Teddy. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed, going to Jordan. “Hey Jordan. How are you doing? I heard about these shoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m great. Do you like them?” He kicked a foot out. “They’re awesome, I’m going to wear them all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy is great at rare finds. They’re great. Wear them everywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being weird, Pada.” Teddy came over, waving a hand. “We have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled their eyes. “I’m complimenting your boyfriend on his shoes, piccolina,” they said, hugging her. “You’re getting a cab, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s going to be here in a minute.” Jordan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, we can take some pictures. Let’s go to the garden?” Remus took Sirius’ hand to tug them in the right direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Sirius grabbed their phone and ushered Teddy and Jordan along. They looked great together and both looked so happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got outside Sirius directed them to a spot near the flowers Remus was working on. There were all types of wildflowers like Sirius loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry they’re making us take pictures.” Teddy snorted a laugh as Jordan put his hands on her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, you’re not sorry. Teddy loves their picture taken.” Remus stood nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned, snapping a picture. “You’re preening as we speak, piccolina,” they said. “You both look great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look really pretty,” Jordan said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy turned pink almost immediately, smiling. “Thank you. You look really nice too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius bit their lip, so incredibly proud of Teddy as they managed to snap a photo at the perfect time to see her shy little smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are the most adorable. I know that’s not very punk to say, but in my book it is and you are.” Remus put a hand on Sirius’ back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, being queer as fuck and going to the dance in studded shoes and leather jackets is pretty punk to me.” Sirius leaned into him, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy rolled her eyes, but was still smiling. “Whatever you say Pada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shook their head, chuckling. “Okay, one photo with a stupid expression please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out as Jordan crossed his eyes and gave Teddy bunny ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want a picture with us and Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah perfect!” Sirius stepped forward, holding their phone out. “Could you take one Jordan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, no problem.” Jordan walked over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus went right over to Teddy and put an arm around her. She smiled and leaned into him, making Sirius’ heart swell. Their daughter and husband were so perfect and they were so proud they could barely handle it. With a contented sigh, Sirius walked over and put their arm around Teddy on the other side. Bucky, who had been sniffing around the garden, ran over too and rolled over at their feet. Sirius laughed, kissing Teddy’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s a good picture, I’d frame it.” Jordan smiled as he looked at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grinned. “I’ll get Teddy to text it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out front a car honked. “That is your chariot to the dance.” Remus let go of Teddy and went to take the phone from Jordan. “Have fun and be safe. Call us if you need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Sirius hugged her tightly, murmuring in her ear. “You have condoms right? And lube.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PADA!... yes I do. In my bag… but that doesn’t mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Sirius said softly, still hugging her. “You only do whatever you want to do, I just want to make sure you’re prepared and comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re embarrassing. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too piccolina.” The car honked again. “Okay, off to the ball. Have a wonderful time. Call whatever you need. Home by midnight at the latest, okay Cinderella?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Midnight?! Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be back by midnight. That’s late.” Jordan took her hand. “Come on, I don’t wanna keep this person waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius stepped back, letting Teddy and Jordan go. They sniffed back some happy tears. Their baby was all grown up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the gate closed behind them, Remus pulled Sirius closer. He pressed a kiss to their cheek. “Midnight is </span>
  <em>
    <span>late</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s sixteen, caro. She’s at a dance with her boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That ends at nine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled their eyes, leaning in to kiss him softly. “Shh. I’m surprised you’re not excited by a free house all evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I am. I already have a million ideas.” Remus smacked their bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Ha, oh you do? Tell me more. Details, Daddy, details.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go upstairs to the playroom and get undressed, then I’ll tell you.” Remus smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No outdoor recitals this time?” Sirius grinned, kissing him again before stepping back and starting into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stretched out before slipping on his bottoms. He was exhausted from shagging Sirius all night, but he couldn’t sleep. It was nearly midnight and Teddy still wasn’t home yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” Remus asked Sirius. “Thirsty? Need anything downstairs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled over, stretching back into child’s pose. They had rope marks all down their back and redness all down their thighs and looked so beautiful. “Mm, water maybe. I’ll come downstairs with you. You waiting up for Teddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No. That’s…” He pulled on his shirt before going to get some clothes for Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Entirely accurate?” Sirius lifted their head, grinning at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly.” He tossed bottoms at Sirius. They snickered, rolling over and pulling on their pyjama bottoms. “I’m just worried. We haven’t heard from her all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s probably just having fun, caro. I promise she’s fine.” They sat up and gave him a look. “This is very typical Remus. Hours of fantastic sex, and five minutes later you’re back to worrying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to stay on brand.” He handed them a shirt. “We’ve been doing this for so long that I worry less about you because I know how you feel and have to channel the worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snorted. “That’s true. I’m good. Come here and kiss me a second though, I love you very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus sat next to them on the bed. “I love you very much.” He leaned in, kissing them softly and running his finger through their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. Thank you. You liked everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did. Did you?” Remus kissed them once more, fingers still in their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Even if I was mad at you for being mean and teasing.” Sirius chuckled, leaning into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you well enough to know you’re not mad.” He shook his head. “Come on, water and maybe a snack because we burned off dinner plus by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got my protein though,” Sirius said with a grin. They stood up and stretched a little before starting for the door. “And I know you well enough to know you like fighting me for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love fighting you for it.” Remus took their hand and led them down the stairs. “Also, I did not have any protein, so I should eat something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s fault is that?” Sirius glanced back at him. “You kept talking about going down on me to tease me and you never did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got carried away.” Remus snorted a laugh as they got downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did eat you out for a while. My jaw hurts a bit.” He went into the kitchen, seeing it was five minutes to midnight. Where on earth was Teddy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor Daddy,” Sirius cooed, kissing his jaw before going to grab two glasses of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they had their water and Remus grabbed a granola bar, they went out to the living room. “Where is she? It’s like two minutes to midnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be fine, caro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right on cue, Remus heard the front door open. It sounded as if she was kicking her heels off then a minute later she came around the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s midnight, just made it before you turned into a pump…” Remus trailed off when he noticed how disheveled Teddy was. One strap was hanging off her shoulder, her dress was all wrinkled, and her hair was not in the cute little braid it was in when she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Dad, Pada you scared me.” She closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Dad couldn’t sleep,” Sirius said, smiling. “You have a good night piccolina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, biting her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus cleared his throat. “The dance was good?” He was trying to ignore the fact that she looked like she was making out with Jordan for three hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like it.” Sirius gave her a grin, leaning into Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pada! Yes, the dance was good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Good.. dance…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius rolled their eyes. “Both of you are so awkward. Teddy, I’m really glad you had a good night. Your dad is obviously weirded out, but I am really glad. And your lipstick is still perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still getting used to the fact my baby is a teenager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy smiled a little. “It’s still perfect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Told you that stuff was good, didn't I?” Sirius grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus tried not to think too much on how Sirius’ lipstick stayed put for more than just making out. “Did Jordan have a good night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he did. He made sure the taxi dropped me off first even though we practically drove past his house,” Teddy said, lingering in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, he’s a good kid. Text him to make sure he’s home okay though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy just nodded, smiling a little more. “Can I go upstairs now or are you wanting to question me some more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go.” Remus snickered before standing up and going over to hug Teddy. “I’m glad you had fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she said, hugging him back. “Thanks for being good too and letting me go and out ‘til midnight and wearing what I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t we? You’re the best kid.” Remus didn’t want to let go for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of my friends were saying their parents weren’t letting them do that kind of thing for the dance is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus felt Sirius’ hand on his back as they joined in the hug. “Well we’re the coolest parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed. “Don’t get big egos, but you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled and gave Remus a soft smile. “Glad to hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus let go of Teddy and she finally headed upstairs. “Well, she’s alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, god, and you call me dramatic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “We know I’m a low key drama queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Low key? Pft, when it comes to Teddy you are high key drama.” Sirius smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t I tickle you enough tonight?” Remus put his arm around their waist. “Let’s go to bed.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tuned for a bit of a angsty story arch with Jordan involved and some lovely parenting by Sirius and Remus even if there is angst in the in between.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>